Under a Violet moon
by RAIANA
Summary: The real reason for Denny Duquette's coming back...it's time some secrets to be revealed...McStizzie fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_For all who love Mark & Izzie together....;) I hope that you'll like it, and I'll be glad to know what you think :)_

_Enjoy the story_

_The storyline begins from episode 5.13, but all had started long time ago.................................._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

"Why are you here, Denny?"

"You know why I'm here."

"No. I don't know." Izzie said gloomily.

"Because of that what you have in the pocket of your jacket." He revealed.

"What?" She exclaimed.

Denny smiled, staring at her.

Izzie shook her head," I'm going out of my mind, am I not?" She laughed nervously.

"Not yet, but you will, unless you stop denying." Denny said calmly.

"Denying what?" She looked angrily at him.

"The truth." He replied.

"What's that truth?"

"The truth about the man in whom you are in love."

Izzie shivered, "It's Alex."

"It's not Alex, it's not George either. Izzie, the truth lies in the pocket of your jacket, and you know that very well."

"I don't want to listen to you!" She shouted.

"I'm right, am I not?"

"You are dead, Denny! I want you to go away of my mind. Tell me what do you want from me?" Izzie demanded.

"I want to see you happy!" He said softly.

"I'm happy." Izzie said in a low choked voice.

"You are not, because you aren't with the man, who could make you happy."

"You couldn't know whether I'm happy or not. Moreover to express your opinion with whom I could do…"

"I know you Izzie." Denny interrupted her, "You love him."

"It's not true." Izzie said. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't make a muddle of your life. I met the love, but I couldn't enjoy it for a long. But you are alive and you met it again; don't leave love to go away. Izzie, the life is too short…"

Mark Sloan was lying in the bed in one of the patient's room. Lexie has just left the room and he remained alone with his thoughts. Mark thought for so many things… about his broken penis, about his big humiliation, about his feelings, moreover about the happening between him and Little Grey. _Why he was so good in making a nice mess of things? Whether that has happened today was a sign…. But sign for what? Or maybe it was some kind of punishment? Sign or punishment? Why in the world should he have involved with Little Grey? She was a good girl; she didn't have to come in his room that night. Sign or punishment? He shouldn't have involved with Lexie Grey, after in his life there was another woman._ The door opened. "God, not Lexie again!" He thought. Mark turned his head towards the entrance. It wasn't Lexie. He knitted his brows, noticing who stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Mark mumbled.

"I…" She stammered, "I wanted to see you."

"Why? To make a fun of me?" He suggested, his voice sounded ironically.

"No…I … I just needed to see you… I wanted to know that you are all right. I should not have come…" She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mark stopped her, "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"No… I'm not ok…," her voice trembled. Saying this she left the room.

"Shit!" Mark cursed, clenching his fist.

_Few days later_

Richard Webber, Derek Shepherd, Callie Torres, Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey and Cristina Yang were assembled around patient's bed.

"What do we have here?" Mark asked, getting in the room.

"Mr. Bentley, 57, had a car accident with a lot of cerebral traumas and heavy burning wounds. He is conscious." Richard explained shortly, and then he turned to the patient, "This is Dr. Sloan, our plastic surgeon."

"Hey!" The patient exclaimed, seeing Mark, "I know you!" He announced with a wide smile.

Everybody stared at Mark, who looked confused.

"Excuse me?" Mark looked at him, "Do I know you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"No." Mark replied, slightly embarrassed.

"However I remember you." Mr. Bentley stated.

"I'm sorry, but I think we have never met each other." Mark said.

"Ah, just the contrary! How is your fascinating wife by the way?" The patient asked kindly.

All people in the room directed their shocked eyes toward Mark. He was benumbed.

"I guess you are confusing me with somebody else." Mark hurried to say.

"I don't confuse you with anyone. You and that girl were one of the most colorful couples that I've ever married." Mr. Bentley told him then he explained to the others, "Dr. Sloan and his girlfriend were in Vegas when they came to my church to marry them. I've memorized them because he bought the most expensive bride dress for his girlfriend and he spent ten thousand dollars for wedding rings. They came in the last moment it was around six in the morning." He revealed.

"Mark?" Derek raised his eyebrows, gazing at his best friend.

"What? This man has a concussion of the brain." Mark justified.

"It doesn't matter. I have a great memory. His wife is a great chick. She is beautiful and sexy. I remember her with this short lovely bride dress, her hair fell freely over her shoulders with these cute curls. She was like a model."

Mark felt faint. "This man needs urgent MRI." He murmured, "Derek, see his head." Mark advised his best friend.

"Are you working on a baby?" Mr. Bentley asked, ignoring Mark's notice, "Or you have already done it," he snickered, "Wait let me think when I got you married…"

"Mr. Bentley, don't rack your brains in vain. I've already told you. You are taking me for someone else."

"No, I remember that your wife had very beautiful name…"

At that moment Mr. Bentley was just about to complete his sentence, when the door opened with a slam.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I got page but I had a patient."

"Ah, what a surprise. Here she is!" Mr. Bentley ejaculated joyfully, "This is the Dr. Sloan's wife!"

All fixed their eyes on her. On all their faces were written shock and stupor.

"Izzie…." Meredith uttered.

Izzie was still breathing heavily. She had gone very pale. Izzie swallowed taking a glance at Mark, who looked at her too. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well… I think it's not necessary to present you my wife, you all know Izzie Stevens…uh… Sloan…. We are married…. Actually…" Mark stammered.

A surprise was written on Derek's face, horror on Lexie's, stupefaction on Richard's one, curiosity on Meredith's. Shock on Callie's and an impish smile was spread out on Cristina's face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dancing to the feel of the drum_

_Leave this world behind_

_We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves_

_Under a Violet Moon_

_Tudor Rose with her hair in curls_

_Will make you turn and stare_

_Try to steal a kiss at the bridge_

_Under a Violet Moon_

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a Violet Moon_

_Cheers to the Knights and days of old_

_the beggars and the thieves_

_living in an enchanted wood_

_Under a Violet Moon_

_Fortuneteller what do you see_

_Future in a card_

_Share your secrets, tell them to me_

_Under a Violet Moon_

_Close your eyes and lose yourself_

_In a medieval mood_

_Taste the treasures and sing the tunes_

_Under a Violet Moon_

_This my delight on a shiny night_

_The season of the year_

_To keep the lanterns burning bright_

_Under a violet moon_

* * *

_Some months ago- few days after Cristina's wedding_

Izzie Stevens walked into the bar. She looked around, but he wasn't there. Not many people were in the bar this evening. Izzie situated herself on the bar stool that she usually sat with her friends.

"Hey, beauty!" Joe gladly greeted her, "You look sexy, baby! Who is the lucky guy?"

"I … don't have a date…" She answered absently, "Have you seen George?"

"No." Joe shook his head.

Izzie nodded thoughtfully, "Give me, tequila Joe!"

Joe gave her what she wanted. Izzie drained the glass.

"One more." She ordered.

Joe looked at her, giving her a friendly smile.

"I hope you know that I'm a good listener." He said.

She nodded again, "Yeah, I know, but I don't want to talk… I just need to drink and to forget… forget everything!"

Izzie was drinking quietly at the bar when Mark Sloan appeared with a high, long legs blonde-haired woman who had silicone in excess in her breasts and lips. Izzie looked at them out of curiosity. Mark helped the woman to take a seat at a table.

"Joe, two whiskeys and nuts, please." Mark asked, leaning his body against the bar.

"A very interesting lady." Joe commented, preparing the drinks.

"You know that I'm a man of good taste, Joe." Mark notified.

Hearing that, Izzie giggled.

Mark glanced at her, and then a slow smile crept to his lips. "Stevens, someone has let you down, uh?" He suggested.

"It's better so than to go out with one silicone. Besides, bad made." She remarked.

"That's because I've not done it. However tonight I'll give to her a consultation free of charge."

"For what I could see there is no sense in." Izzie chuckled.

"I've heard that there is nothing worse than a neglected woman." Mark snapped her.

"And me, that there is nothing worse than a man who looks like a proud peacock." She gave it back to him.

Joe was watching them with some interest.

"I wonder whether you would find someone deaf and blind man with a mental derangement who would agree on keeping you company." Mark mused.

"Why don't you go to Miss Silicone? I see you are an ideally matched couple." Izzie hissed.

"At least I have a company for tonight. I'm not sitting lonely in the bar, drinking like a fish."

Izzie looked at him frowning, "Who do you think you are? Why don't you just shut up and get out of here." She angered.

"I'll do it with the greatest of pleasure!" He said taking his beverages.

"Asshole!" Izzie mumbled when Mark moved away.

"Isn't he your boss?" Joe asked with a smug smile.

"That is not to say that he cannot be an asshole."

"However, the women like him." Joe mentioned.

"What kind of woman should be to like this pompous ass?" Izzie wondered.

"Well, there is no denying that he is a handsome man with great body!" Joe notified.

Izzie sighed, "Have you seen his bottom?" She whispered, "It's great!"

Joe laughed, "I see now why you are calling him an ass." Joe giggled, "The woman with him could not definitely resist him."

Izzie turned her attention back to the Mark's table. The woman was staring at him with dreamy eyes, licking her lips seductively. Her behavior was defiantly. She was almost lying on to Mark's body.

"This woman is real beast of prey." Joe observed.

"She is perfect for Sloan." Izzie said, turning her head back and sipped from her drink.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Someone asked on her left side.

Izzie lifted her eyes. Some fellow was standing close to her with an oily smile.

"No, thank you." Izzie cut him off.

"It seems to me that you need a company." The man drawled.

"If I needed it would have been known," she said abruptly.

"You have a bold temperament… I love such women…"

"Go away not to know some other things about me." Izzie advised him.

"I'm dying with curiosity."

"Get out!" She hissed.

"Didn't you hear the lady?" A well-known husky voice sounded behind the man's back.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked making a face.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Mark answered.

"Are you that who is fucking her?"

"Before you are getting the answer, I'll bash your mug."

"Just try…" The man couldn't complete his sentence, because Mark bashed on his face. The man staggered and fell on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Izzie scared.

That man stood up, but he received one more slog on his face. Izzie jumped immediately, grabbing Mark for his shoulders.

"Dr. Sloan, don't…"

"Get out of here and I don't want to see you around her anymore." Mark warned him.

Now when Mark turned his back to the man, he snatched up a bottle. He broke it on the corner of the bar and hit Mark on his head. Mark staggered, but Izzie managed to hold him.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed terrified, seeing the blood trickling down on his face. Although the gash, Mark turned and hit the man so strongly that he stuck him on the wall, knocking out his two front teeth. Joe and some other men involved to stop the fight between Mark and the stranger. Izzie continued holding Mark.

"You are bleeding… Oh, shit!" She cried out.

Mark touched his head, "I'm ok! Let's take ourselves off." Saying this, Mark grabbed Izzie's hand. She could hardly take her purse.

"Ah… Uh?" Izzie had a short run after Mark, who was dragging her by hand.

"What about miss Silicone? Are you going to jack her so?" Izzie asked.

"She is hopeless…" Mark admitted.

"Uh?"

When they got out of the bar, Izzie said to him, "We have to go in the hospital. Your head is bleeding. I'll sew it up."

Mark looked at her with a smirk, "Why do you think, that I'm going to trust you?"

"You should do it."

_SGH_

Mark seated on the couch, while Izzie was carefully sewing up his head. He stared at her with his special McSteamy's look.

"I guess to help you out of trouble has become a habit with me." Mark smirked.

Izzie raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You are a debtor to me. I got you in OR when you were still on probation. Now I rescued you from this wretch."

Izzie looked at him, while she was washing out his wound, "Why did you do it?"

"What exactly?"

"Both. Why did you help me when I was still on probation, and now with this asshole?"

"Because I'm a good man." Mark replied.

Izzie laughed, "I should have guessed."

He watched her with a complacent smile, "I would accept all sorts of gratitude."

"I won't have sex with you." She hurried to say.

"You would have sex with me not because of gratitude. You would do it because you want to." Mark elucidated.

"I'm sure it sounds shocking for you, but not every woman wants to sleep with you."

"May be it sounds shocking for you too, but not every man wants to sleep with you." He replied.

"Do you know that you are very boring person?" She demanded.

"You could be a little bit more kind with your knight in shining armor."

"Great, now you are knight in shining armor!" Izzie rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"What makes a beauty like you to sit alone in the bar?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to drink something." Izzie tried to sound persuasive.

Mark slid his eyes all over her body. He raised an eyebrow, "Dressed in this way?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing… it's just…You look very sexy. I have never seen you before…" Mark hesitated for a moment, "dressed in this way. I mean like a date or something. Who kept you waiting in vain?" He was curious.

"No one." Izzie uttered, without looking him into the eyes.

"C'mon, Stevens! You have had a date with someone, but he let you down. I bet it is that jester Alex Karev." Mark suggested.

"It's not Alex."

"Who is then?"

"Am I asking you about Miss Silicone? Actually, why do all the plastic surgeons go out with such women?" Izzie changed the subject.

"No clue. For your information I hate women with silicone." Mark clarified.

"Ah, really? I'm sorry, but it's not too obvious!"

"The truth is that I love big and natural breasts, exactly like yours." He smirked, peering into Izzie's neckline.

'I know about you desire to see me naked, but no chance!" She established.

"I've seen you naked." Mark announced.

"What?"

"One of the interns showed me some of your pictures during your period like under wear model. I must admit that you looked gorgeous. Very often you are naked in my mind…" He said huskily.

Izzie stopped washing his wound, taking a glance at him.

"Do you talk with every woman this way or it's just me?" Izzie demanded.

"I talk this way only to the women that I like." Mark replied.

"I guess I should take it as a compliment."

Mark smiled, staring at her.

"Although I'm sure there is no woman who you wouldn't like." Izzie mused.

"I like women with your temperament, Stevens! However you are too good for me." He sighed.

"Too good?" She repeated.

"Yep, you are in some way innocent and pure." He said in all sincerity.

Izzie laughed nervously to Mark's words. "I'm even worse than you."

He looked at her astonishingly. "That's impossible, Stevens!"

"Believe me, I feel ashamed of me."

"Mmm… mmm that sounds dirty. I have the feeling that it would like me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, tell me! I'm the right person to whom you could say it. Whatever you have done, it's not worse than that to sleep with your best friend's wife, moreover in his bed." Mark assured her.

"I slept with my best friend!" Izzie blurted out.

"Did you see?"

"It's George, and he is married." She added.

Mark looked at her amazed. His eyes widened" You and O'Malley?! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not." Izzie said seriously.

"Are you sure he managed to do something? For all that I know about him, it is hardly…"

"Don't be an ass! We were drunk, we had sex and he even didn't remember on the next morning."

Mark nodded with a smug smile, "I see you've impressed him." He commented.

Izzie gave him a bad look.

"I'm sorry, but to have sex with you and then not to remember… Stevens, no matter how much I'm drunk, you in my bed hot and naked… I would become sober immediately." Mark giggled.

"I love him." She admitted.

"He is your best friend."

"I love him like a man."

"You love him, because he is your best friend. You have done a mistake, now you need to find an excuse for that. Don't delude yourself!"

"You could not know what I feel." Izzie snapped him.

"I know the women, Stevens!"

"You don't know me at all!"

"I would get knowledge of you with a great pleasure." He grinned.

"Ah, please! I don't feel like listening your stupid remarks."

"Did you have a date with him tonight?" Mark asked.

"No." Izzie shook her head, "I hoped to see him. At Cristina's wedding Callie told me that they wanted a baby, but he doesn't love her."

"They are married."

"They got married in Vegas too fast."

"Stevens, it would never work out between you and O'Malley."

"You sound very sure of that." She annoyed.

"You are a woman, who needs someone stronger than you, who knows how to give you all that you need. Someone who knows what he wants, sober-minded man, who is able to care of you." Mark told.

"As you for example!" Izzie said ironically.

"No," he laughed, "I'm not for you. I'm a rag, I could not manage to make you happy, and I'm not a relationship guy… But I can assure you it's definitely not O'Malley; it's not that who runs after me every day either."

"His name is Alex Karev!"

"Whatever. Don't lose your time with men, who don't know what they want!"

"George will call me!"

"He won't." Mark stood up and watched his head in the mirror. "Good work, Stevens!" He praised her, "You would have a great future in the plastic."

Izzie looked at him, saying nothing. Mark turned to face her. He stretched a hand, tenderly touching her cheek.

"Take care of you, Stevens!" Saying this he turned back.

"Thank you…for everything!" Izzie said quietly.

Mark just nodded. He walked to the door and went out without looking back.

* * *

_11 DAYS LATER_

Izzie entered Joe's bar. It was full of people as usual. She looked around and then she went to the bar.

"Hey, Izzie! How is it going?"

"Hi, Joe!"

"I'm sorry for that night. I called the police and they clapped that guy up."

"It's ok. Have you seen George?"

"No, he has not come."

Izzie nodded. She took a seat on a barstool.

"What shall be?"

"Tequila." Izzie said, and then added, "Bottle of tequila."

Joe looked at her concerned. "Have you any problems? I thought you were in vacation."

"I just need alcohol. Please, Joe!"

He put the bottle before her. Izzie tossed off two shots one after another.

Mark Sloan walked into the bar. He looked around. His eyes fell on to a blond beautiful girl, sitting at the bar. Mark smiled faintly to himself seeing the bottle before her. He went to the direction to the girl.

"When I told you to take care of you I did not mean that." Mark whispered into her ear.

Shivers went down her spine, hearing his husky voice. She turned to face him. Izzie knitted her brows. "Are the silicone porno girls have already finished in Seattle?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Stevens!" He grinned.

"Yep…" Izzie sighed, gulping down the next shot.

"How is O'Malley doing?" Mark asked.

"I haven't seen him." She replied quietly.

"Ah, really? What a surprise!" He exclaimed.

"Have I ever asked you about your opinion?" Izzie angered.

"No, I just expected something like, Ah, you were right, why I didn't take your advice…"

"You won't hear it."

"Well…I'll take to heart. Is there anyone around to whom I have to bash the nose?"

Izzie looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"What? I'm a plastic surgeon. I find patients, as I fight in bars rescuing beautiful girls."

Izzie smiled, "Sometimes you are very amusing."

"I guess this is the kindest thing that you have ever said to me. What will you drink?"

"I have, thank you."

"Where are your friends?"

"They are in honey moon. Meredith and Cristina went in Hawaii. Both as usual." She said sarcastically.

"I see." Mark nodded, "Surely, it's a bad job to leave you at the altar." He commented.

"Yeah… probably… But it's much better being single than married to the wrong person."

"To all appearances O'Malley thinks otherwise." Mark observed with a smug smile.

"Look, if you are here to piss me off, it's better to go away." Izzie annoyed.

"Ok..Ok…Don't flare up so much!" He calmed her, "When do you come back in the hospital again?"

"In a 3days," Izzie answered and then looked at him astonishingly, "Why?"

"I've already been missing the annoying interns. There is no one to get my dry cleaning, to get my sandwich, to bring my favorite cappuccino." Mark giggled.

"Poor, Dr. Sloan! I wonder how you have managed to live in the hospital without servants."

"It was hard working." He admitted, "And…" Mark paused, his eyes met those of Izzie, "there wasn't anyone who to tell me where to find the cafeteria, and on which floor is the coffee cart, so… I missed you too…" He gave her an impish smile.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You could have been kind…" Izzie said meekly.

"I could be more things…" His voice sounded softly.

Izzie stared at him for a couple of seconds without saying a word. Then she sipped her tequila.

"Why do the people get married?" She asked.

"Are you asking me?" Mark raised his eyebrows.

Izzie gulped the shot.

"Actually…someone doesn't do it like Burk." Mark commented.

"Yeah," Izzie nodded thoughtfully, "I drink for that. For the happy moments of our lives. I drink for Callie and George for their happy moment!"

"While you are boozing they are doing other things… they create happy moments… Drink for that too!"

"Why do you piss me off?"

"I don't. I'm just saying."

"You know what? I want to do silly crazy things!" Izzie exclaimed suddenly.

"I think that you have found the right person." Mark smirked.

"I want to go somewhere, where there is no Callie, and there is no George. Somewhere where I won't meet them. Somewhere with a lot of alcohol…and many amusements."

Mark took a glance at his watch. "Now it's 8 o'clock. I think that around 12 we could be in Vegas!"

"Vegas, huh?"

"Yep." Mark took his mobile out of his pocket, "This is the ideal place for crazy things to do!"

"How shall we go to Vegas?" Izzie asked.

"By plane." Mark replied.

"Is there any flight on this time?" She wondered.

" If there is no, we will order."

"We'll order, uh?" Izzie repeated, "Is that something like to order whiskey?"

"It depends who order, baby!" Mark winked at her, "I'll be back in a minute."

Izzie followed him by sight with an opened mouth. He came back five minutes later. On his face spread out a content smile. Mark laid money on the bar. He took his jacket, putting it on. Then he grabbed Izzie's hand, taking her jacket too.

"Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"To the airport."

Izzie stared at him disbelievingly, "Seriously?!"

"Absolutely." Mark leaded her outside the bar. Joe's eyes followed them shaking his head dubiously.

"Nothing good would come of all that." He said to himself.

Mark opened the door of his brand new car and like real gentleman, he assisted Izzie to get inside. With a great maneuver, he drove the car.

"Are we going just like this?"

"Yep."

"But I don't have other clothes. I have nothing…"

"Didn't you tell me, that you want to do silly crazy things?"

"I did, but…"

"Relax, Stevens! I have everything what you would need."

"Are we really going to Vegas?"

"Yep, now our plane is being prepared."

"Do you have an air company?"

"Nep, but… I have a wide circle of acquaintances. I did a surgery on the owner of an Air Company with business jets. The man is grateful to me…"

"Shall we have an alcohol?"

"Everything what you wish"

"God we are going to do crazy things indeed!"

"Saying silly do you mean dirty?" Mark looked at her curiously.

"No." Izzie replied with a smile.

Mark sighed, disappointed.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to be at work tomorrow?" She suddenly asked.

"I'm going to take 3 days off." He answered.

"I've never been in Vegas!" Izzie announced.

"You will like it." Mark assured her.

"I have the strong feeling that this will be a great crazy night!" Izzie said euphorically.


	3. Chapter 3

_On the next day, late in the afternoon_

Izzie woke up from a sharp pain in her head, and annoying sun light, which was penetrating through the window. It was very difficult for her to open her eyes. She made a lightly move trying to become fully awake. Izzie felt poorly, no wonder after so much alcohol. _It was high time to stop drinking. God, where was coming from so much sun light. Why the curtains were not closed? _Izzie raised herself in sitting position and leaned back against the pillow. She looked around with semi-opened eyes. _What the hell was that place? It looked like some hotel room, huge and luxury one. What she was doing there?_ Izzie yawned. Her head was buzzing. She remembered only scanty moments._ Joe… she was drinking at the bar, when someone appeared… MARK SLOAN. Oh, No! The airport… then the airplane… Vegas? The nightclub, they were dancing all the night… they were laughing… kissing in the dark corner… and… Oh, God! They had sex……. _She was now fully glanced at under the sheet. She was naked. _Holy crap!_ Izzie bit her lips and closed her eyes remembering what Mark Sloan had been doing with her body… Where he touched and kissed her… Where she touched and kissed him…. _How she could do it again? First George, now Mark Sloan… MARK SLOAN?!! She had sex with McSteamy. That was a fit of madness._ Izzie timidly glanced at the pillow next to her, and found it empty._ He was gone. Mark Sloan had slept with her and then he had abandoned her. Of course, what she was expecting? A love explanation? This time she went too far. How she could have had sex with the biggest womanizer in the hospital?! Good for you, Izzie! How she would have appeared at work… everybody would know that she has slept with McSteamy…. Meredith, Cristina…. And GEORGE! Crap! What would have he said when he knew? _Her head would have exploded._ It served her right._

At that moment, she heard a noise of opening door. Izzie lifted her eyes and caught her breath, seeing Mark to come out of the bathroom naked. He was wrapping a towel around his waist. Mark grinned immediately when he saw that she had woken up.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he said, "I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up, you looked so peaceful…"

"Um… uh… I… yeah." She stuttered. Izzie lifted her hand to remove some hair from her face, when something flashed on her finger. She stretched a hand before her eyes, staring at a gold ring with two small diamonds on her finger. Izzie screamed loudly and spontaneously at the top of her voice. "What's that?" She shouted horrified.

"A wedding ring." He shortly replied.

Izzie was watching at one moment the ring on her finger at the other Mark. Her face looked ghastly. "This is a joke, isn't it?" She laughed nervously.

"It's not. Don't you remember? We got married." Mark explained placidly.

"What?" Izzie exclaimed, "No, this is a nightmare. Tell me that I'm dreaming… I… I remember the airplane… I remember that we had a good time with many margaritas … and… "She stopped, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, what a night."He said roguishly.

"I… I remember that we had sex." Izzie said quietly.

"No doubt you remember I'm too good." He smirked.

She didn't pay attention to his words. Izzie still stood with a hand in the air, watching the ring.

"This is impossible!" She queried.

"It was your idea." Mark observed.

"And you agreed?! Don't tell me that I'm the only one, who has ever proposed you a marriage? Am I the only one who has stupid ideas? How could you agree?" Izzie gushed.

"I was drunk." He defended himself.

"That does not justify you!" She hissed, "Why we have not just remained in some bar drinking." She wondered.

"They threw us from all bars." Mark chuckled.

"God, I must stop drinking!" Izzie sighed, holding her head with hands for a couple of seconds, and then she looked around, "And this room how did you find it?"

"It's not a simple room. This is a suite." He clarified, "A suite for newly- married couples." Mark emphasized.

"You've got a suite for newly- married couples?" Izzie repeated.

"Sure, I've got it. Aren't we a newly married couple?" Mark asked roguishly.

"You are not talking seriously?" Izzie asked in a disbelieving tone.

"On the contrary, I'm." He confirmed, removing his towel.

"What do you think you are doing?" She burst out, covering her eyes with hands.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting comfortable." Mark said calmly.

"Please stop walking around naked!" Izzie cried out.

"Why? I have nothing to hide. Moreover, I guess you have already gained an intimate knowledge of my body." He gave her an impish smile.

Izzie felt how her cheeks blushed. She still couldn't believe all that had happened. Izzie hoped to wake up from this terrible nightmare. She prayed to open her eyes in her own room, into her bed without a wedding ring on her finger_. She loved George. How she could be married to Mark Sloan? She had to do something. _Throwing back the bed covers, she slowly sat up and, before standing, waited for the sudden dizziness to , Izzie grabbed the sheet covering her naked body. She got out of the bed.

Mark looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"To find a lawyer. I want divorce." Izzie announced.

"Actually, we don't have a reasonable cause to do it." He disagreed.

"Excuse me? We got married totally drunk. I love George, You… you love every woman!"

"You don't love O'Malley! I've already told you. This is an excuse."

"You don't know what you are talking about." She shouted again, holding tight the sheet to her body with one hand, and with the other one, she gesticulated angrily."You can go your way, and I'll go mine. For your information I have my own life to control!"

"Izzie…"

"Izzie?"

"This is your name, isn't it?" Mark wrinkled his forehead.

"For first time you are saying my name…" She said in a low voice.

"We are married; we had sex so I guess would be fine to call you Izzie, and I'm Mark."

"For me you are Dr. Sloan." She stated.

"I remember that some hours ago there was only Oh, Mark. Ah, Mark, please Mark, don't stop Mark. My name was escaping out of your mouth many times." He reminded her with a smirk.

"I must have been dead drunk to marry you." Izzie said gloomily.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you are angry?" Mark grinned.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me so!" She snarled, " I have to make a telephone call to George." Izzie added anxiously.

"It's a great idea. Don't forget tell him to congratulate you on your marriage." Mark pointed out.

"George loves me." She mumbled.

"Ah, really?!" He looked at her with amusement, " And how many times did he call you after Yang's wedding? Izzie, he is married."

"I'm married too, but I don't love my husband." Izzie said ironically.

"That's not a problem." Mark said indifferently.

"I can't believe that I made the same mistake like George!" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Yes, and it was your idea!" He stressed.

"You are saying that!" She said dryly.

"Do you always wake up in a grumpy mood?" Mark asked, looking at her curiously.

"No! It does not happen often to me to wake up with a wedding ring on my finger." Izzie replied sarcastically.

"Usually normal people are happy after their first wedding night." He observed.

"Don't call it first wedding night. This is a crazy drunk night!" She snapped him.

"Last night you thought otherwise. I mean this morning… Shall I remind you any particulars?"

"No!"

"You told me that I'm the greatest man with whom you have ever been." He ignored her answer.

Izzie had the feeling that her cheeks couldn't become more red.

"You are making it up! For your information I have been with much more great men than you!" She declared.

"Like O'Malley?" Mark smirked.

"You are a real asshole!" Izzie hissed.

"Be so respect for your honored husband, baby!" He winked at her.

"You are not my husband!" She said abruptly.

"I'm, besides lawful one!" Saying this Mark took off the ring from his finger, and read the inscription engraved on it. "_Forever yours. Izzie. _The same is written on your wedding ring._ Forever yours. Mark. _Is it necessary to remind you, that it was your idea as well?" He demonstratively put the ring on his finger back.

"I wonder how you could remember all particulars, as you have been drunk too."

"I just have good drinking by contrast with you." He replied placidly.

"I won't argue with you. We are going to dress and we'll go to find a lawyer. We must get a divorce." Izzie firmly said.

"We've just got married." Mark retorted.

"It doesn't matter. We must get a divorce." She repeated.

"Who is saying it?"

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you at least a little terrified, shocked, horrified, scared or whatever?!" Izzie gushed.

"Nep."

Izzie stared at him in disbelieving look. "You are McSteamy, you are bound to be terrified! Only the mentioning of word marriage should horrify you."

"So, you think that I'm Steamy?" He grinned.

"Stop pretending not to understand! I'm talking seriously!" Izzie choked with tears in her eyes.

Mark looked at her concerned. He stepped close to her slowly, and tenderly cupped her cheeks, peering into her eyes. Izzie swallowed.

"I have never believed in marriage, and I have never proposed to any woman either. However, this morning we got married. I don't know whether it was some burst of drunkenness or anything else, so I don't want to act rashly." Mark rubbed her tears with a thumb, " It sounds crazy, but last night we wanted to do crazy things, I can't imagine anything more crazy than that to marry in Vegas for one night."

"But I've ever believed in marriage. I've always dreamed to marry the man of my life, that we would have a big and beautiful wedding with a lot of flowers, in a real church with many people. Call it old fashioned if you'd like, but I want that wedding band, the exchange of the sacred vows. I've always thought about the dress I would wear, how I would do my hair and who would be my maid of honor, about the wedding cake." Her voice trembled.

Mark was listening to her without removing his eyes from her ones. "You were happy, and you were wearing a very beautiful bride dress." He assured her, bending down the floor to take Izzie's dress. "Here it is. Do you remember?"

Izzie touched the bride dress and memories rushed into her head. _They had gone in premier bridal shop. She liked immediately an amazing dress and Mark bought it._

Izzie nodded, smiling. "It was the most gorgeous dress that I've ever seen, and you bought it for me."

"You looked great in it. Even if I had any hesitation seeing you with the bride dress, every wavering disappeared. You were the most beautiful bride this morning." He sincerely said.

"You have in mind between the 70's old lady who got married before us, and the rock star with a pink hair and all these piercings on her face?" She amused.

"So you remember…."

"Yep, some pictures begin to emerge in my mind." Izzie replied.

"That's good… Do you remember our first kiss as husband and wife?" Mark asked with a husky voice.

She swallowed. The words stuck in her throat. "I… uh…"

"I could remind you…" He said in a low voice.

Izzie watched him without moving. Mark leaned a head toward her lips and kissed her. Izzie didn't know what was that force which made her to feel that excitement. She tried to think about George, but she couldn't. Mark was a great kisser, making her to erase all thoughts in her mind._ George…. George…_ Izzie couldn't think about George anymore. Now Mark was kissing her… slowly… deeply and tenderly, inflaming so many emotions inside her. Her heart would jump out of her chest. It was beating so loudly that could deafened all memories about George or no matter who._ Maybe she would have think about George later. He was with Callie… Mark made her to feel great, exciting her feelings … No… She had to stop it… How far she got thanks to her emotions… Damned! It was not in her power to stop him. Now she understood why do all the women were taken prisoners so easily to that man. Mark Sloan was irresistible. _

Mark touched her hands, which still were supporting the sheet while they were kissing. Izzie slowly removed them and the sheet fell on the floor. Izzie remained naked before him. He directed her to the huge bed, putting her to lie on it. Mark felt that suddenly Izzie became tense and lightly embarrassed. He tenderly touched her face and head, whispering, "Let me go with you, Izzie. Just relax and enjoy the moment. Think for nothing, just feel!" Saying this, Mark kissed her sliding his fingers through her body. That was enough for her to steep herself in the world of supreme delight.

Mark rolled onto his back and dropped his head onto the pillow. He still breathed heavily.

"I've heard that marriage and sex don't go together." Mark smirked, "This doesn't apply to our case."

"We're not a couple! We are not real married. This is insanity."

"I like being married to you." He confessed.

"And me not."

He frowned glancing at her, "Is that so? Do you have any complaints?"

"I'm not talking about sex! Marriage means more than sex; it means love, a secure home, family, trust, friendship, commitment." Izzie said wearily, "Do you think that we have all that?"

"However, we have great sex." He remarked.

"It's not enough. Sex doesn't make a marriage happy."

"Really? And what does make a happy marriage?" Mark asked unable to hide his amusement.

"Love"

Mark laughed, "Stevens… uh I mean Izzie, it seems to me that you have overdone it with too much romantic films and books. In the real life, the things stand otherwise. Even if you are in love with someone, it would not last for a long. Sooner or later the love passes so the magic key is the sex."

"I believe in the real love… I believe that exists.."

"It's not wrong to believe in whatever you want, but I'm afraid that you'll be disappointed."

"Don't be afraid! It's not necessary to worry about me." Izzie hissed. She was about to get out of the bed, when Mark held her.

"However, I'm worried. You are my wife!" He grinned.

"I'm not your wife, and I won't be ever. We'll get divorce." She stated.

"I don't want divorce." He said calmly, punching the pillow to fluff it and dropped his head onto the pillow again.

Izzie stared down at him astonished. "What?"

"I don't want divorce. I want to see what means to be married." Mark replied, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm not for testing." Izzie angered. She wanted to get out of the bed but Mark was quick. He grabbed her hand again. She tried to wrench from Mark's hand but he held her robustly.

"Let go of my hand!" Izzie cried out.

"Why are you behaving so?" He asked.

"Because I'm terrified of myself. From all stupid things, I do. I can't believe how is it possible. I'm married, but I'm in love in another man…"

"If you had been in love with O'Malley you wouldn't have stayed here now with a wedding ring on your finger. If he had been in love with you, he wouldn't have been tied to his wife's apron strings."

"I don't want to listen to you!" She snarled.

"Because you don't like the truth. It's time to open your eyes."

"I don't care what you're talking about. You don't know anything about George and me. And… and… I want divorce!"

"I won't give you divorce."

"We both know this is madness!"

"Why do you want to get divorce?" He asked.

"Circumstances demand it." She said shortly.

"I'm a decent guy." Mark assured her.

"Seriously?" Izzie burst out laughing.

"Yep, ask all the nurses in the hospital." He told her, then an impish smile crept to his lips, "The women like me."

She sighed helpless, "Look, you are really handsome and although you piss me off very often, I think that you are a good guy, but I'm not in love with you."

"You described me perfectly." Mark said roguishly, " Izzie, maybe it wasn't by chance that what happened last night. Probably it is hardly a coincidence that I have come in Seattle!" He tried to convince her.

"Wait… wait;" She interrupted him, "You are not a person who trust to the fate or that sort of things."

"It's not that. Last night I saw you, you were looking at me with these brown eyes and I felt something strange… I don't know what. Everything was unexpectedly for me. Only time will reveal whether our marriage is a mistake or not."

"I don't think that…"

"Stop thinking…"

"I must think. …, I didn't think last night, and see what happened. I didn't think with George either, and see what happened."

"This morning you followed your feelings." He pointed out.

"Don't tell me what I've felt; you don't have even a clue! I was drunk!" She shouted.

"This resembles of domestic row. Let's make it up." Mark smirked, bending toward Izzie.

"No." She pulled aside.

"Izzie, can't we just enjoy the moment?" He wondered.

"What moment?" Izzie annoyed.

"That moment! We are in Vegas in Venetian Hotel, in a great suite for newly married couples. Why should we quarrel? Is it so impossible for you to have a great time with me?"

Izzie sighed, "And what will happen when we come back in Seattle? The fairy tale will be finished and everybody will know for us. My friends …what would they think about me?"

"It's not necessary someone to know."

"Such a thing can't remain hidden." She remarked.

"I promise to you that no one will know." Mark convinced her.

"What about George? If he would know that I've got married, he won't have anything to do with me."

"Your favorite George won't know." He said ironically.

Izzie stared at him suspiciously, "If he would divorce Callie and want to be with me?"

" I'll give you divorce then, only if you want to." Mark promised.

"Why should I don't want?"

"You may change your mind." He suggested.

"I won't change my mind." She declared.

"We'll see." Mark smiled mysteriously.

"And… how do you imagine our marriage? We can't live together."

"We won't live together. We just won't be in a hurry to finish our marriage. Our life will continue as usual." He explained.

"So, we'll go out with other people. I mean, I can be with George, and… you no matter with whom?"

"It is hardly probable that you'll be with O'Malley, but whatever."

"How long time would last that marriage?" Izzie demanded ignoring his remark, "Would you tell me again why we should do it?"

"I don't know. May be someday we'll wake up realizing that we are born to be together." Mark suggested.

Izzie looked at him making a disgusting face, "I doubt that could happen. No way! Right now it is evident that we cannot be a couple." She was convinced.

"Who knows? One day you could decide that I'm the man of your life." He said softly.

"Don't make me laugh!" Izzie cut him off.

"I'm happy to see you smiling."

"So, it would be a marriage without rules."

"Yep. No rules and limitations." Mark confirmed, "Now we still have two days honeymoon. Let's enjoy it." He offered, smiling.

Izzie watched him without saying anything. Mark took his watch from the nightstand.

"It's already 7, time for dinner. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"After all that alcohol, I'm starving." She admitted.

"Then I'll satisfy your huge appetite in some good restaurant." Mark informed her.

"It would be nice, but… I have nothing to dress. Except for the clothes from yesterday or my wedding dress…" Izzie sighed.

"Don't worry about that. There are many boutiques in the hotel. You can go now to buy something or if you prefer I could call the sellers to bring here some designs." He suggested.

Izzie gazed at him with widely opened eyes, "Seriously?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. I also don't have suitable clothes for dinner. Actually…" Mark took out of the wallet his credit card, giving it to Izzie, "I suggest you to go down and to buy all that you need."

"This is your credit card. I can't take it." She refused.

"You are my wife; I guess it's normal to use my credit card. I'm going to buy some things for me too, while you are making a shop."

"If you give me the credit card, how would you make a shop?"

"I have several credit cards." Mark clarified.

"Huh?"

"C'mon! I'm starving."

"I have to take a shower." Izzie said.

"Me too." He smirked.

"Are we going to the bathroom together?" She asked anxiously.

"I promise to refrain from touching you." Mark said with an innocent countenance.

Under the shower, he didn't miss the opportunity to enjoy of the sight of Izzie's body. She was really gorgeous. There was something in her that was getting on him in some special way, so special that made him to marry her. Izzie was sexy, tender, and beautiful and mostly she was hot.

Izzie stole a glance at his body as well. Mark was definitely handsome man. He was tall with a great athletic and muscled body, but that what was sending shivers down her spine was his deep voice. Izzie's eyes fell on his hands (another part which had a stimulating effect on her) while he was soaping his chest. Mark caught her glance, smirking.

"Will you soap my back?" He asked.

Izzie rolled her eyes annoyingly," I don't have such desires."

"Ah? I thought this was the reason to stare at me so." Mark said roguishly.

"I'm not staring at you!" She hissed.

Mark got close to her, tenderly touching her cheek. "I know how difficult for you is to resist me."

Izzie sighed, "I guess I've mentioned about your too huge ego?!"

"And I guess I've mentioned about your too hot body." He said huskily, pressing his lips to hers.

"If I remember correctly, you said something that you'll refrain from touching me." She mumbled in the midst of the kiss.

"I said it without realizing how powerless I'm before your amazing curves." Saying this, Mark pressed Izzie with her face to the wall his arms and encircled her stomach. His strong chest pressed firmly against her back, sending tremors down her spine. Water dripped from his back, steam coursing around the two, his hands never left her stomach. Her blood pulsing in her veins with its intensity. His tongue slid down her back, burning the skin where he touched. His hands left her stomach sliding down. Izzie closed her eyes in a state of bliss. Mark's hands were touching her most intimate zone giving her real pleasure. She could feel herself wanting more of him. Izzie turned to face him. He lowered his mouth to hers. Their tongues found each other immediately teasing one another. She wrapped her hands around Mark's neck and pulled herself closer to him. His hands slipped between their bodies to touch her breasts tenderly thumb caressing her nipples. She groaned. He trailed his mouth to her ear, her throat, her collarbone, reaching her erected nipples. Izzie felt his tongue teasing them. When Mark took one of her nipples into his wet mouth, she moaned. Izzie has lost a real picture about the things. Her fingers played with his hair. This was unbelievable how stirring and desired she felt in Mark's hands. Shivering, Izzie hadn't already found any words about the feelings which were concussing her. She thought that she had felt great with George, and the sex with Alex resembled to some explosion. Sometimes it was a game in that he was using her body to demonstrate his love skills. Alex had been exciting her, inflaming and exhausting her, but he has hardly ever satisfied her longing for real tenderness. Longing for tenderness evidently was something which was differing man and woman. However the slowly devotion with that Mark was examining closely, caressing, kissing and touching every centimeter of her skin made her lose her reason bit by bit. His hot mouth, his strong hands brought her to the top of the pleasure remaining her just to take a deep breath and again leaded her in the vortex of the passion. Mark enjoyed to the way in what Izzie's body reacted in every touch. That stimulated him even more. Not that he needed additional stimulation. Izzie was the first woman with whom he had sex after 2 months abstention from it. This morning he had a little embarrassment not to finish too fast after he had not been with a woman for so long. However, his worry was in vain. Moreover, that he had felt after the sex with her was incredible. It was amazing feeling, as if he was with a woman for first time. Mark felt in some way purified. _Yeah, he definitely missed the sex. _He has never been without sex for so long time. When he saw Alex and Addison, he went in the bar on the same evening with the view of getting the first one who sees, but then he changed his mind. While he was making love with Izzie, he ascertained the fact that he was doing his best for her pleasure. On principle he wasn't an egoist in the bed, but for first time he felt such delight from the pleasure of the woman with whom he was.

"You don't have a clue what you are doing with me, Izzie?" he whispered into her ear. When Mark penetrated her, Izzie moaned loudly.

"Oh, Mark…"

He loved when she was groaning his name. The end was intensive for both. Izzie had the feeling that she could hardly stand on her feet. She leaned her back on Mark's body, while he was kissing her neck, her shoulders and his hands were caressing her belly. The hot water poured down their bodies.

"That was exhausting…" Izzie murmured.

"I like how our domestic life starts." Mark chuckled, biting playfully her earlobe.

Izzie moaned, "Should we go out for dinner?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm but what'd you say if we order room service?"

"I'd say that I like that idea."

They came out of the bathroom wearing white bathrobes.

"What do you feel like eating?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. What about you?" She shrugged.

"Do you like eating sea food?"

"Yes."

"Great." He took the menu of the sea restaurant, "Excepting tequila what do you like drinking?"

"You should be grateful of the tequila." Izzie reminded to him.

"Right. I mean to make a cult of tequila and to pay tribute to it every day."

She shook her head, smiling. "You are hopeless."

Mark grinned and then asked, "What will you say for wine? White wine is perfect with sea food."

"Wine is great." Izzie agreed.

Mark dialed the number of the restaurant ordering dinner.

Izzie saw that the door to the terrace was half-open. She went out for a breath of fresh air. The terrace was huge, there was a table with two chairs, Jacuzzi and two lounges. The panorama was splendid. There was a fine view from the terrace to the city. Izzie put her hands on the parapet staring at the brilliant neon lights of the town. It all seemed like a dream. _What was George doing at this moment? _She wondered, _No… Mark was right for one thing. If George had wanted, he would have called her._ In two days, she would have come back in Seattle. Izzie stretched a hand watching her wedding ring. She was married… she has done the craziest thing in her life… and this ring was symbol of that…By an irony of fate, this wedding ring had become in a symbol of one crazy drunk night. _YEAH, what irony, wedding rings have always been a symbol of the love between two people… _That night would have become in another one secret in her life. Izzie played with the wedding ring on her finger, while she was musing.

"What are you thinking about? O'Malley?" Mark's voice startled her.

"No..." She lied, "I'm just looking the lights."

"Do you like Vegas?" He asked.

"I haven't seen too much of the city, excepting that I got drunk and I got married here, so I guess that it would remain a vital importance of my life." She joked.

Mark smiled, "Vegas is great, especially when you are coming from Seattle. It's full of life. It's not deadly dull as Seattle is."

"Seattle is not dull." Izzie retorted.

"Do you think so?" He doubted.

"Yeah, Seattle is a great city." She assured him.

"I hate it."

"Why then you are still in Settle?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Because of Derek." Mark replied, changing his tone.

Izzie turned to face him, leaning his back on the parapet.

"Do you miss him?" Izzie inquired softly.

He nodded.

"Have you ever told him that you are there because of him?"

"He knows that." Mark said dryly.

"Are you sure? Derek could think that you have come for Addison, or to become a Chief. You must tell him the reason you have come in Seattle." She advised him.

Mark stared at her," He would never forgive me, whatever I'd tell him."

"What about you? Would you forgive?" She provoked him.

"If someone sleeps with my wife?"

"If your best friend betrays you?"

Mark pondered over her question, bending down his head, "I don't know." He murmured.

Izzie didn't remove her eyes away from him. She could read pain in his eyes. Izzie felt sudden unexplained need to touch and embrace him, but she refrained from doing it. Suddenly there was no trace of the arrogant swagger Mark Sloan.

"We all make mistakes, but not because we are rotten or terrible, but because sometimes we are careless, we do not think about how our actions would affect others and ourselves. It takes courage to admit your mistake, and to accept responsibility for your action. Very often, we are scared to do it; we are worried that our friends will leave us. However, I strongly believe that if someone really cares for you, he will accept you for who you are and help you to change and become a better person. If the friendship between you and Derek has been real, it will not disappear ever. You'll be best friends again. And all that would make you even closer." Izzie took a deep breath before continuing, "Just tell him why you have come in Seattle."

Mark was listening to her carefully, without missing a word. At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"This must be our dinner." He suggested.

"It's coming on time." She said her voice still trembling.

Mark headed to open the door. The waiter drove into the room the trolley full of plates on it.

"Where would you like having your dinner, mister?" The waiter asked kindly.

"What will you say about the terrace?" Mark turned to Izzie.

Izzie nodded silently.

The waiter put the tablecloth on the table outside, and then he placed a beautiful candlestick and magnificent bunch of fresh flowers. He arranged the table professionally, and he lighted the candles at last.

"Have a nice appetite! Do you need anything else?" The waiter asked politely.

"No, thanks. Everything is fine." Mark accompanied the waiter to the door giving a generous tip to him. He came back again to the terrace where Izzie had started opening the covers of the plates. She exclaimed to the sight of all these sea foods- oysters, lobsters, shrimps, mussels and different sorts of fish.

"Oh, God! I have never seen so much delicious things together. Can we afford it?" Izzie queried.

"Baby, you are married to the best plastic surgeon in this country." Mark smirked.

Izzie raised her eyebrows," Besides you are modest." She added.

"Only my big modesty is impeded from mentioning about this great feature of my character." He smiled playfully kissing the tip of her nose.

Izzie laughed, shaking her head," Right… I'm really lucky girl…"

"Yes, you are!" Mark filled two glasses with wine. He gave one to Izzie. "Let's have a toast about the marriage."

They stood one against another. Izzie tried to peel one shrimp, but without any success.

"Do you need help?" Mark amused.

"Please."

He took the shrimp peeling it skillfully then he put it in Izzie's mouth. Their eyes met and for a second as if some electricity passed between them. She first removed her eyes.

"Do you want oyster?" Mark asked.

"It looks awful…" Izzie made a disgusting face.

"Yes, but this is the best aphrodisiac. It's a proven fact." He explained, and then clarified, "Not that I have a need of that."

Izzie smiled, "You definitely don't need it." She agreed.

"Ah, I think you have just made me a compliment." Mark giggled.

"I wonder... Have you ever had any serious relationship?" Izzie curiously asked.

"What does mean serious?"

"Does really sex is so important?"

"Isn't it?"

"No." She replied firmly," Haven't you ever had a relationship, which is not strictly based on sex?"

Mark sipped from his wine and then lifted his eyes watching her.

"Addison and me…" He stammered, "We made a deal. She challenged me, no sex for sixty days, and she would give me another chance at a real relationship with her."

"And you screwed up?" Izzie said spontaneously.

"No…" He said in a low voice, "I thought I could not do this, but I did it. She was that who broke the pact."

"How did you know?"

"One day I saw her to come out of the on call room with…" Mark made a short pause, "Karev."

"Alex?" Izzie exclaimed, unable to hide her surprise.

Mark nodded. "I was miserable, and then I hit on Meredith. She told me to be an adult. "

"I'm sorry." She said meekly.

"Don't. Anyway, nothing serious could ever happen between us. I think that she gave me that challenge because she was sure that I would screw it up. She hasn't thought to give us chance for real relationship." He told.

"Certainly she has felt bad knowing that she has broken the pact." Izzie suggested.

"She didn't know. I didn't tell her."

"You didn't tell her?"

"I told her that I broke the pact."

"You have done that?"

"Yep."

Izzie was looking at him amazed.

"Actually… you are the first one with whom I have sex after all this time." Mark confessed.

"Really?!" Izzie's voice sounded strangely enthusiastically.

He noticed that with a pleasure. "That is why I need oysters." Mark joked.

"Don't I stimulate you enough?" She offended.

"Just the contrary," Mark smiled, "You stimulate me too much…"

"You don't joke that I'm the first one with whom you have slept after two months absence of sex, do you?"

"I don't."

"What about miss Silicone?"

"She is not my type." Mark declared.

Why that confession of Mark gave so much pleasure to her. Izzie took one more shrimp, and frowned, "Why are some shrimp easy to peel and others impossible?"

"Come here. I'll help you." Mark ordered.

Izzie stood up and got nearer to him. Mark grabbed her hand, putting her to seat on his lap.

"I'll show you very easy way to peel them. Look, first remove the head and begin from here to peel it. Here it is." He put the shrimp into her mouth.

"I won't ever know how to do it." Izzie growled.

"You'll, I'm a good teacher!"

Mark continued peeling the shrimps, putting them into her mouth.

"Do you want to try this sauce for the shrimps?" He asked.

"Is it good?"

"If you like spicy?"

"I like…"

"Then you'd like it." Mark assured her. He peeled the next shrimp, dunking it in the sauce, and then put the shrimp in Izzie's mouth.

"Mmm it's delicious."

Mark and Izzie enjoyed the dinner very much.

"Are we going to the bed?" She inquired, after they finished.

"I have better idea." He said with an impish smile.

Izzie looked at him suspiciously. "What's that?"

Mark slipped a hand into her bathrobe, caressing her belly. "What'd you say if we try the Jacuzzi?" He whispered into her ear.

"Now?"

"Yep," Mark removed Izzie from his lap and stood up, taking the wine and the glasses. He put them at the side of the Jacuzzi. Then Mark grabbed her hand, "It's time for relax." Saying this he passed beside her back, unfastening the belt of her bathrobe. Mark slowly took it off her body, remaining to fall down the floor. He assisted her to get in the Jacuzzi, following her. They stood one against another. Izzie leaned a head back, easing comfortably and closing her eyes. She felt relaxed and calmed.

Mark stared at her. She looked so peaceful. He sipped from his wine without removing his eyes from her. Izzie opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking at you." He said quietly.

"And what do you see?" She asked.

"Something that I haven't seen before." Mark replied.

"You know that I don't like you." She said flatly.

"Actually… I'm not sure… You haven't convinced me…May be you should try to be more persuasive." He smirked.

"It's very easy a man not to like you."

"Do you want to know what is much easy? A man to marry you." Mark leaned forward.

"Anybody else married to an asshole husband?" Izzie whooped.

"Has ever someone told you that you are a real little beast?" He smiled playfully.

"No one. Only you." She replied dryly.

"I think, that I should do some work on your behavior. You need a firm manly hand, which to master the beast inside you." Mark observed.

"Why are you so sure that I would permit to you to do it?"

"I have a sense of the women."

"Ah, this is something new." Izzie remarked sarcastically.

"Do you see? I'm surprising you. This is good for one marriage."

"O, God!" She exclaimed desperately and took the glass, sipping from the wine. Mark smirked and took a sip from his wine as well.

_On the next morning_

Izzie stirred lightly and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes fell immediately on the man, who was lying in the bed next to her. Mark was sleeping on his stomach, and it was heard only his soft breathing. Izzie smiled, she couldn't resist and slid her eyes all over his body, which was covered by a sheet hiding only his bottom. His left hand was rested on to the pillow and the ring on his finger attracted Izzie's attention. At this moment, she felt an unexplainable agitation. This ring was connected him with her. They had a common secret. She raised her body carefully, resting her head on her hand. Finally, she could watch him without Mark seeing her and making some of his stupid remarks. Suddenly Izzie felt a need to touch and feel him. She couldn't resist to the temptation. Izzie slightly directed her hand to his hair touching it with the tip of her fingers. Mark didn't move. That gave her courage. She continued caressing his hair, her hand slid down reaching his shoulders and back. Izzie enjoyed the sight of his bare shoulders and back. Suddenly he moved. That startled Izzie. She immediately put her head on the pillow and pretended to be sleeping. Mark rolled onto his back, opening his eyes. His hand ran over his hair. He turned to Izzie and smirked. She looked like an angel. Her hair was spread out over the pillow. Mark rolled his body to one side and stretched a hand to caress her curls. He slipped his other hand into the sheet finding her naked hot body. Izzie felt his arousal pressing against her thigh.

"Mmmm… mmm." She growled sleepily.

"Don't move!" Mark implored his voice deep and husky.

"I won't." Izzie mumbled.

"Have you ever heard the saying that it is never a bad day that hath a good night?"

"What should mean that?" She wrinkled her nose.

"We have spent a great night. Now let's make the morning splendid to have a nice day."

"Is this how your mornings usually start?" Izzie asked roguishly.

Mark did his best to make their morning amazing and unforgettable.

After the exciting waking up, Mark and Izzie got out of the bed and took their morning shower.

Izzie brushed her hair and Mark slipped into his boxers, when he asked her."What do you want to do today?"

"I saw in the booklet of the hotel that there is a great swimming pool."

"Fine. It won't be a bad idea if we take the sun, before coming back in that damned raining city."

"It's a nice weather today." She pointed out.

"We'll take the opportunity, but first we should go to buy swimming suits."

They got down in the lobby. The hotel was amazing, Izzie gasped of the sight of the lobby and the great number of shops and amusements around. Mark's cell phone rang. He glanced at it.

"It's from the hospital." Mark informed her. He took out his credit card, giving it to Izzie. "Take this and buy to yourself whatever you want. Buy for me some swimming suit as well, and everything needed for the beach."

"Do I have to choose your swimming suit?"

"I'll trust to your taste. I'll wait for you in the bar pool." Mark said.

Izzie nodded and Mark moved away. She entered one of the shops. A very kind saleswoman welcomed her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked affably.

"Well, I'm looking for some swimming suit." Izzie replied.

"We have a lot of nice designs from the new collection. You have a lovely body and you would look great in each swimming suit. Do you want to try some of them?"

"I love to." Izzie nodded.

The saleswoman showed Izzie different designs. All of them were nice. Izzie didn't know what to choose. Finally, she fixed her eyes on one beautiful swimming suit light colored.

"Would you like to see a beach dress which would be very suitable for this design?" The girl offered.

"Please?" Izzie agreed.

"I could offer you a nice bag as well."

Izzie liked the dress and the bag from the first sight. She didn't hesitate to buy them.

"Do you have any swimming suits for man?"

"Yes we have. What kind of design would you prefer? Swim trunks, men's slips or board shorts?"

Izzie imagined how he would look like in any of them. She ascertained the fact that she saw him sexy whatever he wore.

"Well, I would have a glance at all of them." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you please come with me. I'll show you what designs we have. Do you know the size?" The saleswoman inquired.

"Um… not at all." Izzie uttered, "I should estimate by sight." She smiled embarrassed.

"So you know that man well." The girl chuckled, "Is it for your boyfriend?"

"Not exactly." Izzie murmured.

At that moment, the saleswoman saw the wedding ring on Izzie's finger.

"Ah, you are married?!" She exclaimed euphorically.

"Well… uh… yeah…" Izzie stammered, "I'm."

"O, that's nice! So we are choosing a swimming suit for your husband." The girl said genially.

"My husband? Yes…. Right… My husband."

"Is he tall?"

"Huh? Yeah." Izzie confirmed, nodding."He is well-proportioned… tall and… muscled." Izzie stammered.

The saleaswoman looked at her, smiling. "With such description, I would say, you are really lucky girl!"

Izzie blushed.

"I'll give you an advice. Choose quickly a swimming suit for your husband, and do not remain him alone for a long time. A man with such description would be an appetizing mouthful in this city."

Izzie raised an eyebrow, "That's not a problem! I'm not jealous." She said indifferently.

"Here is full of dangerous women. I hope your husband knows how to resist to the seduction."

"He resists as surrenders to it." Izzie muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'll take this bathing trunk, this pink t shirt, and those flip plops."

"Are you sure?" The girl looked at Izzie almost terrified by her choice, "It's too floriated."

Izzie smiled slyly, "I'm sure, my husband will remain pleased."

The saleaswoman wasn't convinced, but she put them in a bag. Izzie took the purchases and got on to the room. She dressed the swimsuit, put the beach dress on and did her hair up. She took out her sunglasses, putting them on and she came out of the room.

The hotel was full and there were many people around the swimming pool. Izzie looked at the tables round, and noticed Mark seating on one of them with a newspaper. She headed to him.

"Here you are!"

He lowered the newspaper, and she could feel his eyes moving over her body. His satisfaction couldn't remain hidden.

"Oh, baby! I'm struck by you!"

Izzie gave him the bag together with the credit card.

"This is for you." She told him.

"You have bought a present to me?!" He was pleased.

"This is your swimming suit." Izzie explained.

Mark curiously peered inside the bag.

"I hope to like it." Izzie said with an impish smile, while she was taking a seat.

"What's that stupid color? Am I a homo?" He asked anxiously.

"You are a married man." She giggled.

"Look, your George would like it, but I don't." Mark growled.

At that moment a perky waitress appeared. She gave a dirty look to Mark, although Izzie's presence. He replied to her hint, winking. Izzie rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked Izzie.

"Just coffee"

"Don't you eat anything, sweetheart?"

"No, thanks." Izzie replied dryly.

"My wife is grumpy in the morning." Mark explained to the waitress, "When I married her, I didn't know about this special feature."

The girl chuckled, and Izzie cast a bad glance at Mark.

"One more cappuccino?" The waitress cooed.

"Please." Mark implored.

The girl turned around and winked at him.

Izzie shook a head, sighing, "This is a sin city."

Mark laughed and stood up. "I'm going to change the bathing trunks and the t shirt."

Ten minutes later, Mark came back dressed in a black board shorts and blue t-shirt.

"You have changed it?"

"Yep. I didn't have any doubts that you would take the right size, after such examination in details of my body. However, it would be great if you had fit the right color." He smirked.

"During the ten minutes you weren't here, I was forgotten what a big asshole you are!" Izzie commented, while she was sipping from her coffee.

"In the future I should find a way not to face with your high spirit in the morning." Mark observed, taking a seat again.

"Don't worry. " She calmed him, "It won't be necessary when we come back in Seattle."

"I don't know, you may decide that you cannot live without me." He grinned.

"Of course!" Izzie said ironically. She took out her mobile of the bag taking a glance at it.

"Any news from O'Malley?" Mark teased her.

"It's none of your business!" She snarled.

"I'm your husband, baby! And you are lucky that I'm so open-minded." He smirked.

"Why don't you just read the news paper?!" She asked brusquely.

"I've already read it." Mark replied calmly.

"Take another one then."

"Now I understand why I've married you. You are so gentle. I wonder whether O'Malley's are happy as much as we are." He giggled..

Izzie glared. "Could you please don't mention George?"

"What? I'm just wondering if their marriage is so nice and full of passion, as ours is."

"No. There is no passion in their marriage." Izzie said angrily.

"So, you admit that there is in ours."

"I don't admit anything. Why don't you just shut up?"

"And you? Why don't you just agree that when we are together, you don't think about that jester?"

"Don't call him jester!" She cried out.

"I'll call him whatever I want!"

"Fine! I won't listen to you! I'm going to the pool." Izzie stood up furiously, unable to hear anymore..

"I'm coming too."

Mark and Izzie chose two lounges. He took his t-shirt off. She did the same with her beach dress. Mark's mouth opened. Izzie looked at him embarrassed.

"Is something wrong with me?" She confused, watching herself.

"No, you look… gorgeous!" He said softly.

"Yes, the swimsuit is great." Izzie smiled modestly.

"It's not the swimming suit."Mark paused, staring at her eyes, "You are great," he sincerely said.

She blushed, and took a seat on the lounge.

"Do you want sun oil?" Izzie asked.

"Yes, but you must smear my back." He smiled.

She stood up and got close to him. Izzie slowly began spreading the sun oil all over his back and shoulders. She felt again the same unexplained agitation, touching his skin. Mark enjoyed Izzie's hands. He loved when she was touching him.

When she finished, Mark said, "Thanks. Now I'll smear your back." He took the sun oil from her, and began tenderly spreading it all over her smooth creamy skin. Izzie closed her eyes delight. She thought how fantastic she felt when he was touching her. Mark smeared her back well, and settled himself comfortably on the lounge.

In the pool was full of beautiful girls, and most of them were half-naked. Mark didn't miss to glimpse none of them.

"Would you please stop gaping at the girls?" Izzie asked acidly.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her.

"You didn't miss anyone!" She announced.

"Is that pissing you off?" Mark demanded.

"It's not polite." Izzie replied.

"I'm watching them because this is my job." He explained.

"I didn't know that your job is watching boobs!" She laughed.

"I'm looking them as a professional and as such I apprise yours as the best!" Mark winked at her.

"Now I see why you have chosen the plastic." Izzie concluded.

"If you want to know, I haven't become a plastic surgeon because of that. I simply make people happy; I give them a chance for new life. You remember Ava I created her.

"Yeah you did great job, indeed." She deadpanned.

"As usual. No one could make her to look this way." He pointed out.

Izzie rolled her eyes to his remark.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mark asked suddenly.

"Water would be fine."

"Water?"

"Yes, please."

"You are in Vegas, sweetie! No one drinks water here!"

"I'm not used to drink during day." She admitted.

"You are here to break all your rules, baby!"

"I'm afraid that there are no more rules, which I haven't already broken." Izzie said with a touch of bitterness.

"Right! You have married you can do nothing more crazy!" Mark chuckled.

"I've already finished with the alcohol." She declared.

"I'll take you a cocktail then."

"Non alcoholic!" Izzie emphasized.

"As you like, madam!"

Soon Mark came back with an exotic cocktail for Izzie, and a cold beer for him.

"Here you are, darling!"

"Thanks!" She suspiciously smelled it, and took a sip of the drink cautiously, "There is no alcohol, indeed!"

"You should trust in me a little bit more!" Mark advised her.

"You must deserve it."

A noisy woman's company attracted Izzie's attention. One of the girls jumped onto the bar, dancing in plain sight of everybody.

"God, what kind of disgrace is that?" Izzie was indignant.

"You looked like her last night!" Mark said.

"What?!" She terrified.

"In every bar that we got in, you climbed onto the bar, taking the microphone, singing, dancing and then you greeted all married men who didn't love their wives." He told her.

"Seriously?!" Izzie gushed.

"Yep, however the columniation was when you took off your top, remaining only in bra in the last bar where we were."

"I don't want to know anymore. O, God! Have I really discredited myself so?" She asked anxiously.

"You just had a great time." Mark calmed her.

"In this way? I have never done it before."

"However you had great fun last night." He assured her, "You didn't have any inhibitions… Not to mention anything about the bed later…" Mark smirked.

"Stop talking please!" Izzie blushed.

"Why? I love remembering about your dormant faculties." He said roguishly.

"That's not me! This is the alcohol, and it is already a proven fact that it has a bad effect on me." She stated.

"I would say even dirty." Mark corrected her, sipping from his beer.

"You should have stopped me!"

"And to miss the view of naked run wild blonde?! No way, baby!"

"I'm quite sure, that you have seen such many times."

"I haven't.

"What?"

"Well, you are the first girl I have gone out, having that behavior."

"You like torturing me, don't you?"

"No, you are asking, I'm just answering."

"Will you keep this information to yourself?"

He crossed his heart and solemnly replied, "I'll not tell a soul!"

"Oh, God! I'm morally failed person! I cut my fiancée' LVAD wire, I slept with my best friend, who is married, I drunk and I was dancing half naked before all people in a bar, and finally I got married you."

"Among the counted things up to now, I'm the least moral lapse you have done." Mark giggled.

"I'm a surgeon. Who would be this patient who would remain yourself in my hands?"

"Ah, believe me many…" He couldn't complete his sentence because Izzie interrupted him.

"Stop that! I'm talking seriously. The day after tomorrow I' m having interns to whom I should set an example. What kind of example I could give them?"

"Just pray anyone of them not to have been in Vegas that night."

"Holy crap! I must drink something urgently…. No! No, alcohol!"

"You have to be hard, keeping them down from the first day. Then you won't have any problems."

"I'm not like you."

"And this is your mistake. You must not think what the stupid interns will talk about you. They are like children, if you are mild they will feel it immediately and will get out of hand. You must be cold, reserved and hard without permitting closing. Interns have to know they are nothing and are completely dependent on you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, look at me. Karev runs after me every day ready for everything!"

"He dreams to become a plastic surgeon."

"And he knows that everything depends on me."

Izzie watched him, shaking a head. "Thank you for your advices, but I'm not going to follow them."

"As you wish." He shrugged, "Don't be sorry afterwards."

The sun was burning, and soon the heat became intolerable. Mark leapt from the lounge, catching Izzie's hand. "Let's cool a little bit." He suggested.

"I don't want to wet myself."

Mark didn't hear her, and took her away to the swimming pool. Izzie was screaming horrified,

"Don't dare to throw me in the pool… Don't even think about it…." Before finishing the sentence, she found herself in the water, after he had tossed her into the pool. Mark jumped after her. Izzie took a breath, raising a head from the water. He was laughing against her. She furiously started beating him.

"How could you do that?" Izzie cried out.

Mark caught her hands and pressed his lips to hers. At first she opposed, but soon surrendered. They were kissing passionately in the water.

"Most probably I'll have a problem when I get out of the water." He said in the midst of the kiss.

"Nobody will notice you."

"All women are watching me."

"Your huge ego will destroy you some day."

"Only if you have not done it before."

Mark and Izzie spent all the day at the pool. On their way back to the room, they passed through a shop to buy clothes for tonight. He bought for her unique dress, shoes and bag, and for himself Mark bought a suit.

"May I choose your underwear?" He asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have a look of some stripper or something…"

"I'm a man of good taste."

"Ok, choose you!"

Mark headed to the underwear's shop.

"Hey, won't you ask me which size I wear?"

"No…." He smirked, "I know!"

Mark was right. Izzie exclaimed seeing the bra and the bikini, which he had bought. And he couldn't hide his satisfaction from the choice.

Both went out for a dinner, afterwards they directed to a disco club. They were dancing almost all the night. Mark and Izzie went back at down in their suit for newly married couples, exhausted by dancing.

Next day, they spent resting in the bed, and took the plane for Seattle at 5p.m.

Both were silent while they were driving from the airport to the Meredith's. Izzie was watching through the window, trying to hide her tears. The feeling she had at that moment was torturing. Her heart was bleeding. _For God sake what was going on with her? She should be happy! Tomorrow, she would see George. But she could miss Mark. What? Yes, she would miss him definitely. She spent 3 crazy and wild nights, she drunk and married, the only thing that had to connect her with Mark Sloan would be their common secret… nothing else. From tomorrow, her life started again._

Lost in thoughts, Izzie didn't feel when Mark parked the car. She faced him.

"I put the car aside in order not to see you anyone." He explained.

Izzie nodded.

"The house is dark. Maybe there is nobody." Mark observed.

"Probably Meredith and Cristina haven't returned from the honeymoon."

"It seems to be. Well, under any other circumstances, I would ask you to invite me for some coffee."

Izzie smiled, "Under any other circumstances, certainly I would invite you."

"I knew that you had to drink more in the airplane."

"I think I'll refrain from alcohol for certain time."

"Thus you won't leave me any chance."

Izzie lowered her eyes. Mark caught her chin and raised her head. He bent toward her and kissed Izzie softly and slowly. She replied to his kiss.

"Good night, Izzie."

"Good night, Mark."

"See you tomorrow in the hospital."

"Yes see you there." She confirmed, opening car's door.

Mark got down of the car to take the baggage out of the trunk. When he handed it to her, he slightly touched her hand. Their eyes met. Both were watching each other silently, and then Izzie removed her eyes.

"I must go."

Mark nodded. She turned and headed for the house. He followed her by sight and got on the car. Izzie reached the house. Before unlocking the main door, she left the bag on the ground and took her wedding ring off the finger. For a couple of seconds, Izzie was watching it, afterwards she held it in her fist and out it closer to her lips. Finally, Izzie inserted it in to the pocket of her jacket, and got in the house.

Before starting the engine of his car, Mark looked at his wedding ring. He slowly took it off, rolling it between his fingers, holding in his fist. Then he closed the ring to his lips, and inserted it into the pocket of his jacket.

**Meredith's v/o**_**: Don't find love. Let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall……………**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N **__Paceynumber1, thank you for giving me courage to go on__. Alexandra, I would like to update every day, but unfortunately it's a hard work ;). I know you are impatient to see M & I living together, but that will happen further. Anyway, I hope to enjoy the storyline.:). Berlian, I'm happy that you like this fic. I hope I'll continue reading your reviews .:) Cocola, many thanks to you too.:). listentoyuorheart555, I'm very thankful for every your review, and I'm always pleased when I read them.;). Frenchie, you made me really excited reading your opinion, Thanks__. I'm so delighted that there are still people who love Mark and Izzie together. Dena, I guess, it's very annoying to read something which is not written in a good English, but believe me it's a hard work to write in a language, which is not your mother's. So, I'm very grateful to all of you who are so patient with my bad grammar. The truth is that, I have ideas, but sometimes it's very difficult for me to express them in the best way. Anyway, thanks guys for your understanding, and I promise to try to improve my language skills.)__. Enjoy this chapter. I hope you still remember season 4.;) Italicized dialogue is from the show. See, how M & I hide their marriage._

* * *

_**4x01**_

_**Izzie: It's a clean cut. Mark: You want to rub against me, you gotta buy me a drink first.**_

_**Izzie tells to her interns: I know you didn't wake up this morning expecting this was how your first day was gonna go. You thought you'd get to reattach an arm or observe brain surgery. Instead, you helped save the life of a deer. You can bitch and complain about it, or you can adjust your expectations. Cause like it or not, you are stuck with me. And I'm the kind of doctor who lets a little kid convince her she can do the impossible. Oh, plus, when I woke up this morning, I thought today was gonna go a lot differently, too. I thought I was gonna get the good interns. Instead, I get stuck with the duds. So I have to adjust my expectations as well. **_

_**Mark: No I didn't come to Seattle for Addison. I didn't come to Seattle to be chief. I came to Seattle for you, okay? I came to Seattle to get you back. I know, I want to take it back now, but I already said it, so… Derek:Yeah, maybe we should have a drink.**_

Mark was walking through the corridor, when someone almost rushed on his back, pushing him into the storeroom.

"Hey!" He protested loudly, but when he saw who his "attacker" was, a slow impish smile crept to his lips, "Ah, you are already impatient to kiss me."

"How do you dare to speak to me this way?!" Izzie asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Mark frowned.

"You are disgusting!" She said emphatically.

"I'm glad to see you too." He said dryly.

"You discredited me with my interns, anyway they hate me. As it is, I don't know what to do to like me." Izzie complained.

"Did you try to climb onto the nurse's station and to sing something?" Mark asked, and then smirked, "If that doesn't help take your top scrub off. All people in Vegas had liked you!"

Izzie stared at him with open mouth, trying to say something, but she was so furious that only uttered. "How… do … you dare? You… you… bastard!"

"What's your problem?" He inquired gloomily.

"You!" She blazed, "You are my problem!"

"Ah? So, it's not O' Malley anymore!" Mark chuckled.

"I can't speak with you!" Izzie stated.

"You needn't speak…" He grinned and made two steps toward her.

"What are you doing?" She asked anxiously.

"I want to kiss you." Mark replied placidly.

"No!" Izzie shook her hands, "No kisses!"

"Why are you so angry?" He demanded.

"Why I'm angry? I'll tell you why I'm angry. I'm angry… I'm really getting furious, because of your stupid remark that you said to me before everybody."

"I have said nothing bad. I said only that you have to buy me a drink. Moreover, I said it whispering into your ear." Mark got close to her, touching her cheek tenderly.

"Mark, please…" Izzie implored.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong. .. I just… want to kiss you." He said meekly.

"We can't kiss… We don't have to kiss…" She muttered.

"Why?" Mark asked in a low voice.

"Because… we can't… it's not right." Izzie mumbled.

"We are married. I guess it would be more right to kiss me, than O' Malley." He pointed out.

"He is avoiding me." She admitted.

"Really?"

"Please, don't say anything!" Izzie implored.

"I won't…" He leaned a head and touched her lips with his. She tried to pull aside, but without any special efforts. Izzie slowly opened her lips, and Mark's tongue penetrated her mouth. "You are intense." He observed, while his fingers were playing over the skin of her face.

"I'm having a bad day, nothing seems to be going right." She told him.

"I can make it better." Mark reached for unfasten her bottom scrubs, but Izzie held his hands.

"No… Mark…! Let's don't do silly things anymore." She stopped him.

"That's not silly thing. I think it's normal to have sex." He persisted.

"No, I can't have sex with you… George…"

"What do you think? I'm sure O'Malley sleeps with his wife, you should follow his example, and to sleep with your husband." Mark tried to convince her.

"Mark, I don't feel like having sex… I have a fucking bad day… and I have interns… stupid and terrible interns, who think that I'm an idiot." Izzie said desperately.

"I told you to tread them down." He reminded her.

"I heard them talking about me… that I have killed a patient." She said her eyes fell.

"Show them who the boss is! Wait for the right moment and tell them that you have thought you were gonna get the good interns. Instead, you get stuck with the duds. Always it works." Mark advised her.

At this moment, his pager went off. He took it out from his waistband, taking a glance at it.

"I have to go." Mark looked at her.

"Great! Everybody has its great occasion, only I have nothing!" Izzie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You have me!" He smiled, kissing her nose.

"What of it? You are all right. You do not have some rare disease; your hand is on the right place. You have nothing which I could flare up before my horrible interns."

"You could impress them with some other features." Mark said with a devilish smile.

Izzie rolled her eyes again, "Thank you for your understanding."

"I'm always at your service, baby!" He winked at her and came out of the room.

_In the evening on the same day_

Mark unlocked his hotel room and got inside. It was dark, but Mark didn't switch the lights on. He took his jacket off, throwing it on the chair. Mark brought his cell phone out off the pocket of his jeans, and took his shoes off. He lay on the bed, stretching a hand to switch on the small reading lamp on the nightstand, which dimly lighted the room. Mark was lying for a long time, listening to the rain that was tapping on the window. The weather was depressing such as his mood was. He felt lonely. Suddenly, the phone in the room rang. Mark picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sloan, I' m calling from the reception. There is a woman who wants to go up to you." The man from the reception informed him.

"A woman? What's that woman?" Mark asked surprised.

"She says her name is Nancy."

Mark's brows knitted in an effort of remembrance who that Nancy was. _Yeah, maybe it was Nurse Nancy- a minion with a small bottom and very free behavior._ Mark thought for a second whether to call her to cheer him up. However, his hesitation didn't last for a long.

"Would you please tell her that I'm not in my room?" He implored.

"Sure, Dr. Sloan!" The man said politely.

"Thanks." Mark put back the receiver. He stretched a hand to take his cell phone. Mark stared at the display for a long time, and finally he dialed the number he wanted. Mark waited for several signals and was about to push the red button, when he heard Izzie's voice.

"Hello?"

"Uh… Hi… it's me." Mark mumbled.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, I… just… I wanted to say Hello, and to know how you have coped with your stupid interns." He said softly.

"I guess I showed them who the boss was." Izzie answered cheerfully.

"Good for you." Mark praised her, "I… wanted to tell you that I said to Derek why I have come in Seattle. He told me that we should have a drink some day."

"Hey!" Izzie exclaimed joyfully, "That's great!"

"Yeah… it is." Mark confirmed, and after short pause, he questioned. "What're you doing?"

"I'm eating an ice cream." She answered.

"I see. Did you hear? O'Malley has become a hero today." Mark said, unable to hide the irony in his voice.

"Yep, and I saved the life of a deer." Izzie sighed.

"You have always had a thing to some Bambi." He giggled.

"Mark?!"

"I'm sorry! Well… Good night, Izzie."

"Good night, Mark."

_**4x02**_

_**Meredith: Are these all, wedding gifts? Izzie: Yes, she's giving them away. Cristina: I'm not giving you the Mixmaster. Meredith: I think the tradition is you're supposed to return them.**_

_**Cristina: Well, Burke registered for this crap. Now I'm the one stuck dealing with it. So I'm using it for professional gain. (Mark walks up) Mark: You sure you're ready to part with this? Izzie: She's not. I want it. Cristina: I am if I can help you on the rhomboid flap in your next Mohs defect repair. Mark: Come to daddy.**_

* * *

_**Izzie, Callie, Mark are in the trauma room.**_

_**Mark: Hello, Mister… Archie: Roche. Archie Roche. Callie: Age 60, second and third-degree burns over chest and upper abdomen, facial contusions and possible shoulder fracture. **_

_**(Izzie knocks over some instruments). Izzie: Sorry. Sorry. Archie: Any news on Marla? My neighbor. I promise, as soon as I hear something, I'll, uh, give you an update.( Izzie knocks over some more instruments) Archie: That boy of theirs.. Brian… gorgeous. Sometimes they're not… kids. Sometimes they're ugly. You have any kids, doctor? Mark: Not that I know of. Archie: Not married either, are you? Mark: I'm afraid I haven't found anybody who will put up with me. Archie: Well, get on the stick. Don't do like I did. Don't be a bachelor your whole life. You can only play the field for so long. Then suddenly one day, your whole life passes you by, and those parts aren't working like they used to. Izzie: Crap. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry.**_

* * *

_**Callie: A baby was lost… on my watch. I am chief resident. I am responsible. And the chief gave this to me, and I blew it. And… and now a baby's missing So no, I'm not okay. Mark: No. No, you are not okay. Callie: Plus, I think… I think my husband's having an affair.**_

* * *

_**Archie: They were it. They were my family. Can you imagine? After 60 years on this planet… my family's a couple of drug dealers and their kid. Izzie: You know just because people do horrible things, it doesn't always mean they're horrible people.**_

* * *

_On the next day_

_Nurse's station_

Mark smirked, taking the espresso machine from right under Izzie's nose. She looked at Cristina furiously.

"Why did you give it to him, and not to me?"

"He can give me something and you nothing!" Cristina replied shortly.

"You are a bad person!" Izzie cried out and ran after Mark. She managed to reach him on the corridor.

"I want the espresso machine, please give it to me!" Izzie implored.

"Why should I give it to you?" He wondered, "Yang chose to give the espresso machine to me." Mark said, and continued walking.

"She is a bad person." Izzie remarked.

"Bad persons like me." He looked at her with amusement

"It's obvious. But you are going to give it to me." She insisted.

"Tell me why I should do it?"

"Because… "Izzie stammered, and then stated, "Because I'm your wife!"

"Is that so?" Mark stopped walking and faced her, "You don't discharge your duties as my wife recently." He complained.

"Mark, please! I really want the espresso machine so much."

"No."

"What shall I do to give it to me? Tell me!" Izzie demanded.

Mark thought for a moment and suddenly an impish smile crept to his lips. "If you want it, you'll remain with me tonight. However, I won't give it to you anyway, but I would make you a coffee, and I would serve it in the bed in the morning."

"Are you crazy? George came last night and told me he loves me."

"Did he remain with you last night?"

"He didn't." She replied quietly.

"Ah? He definitely loves you." Mark smirked.

"I hate you!" Izzie snarled.

At this moment nurse, Nancy passed beside them.

"Dr. Sloan." She gave him a dirty look.

"Nancy!" He exclaimed pleased, "I'm glad to see you."

"I was looking for you last night in your hotel, but you weren't there." She informed him.

"What a pity! I came back late." Mark regretted.

"A nice espresso machine." Nancy commented.

"Yep, Yang gave it to me." He pointed out.

"I bet it makes a great coffee." Nancy oily smiled.

"What'd you say to try it tomorrow morning at my place?" Mark suggested.

"Ah? I would love to. I like waking up from the smell of nice aromatic coffee." Nancy cooed.

"What a coincidence?! Me too." He said genially.

Izzie was watching Mark badly with hands on her hips.

"See you soon, Dr. Sloan!" Nancy winked at him.

"See you, Nancy!"

"You are an asshole!" Izzie hissed, when Nancy moved away.

"An asshole with great espresso machine and naughty nurse in the bed." Mark grinned, and took his way.

"I hate him! I hate him!" Izzie shouted on the corridor, while Derek was passing beside her.

"Who do you hate?" He asked curiously.

"No one." She turned back and Derek stared after her, shrugging his shoulders.

_A little bit later on the same day_

Mark grabbed Izzie's hand, bringing her out from Archie's room. He pulled her aside in one corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark asked, "Why do you overturn everything?"

"He… he asked you… if… you were married?" Izzie stammered.

"So what? I replied to him."

"He knows that we are married." She said anxiously.

"What?"

"He looked at you… then looked at me… He knows about us."

"Nobody knows." Mark assured her.

"He may suspect." Izzie persisted.

"You are getting paranoid." He concluded.

"George will know."

"If you continue to tremor so, he will know! Everybody will know." Mark emphasized.

"I have the feeling, that it's written all over our faces that we've got married. Why does he ask you if you are married?"

"He is asking because he is an old lonely person. Izzie, keep your cool! If you continue being nervous and overturn everything around, someone would suspect that there is something wrong."

"Yeah… I … I'll try… Just when he asked you if you were married, I confused." She said apologetically.

Mark nodded, "Now go back to work."

_In the evening on the same day_

Mark came out of Joe, bringing his espresso machine. He headed to the car park. It was pouring with rain, and Mark quickened his pace.

"Damned weather!" He cursed. When he got close his car, he saw that there was somebody next to the car.

"Izzie? What are you doing here?"

"Do you think that I'm a bad person?" Her voice trembled.

"Where did you…."

She interrupted him. "Tell me, that I'm not a bad person!"

"You are not a bad person." Mark said.

"Sometimes I think that I have lost the sense for what is bad or good. I'm justifying myself that I'm not a bad person, no matter that I do horrible things." Her eyes filled with tears.

"You haven't done anything bad." He said flatly.

Izzie stared at him without moving. Mark opened his car.

"C'mon get inside." He ordered.

Her hair was getting wet as well as her clothes.

"You are wet." Mark noticed.

"I don't want to go back at home." She mumbled getting in the car.

Mark said nothing. He put the espresso machine in the trunk, and he got inside the car.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her.

"No."

"I know this is your favorite word, especially when you talk to me, but would you please try to be a little bit more loquacious?" Mark said roguishly.

Izzie looked at him. She was wet her face and hair were full of water.

"You'll catch a cold. You have to take these clothes off." He observed.

Izzie raised her brows, "And you are not very loquacious when you talk to me."

Mark laughed, "I'm just concerned, and as such, we'll go to take some food, and we're going to my place."

"You mean in your hotel room. I bet Nurse Nancy is already there, tingling with excitement to try your coffee."

"Shit!" He cursed. "I was forgotten about her. However, my wife is high on the list of my priorities tonight."

"I'm flattered, thank you." Izzie said ironically.

"Instead of venting your spleen on me, it's better to tell me what do you feel like eating?"

"Choose you." She said indifferently.

"Chinese?"

"Chinese is great." Izzie shrugged.

Mark took Chinese food, and drove to the hotel. When they arrived, he went to the reception to take his card key.

"If someone is looking for me tonight, I'm not here." Mark whispered.

"Sure, Dr. Sloan." The man from the reception smiled discreetly, stealing a glance at Izzie, who was standing aside.

"I wonder, what this man thinks about me." She mused, "The_ next one in the bed of this rake._" Izzie suggested.

"Did you just call me rake?" He frowned.

"I did." She replied with a cheerful smile.

Mark unlocked the door of his room, moving aside allowing Izzie to enter first. He switched the lights on. She slowly stepped inside, looking around curiously.

"It's a nice place. I've imagined it otherwise." Izzie admitted.

"How have you imagined it?" Mark looked at her curiously.

"Well… I don't know, like a hotel room, but here is very cozy." She explained.

He put the espresso machine on the bar. Izzie left her purse on the chair.

"I guess you need to take a hot bath. You have remained enough time under the rain to take a cold." Mark said seriously.

She nodded.

"I'll prepare it." Mark got in the bathroom. Izzie followed him by sight. _What are you doing, Izzie? You don't stop doing silly things. _Even so, that impulse was stronger than her clear judgment. She just needed to be with someone tonight… but why him? Izzie heard the water. Mark went back bringing a bathrobe.

"You may take off your clothes, and to dress this one." He gave the bathrobe to her.

"Thanks."

She took her jacket off, removed her scarf, and pulled off her jeans remaining only in underwear. Mark glanced at her with the tail of his eye. Izzie unclasped her bra, and took off her bikini. He felt excitement, and turned his head back. She dressed the bathrobe and headed for the bathroom. Mark brought out a whiskey from the mini bar and two glasses. He filled them and followed her to the bathroom.

Izzie was in the bathtub, relaxing.

"Did you get warm?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better now." She replied.

He gave her a glass of whiskey, "I know you have given up drinking, but this is only for getting warm."

Izzie smiled and took the glass. Mark took a seat on the side of the bathtub.

"Callie knows that O'Malley has an affair." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Today when Callie has lost the baby she told me that she suspected her husband. However, she doesn't know about you."

"George told me that he gonna say her tonight."

"He won't."

"Why do you think so?" Izzie asked.

"I just think so." Mark replied dryly.

"I don't want to talk about George right now." She said gloomily.

"Neither do I."

Mark stared at her eyes. Izzie caught his gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about what Archie said today. If ever someday I feel lonely….".

"You?" She laughed, "Never! Someone is sure to turn up… some Nancy, Olivia or Susan…"

"If I'm lucky could be some Izzie…" He said with an impish smile.

"You are not that lucky!"

Mark sighed, "I'm definitely not with a wife like you."

"Have you any complaints?" Izzie asked in his manner, sipping from her whiskey.

"It's true that when you drink the situation is getting out of hand." Mark smirked.

"You were that who gave me to drink," she reminded him.

"Just to get you warm!" He clarified.

"Liar!"

"You have very dirty mouth." Mark observed.

"Is that so?" Izzie bit her lips, "You'll see what other dirty things I have." She threatened him, grabbing his hand. She pulled him to fall in the water together with his clothes.

"What…." Mark didn't expect anything. He was already in the water.

"This is about the swimming pool. I got my own back!" She chuckled.

"You want to play? Ok, baby I'll play! I'll give it you back hot and strong!" He pressed his lips to hers.

"No… Mark…"

"Don't play with me next time!" He advised her.

"I… I…" Izzie tried to oppose him, but Mark was stronger than her and…._ God, this man was a great kisser!_

The water spilled over. He was sitting and she was on top of him. Izzie unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor. She managed to get rid of his jeans, and then of his boxers.

"You don't waste your time!" He whispered kneading her breasts and his tongue remained hot traces over her neck.

"You wanna do it here?"

"Yep, although my back would never forgive me." Mark mumbled. His lips found her erected nipples teasing them with the tip of his tongue.

Izzie moaned, "You would handle it!"

"Should I? I hope it would be worthy." Saying this he took one of her nipples in his mouth, and continued teasing other with his thumb.

"I thought you were used to making this here." Izzie mumbled, feeling his manhood pressed against her hard and insistent.

"Actually… You are the first one having these naughty ideas." His tongue made his way to find her lips and kissed her hungrily.

"Ah… Great! Now I'm a naughty girl." She said in the midst of the kiss.

"You are a good girl with naughty ideas doing naughty things." Mark corrected her, biting her earlobe.

"I'm sure, you are ok with it!" Izzie said positioning herself on top of him.

He growled when he was inside her, "Damned, I'm!"

After the "hot" bathtub, they had a dinner, and went to bed exhausted. Mark and Izzie were almost sleeping when they heard a loud crash of thunder. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his body putting her head onto his chest. He embraced her. The lashing rain pounded against the window, lightning flashed and thunder sounded.

"I don't really like the thunder." She said quietly, "Sorry it's a stupid fear!"

Mark smiled caressing her back. "You… the bold little beast Izzie Stevens… you are afraid?!" He said playfully.

"Don't make fun of me! I have always hated thunders, since I was a child. When you live in a trailer, everything looks much more frightful."

"I told you this is an awful city. Anyway, there is something nice in the rain. Outside is cold, wet and moistly, but we are in some place, where is warm, dryly and cozy."

Izzie smiled. Her head still rested on his chest and her hand was touching his shoulder.

"If you continue talking like this, I'm going to like the rain."

"You'll like me too." He warned her.

"For that I'll need more time." She amused.

"I can be very persuasive." Mark said roguishly, while his fingers were playing with her hair.

Another flash of lightening illuminated the room. Izzie surprisingly found that she felt really safe in his warm and strong embrace. She couldn't ever remember to feel so calm and safe in some manly hands. Strangely, Izzie felt great hearing the rain, lying cuddled in Mark's body. Even the thunders and the lightning didn't scare her anymore.

"I love your curls." He said. His fingers didn't stop playing with her hair.

"You love my curls?!"

"Mmm yeah… I haven't noticed them before."

"I guess because you hadn't paid much attention to me."

"I had…. Secretly! But very often you wear your hair fastened."

"I haven't known you notice such particulars."

"I notice, especially since I've got married."

"You notice only me, or all women! Be more specific, please."

"I'm watching all women just to be sure that I haven't done a bad choice of wife."

"You never fall on your back, huh?!"

"I fall on my back only in one case!" Mark gave her a mischievous smile.

Izzie laughed, "Yeah! Right!"

Mark and Izzie fell into a sleep soon with interweaved bodies. It had been raining all the night.

On the next morning Mark was awaken by an unusual sound. It was some phone ringing. Definitely, it wasn't his one. He felt that Izzie moved and turned with her back to him. She stretched a hand toward the nightstand and took her cell phone. Izzie pushed the green button with semi-opened eyes.

"Hello!"

"Where on earth are you?"

"Meredith?"

"We are in the kitchen, starving! Where are you? Alex said you didn't sleep in your bed last night."

"Uh…" Izzie became fully awake, "I'm in the hospital… I spent the night here."

"The refrigerator is empty." Meredith announced.

"I can't help you!" Izzie cut her off, "Buy!" She pushed the red button.

Mark turned to Izzie, putting his hand over her body.

"What in the hell was that?" He growled.

"My roommates are hungry. They want a breakfast." Izzie explained.

"So what? If they want a breakfast let them make it." Mark said wearily.

"I make the breakfast every morning." She told him

"You make breakfast every morning?!" He queried.

"Yep, I love doing it. I like baking and cooking."

"Seriously?! I have never imagined that you could do such things." Mark laughed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. You are not that kind of girl who cooks or bakes." He said.

"Why? Because I have big boobs and blond hair, huh?!" Izzie offended.

"Well...I guess yeah."

"All men are stupid!" She angered, removing his hand from her thighs.

"Hey, I didn't want to offend you. I just…" He couldn't complete his sentence, because Izzie interrupted him.

"It's much better to shut up. You are talking only nonsense!" She got up of the bed.

"Great! From fascinating sweetheart, you transformed in morning's witch again!" Mark said gloomily, and removed the sheet from his body. He got out of the bed as well. Izzie headed to the bathroom slamming the door after her.

"I was right! In the morning, you are real mean witch!" Mark shouted.

She opened the door with one blow.

"And you are an asshole!" Saying this, Izzie slammed the door again.

"Witch!" He replied loudly.

She opened the door.

"You know what? You don't know how to treat a lady!"

"Lady?!" Mark burst out laughing, "Are you a lady?"

"You are perfect for Miss Silicone, or that Nancy… or Peggy!" Izzie annoyed.

"I don't know that Peggy!"

"Oh, really? Whatever!"

"You know what? You are perfect for that O'Malley. Only an idiot like him could stand you!"

"I want divorce!"

"You won't get it."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Izzie slammed the door again.

Twenty minutes later, she came out of the bathroom. She glanced at Mark who fitted the espresso machine, cursing.

"Do you need help?" Izzie asked softly.

"No." He replied abruptly.

She got close to him.

"I'm sorry. I guess you are right, but I'm nervous recently. George…"

He interrupted her, "Look," Mark faced her, "I'm trying to understand you, but I won't let you to work off your bad temper on me because of that molly."

Izzie stared at him saying nothing. He sighed and looked at her again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you." Mark apologized.

"I yelled at you first." She said in a low voice.

"I wanted to make a coffee, but something is wrong with that damned espresso machine. Yang gave me that crap!" He grumbled.

"Let me see." She smiled, "It works, you just have to fill more water here, and press this button." Her hand touched lightly his one.

"Why did I try in vain so long?" Mark frowned. .

"Have you ever used kitchen-ware?" Izzie looked at him with amusement.

"I guess… no." He admitted.

"How have you survived in New York?

"I had a housemaid; she has taken all house work." Mark said.

"I see. I 'll make the coffee then." She laughed.

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower." He agreed.

Mark entered the bathroom, and Izzie busied herself with the preparation of the coffees. He came out of the bathroom, wiping his body with a towel.

"Here is your coffee." She informed him.

"Thanks." Mark took it and sipped from it, "Mmmm this espresso machine is quite good. Yang deserves a good place in my surgeries."

Izzie got her clothes and began dressing.

"Could you call a taxi-cab, please?" She implored.

"I'll drive you."

"No, it's better to take a taxi." Izzie disagreed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm."

"Ok as you wish." He shrugged.

Izzie got dressed and drunk her coffee up. "Well, I'm going."

"See you." Mark cried out after her, but she slammed the door after her.

**4x03**

_**(Richard walks up to Mark who is at the nurse's station) Richard: Functional muscle transfer. Mark: What? Richard: For Connie Williams. I was reading up on glossectomies and saw the procedure. Could micro-surgically re-innervate her hypo- glossal nerve. Mark: A nerve graft? It's too risky. A free flap's still your best bet. Richard: Oh, even if that goes well, you and I both know she'll never speak the same. That woman loves to talk more than anyone I know. (George walks up) George: What's a functional muscle transfer? Richard: You won't find it in the books, O'Malley. It's cutting edge. You connect the nerves from the leg with the nerves from the tongue. Gives her a shot at really speaking. Mark: If it's work. They've only done a half a dozen of them. Richard: Better than none. Sometimes you gotta push the envelope, Sloan. George: Why? Why is it better to do a surgery that neither of you have done than to do a surgery that you know at least gives her a chance to her a normal life? Do you know to do this procedure? Richard: Are you saying that we're too old to learn new ways, O'Malley? George: No. Richard: Are you saying we're old dogs who can't learn new tricks? George: No, I just… Mark: We are not old dogs. Richard: We still got it.**_

* * *

_**Izzie tells to her interns: We'll start in here. Graciella, what can you tell us about really old guy? Graciella: He has a name. Izzie: I know he has a name. We call him really old guy. Catch up.**_

* * *

_**Really old guy: Don't bother with any more dialysis. I plan to die today, so it won't be necessary. Nice to meet you. And while I think really old guy is charming, in a "neglected patient" kind of way, my name is Charlie. Charlie Yost.**_

_**Izzie: Guys, I don't think Mr. Yost knows who you are. Charlie: Sure I do. That's Meredith. She and the brain doctor are always running hot and cold. And you're, uh, Alex. You still got a thing for that old patient of yours. I was semi- comatose, blondie. I could still hear you, guys.**_

_SGH _

_Few hours later_

Izzie was in Charlie's room, examining him when Mark barged inside.

"Your stupid O'Malley thinks that I'm old." He said gloomily.

"I can't listen to you right now. I'm busy." She cut him off.

"Do you think I'm old?" Mark insisted, without noticing that the patient was hearing them.

"Mark, please!"

"I'm not old, am I?" Mark asked anxiously.

At this moment, Charlie raised a head from the pillow. "Old? No, you are not old. I'm old and I want to die, but Blondie stands in my way."

"Blondie?!" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"He calls me Blondie." Izzie clarified.

"Wasn't he in a coma?"

"He is not anymore." She grumbled.

"And you are that who had slept with McDreamy's wife." Charlie turned to Mark.

Mark looked at him astonished; afterwards he glanced at Izzie questionably.

"It's not me, he knows everything." Izzie explained, and then changed the subject, "George hasn't told Callie."

"It's not a surprise." Mark said indifferently.

"Tell her that all men say that, but never leave their wives." Charlie involved himself in their conversation again.

"Does he know that too?" Mark was surprised.

"Shut up, Charlie! Maybe you don't know but times have changed." Izzie snapped him.

"Asking me, he is much more reliable than that George." Charlie expressed his opinion, as he pointed to Mark.

"Who is asking you?" Izzie snarled.

"There is something between you two, huh?" Charlie teased her.

"We are married." Mark replied.

"Mark, how could you tell him? He is a prattler." Izzie's eyes widened.

"Anyway, he will die." Mark calmed her.

"When have you got married? Why I don't remember anything about that? Furthermore," Charlie turned to Izzie, "why don't you stay with your husband as a good wife, and you are running after that George, who's married too?"

"Hold your jaw, you old windbag!" Izzie looked at him angrily.

"Take his advice, Izzie!" Mark giggled.

"I see, you old guys stick together to the last!" She hissed and came out of the room.

Charlie faced Mark, "Yeah, you'll have problems with Blondie, my dear friend. Take an advice from the old cowboy. You should keep a tight rein on that girl!" He advised him.

Mark scowled.

_In the evening on the same day_

Mark had already changed into his clothes and went to the nurse's station.

"Olivia, have you seen Dr. Stevens?" He asked leaning forward on the desk.

"Yes, she has just left." Olivia replied.

"Is that so?" Mark frowned.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Was she alone?" Mark inquired quietly.

"I think so." Olivia answered.

Mark nodded thoughtfully, and caught a glimpse of Meredith, who was still in scrubs, bringing some charts. An idea flashed through his mind.

"Hey, Grey! When are you going home?"

"It won't be soon. I have a lot of work to do." Meredith replied and then added, "Why?"

" I have to give some materials for one patient to Stevens, but she has gone, and it's very urgent." Mark lied.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't finished yet."

"What about Karev?"

"I saw him; he is swamped with paper work."

"Shit!" Mark cursed.

"Why don't you go home and give it to her?" Meredith suggested.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll do it."

* * *

Mark pushed the bell of the main door of Meredith's. He was waiting for a sometime, when he heard steps. Izzie opened the door. Her eyes widened of surprise.

"Mark what are you doing here?" She gushed.

"I came to give you something." He made two steps, and gripped her, pressing his lips to hers.

"What…. Are you crazy? Someone could come?" She exclaimed terrified, trying to push him back.

"No one will come. I checked and I cared about that." Mark calmed her.

"How could you come here… and…"

"Stop talking!"

"Mark, why did you come?"

"Guess…"

Before doing whatever movement, Izzie was already in his embrace, absorbing in one passionate kiss. With his mouth on hers, he pressed her back against the doorframe. Slid his tongue against the seam of her lips until she opened for him. When the tip of his tongue touched hers, he groaned and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"Where is your room or I should find it by myself?" Mark asked huskily.

"It's upstairs…" She hardly mumbled.

Mark brought her up and opened first door he saw.

"No, this is Meredith's room."

"If this time Derek catches me in his bed, at least I won't be with his girl."

"It's better to go in my bed." She told.

Mark opened Izzie's room with a shot and put it straight on the bed. He started undressing himself. Mark stood naked before her for a couple of seconds. He buried his fingers into her hair, and his tongue opened her mouth. Izzie felt his warm hands on her skin, making her to feel unrespectable excitement.

"God, I love your breasts." Mark moaned.

She even didn't notice that he had removed her top. Only when his hands warm and firm touched her breasts, she groaned. Izzie felt the excitement that had overwhelmed her breasts with each tender touch of his fingers. Mark bent his head and sucked one of her nipples.

"God Izzie, you are sweet," he murmured, moving to the other breast, "sweet to touch," he swirled his tongue over her nipples, "sweet to taste…"

Izzie sank in enchantment. She had closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Her heart was beating faster… and faster. His hands slid down removing her jeans and bikini. His fingers touched her inner thighs.

Slowly and irresistibly, Mark penetrated her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel more of him. Izzie had lost every contact with the reality. It was great, tenderly, excitingly, naturally and mostly it was unmarred pleasure of some oppressive feeling.

Exhausted of pleasure, Izzie fell into a sleep over Mark's body.

_On the next morning_

Izzie growled, as her alarm clock buzzer sounded loudly in her ear. She stretched a hand to the nightstand, but it was not there. She lifted her and looked around blinking. Izzie saw the alarm clock on a piece of paper over the pillow next to her. _Where was Mark?_ What she remembered last was her sleeping on him. Confused, Izzie was rubbing her eyes. She grabbed the message, and read it several times to understand its sense.

"_My sweetie, I'm disappearing before your transformation from a fascinating sweetheart in morning's witch, who throws slippers upon me."_

"But this is…." Izzie suddenly kept silence. _What was that indeed? A low action? No, that was not the right word. That was rather the reaction of a man who has experienced a variety of different things. _Izzie was lying on the pillow and thought for Mark Sloan….._ Mark Sloan…._

_**Meredith's v/o: **__As__John Lennon said: Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans._


	5. Chapter 5

_listentoyourheart555;) Alexandra :) __ rockefeller :) __ Berlian :) __ cometsdanzer :) __ paceynumber1 :) __, thank you so much for your great reviews._

_Enjoy this chapter _

_Italicized dialogue is from the show._

_**4x04**_

_**George and Callie are in their hotel room)**_

_**George: Callie.**_

_**George: You haven't said anything in...in...just say something. Please. Anything. **_

_**Callie: I forgive you.**_

_**George: What?**_

_**Callie: You made a mistake. But we took vows...till death do us part...so...I forgive you. **_

* * *

_**(George is rushing through the hospital)**_

_**George: Izzie, why aren't you picking up your phone? You need to pick up your phone. I just talked to Callie and...**_

_**(George passes Meredith who is in the elevator)**_

_**Meredith: George.**_

_**George: I gotta find Izzie.**_

_**Meredith: We have rounds in five minutes.**_

_**George: Right after I find Izzie.**_

_**George: Pick up your phone. What kind of doctor doesn't pick up their phone? **_

_**George: Lexie! Sorry. Uh, have you seen Dr. Stevens?**_

_**Lexie: No. Have you seen Dr. Yang?**_

_**George: No.**_

* * *

_**(Izzie is with her interns)**_

_**Izzie: Is that a 7 or is that a 9? If I have to ask myself that question in the middle of an emergency, your patient is dead. You killed him with your handwriting. Think about that.**_

_**(Callie walks up)**_

_**Izzie: Callie. Hey. Hi.**_

_**Callie: We have to talk.**_

_**Izzie: Okay. Um, about?**_

_**Callie: George told me.**_

_**Izzie: He told you?**_

_**Callie: Everything. Cafeteria, noon, you and me. Be there.**_

_**Intern: Dude, is she gonna kick her ass?**_

_**(Izzie and George are in the hall)**_

_**Izzie: She forgave you?**_

_**George: She said I had a rough year, that people make mistakes, and that...that I made a mistake.**_

_**Izzie: Oh, so now I'm a mistake?**_

_**George: No, she said that. I didn't say that.**_

_**Izzie: What did you say?**_

_**George: Um, I didn't expect her to forgive me. I expected...rage, uh, bloodshed.**_

_**Izzie: No, she's saving all her rage and bloodshed for me. She's gonna kill me in the cafeteria at lunch.**_

_**George: No, she wouldn't. **_

_**Izzie: She breaks bones for a living, George. She's crazy.**_

_**George: No, she's not crazy.**_

_**Izzie: Well, she is if she thinks I'm not gonna put up a fight. **_

* * *

_**(Mark is at the nurses desk when Norman and Meredith walk up)**_

_**Mark: How'd that discharge-|to-hospice patient go?**_

_**Meredith: Not great. There was crying and tears and...more tears.**_

_**Mark: Tears? Really? Such a tough old bird. I thought he'd take it like a man.**_

_**Meredith: "He'd take it like a man"?**_

_**Mark: What, I'm sexist now?**_

_**Meredith: No, "he" as in "him"?**_

_**Mark: Joel Hanson in 2212.**_

_**Meredith: Not Gretchen Bitzer in 2213?**_

_**Norman: Oh, dear. I thought that "2" was a "3."**_

_**Mark: Dr. Grey, did you and your intern tell a woman who came in to have her moles removed that she was dying?**_

_**Norman: Oh, dear. I mean, crap. Oh, crap.**_

* * *

_**Mark: You idiots still can't find her?**_

_**Meredith: I called her home, her cell, her next of kin.**_

_**Mark: I don't care if you have to call every Bitzer on the planet. Find her!**_

* * *

_**(Izzie is stretching in the cafeteria)**_

_**Izzie: I'm just saying, I learned how to fight in a trailer park. Okay? Where'd she learn to fight, boarding school? Not quite the same thing.**_

_**(Callie enters the cafeteria)**_

_**Izzie: I'm a street fighter. I've got some badass in me. I could take a girl down.**_

_**Meredith: Izzie.**_

_**Alex: Punch with your left. Protect your face with your right.**_

_**Cristina: No, your hands... protect your surgeon hands. Your face can heal.**_

_**Izzie: Here we go.**_

_**Callie: Stevens.**_

_**Izzie: Let's do this. Let's go. Let's go.**_

_**Callie: Go where?**_

_**Izzie: You know, go.**_

_**Callie: I wanted to talk.**_

_**Izzie: You want to talk. You don't want to kick my ass?**_

_**Callie: You thought I was gonna fight you? You...**_

_**(Callie finally realizes how many people are in the cafeteria)**_

_**Callie: That's cr...excuse me.**_

_**(Callie leaves)**_

_**Intern: That's a forfeit. Torres forfeits.**_

_**Izzie: Oh, my god.**_

* * *

_**(Izzie walks up to Callie in the hall)**_

_**Izzie: Callie. Callie, wait. Please, wait. Please. I'm sorry...about the cafeteria. I didn't know that you wanted to talk to me. I thought you wanted to kill me. I'm sorry about everything. With George, I...I'm really sorry. I feel terrible.**_

_**Callie: You feel terrible? You took advantage. He was your best friend. I tried to trust you...so much, I had convinced myself that it was all in my head, that I was crazy. But I wasn't, was I?**_

_**And then you pull that thing in the cafeteria today? It's not bad enough that you humiliate me by getting in bed with my husband. You have to humiliate me at work, too. George might be the one that broke his vows, but you...we're women, Izzie. You did this to another woman. You...took something from me. You stole something from me like a petty little thief. You are the one who should be humiliated. You are the one who should be ashamed. You are the one who should... don't you dare come to me for forgiveness, you traitorous bitch.**_

* * *

_**(Alex walks past Izzie who is sitting in the hall)**_

_**Izzie: What, I'm invisible now?**_

_**Alex: What do you want?**_

_**Izzie: So you hate me now, too. Well, join the club.**_

_**Alex: You and O'Malley? O'Malley!**_

_**Izzie: What? What is it that I did that is so horrifying? I fell in love, Alex.**_

_**Alex: He's married.**_

_**Izzie: Yeah, so? You're carrying a big ol' torch for Ava or Jane Doe or whatever it is that you call her, and she's married. So what gives you the right to judge what I do? Why do you even care?**_

_**Alex: You told me you weren't ready yet...after Denny... to be with anyone. And then O'Malley? O'Malley. And then you tell me like I'm one of your chick friends. Come on.**_

* * *

Before finding her interns, Izzie went to the coffee cart in the lobby. Taking a cup of coffee, she spun around and saw Mark looking at her with the famous Mc Steamy face.

"Dr. Stevens, good morning." He greeted her cheerfully.

Izzie knitted her eyebrows, "Would you please move aside, you are standing in my way." She wheezed.

Mark annoyed**.** Izzie didn't notice his eyes darkened, and the wrinkles around his mouth were clearly outlined.

"What a nice greeting, Dr. Stevens." The mockery in his voice was obvious. "As I can see you are in your usual "pleasant mood" again. I did wisely, as I saved myself your "merry mood", when you wake up.

Izzie blushed, "You are wrong. I'm not such a witch in the morning, as you make out."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anything else from you, but if you say so." Mark deadpanned.

"Usually, I'm in a good mood unless Mark Sloan spoils my day." She said with a great emphasis.

"Ah? Therefore, I have full authority over you." He smirked.

"Dr. Sloan, how are you this morning?"

Mark glanced up and saw Nancy, looking at him with a big smile.

"Hello Nancy…" Mark grinned.

"You look very fresh. " Nancy observed, completely ignoring Izzie. "Certainly the espresso machine makes a nice coffee. It's a pity that I couldn't try it."

"Uh… Yeah! I'm very sorry about last time, but I had a patient. I even didn't come back to the hotel." He defended himself.

"I thought you were avoiding me."

"Of course not." Mark said, looking her up and down, "You are too memorable to be ignored."

Izzie rolled her eyes annoyingly.

Nancy got dangerously close to Mark, licking her lips seductively. "I was hoping to see you today. Are you busy now?" She cooed.

A content smile crept on his lips. Mark was about to reply Nancy, that he was not. Just then Izzie said to Nancy in a very serious voice," Yes, Nancy. Dr. Sloan is busy right now."

Nancy looked at her annoyingly.

"Am I, really?" Mark looked surprised.

"Yes, we have a work to do. And we are late." Izzie stated.

"Oh… What a pity!" Nancy looked very disappointed, "Well, see you later then." She told him as she trailed her fingers across the back of his hand, "Then maybe we can find somewhere a bit more," Nancy shot a narrow look at Izzie, who rolled her eyes again, "private, to spend a great time."

"That sounds promising, Nancy." Mark smirked, and Izzie grabbed his arm strongly.

When they moved aside, Izzie said. "You are welcome."

Mark blinked, "Should I be thankful for something?"

"You should thank me for getting rid of Nancy."

"Did I give the impression I wanted her gone?"

"No." Izzie admitted, "But I know who and what you want right now?"

"Huh?"

Izzie entered Mark in the first storeroom, locking the door.

"Do you realize how many problems you gonna get from the nurses?" Mark was concerned.

"Do you want to talk about nurses right now?" Izzie asked, taking her top scrub off.

Mark still was looking at her amazed, "You are not drunk, are you?" He inquired suspiciously.

"I'm not drunk." She took her bottom scrub off.

"You have straightened your hair." He remarked, "Where are your curls?"

"I decided to change my hair style today."

"Why? Because I told you that I love your curls?"

"I thought you like me every way." Izzie unclasped her bra, and dropped it on the floor.

"I…" Mark stammered, hypnotized by this amazing view, "I do… like you… Yeah….I definitely like you every way…" The predatory look in his eyes made her knees turn to jelly.

Izzie got close and kissed him. She definitely surprised Mark but he decided not to muse over that right now. The taste of her skin, the scent of her body inflamed him. Mark enjoyed the way her body shivered when he drew the tip of his tongue round her areola. Izzie kissed him deeply on his neck. He groaned. Izzie closed her eyes in pleasure when she felt Mark's hand travelling down between her legs. Then he returned his attention to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and ran his tongue over the tip. Izzie jerked. At the same time, he put one finger on the tip of the other nipple and made small circles. She moaned. Suddenly he moved aside. Izzie opened her eyes seeing him to remove his top scrub. She helped him to take his bottom scrub and his boxers off. Mark pulled off her bikini. He lifted her, leaning her back against the wall.

"Hold me tightly." Mark ordered huskily.

Izzie grabbed his shoulders. He penetrated her slowly and deeply. She moaned into his ear. They breathed hard with each thrust. Mark kissed her with whole his passion, caressing her fully juicy lips with his. She could feel his heavy breaths. His thrusts became fast and hard. For the two of them the climax was more than intense. He buried his face in her hair. She could feel the strokes to his heart. It took a long time, until their bodies stilled. When they caught their breath, their eyes met. Mark gently kissed her lips, slowly putting down Izzie from himself.

Surrendering themselves to the great passion neither Izzie nor Mark paid attention to her cell phone, which had been ringing all the time. Obviously, the feelings that had overwhelmed them were much stronger than their hearing.

_A bit later_

Mark's pager went off. He took a glance at it. Surprisingly found, that it was Izzie.

Ten minutes later, the door to the on –call room banged open, and Mark walked into the room. He closed the door. She paced nervously up and down the room. Mark was just going to take his top scrubs off, but Izzie cut off his enthusiasm.

"George has told Callie. She wants to kick my ass in the cafeteria." She announced, sounding half-excited half worried.

"Did you page me to say that?" He annoyed.

"She's gonna kill me in the cafeteria at lunch." Izzie said seriously.

"I think you exaggerate too much. May be she just wants to talk to you?" Mark suggested.

"Callie is not talking person. She is a bone breaker. Mark, we'll fight in the cafeteria at noon."

"You are going to fight for O'Malley?" He laughed, "God, I wonder what you would do for me then?" Mark said roguishly.

"You must defend me!" She stated.

"Why should I do that?" He frowned.

"How is that why? I'm your wife, right?!"

"A wife who gonna fight for another man." Mark added.

"George said that she had forgiven him. Can you imagine it?" She asked her voice full of emotion.

"She forgave him although he has slept with another woman? Damned I had to marry Callie."

"Mark, please! It's not time for your jokes. Callie has told George that people make mistakes. Now, I'm just a mistake."

"We all are mistakes in someone's life."

"You have to come at the cafeteria at noon." Izzie insisted.

"I can't waste my time on trifles. I have my own problems. Your friend Meredith screwed up." Mark told her.

"I screwed up too."

Mark sighed, "Fine! In other words, I won't watch two crazy women, who are going to pull each other's hair because of some O'Malley."

"What if Callie kills me?" She exclaimed dramatically.

"I doubt it."

"Great! I see, you don't care what's gonna happen to me." Izzie said angrily, and turned to leave.

Mark grabbed her hand and made her to looking him into the eyes. "Izzie, I think you are wrong towards Callie. I doubt she is gonna fight you. If she had wanted to kick your ass, she would have done it 2 h ago. All women act with an impulse."

Izzie said nothing. She pulled her hand away and quickly left the room.

_In the evening on the same day_

It was raining again. Izzie was sitting in the hall with her back pressed against the wall. Alex has just gone. She closed her eyes, hiding her face with hands. The next second Izzie felt someone's presence. Someone sat down beside her. She opened her eyes, catching the eye of Mark. Izzie looked down. There was a total silence for a couple of seconds.

" Addie and I have been living together for two months in NY. Then I betrayed her, and she didn't forgive me…" Mark paused, and then continued**, **"I'm not a specialist but I guess Callie loves George, since she has forgiven him. However, that doesn't mean you should feel guilty**. **Addie slept with me because their marriage was crap**. **The marriage takes two. If your George really loved Callie, he wouldn't cheat on , the dirty mistresses are not always guilty if some marriage is breaking down. We appear there where is already something broken."

Izzie said nothing. She just stood there looking at him. Tears spilled over onto her skin. He rubbed them away with his thumb. She sat as still as a statue, her heart pounding wildly inside her chest as he touched her lips with a finger. Then Mark rose to his feet and bent down to caress her straightened hair.

_**4x05**_

_**Mark walks up to the nurse's station)**_

_**Mark: Good morning.**_

_**Olivia: Don't do that. Don't smile at me.**_

_**Jolene: Don't smile at her. Don't smile at me, either.**_

_**Olivia: We're on to you.**_

_**Jolene: We've compared notes.**_

_**Mark: Compared notes? Really?**_

_**Jolene: Mm-hmm.**_

_**Olivia: Compared notes, compared pickup lines compared techniques.**_

_**Mark: Techniques?**_

_**Jolene and Olivia: Identical.**_

_**Mark: Identical?**_

_**Olivia: We formed a club. Nurses unite against Mark Sloan.**_

_**Mark: Are there any, uh, club activities?**_

* * *

_**Mark: Gotta love Halloween...when all the crazies come out to play.**_

_**Callie: Mmm, I kind of get it. I mean, I get that you can wake up one day, and your life doesn't feel like your own.**_

_**Mark: I heard...about your marriage. And if there's anything you need me to do to cheer you up, I'm around, day or night...night in particular.**_

_**Callie: I was married. I said "till death do us part," okay? In a church. I mean, it was the church of Elvis, but still it was a church. I just...I can't believe this is my life.**_

* * *

_**(George and Izzie are on a bench outside)**_

_**Izzie: We made it through this day.**_

_**George: Yeah, we did. We made it through this day.**_

* * *

Izzie was at the nurse's station scanning over some paper work that she had just gotten from Erica Hanh. Two nurses were seating behind the desk. She looked up and saw Mark coming towards her. At the moment, in that, Mark Sloan walked to the desk, the nurses looked at him badly, demonstratively stood up and left.

Izzie curiously raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"

"Nurses hate me." Mark explained.

"What?" She laughed.

"They formed a club. _The nurses united against Mark Sloan_."

"Is that something dirty?" Izzie asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately, it's not. They don't have any activities," he sighed and then added, "to my great regret."

"Evidently you have disappointed Nurse Nancy too much." Izzie giggled.

"It seems to be so. And all is your fault." Mark accused her.

"Ah, really? That will lie on my conscience." Izzie said sarcastically.

"I'm going to spend many lonely nights, unless Callie does wish to cheer her up."

Izzie knitted her brows, "What's the meaning of all that?"

"All people are talking about her marriage." He shrugged.

"Does it concern you?" She looked at him with a slight closing of the brows and a questioning look in his eyes.

"After, you are going to be with her husband, I offered her my company." Mark replied calmly.

"Are you kidding me?" Izzie gushed.

"Nep."

"You can't do this!" She said abruptly.

"Why not?" He asked indifferently.

"Because…. Because… well, I don't know… Just you and Callie…." Izzie was disgusted.

"What's wrong? She's sexy." Mark continued teasing her, "And we have something in common, she – an unfaithful husband, and me an unfaithful wife."

"You can't sleep with Callie! You can't…."

"Really? Her husband chose you! She needs someone to cheer her up."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Izzie narrowed her eyes.

"That's interesting." He smirked, "What really pisses you off and why?" Mark crossed his arms over his chests.

"I've no idea what you're trying to insinuate, but I'm not jealous!" She said firmly.

"I'm not insinuating anything. I said only that Callie needs some comfort." He teased her again.

"I see. You'll be her knight in shining armor." Izzie laughed nervously.

"Your knight in shining armor is O' Malley. I can be her one!" Mark grinned.

Izzie narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you just shut up!"

"You don't like what you're hearing, huh?!" He smiled content.

"Nonsense!"

Mark leaned his body towards her, "I'm older than you…"

"It's not necessary to say it, it's too obvious." She emphasized.

He smiled, "Yeah, it's obvious, but that only shows that I have experience. O'Malley's path is not your path, but you need a time to realize it. That is not the path you should take."

"Are you my right path?" Izzie asked ironically.

"Who knows… I wonder the same, if you are my right path…" Mark glanced at her and took his way.

"Halloween has a strange effect on you!" She cried out after him.

He stopped walking and faced her, "Probably it's Halloween… but most probably… it's you…"

_1 h later_

Mark came out of the elevator and directed to the exit. The main doors swung open. Mark took one pace out, and suddenly stopped. He saw George and Izzie on the bench in front of the hospital. His stomach did a slow pitch and roll. Mark stood frozen, watching them. Someone grabbed his shoulder. He startled.

"What are you standing here looking at the sky?" Derek asked cheerfully.

"Uh… I'm just wondering what path to take." Mark replied thoughtfully.

"What'd you say to take Joe's path?" Derek offered.

"I'd say it's the right path." Mark told him.

"Let's go then!"

Mark and Derek walked to Joe's. Mark lightly turned his head in the direction of the bench. He took a glimpse of Izzie and George who were holding their hands and smiling at each other. He felt something that he has never felt, and a sharp pain cut his stomach.

Mark and Derek entered Joe's.

"I guess I should start dating." Derek announced looking around the bar.

"Me too." Mark said.

"What? You have never stopped." Derek laughed heartily. .

"Right!" Mark grumbled.

"You look absent-minded." Derek observed," Don't tell me it's because of the nurses!"

"What? No, it's not that. Just… you know Halloween and all these crazy people walking around…" Mark made a disgusting face.

"Do you remember when we were children? That was our favorite fest." Derek smiled.

"I remember that Halloween, when I dressed up as a skeleton and I hid myself in the wardrobe of your sister Nancy. When Nancy saw me she went mad!" Mark amused.

"My mother too. She didn't want to see you!" Derek reminded him.

"I think the reason she didn't want to see me was another…" Mark said with a grin.

"Don't remind me, please! You confused the life of three of my sisters!" Derek shook his finger.

Mark smiled lightly, and sipped a big gulp of his whiskey.

"I notice something strange in your behavior. What have you done?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"I have done nothing. I'm just tired." Mark assured him.

"Tired, huh?! Well, how is it going your love life?" Derek asked curiously.

"Your love life is much interesting than mine." Mark replied honestly.

"I'll start dating. I haven't done it for years." Derek admitted.

"If you need a good advice about dating I'm the right person."

"Are you kidding me? You and dating? I'm not talking about one night stands!"

Mark laughed, and sipped from his whiskey again.

"What about you? Is there any special girl, since you have come in Seattle?" Derek inquired, as an impish smile crept to his lips.

Mark looked at him, "Special… no! I mean all are special."

"I'm thinking of my first night in Seattle. Do you know that here I met Meredith?" Derek said with nostalgia.

"Yeah, everything begins at Joe's…" Mark sighed.

"Have you met someone here as well?" Derek wondered.

"No… uh… I mean I've met a lot of girls here." Mark murmured.

"In the beginning we hid our relationship. "Derek went on.

"From whom?" Mark asked curiously.

"We hid it from George and Izzie. I was sneaking out of the house early in the morning, while they were sleeping."

Mark nodded, "Sounds well known."

"George and Izzie lived there. Actually, Izzie still lives in Meredith's house. One morning they saw me." Derek made a short pause, sipping his whiskey, "In the beginning was great." He remembered with a wry smile, "… before Addison coming in Seattle. I have spent a lot of time in that house, which has some special coziness."

"It is." Mark agreed.

"It is? Have you been there?"

"Uh… No, I haven't. I…I suppose that it's cozy." Mark uttered, "Someone has mentioned that this is an old house."

"Every house has a story to tell." Derek said.

_Yeah, if this house could talk…" _Mark thought.

"It's old, but there is a special atmosphere inside." Derek continued, "The truth is that, it is Izzie's doing."

Mark sipped a big gulp of his whiskey again. "What's her doing?"

"Well, she could make every house cozy, warm… and inviting. In fact, Izzie Stevens is an extraordinary girl. Do you know?"

Mark drained the glass. "I haven't noticed."

"That's funny." Derek giggled.

"What's funny?" Mark frowned.

"You and Izzie Stevens?"

"Me and Izzie Stevens?!"

"Yep, she is absolutely your girl's type, but you haven't noticed her. I find it fun or… weird?!"

"I know she is beautiful… and sexy." Mark uttered.

"She is, and I'm so proud of you!" Derek admitted jubilantly.

Mark looked at him astonishingly.

"C'mon hot and beautiful girl and you keep your pants on? That's not you, my friend!" Derek smirked.

"Yeah…" Mark murmured, "Joe one more, please!"

"You enjoyed drinking, huh?!" Derek observed.

"It's still Halloween!" Mark said defensively.

"I hope you won't hide in someone's wardrobe tonight." Derek chuckled.

"I won't. What about you? Do you think to sneak in Meredith's house dressed as Superman?" Mark asked.

"No."

"Isn't it very annoying you and all these people in that house?" Mark asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Why should be annoying?" Derek wondered.

"Well… you even cannot walk around naked."

Derek amused, "That my friend could be a problem only for you."

"It is. Moreover, it is a big problem." Mark finished the glass and put it on the bar.

_**4x06**_

_**Izzie: I gotta go. I got patients to check on, Erica Hahn to impress. I'm gonna go kick some cardio ass. Oh, god. I gotta shave my legs.**_

* * *

_**Mark: Well, this is cozy.**_

_**Callie: This is hell. I assigned O'Malley to you to keep him away from me, and now our patients are connected to each other.**_

_**Mark: You're not looking at this like the opportunity it is.**_

_**Callie: Meaning?**_

_**Mark: Meaning he's an intern. It's, like, half my job, torturing interns.**_

_**Callie: Thanks. That's...that's almost sweet. But torturing George is not gonna make any of this any better. Torture him how, exactly?**_

* * *

_**Izzie: Uh, I'll be just one second. Why are you hovering?**_

_**Cristina: Guess what just came into the pit. No, no, don't guess. I'll tell you. Skydiver. Skydiver whose chute didn't open, who fell 12,000 feet and landed in some shrubbery.**_

_**Izzie: Poor guy. He probably broke every bone in his body.**_

_**Cristina: No, the point is not poor guy. The point is amazing surgery. And it could be yours for the low, low price of a humdrum, everyday cardio cath.**_

_**Izzie: Yeah, forget it. I'm not giving up Hahn's service.**_

_**Cristina: Hey, hey, Izzie, you know what? Cardio is my thing.**_

_**Izzie: No. I like this patient, I like Hahn, and I like cardio.**_

_**Cristina: No, you are...you are flirting with cardio. I am married to cardio. You will marry general surgery or, you know, okay, perhaps neuro. But you, you are nowhere near hard-core enough to commit to cardio.**_

_**Izzie: So you are telling me to stop flirting with your husband. I get it. That's cute. But if you're gonna ask me for a favor, insulting my personal life is probably not a great tactic.**_

_**Cristina: No, no, no, wait. I am not talking about your sex life. I could not care less about your sex life.**_

_**It's a skydiver, Izzie. Skydiver.**_

_**Izzie: Oh, yeah. Sounds really cool. Enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**Jackie: No way. No frickin' way.**_

_**Calie: It's the only solution if neither of you will let go of the dress.**_

_**Mark: It's very simple. Dr. Torres needs to treat Jackie's shoulder and leg, so, Jackie, you need a proxy.**_

_**Helena: What?**_

_**Fianc**__**é 2: Think about it, babe. This gives you an advantage. You get to rest your hand and come back refreshed. Give me the dress. I'll be the proxy.**_

_**Fiancé 1: No way. This isn't fair. You think this is fair?**_

_**Mark: Dr. O'Malley's the proxy.**_

_**George: What?**_

_**Mark: He'll hold on to the dress.**_

_**George: Hold the dress? You just want me to...stand here and hold a dress?**_

_**Mark: No one ever said internship was easy. **_

_**Mark: You're crowding me, O'Malley.**_

_**Fiancé 2: Hey, hey, I think he just let go. You just let go of the dress, didn't you?**_

_**George: No.**_

_**Judge: I wish to god he had.**_

_**Fiancé 1: I swear, if you let go and lose this contest after my Jackie almost died to win it**_

_**Fiancé 2: Dude, a busted shoulder does not mean she almost died. Okay?**_

_**Fiancé 1: Whatever. I'm watching you.**_

_**Helena: I know you all think this is stupid. If I were you, I would think this is really stupid.**_

_**Mark: I've never been married myself, so I'm not one to judge, but George here knows all about what it takes. Don't you, O'Malley?**_

_**Helena: You're married? For how long?**_

_**George: Not very long.**_

_**Helena: Newlyweds, congratulations.**_

_**George: Thanks.**_

* * *

_**(Cristina is in the hall with Erica)**_

_**Cristina: Dr. Hahn, I know how you can do the surgery on the patient who is allergic to anesthesia.**_

_**Erica: Well, no anesthesia means no ventilator. No ventilator means no cabg. Not a whole lot of wiggle room there.**_

_**Cristina: You can operate on him while he's awake.**_

_**Erica: Yang...**_

_**Cristina: You can use a high thoracic epidural to numb him from the chest down. Let him breathe on his own the entire time. I mean, they pulled it off in India last month, and then again in...**_

_**(Izzie walks up)**_

_**Izzie: Dr. Hahn, you wanted to sign the discharge papers for Mr. Arnold?**_

_**Erica: Not quite yet.**_

_**(Mr. Arnold's room)**_

_**Mr. Arnold: Wide awake? You want me to let you slice open my chest while I'm wide awake?**_

_**Erica: It is your best option.**_

_**Mr. Arnold: Uh, how...how long would I have to be lying there, uh, on the table with my chest open, uh, like that?**_

_**Erica: The surgery can take up to five or six hours. Maybe more.**_

_**Mr. Arnold: Uh, six hours...awake...with you operating on my heart. I...**_

_**Izzie: The ivory-billed woodpecker.**_

_**Erica: What?**_

_**Cristina: What?**_

_**Izzie: The ivory-billed woodpecker. Mr. Arnold, you want to live to see it, don't you? This is your only chance.**_

_**Mr. Arnold: Ivory-billed woodpecker.**_

_**Erica: Excellent. Stevens, we will scrub in as soon as an OR is free.**_

_**Izzie: Uh, but the surgery was Cristina's idea.**_

_**Erica: Either you want in or you don't. Which is it?**_

_**Izzie: I do.**_

_**Cristina: Uh, but...**_

_**Erica: I'm sure there'll be standing room in the gallery, Yang. Stevens, book the OR.**_

* * *

Izzie walked to the nurse's station to take some documents about Mr. Arnold's surgery. Olivia and another nurse stood behind the desk.

"Poor Dr. O'Malley. Dr. Sloan absolutely made an ass of him, making him to hold the stupid bride dress all these time." Carol said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's awful! According to me, it's all Torres' fault. She is a bitch. She made Sloan to do it." Olivia said flatly.

"And why should he listen to her?" Carol wondered.

"May be there is a reason…" Olivia suggested, making a grimace.

"Even if that is so, what right does Dr. Sloan have to humiliate Dr. O'Malley in public?" Carol said indignantly.

"He is Mark Sloan, the best plastic surgeon, and Dr. O'Malley is just an intern." Olivia reminded her.

"Sloan makes use of his high standing in the hospital. Dr. O'Malley is a surgeon. It's not his job to hold some bride dress." Carol said irritably.

"Did you see Torres' impish smile, when Dr. Sloan ordered him to hold the dress?" Olivia asked excited.

"We all saw it." Carol grumbled.

"However, Dr. O'Malley stands on his dignity." Olivia remarked.

"What can he do?" Carol sighed.

Izzie heard all their conversation. Her heart was beating wildly. How could Mark humiliate George that way? Moreover, because of Callie. Izzie was furious. She wanted to kill Mark. He did everything he could to humiliate her and George. Nevertheless, she was faced with an important surgery. She had to concentrate on it and to think only for the patient. She needed to be calm.

Izzie was lying on the operating table, trying to think only about the surgery. Closing her eyes she ordered herself: _Concentrate, Izzie_!

Someone opened the door. Izzie turned her head.

"Hey, I heard about the surgery of the year. Hanh has chosen you. Congratulations." Mark greeted her.

"How did you find me?" She asked dryly.

"I always find that what I'm looking for." He smirked.

Izzie said nothing. She came out of the operating table.

"I see you are getting into the mood of doing the big surgery, huh?" Mark giggled, leaning a shoulder on the doorframe.

"Yes, I'm trying to concentrate myself." Her voice was cold.

"You have left behind Yang, and you have impressed Hanh. Good for you, Izzie!" He praised her.

"Yes, and as I heard, you have impressed Dr. Torres. Good for you Mark!" She said with an ironic smile.

"What?"

"So, you officially took the side of Callie, huh?! I can't believe you have done it!" Izzie said indignantly.

"What are you talking about?" Mark blinked in surprise.

"You are disgusting!" She hissed. Izzie was about to leave, but Mark grabbed her arm robustly, pulling her towards him.

"Leave my hand. It hurts!" She cried out.

"Not and before telling me, what do you want from me?" His face was millimeters away from hers. His green eyes were flashing with anger.

"You have made George to hold the bride dress to humiliate him, you and Callie, haven't you?" She blazed, "Because you do all that she tells you!"

"So, that idiot whimpers to you, huh?!"

"He is not. It's the talk of the hospital. All saying that you have done it because of Callie."Izzie snapped him.

"I didn't do it because of Callie." Mark said in a low voice.

"What?"

"I didn't do it because of Callie," he repeated, "I did it because of you."

"Because of me?" Her voice trembled.

"Yeah, I wanted to humiliate O'Malley, and I did it. But not because of Callie, I did it because of you. Because I'm mad… I'm really mad, because my wife has feelings for him!"

Izzie swallowed. Her tears rolled over her cheeks. They stood watching each other, making no move. Mark still held Izzie's arm strongly, but she didn't feel pain anymore. Mark slowly released her hand and turned to the exit. He slammed the door after him. She stood without moving, staring at one point.

_**Meredith's v/o:**__ You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** _Finally, I did this chapter. I was overloaded lately and this is the reason I couldn't update _earlier. _Enjoy this chapter, I hope it's not bad:)_

_Many thanks for your reviews: Berlian:) Cocola:) listentoyourheart555 :) paceynumber1 :) and yadyforever:)_

_The italic text is from the show.  
_

**4X07**

_**E**__**rica: I'm taking Meredith Grey from you this week. Her mother was a good surgeon, and I wanna see what she's like.**_

_**Mark: Well, that's not how it works here. You get assigned a resident. There's a schedule.**_

_**Erica: Well, the schedule doesn't take into account certain things.**_

_**Mark: Like what?**_

_**Erica: Like the fact that I don't want Yang. You can have Stevens. And I'm sure Shepherd won't mind. (walks away)**_

_**Derek (walks up): Won't mind what?**_

_**Mark: She's sassy.**_

_**Derek: She's a woman of substance, you two have nothing in common. Ah, I'm late. I had to drop off the Chief's dry cleaning.**_

_**Mark: You're doing his laundry?**_

_**Derek: We're helping each out.**_

_**Mark: Yeah, what's he doing?**_

_**Derek: He has an extensive DVD collection. (pauses, raises his eyebrows, and exhales)**_

_**Mark: You're dating the Chief. (Derek half laughs at him)**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**(after having sex)**_

_**Izzie: Wow...**_

_**George: Yeah.**_

_**Izzie: That was...**_

_**George: Arobic.**_

_**Izzie: Arobic bad?**_

_**George: No, no. Why did you think that it was bad?**_

_**Izzie: No, no... I mean, obviously we were both nervous.**_

_**George: Yeah... yeah. We've been waiting for so long it's like--**_

_**Izzie: You've gotta be good.**_

_**George: -- You know, it better to be worth it. (they chuckle, akwardly)**_

_**Izzie: Yeah, it's a lot of pressure.**_

_**George: Yeah...**_

_**Izzie: Let's just do it again.**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**Izzie: Oh. (sighs) I love George.**_

_**Meredith (wide eyed): Oh, god.**_

_**Izzie: I do, I love him, and I'm so happy because he's kind and smart and um, sweet and sexy. He's perfect, perfect, except for the fact that he kisses like a chicken. You know a chicken pecking the ground for food, justs pecking and pecking and pecking, and when he's pecking at me like that I forget that I love him, I forget that he's kind and sweet and sexy and I just wanna scream, "Stop pecking at me!" Did he peck you like a chicken, Mer? (Meredith doesn't know what to say)**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**M**__**eredith: You look weird.**_

_**George: I don't look weird.**_

_**Meredith: What's wrong?**_

_**George: I look fine.**_

_**Meredith: I know you!**_

_**George: It's horrible! The sex... with Izzie... 's like she's trying too hard. It's like... you ever seen a porno? Not that Izzie is a porno, she's an angel, but is like she's trying to be a pornstar, she's trying to act all dirty and sexy, which sounds great, right? (Meredith cringes) But, in reality, I just wanna say: Izzie, just because you can do that with your legs, doesn't mean that you should!**_

_**Meredith (holds a finger to her ear and cringes): Aah... I wanna run!**_

_**George: Run. Run now.**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**Harriet: Is there a surgery that can make me look like her?**_

_**Mark: You're much prettier than Dr. Stevens.**_

_**Harriet: Then how come I can't even remember the last time that I had sex. I bet Dr. Stevens can remember the last time she had sex.**_

_**Mark: Harriet, don't harass the residents.**_

_**Harriet: She's young. She still has her looks. Although, sweetie, you're already getting worry lines. What do you possibly have to be worried about?**_

_**Izzie (defensive): Nothing. I- I don't have worry lines.**_

_**Harriet: Oh, your frown line is already promidant. (Izzie touches her face) Whatever is wrong in your life, you need to fix it, quick.**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**Erica (showing him an x-ray): Know what this is?**_

_**Mark: Looks like multiple rib fractures and a massive hemo-throax.**_

_**Erica: Actually, it's you giving up O.R two. My patient is emergant.**_

_**Mark: Well, then what do I tell my patient?**_

_**Erica: If it were me, I'd tell her to age gracefully.**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**George (they go to kiss and bump noses): We should-- We should, ah, just stop for a second. We're nervous and awkward. We have to admit that we're a little nervous and we're awkward.**_

_**Izzie: Yeah, it's a little awkward.**_

_**George: Yeah. We just 'cause-- 'cause we're nervous and we just have to get over ourselves.**_

_**Izzie: How?**_

_**George: Um... We could pick a fantasy.**_

_**Izzie: A what?**_

_**George: You know, a fantasy. (Izzie chuckles) You could pick a-- Any fantasy.... Any fantasy any... I will do anything that you want me to.**_

_**Izzie: Anything? (cut to them in the bathroom, with him laying in the shower, and looking like he fell, and Izzie is sitting outside the tub wrapped in a towel looking distrought)**_

_**George: That's what you wanted?**_

_**Izzie: No. ... I mean, yes. But, that's not what I meant.**_

_**George: What did you mean then?**_

_**Izzie: Let's just not ever talk about this again. Please. ... We have chemistry, George. I know we have it. Because we had the best sex I've ever had in my life, do you remember that sex?**_

_**George: I do. It's vague and it's inflashy, but I do.**_

_**Izzie: I want that sex back. We can do this.**_

_**George: Well, I want that sex back! ... I think I chipped my tooth.**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**Harriet: Ugh, I am in too much pain. Leave me alone.**_

_**Izzie: Yep. And the best thing for pain is to get you outta bed and get you moving. You will feel much better.**_

_**Harriet: I will feel better if you leave.**_

_**Izzie: Harriet...**_

_**Harriet: Stop scowling, you can scowl later when you actually have something to scowl about. When your ass expands, or when you get a double chin, but right now, you are young, you should be having fun. Go. Start enjoying your life. You're getting uglier by the minute! **_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**A**__**lex (walks up): I need to talk to Dr. Torres. My patient won't crap and won't stop talkin' about it. I'm done.**_

_**Izzie (walks up): Is Dr. Torres in there? My facelift won't walk and she is abusive. I can't work with her**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**.**_

_**Harriet: What the hell is this?**_

_**Izzie: Oh, room shortage, we're gonna have to double up.**_

_**Harriet: What?!**_

_**Izzie: Harriet, meet Jerry.**_

_**Jerry: This is absurd!**_

_**Izzie: Oh, not so angry, Jerry. It's bad for the complexion, right Harriet?**_

_**Alex: Harriet, Jerry might be monoplizing the bathroom for a few hours, so if you need to go, I'd go now.**_

_**Jerry: This is unacceptable!**_

_**Harriet: I don't even think it's legal.**_

_**Izzie: Well, my advice to you would be to get yourselves discharged as soon as possible.**_

_**Alex: See 'ya. (they leave the room)**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**Mark (watching Hahn in surgery from the gallery): Her hands are beautiful. (Cristina gives him a look) I mean, surgically, the finess.**_

_**Cristina: I was in ortho all day, there's no finess to breaking bones. (same time as Mark) Carpentry.**_

_**Mark: Carpentry. Yeah. You want finess, you should try plastics. It's all finess.**_

_**Cristina: Yeah, no room for error when you're dealing with someone's face.**_

_**Mark: It's more than just face lifts. I'm a board certified ENT, I take out tumors. (pauses) It's also a lot of face lifts. But even a face lift, I'm changing a life. I'm holding someone's future in my hands.**_

_**Cristina (seeing Hahn touch a heart): Holding a heart is way better.**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**I**__**zzie (running her hand over a box): It's a box fun. You know, it's just been too much pressure, too much trying, we just gotta get back to having fun.**_

_**George: Yeah. So it's a box of props?**_

_**Izzie: It's a box of fun.**_

_**George: Okay. ... Can I --?**_

_**Izzie: Yeah. (he does and takes out a bottle of liquor) It's a box of fun and booze because I figure it can't hurt.**_

_**George: Yeah. Yeah. (goes to get something else) Oooh, that's-- that's... (Izzie shuts the box)**_

_**Izzie: Oh, you know what, don't say it. This will work. We will work. We just need to take the pressure off.**_

_**George: Yeah.**_

_**Izzie: We have the house to ourselves tonight. We're gonna have a drink (George takes a huge gulp of liquor) ... and we're gonna play.**_

_**George: We'll play.**_

_**Izzie: We'll play, with our box of fun. (she starts chugging a lot of liquor down from the bottle)**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**Alex: Well, where is she?**_

_**Izzie: Oh, well, it looks like she finally got out of bed. (they hear giggling behind the curtain, Alex pulls it back to see Harriet and Jerry having sex) Oh my god!**_

_**Jerry: Oh, don't look so shocked. We're adults.**_

_**Harriet: She always looks like that. (Alex shuts the curtain)**_

_**Alex: Well, it looks like he finally crapped. (Izzie sighs) What?**_

_**Izzie: Even they have chemistry. **_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**M**__**ark: I saw your transplant today.**_

_**Erica: I know.**_

_**Mark: You have extrodinary technique.**_

_**Erica: I know.**_

_**Mark: Can I buy you a drink? I have rather extrodinary techniques myself.**_

_**Erica: You're not attracted to me. You think you are. But you're not. You're attracted to my skill, and my confidence, and maybe how hot I look with my hands on a heart. But mostly you're attracted to me because I'm not attracted to you.**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

_**(after they had sex)**_

_**George (smiling): That was amazing.**_

_**Izzie (smiling): See? See, I knew we had it in us.**_

_**George: That was as good as the first time.**_

_**Izzie: No, it was better. Way better.**_

_**George: No, you're right. Because we were drunk, and well, I'm not married, and that was just...**_

_**Izzie: Incredible. (smile fades) You're lying.**_

_**George: Well, so are you.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Stevens, you are working with Dr. Sloan today." Miranda announced.

"Dr. Sloan?!"

"Yes, Stevens. Dr. Mark Sloan, the plastic surgeon. He asked for you. Have you any problems with that?" Miranda scowled at her.

"No." Izzie mumbled.

"Then move, Stevens!" Miranda ordered.

Before finding Mark, Izzie went to the cafeteria. She bought a strong black coffee herself and a bone-dry cappuccino for Mark.

Izzie found him looking at ex-rays with his back to the door. She stepped in.

"Dr. Stevens, when some attending asks for you that means you must come immediately not twenty minutes late." He said with a serious voice without turning his back.

"I'm sorry." Izzie said meekly.

_Seriously? Did he hear right? Did she just say sorry? __He had expected her usual fight against him._

Mark turned and lifted his eyes up.

"This is for you. I got you cappuccino." She told him.

"You what?" Mark was unable to hide his astonishment.

"I got you a bone dry cappuccino, exactly as you like it." Izzie said softly.

"Did you poison it?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I did not." Izzie replied.

"Am I missing anything?" Mark raised his eyebrows curiously.

"I just took coffee for myself and a cappuccino for you. Here we go." She gave it to him.

Mark took it still looking at her doubly. "No way, I must be dreaming… yeah that's it. I'm dreaming, I'll pinch myself to wake up. Ok. I'm not dreaming. You screwed up, and now you are sucking up to me to help you out of trouble. You should know this cappuccino won't help you. What did you do now?"

"I just want to be nice." Izzie assured him.

"I'm not used to people being nice to me." Mark said dryly.

"Maybe because you aren't very nice to them either."

Mark knitted his brows, "You look tired?" He observed.

"Coffee will help me feel better." Izzie said wearily.

"Sleepless night, huh?"

"Terrible night." She emphasized.

"Aw, O'Malley had been pervert all night?!" The mockery in his voice was obvious.

"I don't want to discuss that." She snapped him.

"Why?" Mark wondered, "Women like telling about the perfect night with the perfect man and the perfect sex." He smiled wickedly.

Izzie suddenly blazed, "It was awful. The sex with George is terrible."

Mark grinned, "Of course baby, after you have been with me, you won't ever find anyone good as I'm.**"**

"Would you please save your comments about your great results in the bed for someone else?"

"It's a bad job to have bad sex." He said with a smirk.

"Sex is not everything." Izzie stated.

"This is being said by people who have bad sex." Mark said with a devilish smile.

"It's just as if you have never had bad sex." She rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"I've never had that problem in my life." He said honestly.

"Never?"

"Nep. I always enjoy it. Of course, with some women sex is pretty good…with you for example. I would even say it's perfect." Mark gave her a wide smile.

"With me?!"

"Yeah, I must admit that there is chemistry between you and me. I can feel you…I know what you want and what you need. I know exactly where to touch you, to kiss you to hear your moans and your whispers. Your skin burning from my touch…When my tongue touches your lips so full and sweet I could feel your shivers. I enjoy your pleasure as much as my own. Your body trembles beneath me…." Mark's voice was low and husky.

Izzie felt like her heart would burst out of her chest, and blushed even deeper when she realized that he must notice the heat rising to her face. His words sent a shiver down her spine. His voice made her knees turn to jelly.

"Please, stop talking!" She implored.

A slow smile crept to his lips.

"Don't talk to me about sex, please! And don't look at me like this. It was intended to choose me today, wasn't it?!"

"Actually, Hahn told me to take you, because as she said you're good. However, she has no idea how good you are indeed."

Izzie sighed, one thing was for sure, it was going to be a tough day."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On the next day, after one more terrible night, and several attempts George and Izzie to have the perfect sex, she felt really bad. _It was all her fault_. She couldn't stop thinking about Mark. Izzie wanted to deny it, but she couldn't lie to her heart**. **Mark definitely had made Izzie to feel incredible emotions_. She had to make herself stop thinking about him. Now she was with George_._ He was the man she loved. Mark was just an incorrigible womanizer. _If only she had not succumbed to temptation, she might not be in the bitter situation she was. It was pure woman's impulse. Everything was in her head. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself to have sex with George, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Izzie couldn't find the connection to him; she couldn't find the wit or the will to do it. Closing her eyes, Mark's green eyes, hot mouth, well-proportioned body, and muscles appeared in her mind. She needed to erase Mark from her mind. But how? This man possessed not only her body, but her mind too…

Izzie entered Harriet's room.

When Harriet saw her she began screaming again. "Get out of here! Go to repair the wrinkle on your face!"

Izzie couldn't stand it any longer. "Do you know what? Yeah, you are right. I may be beautiful, but very soon I will be much wrinkled even than you. And do you want to know something? I haven't had great sex for ages, or it seems to me so. Because the sex with the man I love is crap! He kisses like a chicken… pecking at me, do you understand? I can't feel anything with him, because I dream about another man. I'm always thinking about him and every time he is around I feel like I've never felt before. I think about how he kisses me, touches me, how he makes me losing reality**.** Because this man is incredible… he removes woman's wrinkles not only with the scalpel, he do it with…." Izzie stammered, "You know…"

"Oh, yeah! I knew it! You and Dr. Sloan!" Harriet cried jubilantly.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Izzie snapped her.

"He is great in bed, isn't he?" Harriet smiled slyly.

"I won't discuss him with you!" Izzie snarled.

"Oh, c'mon! I want to imagine it! I don't have sex; at least I could fancy how the others do it." Harriett implored.

"You are right… He is great…he… he makes your knees turn jelly, even before touching you." Izzie blazed.

"Aw?!" Harriet closed her eyes of pleasure.

"He has a great body… and hands… and… Oh God!" Izzie exclaimed excited. She turned to leave the room but Harriet cried out after her.

"Dr. Stevens, sex is most important… sex makes us more beautiful."

"I don't want to listen that!" Izzie whimpered.

"And repair wrinkles!" Harriet added shouting.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_On the next day_

Izzie was in the cafeteria, drinking black coffee. Mark took a seat next to her, biting an apple.

"I heard Harriet had sex." He giggled.

Izzie looked at him frowning, "Yes, even she!"

"Bad sex again, huh?!" Mark asked chewing his apple.

"It was awful. We tried everything. Why it happens so? I love him."

"There is no chemistry between you and him. I have already said it. You love him because he is your best friend."

"I love George!" Izzie persisted.

"Stop deluding yourself." He advised her.

At this moment, Erica Hahn passed beside them. Mark followed her by sight immediately.

"Yeah... this woman is sassy… There is something about her."

"You like Dr. Hahn?!" Izzie looked surprised.

"There is something about this woman…I just can't define…" Mark repeated without removing his eyes from Erica, "I'm curious… she is interesting… she is brilliant in the OR, her skills are incredible, I bet she has a good technique in the bed too."

"You won't have any chance to test her technique in the bed." Izzie chuckled.

"Do you think so?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. It's just because there is no chemistry between you and Dr. Hahn." She said cheerfully.

Izzie winked at him and stood up. Mark frowned and followed her while she was leaving the cafeteria, thinking of her words.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After he had run upon the rocks with Erica Hahn at Joe's, Mark came back into his room very early**.** He took a quick shower and went to bed.

Nearly three hours later, a loud knocking on the door woke him up.

"What the hell is that?" He angered. Growling he took a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Shit!" Mark cursed, seeing that it was 1a.m. He yanked the sheet angrily and got up. Mark grabbed his jeans, putting them next to his skin. Someone kept knocking and knocking. Sleepy and with a bushy hair he opened the door. "Izzie?" Mark became fully awake, seeing her," What's up?"

"I can't… I can't sleep with George! It's awful… I… need sex… I need sex badly… I want you…" Saying this, she took her coat off. Mark's eyes opened widely. Izzie was wearing a black lace nightdress.

Mark took a deep breath, "You came dressed only with… that?"

"I…" Izzie stammered, "Yeah!" She gushed.

Mark smirked. He gripped her and began kissing her hungrily. At the moment, when Mark put his tongue into her mouth Izzie groaned. "Oh, God! You are kissing great."

He lifted her into his arms, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mark slammed the door with a leg and pressed Izzie's back on the door. He removed down the straps of her nightdress revealing her breasts. His tongue feverishly explored her mouth. Slowly he released her from his kiss, and began trailing kisses up and down her neck, stopping only to nibble on her ear. Mark cupped her breast in his hand, lightly rubbing the nipple with his thumb. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. Lowering his head again, he captured her nipple with his mouth. Izzie gasped in delight as he sucked her, nipping lightly and moving his tongue in circular motion around the hardened nipple.

"God, how badly I needed that," she admitted, her voice was heavy with desire.

Mark could feel the wildly pats of her heart. From her nipple, his tongue removed to her lips again. He kissed her irresistibly. Izzie's hands ran over his hair, his shoulders and back. The contact with his naked and warmed body by the sleep was stimulating her even more. She has never felt such strong physical attraction but it was not only that. As if, there was chemical reaction which running between them. Slowly Mark removed his hand down her belly until it rested between her legs.

"God, you are so wet!" He whispered huskily.

"Yeah, I'm…"

"Tell me that you are wet because of me." Mark said his voice deep with passion.

Izzie breathed heavily.

"C'mon Iz, tell me… I need to hear that from your mouth…"

"I'm… wet… because of you… Mark, you make me wet…" His fingers slipped into her bikini. Izzie moaned.

"Mark, please hold me, because … I can't… Mark…"

He felt the same excitement as her. Mark enjoyed to her impatience to feel him inside her. He knew what she wanted right now. Izzie tried to reach the buttons of his jeans, but Mark stopped her.

"No… not yet!"

"Mark, please!" She begged.

"I want to enjoy to your body more…"

One of his hands was between her legs and that what were making his fingers there made Izzie to fall into insane ecstasy. She was so excited that she had the feeling she would explode in any minute. Her nipples were into Mark's mouth and his tongue was dancing over them.

"You are really making me to go out of my mind… Mark…"

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing… it's…." She sighed, "Please don't make me talk right now."

Mark smirked. Many times, he reached her to the climax but he stopped just before she went over the edge.

"You love torturing me…."

"No believe me after you'll thank me. Tonight I'll make you to feel something that you'll never forget."

Mark pulled her off from the wall, her legs still around his waist and carried her over to the bed. He laid her gently on the sheet. Mark slowly took off her nightdress and bikini. Her hand traveled over the bulge in his jeans, but he held her hand. Although he didn't feel comfortable in the jeans, Mark stopped her.

"Let me show you what means chemical reaction- physical attraction, baby!" He whispered huskily. She caught his darkened of passion eyes.

That what Mark was doing with her body couldn't be described. Izzie had read thousand articles in popular magazines on orgasm, woman's pleasure, g-spot and something like that. However, that Mark Sloan made her to feel was outside of all articles on woman's pleasure. No man has ever made her feel so excited. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. Mark pulled aside and took his jeans off. He stroked inside her slow and deep feeling her wonderfully soft and wet. His tempo increased with their desire. Izzie had lost that moment under his vigorous thrusts. Mark had gone so deeply inside her that he had made every nerve in her body, every cell, every fiber to respond to his touch. The climax she felt was so intense, that certainly no one respected sexologist could explain and describe. Izzie couldn't control neither her voice, neither her breathing, neither the shivers of her body… neither the pants of her heart. A deep and tender kiss returned her to the reality. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Am I still alive?" Izzie whispered.

"I don't know… Do I look like God?" Mark smiled mischievously.

"Right now… Yes!"

"So that means you are in the heaven." He told her.

"In the heaven?! I'm afraid that I'm not fit to be there." She sighed.

"Do you have many sins?" Mark asked.

"I have enough to watch the heaven from the hell." Izzie replied honestly.

"Hell is not for Angels." He observed.

"Angels?"

"Yep, you are an angel, with these blond curls, "he caressed her hair, "with these beautiful lips," he touched her mouth with a thumb," with these deep brown eyes."

Izzie smiled cheerfully, "I guess the appearance could blind you."

"Not in this instance. For me you are an angel." He assured her.

"Mark, it was unbelievable… I'm pretty sure you have heard this phrase many times, but… that was great!"

"Nothing gives me more pleasure than to hear this phrase from you." Mark kissed her forehead still lying on top of her body," My body is too heavy."

"I don't find it heavy. Moreover, my body is unconscious right now." She mumbled.

Mark grinned," It keeps you going to stop with your fruitless attempts to find someone better than me."

"Mark, I admit that there is chemistry, but we both know we're not for each other."

"I won't argue with you. You should know that one day you will realize that I'm the man for you but it would be too late. Someone can leave behind you." Mark warned, kissing her. She replied to his kiss.

"I have to go." Izzie said.

"Don't you sleep here?"

"I can't."

"I feel like you sponged on me and now you are throwing me overboard." He offended.

"I bet you have made many girls to feel like that." She suggested.

"But I have never felt like that."

"I came out wearing only a coat. I waited for George to fall asleep and I sneaked out." Izzie admitted.

"It seems we have exchanged our roles. O'Malley took on the job of the cuckold husband. Not that I'm not." He said roguishly.

"Mark, we got married drunk. Drunk!" She emphasized," It was one crazy night of drinking which continues although I gave up drinking."

"Did you really wait for him to fall asleep?" Mark giggled.

"I'm an awful person!" Izzie said dramatically.

"At what time O'Malley should wake up?" He inquired.

"At 8 a.m." She answered.

"We'll set alarm clock and you'll back home before 8. Leave with me tonight." His voice was soft.

"If tomorrow someone sees me to get in the house so early?" Izzie demanded.

"You can say that you are taken out the dog." He shrugged.

"We don't have a dog."

"I'm sure you'll invent something." Mark said with an impish grin.

"If George wakes up before 8 and he sees that I'm not there."

"He'll wake up only if he has a nightmare**. **But worse nightmare than the sex with you it is hardly to have." Mark smirked.

Izzie narrowed her eyes, "Thank you very much!"

Mark kissed her nose and rolled onto his back. Then he pulled her toward his body. Her body was spooned to Mark's, his chest to her back, his strong arm flung around her waist. A fold of sheet had wedged between them, but she felt every line of his body burrowed into hers, including the thick arousal that nudged her through the fabric.

"This nightgown is pretty sexy. Have you many like that?" Mark nuzzled her ear.

"Why?"

"I think this nightie looks great on you. It's sexy!" He said huskily.

"I have many." She informed him.

"Lucky me." Mark was glad, "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"I can only imagine." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"The wrinkle on your face won't be there tomorrow. It will be disappeared." He chuckled.

"Do you believe in what Harriett said?" She asked.

"I know only that after we have sex you look very beautiful. Evidently, I'm God gifted person and it is my job to make people beautiful." Mark said proudly.

"I can't deny it." Izzie honestly said.

"Hahn cut me off tonight at Joe's?" Mark said suddenly.

"Do you still believe that you have a chance with her?" The mockery in her voice was obvious.

"I just wanted to buy her a drink." He justified himself.

"I'm glad to know there are still women who are immune to your McSteamy's techniques." Izzie said with an ironic smile, and added, "She is a great surgeon. I like her but she is a cold person. I mean I cannot imagine her in a cozy atmosphere. What about you?"

"Oh yeah… I can….definitely!" Mark smirked.

"Is there any woman you have never imagined in your bed?" Izzie annoyed.

"Miranda Bailey. Why does that woman hate me so much?" He wondered.

"I don't want to disappoint you, but she is not the only one." She remarked

"If you mean the nurses, it's all your fault." Mark accused her.

Izzie chuckled," This will lying in my conscious till my death."

Mark was caressing her belly, kissing her back and shoulder. Izzie closed her eyes. She felt great in his embrace. Mark felt great too. He was not holding many women in his embrace, probably only Addison… and now Izzie. Mark wasn't used to having someone sleeping in his bed (literally said). He preferred to sleep alone in his bed. However, Mark found that it was amazing to fall asleep holding Izzie in his arms, feeling the scent of her hair and her body_. Yeah, he has never asked a woman to remain to sleep with him after they had sex._

On the next morning, the alarm clock rang in 6.30. Izzie immediately switched it off. Mark was sleeping. She slightly and carefully released her body from his hands. Izzie slipped into her bikini and put her nightdress quickly. Before dressing her coat, she bent down towards him. Izzie smiled slightly. She ran her fingers over his hair and pressed her lips to his cheek. Then she turned seeing a notebook and a pen on the nightstand. Izzie wrote a message.

_The morning's witch says you good morning, and get on a besom flying away. Therefore, you'll have a calm and quiet morning without slippers…_

_Izzie or your morning's witch_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie crept into the house noiselessly. She listened for a sound, but it was silent. She had headed to the stairs when Alex and Meredith cropped up from the kitchen.

"Izzie, where have you been?" Meredith's voice startled her.

_Crap!_ She slowly turned to face them.

"Uh… I couldn't sleep… and I wanted to take some fresh air."

Meredith and Alex were staring at her suspiciously.

"Why do you wear this coat?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Huh… um… I told you I just wanted to take air. I put on the coat in a hurry." Izzie mumbled.

"Are you naked under that coat?" Alex demanded.

"No Alex, I'm not!" Izzie snarled.

"If the sex with Bambi is so bad you had to come to me! You know I'll make you feel better…." Alex smiled wickedly.

"Shut up!" Izzie turned and made her way towards the stairs. She silently opened the door and slid inside the room. George was sleeping deeply. Izzie slipped cautiously into bed next to him. She closed her eyes, couldn't stop thinking about Mark.

The sound of her cell phone startled her. It was 7.50a.m. when she received sms from Mark. Izzie took her mobile phone quickly and read the message.

_**A witch with sexy nightdress flying around getting up the besom…. Seriously? Because of that amazing view, I would stand to throw slippers upon me with the greatest pleasure….**_

Izzie bit her lips, smiling. She touched the screen with her lips.

George moved murmuring, "What's up? What's the time?"

"It's time to get up." Izzie informed him.

"I had an awkward dream…" He admitted, yawning.

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, I dreamed you getting up on a besom and flew somewhere. What should mean that?" George wondered.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a witch?!" Izzie offended.

"No… Of course not…, "George confused, "It's just a dream." He justified himself.

"Yeah! Thanks God it's just s dream…." Izzie mumbled.

However, George didn't see her slight smile.

**4x08**

_**Meredith watching Derek on a date with Sydney)**_

_**Meredith: I think that their on a date. That's definatly a date, right?**_

_**Cristina: Maybe she's dying. (Mark gets up from his seat at the bar and goes, and sits by Derek, after Sydney left for a minute)**_

_**Mark: Is she dying? Is that why?**_

_**Derek: Oh, grow up. She's nice and she asked me out.**_

_**Mark: You want me to fake a heart attack? I can do a great fake heart attack.**_

_**Derek: Here she comes.**_

_**Mark (gets up and goes back to the bar): Carry on. (camera goes back to Meredith and Cristina looking on)**_

_**Cristina: It's Sydney.**_

_**Meredith: In the movies were the handsome, but sensitive football player kisses the akward and freaky girl in front of the whole school. That girl is her.**_

_**Cristina: You are very akward and freaky**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**George (after not getting on the elevator that Izzie and Derek are on): We're avoiding them now, it's come to that.**_

_**Meredith: Why are you avoiding Izzie?**_

_**George: It's like we're not us anymore, everything used to be so easy. Talking used to be so easy, now we can't even talk anymore.**_

_**Meredith: Ah, Derek went on a date with Sdyney H**__**e**__**r**__**o**__**n yesterday. It's probably just a fake date to make me think he's healthy and moving on.**_

_**George: And do you think he's healthy and moving on?**_

_**Meredith: Can we just take the stairs?**_

_**George: Okay.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Bailey: Alright, now listen up, I have nothin' but respect for the job done by Dr. Torres, but things are gonna be different from here on in.**_

_**Izzie (whispering to Meredith): Things are totally weird between George and me. We can't even hold a normal conversation.**_

_**Bailey: This will be a professional environment. So your love lives, your hopes and dreams, the little joys and tradgies that make you who you are, have no place in my hospital.**_

_**Izzie (whispering to Meredith): He's acting like a total stranger. Like I don't even know him.**_

_**Bailey: The locker room is for changing, not for crying. The on-call room is for napping, and not for anything that requires a locked door.**_

_**Izzie (whispering to Meredith): And oh god, don't let me get started on the sex. It is just tradgic, it is--**_

_**Bailey: Stevens! Did you hear a word that I just said? (Izzie looks blankly back at her) Grow up, I believe is my point.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**(Mark, Erica and the chief are at the cafeteria)**_

_**Erica (to Mark): Is it me or there are teeny boppers staring at you? (the girls laugh)**_

_**Mark: I get that a lot. It started when I was their age, never really went away.**_

_**Chief: Is that so? (Mark calls them over)**_

_**Brunette Girl: Let's go over there. Come on!**_

_**Blonde Girl: No! (they go)**_

_**Mark: What can I do for you ladies?**_

_**Brunette Girl: Tell him!**_

_**Blonde Girl: No! It's, it's embarassing.**_

_**Mark: You can tell me.**_

_**Brunette Girl: You look exactly like her dad! (the other girl nods, Erica and the chief laugh, Mark can't believe it)**_

_**Chief: Swing and miss**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Lexie: I never knew what to say to them. In high school. Kids like him. They were always so... separate from the rest of us, you know, alone. It wasn't like that for me. I was prom queen and class valedictorian.**_

_**Izzie: Yeah, I wouldn't broadcast that.**_

_**Lexie: I had a great group of friends, you know?**_

_**Izzie: No.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Molly: You better be able to fix my face. I have pom statewides in a month.**_

_**Alex: You're a cheerleader?**_

_**Molly: I'm a pom.**_

_**Mark: Cheerleaders just jump around. Poms are dancers. (Alex and Callie look at him) I was on the football team.**_

_**Callie: Yeah, I'm not sure you're gonna be doing any dancing in the next month.**_

_**Molly: You better be lying.**_

_**Callie: Not lying. You have very serious knee and leg fractures, not to mention a cracked coccyx.**_

_**Molly: What the hell is that?**_

_**Alex: That's the bone at the bottom of your spine.**_

_**Molly: Uh?**_

_**Callie: The bottom of your bottom.**_

_**Molly: My ass? I broke my ass?**_

_**Alex: That's one way to look at it.**_

_**Mark: Don't look at it!**_

_**Callie: Okay, you're gonna need surgery, but the good news is that we're gonna put you under, so then we can fix the bones and Dr. Sloan can fix your face all at the same time.**_

_**Molly: You better be good.**_

_**Mark: Baby, you're not gonna find anyone better than me. (gets up and whispers to Alex, as he's leaving) Oh my God, hot cheerleader ass. (Callie glares at them)**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Blonde Girl: This is so sad. I used to walk by his house everyday.**_

_**Brunette Girl: He was in my algebra class... I think.**_

_**Izzie: Marissa, I know that this seems impossible right now, but you will get through this. Danny would have wanted you to.**_

_**Marissa: You don't know what he would have wanted. You're just like them. You're a prom queen and you're trying to act like you know what it's like for me. Lady, you have no idea what it's like.**_

_**Izzie: I wasn't a prom queen. I was the girl in the cheap clothes from the trailer park who got pregnant. I got thrown in the pregnant girls class. None of the mothers would let their kids hang out with me. But I got through it. You will get through this.**_

_**Brunette Girl: I'm gonna write a letter to his mom and dad.**_

_**Blonde Girl: That's really beautiful.**_

_**Brunette Girl: Yeah.**_

_**Izzie: Get out.**_

_**Brunette Girl: What?**_

_**Izzie: Get out. You're not even supposed to be in here.**_

_**Brunette Girl: She's here. (pointing to Marissa)**_

_**Izzie: She's his friend. His best friend. Go away. Go!**_

_**Marissa: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...**_

_**Izzie: It's okay. You just lost your best friend. It's... it's the worst thing in the world**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Alex: You think she'll recover full function of her knee?**_

_**Callie: I hope so because if she doesn't get back on the pom-pom brigade, her life is completely over. You think the way that they treat her she'd be ready to ditch the whole thing, but nooo.**_

_**Mark: Of course she's not gonna walk away. It's her life, it's her identity, it's the only way that she understands herself in the world.**_

_**Callie: Mmhmm. I heard one of the sweet young things, told Mark that he looked like her dad today. (Alex and Callie laugh)**_

_**Mark: What does that have to do with anything?**_

_**Callie: Well, you just seem really empathetic to her. You know? 'Loss of identity, shattered self-image.'**_

_**Alex: You seem pretty happy about what happened to her.**_

_**Mark: Or she's just happy because Stevens and O'Malley hit the skits**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Izzie: Can I have the key back to my house?**_

_**George: Hey. What?**_

_**Izzie: The key. To my house. I heard that we broke up, so I want it back. Can I have it please?**_

_**George: Uh, you know, right now that I have no idea what you're talking about.**_

_**Izzie: Really? Apparentally everybody's talking about the fact that we broke up. Who have you been talking to, George?**_

_**George: Nobody. I mean, I talked to Meredith.**_

_**Izzie: See? I knew it!**_

_**George: What do you mean you knew it? You been talking to her?**_

_**Izzie: Yeah, but only after you've been talking to her.**_

_**George: Yeah, but I'm not the only one who talked to her then.**_

_**Izzie: You talked to her first! **_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**George: It's just is that I can't talk to you, and that's why I talk to Meredith, and I don't know why.**_

_**Izzie: It used to be-- It used to be that I was the only person that I could talk to. And you were the only person that I could talk to.**_

_**George: I know.**_

_**Izzie: I'm in love with this incredible guy and we're having problems. And my best friend, he would know what to say to me about it. I need to be able to talk to my best friend. I cannot get through this without my best friend.**_

_**George: Why isn't this easier?**_

_**Izzie: I don't know.**_

_**George: Well, I want my best friend back.**_

_**Izzie: Me too**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie put her tray on the table in the cafeteria near to the table of Richard, Mark and Erica. Mark and Izzie exchanged secret glances. At a table near to her were seating two young girls. They were giggling staring at Mark. Izzie noticed his complacent smile. She shook a head sighing.

When the girl said to Mark that he looks like her father, Izzie couldn't resist and burst out laughing. Her amusement annoyed him. He looked terrified. Erica and Richard stood up and Mark took a seat next to Izzie.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Aw, yeah! I did." She smiled cheerfully.

"I'm not old!" Mark stated.

"Mark, you are not old. Just in her opinion, you look like her dad. " Izzie calmed him.

"This is depressive!"

Izzie rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I'm not old." Mark said again, "I'm young at heart and I have an adventurous spirit."

"Seriously that so broke you up?"

"If some teenager tells you that you look like his mother you'll be broken up too." He told her.

"After ten years maybe," she grinned, "but I won't take it so badly. Mark, take it easy, there are still patients, who fall for you a lot. Usually, they come to you to put them Botox." Izzie giggled.

"You are very mean young woman! I forgive you because you are such because of your collapse with O'Malley."

"It's not a collapse!" She denied.

"C'mon! It's obvious; you just can't resist me, can you?" Mark smirked.

"Seize the opportunity that your best friend is neuron surgeon to check your brain!" Izzie said abruptly.

"I knew it! You are concerned about me!"

"Only in your dreams!"

"In my dreams, you wear sexy lingerie…." Mark smiled mischievously.

"Continue dreaming then…." Izzie advised him and stood up.

Mark followed her by sight smirking.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After Izzie heard the comment of her interns about what Mark Sloan had said in the OR, she was furious.

"I'll kill him… I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Izzie threatened while she was walking down the corridor.

"Hey, Iz!"

"Alex, I'm in a hurry!" She said abruptly.

"Have you heard what Sloan said in the OR for you and Bambi? I'm wondering how he is so acquainted with your love life?" Alex wondered.

"I have no idea. You know him. Probably from the nurses. They spread abroad rumors." Izzie grumbled.

"That's odd. He was very content!"

"He is always content with someone's crap!"

Alex nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, maybe you are right! However, Sloan definitely looked content. I would even say happy." He emphasized.

Izzie hurried to disappear before Alex could see her embarrassment.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was watching the surgical board, when Izzie stood before the board with hands on her hips and with fierce look.

"Aw, I know that look! I have not done anything to O'Malley." He hurried to say.

"You make comments." She hissed.

"About?"

"Me and George."

"So what?"

"Don't dare to open your mouth again!"

"If I remember correctly,you should have been nice to me…."

"It's impossible for me to be nice. You are intolerable!!!"

Mark narrowed his eyes and said in a low voice, "Have you ever thought to check your hormonal balance? These frequent changes in your mood are not normal."

"I do it daddy!" Izzie smiled wickedly and went away, remaining him to stare after her with an open mouth.

"Daddy?!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_In the evening on the same day_

Izzie was in the living room watching TV. George had gone to bed and she couldn't sleep. She took her cell phone and stared at the call list.

_Meanwhile_

Mark stood in the bar staring at his cell phone. He still was hesitating to dial the number.

_1hour late_

Izzie was lying in her bed, and George was sleeping on the floor. She couldn't sleep turning in the bed. Suddenly Izzie heard a strange noise coming from the window. Throwing the blanket aside, she glanced at George who was sleeping deeply without moving. Izzie jumped out of bed and headed straight to the window. She pulled aside the curtain and peered through the glass, "Oh my God!" Izzie opened the window.

"Mark?"

He was standing below her window throwing small pebbles.

"Hello beauty!" Mark greeted her.

"Are you crazy?" Izzie gushed.

"Right now I feel like I'm 18." He announced.

"Shhht, don't speak so loud!"

"Can you sneak out?" Mark asked.

"Why?"

"I want to do crazy things! " He smiled widely.

"God!"

"Is O'Malley there?" Mark demanded.

"He is sleeping on the floor." She replied.

"You had sex on the floor?!" He frowned.

"We hadn't. He is just sleeping on there." Izzie clarified.

"Will you come with me?" Mark asked.

"I have to dress." She told him.

"Don't do it if you are wearing a sexy nightdress!" Mark implored.

"I can't go out wearing a nightdress again!" Izzie said firmly.

"Aw?! Can't you really?"

"No."

"Whatever. You'll remain without it anyway." Mark giggled.

Izzie shook her head closing the window. She quickly slipped into her jeans and put a top on. Izzie sneaked out of the room silently. Mark was waiting for her in front of the main door of the house. As soon as Izzie came out, he grabbed her impatiently.

"You are crazy, Mark! Someone can see us." She wrapped her hands around his neck and their lips met. His hands moved over her body, he pulled her hair to one side and began kissing her neck. Izzie moaned softly. Her body trembled with desire. They started kissing harder and faster. Need for breath was the only reason, that their lips apart.

_Ten minutes late_

"Where are we going?" Izzie asked while they were driving.

"I don't know yet. Somewhere…. Have you ever had any guy do something crazy as to throw pebbles at your window in the middle of the night when you were teenager? Just because he missed you." Mark demanded.

"I haven't had my own room. I grew up in nearby Chehalis, Washington living in a trailer park with my mother." She said dryly.

Mark looked at her, "You have lived in a trailer park, but you have become a surgeon. Maybe you had a rich boyfriend who paid for your education?" He suggested.

"No. I worked as a waitress as a teenager and had savings for college, but my mother spent all of my money calling psychics , so I ended up paying the vast majority of their bills with my own money. When I turned 18 I left home. I paid my way through medical school at University of Washington as a lingerie model." Izzie told him.

"I bet you have been the queen in high school." Mark chuckled.

"You are wrong."

"With this blond hair and big boobs?! Who do you mislead?" He amused.

"I had a huge belly in high school."

"Huge belly?" Mark repeated astonished, "You were fat?"

"I was pregnant."

Mark stared at her again trying to hide his big surprise," What happened?"

"At 16, I gave birth to a daughter and I subsequently gave up for adoption. Well," she faced him, "did I surprise you again? See, you married an awful person."

"You surprised me, indeed. But this doesn't make you a bad person. You did what was right and best for your child and yourself."

"I wanted a better live for her than I could give her at 16." Her voice trembled.

"Have you seen her?" Mark asked.

Izzie nodded, "She… was sick… very sick. She was suffering from leukemia. I donated bone marrow to save Hannah. She was named Hannah by the adoptive parents. Her parents are good people. They love her very much. They came in Seattle to safe her live. My daughter didn't want to see me."

"When she grows up, she will understand why you gave her up for adoption." He

Mark stopped the car in a wood area where the whole city could be seen. It was amazing view.

"Seattle is a beautiful city." Izzie observed.

"It's not like NY." He disagreed.

"If you miss NY so much, why are you still here?" She inquired.

"My wife and my best friend live in Seattle." Mark replied.

Izzie raised her eyebrows smiling.

"Come here." He pulled her toward him. She put her head on his chest.

"Sometimes I think I made a mistake refusing from my daughter. Maybe I could have coped with bringing her up." Izzie said in a low voice.

"You said that she has good parents who love her. That should make you happy."

"I'm really. But I still have those moments where I miss her." She admitted.

"Haven't you ever thought of…." Mark stammered, "abortion. I mean you were in high school. I can imagine what does mean for one 16 years girl."

"I became the laughing stock of everyone of the school. However, this thought never passed through my mind."

"What about Hannah's father?" He questioned.

"When his parents had known they left the city. They were preoccupied with his son's future." She answered.

Mark kissed her head, caressing her back. "Do your friends know about your daughter?"

"Only George and Dr. Bailey…" She replied and then added, "And now you."

Mark nodded thoughtfully. After few minutes' silence he told,"Addison got pregnant with my baby."

Izzie lifted her eyes," What happened?"

"She aborted our baby. I accused her, because she even didn't ask me. But…" He sighed, "she was disappointed with me too much."

"Mark, I'm sorry." Izzie said softly.

"Don't'. Maybe it was all for good."

"Certainly, you and Addison could have had cute babies." Izzie smiled.

"With you my babies will be cutter." Mark said roguishly.

Izzie choked. She terrified looked at him.

"Take it easy!" Mark laughed, "I'm joking." He calmed her.

Izzie still was looking at him with knitted brows.

"It's too early. Nevertheless we're a newly married couple. But I'm sure you and me would definitely make gorgeous babies." Mark smirked.

"Do you think that exist more unusual married couple than me and you."

"Derek was talking to me about you some days ago." He announced.

"Derek?"

"Yep, he was wondering how I have not hit on you yet." Mark told her.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Izzie asked anxiously.

"No. He said that you could make every house cozy, warm and inviting." Mark replied with a smile.

"Did he really say that?" She astonished.

"He did. At one time I even thought he set his mind on you." Mark admitted.

Izzie burst out laughing," Seriously?! Derek? Don't talk nonsense."

"He is going to start dating. He was looking around. I decided he has given you the eye. I was preoccupied." Mark defended himself.

"Mark, Derek uses his eyes only for Meredith." She reminded to him.

"He is tired."

"Yeah, you are right. Moreover, Derek is not the man that women would miss easily**."**

"What should mean that? Do you like him?" Mark blazed.

"Sure, I like him." Izzie calmly said.

"What?"

"Mark, Derek is very attractive, indeed, but I like him because he is a very good person. Besides he is my best friend's boyfriend." She emphasized.

"This cannot calm me down."

"Are you jealous?" Izzie grinned.

"Who, me? Jealous?! No!" He protested.

"I think you are jealous."

"Actually, I've never been the jealous type."

Izzie lifted her body and looked him into the eyes.

"I haven't ever imagined that you are so jealous person!" She teased him.

"You know what? You are jealous too! Besides more than I'm."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. If I say you that Meredith invited me at Joe's tonight. What'd you say?" Mark provoked her.

"She has invited you?!"

"Is that bad?"

"She cannot do that." Izzie stated.

"Why not?" Mark asked with amusement.

"Because… because she loves Derek and because… you are my husband. I'm not flirting with her boyfriend." Izzie annoyed.

Mark laughed, "So, I'm your husband… and you want me only for you."

"Evil!"

"I'm… but you know what? I want you only for me too." He ran his fingers through her hair, and cupped her face in his hands. They began kissing passionately. Mark pushed his seat back as far as it would go and Izzie climbed on top of him without removing her lips from his. He took her top off kissing her neck.

"I feel like I'm 16 again." Izzie murmured.

"Actually I'm, and now you are debauching me." Mark whispered, biting tenderly her earlobe.

"Of course I do." She agreed, removing his jacket. Then she took his blouse off.

Suddenly some blinding light swept the car. Someone was knocking on the window glass. Izzie quickly got out of Mark terrified, who rolled the window down.

"Hey, you two! Ashamed on you! Don't you have other places to do this?"

"What's your problem? We can do this where we want. Get out!" Mark shouted.

"What a nuisance! This is a private territory. I'll call the police!" The man warned.

"What? Police? Mark…." Izzie exclaimed terrified.

"Where is written this is a private territory?" Mark asked.

"Maybe you are blind." The man told him.

"Don't talk to me so." Mark angered.

"For your information a doctor from Seattle Grace hospital is interested in this place. I'm the owner and evidently I should keep my eyes opened for such pervert people as you who want to make this place a haunt of low people."

"Oh my God! Doctor from SGH?!" Izzie mumbled.

"Yeah, some people are respectable with good occupation not impure like you. As I see your expensive car, I bet you are some fancy-man, and she is some prostitute."

"What?!" Mark was out of rage.

Izzie horrified could hardly hold his hands Mark not to open car's door.

"Mark, please! Let's get out of here." She pleaded.

"You go nowhere. I call the police."

"Seriously?"

"It's a jolly shame. Are you 18?" The man brought out a phone, but Mark started the engine. He forced the car that made Izzie lean her back to the seat.

"Oh crap! Mark, are you crazy?!" She cried out.

"Do you want to go in jail?" Mark asked.

"I still can't believe that we were caught as some teenagers." Izzie exclaimed. She was still only in bra, and Mark was half naked.

"Isn't it funny?! I told you I have an adventurous spirit…" He grinned.

"Slow down… You are driving too fast!"

"Relax baby! Don't forget you are in safe hands."

"Do you think he is going to call the police?! God, we will end in the prison!"

"About what?! Because we wanted to have sex?!" Mark smirked, "We could not complain that we are living a boring family life."

"I can't believe that man took us for a fancy man and a prostitute. It's awful! As he mentioned about the doctor from SGH I would die. Who do you think is he?" Izzie was curious

"I don't know. Derek?" Mark suggested.

"Derek?"

"He lives in a trailer. He wants to be immediate closely to the nature."

"Holly crap. We would have had sex in Derek's house. " Izzie gushed

"Yes, it won't be the first time for me but at least I am with my wife now." He smirked.

"O God!"

**Meredith's v/o:** _As Herbert Henry Asquith said: Youth would be an ideal state if it came a little later in life._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N_ Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry for my long absence, but I was absolutely swamped with work... I strongly hope you are still_** _**interested in my fict**_ _**and you'll enjoy what happens next**_:) _**Many thanks for your great reviews and alerts. Special thanks for giving me support to continue writing: Star of CCTV**_ :)**_, SMCKI10 :), Berlian :), paceynumber1:), listentoyourheart555:), Gracksies:), dEsItOoO:) and princeskarlita411:)_**

**_Enjoy this chapter:)_**

**_THE ITALIC TEXT IS FROM THE SHOW_**

**_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_**

**4x09**

_They are outside the ER with a patient and Meredith sees an ambulance coming too fast. Izzie and Cristina are fighting over the patient)__  
**Izzie****:** When are you gonna realize that you don't own the cardio department?  
**Cristina**: He's my patient. I saw him first. I call dibs.  
**Meredith**: Hey, you guys.  
**Izzie****(to Cristina**): You can't call dibs on a human being.  
**Meredith**: You guys, I think we should move.  
**Cristina**: Let go of the gurney.  
**Izzie**: You let go.  
**Meredith**: Move! (Meredith pushes them out of the way, and the ambulances crash into each other_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Erica****: Torres. **Can I steal Stevens off your service?**  
****Callie****(scoffs)****:** I'll give her away for free._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' _

_**Erica**: Can you make time?  
**Mark**: Can you make time for a drink with me after?  
**Erica**: Did I mention time is a factor here? I'm looking for a Yes or No answer.  
**Mark**: As am I.  
**Erica****:** This may be enjoyable to you, Dr. Sloan, but I have a patient in serious condition. I came to you, because legend has it, that you're the best in plastics. But if bad jokes and sleazy come ons are all you're good for all afternoon, I'll page whoever's second best.  
**Mark**: Dr. Hahn... I apologize. And I'll clear my schedule.  
**Erica****:** Thank you. OR 1_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Hahn**: What, are we on a date here? I was complimenting your surgical skills, Dr. Sloan. Not looking through a window into your wounded soul._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_In the OR _

_**Izzie****:** I always knew that you were an ass, but seriously? You brought Jane Doe to the gallery? Are you trying to get yourself kicked out?  
**Alex**: She wanted to see what I do.  
**Izzie****:** I thought you were seeing Lexie.  
**Alex**: I'm a popular guy.  
**Erica****(overhearing)**: I'm sure what ever it is that you're talking about is endlessy fascinating, Dr. Karev, but I kind of have my heart set on saving a life today.  
**Alex****:** Sorry_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

'"Now you'll see the sparks which are flying between Hanh and Sloan." Alex giggled, while he and Izzie were washing their hands in the sink before the surgery.

"Sparks?!" Izzie stopped washing her hands and turned to face Alex, "What sparks?"

"Sloan is in to her." Alex informed her.

Izzie swallowed, "What makes you think so?" She quietly spoke.

"Is that not totally obvious? However, she put him in his place. Hanh treats Sloan like shit, and he cleared his schedule because of her surgery." Alex told her.

"You are exaggerating, Alex!" She rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"I'm not at all. The way he looks at her says everything. Oh, man… He is falling for this woman." Alex exclaimed.

Izzie's hands began to tremble and her voice was not her own, as she said, "I bet he looks at her in the same way as he looks at every other woman."

"Sloan is impressed by this woman." Alex clarified.

"He is impressed by her professional skills and her career." Izzie corrected him.

"Believe me, it's not only that!" He winked at her, giggling.

This conversation was unpleasant to Izzie, and upset her. She did not this conversation to continue. Izzie felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Just the thought that Mark could like any other woman made her feel bad.

"Hey, what are you thinking about? You look distracted." Alex observed.

"Nothing… C'mon, we have to get in." She hurried to say.

Izzie was standing between Mark and Alex in the OR. She could smell Mark's cologne, and the vibration of his voice sent shivers throughout her body. She watched his hands, so skillful and steady, almost gentle as they worked with the scalpel. Izzie was so close she could feel the heat from his body, and she knew that her own temperature was rising. That night when that man caught them naked in the car, Mark had raised her adrenalin to the top. It was wildly, madly and funnily. They were driving round all the night exactly like teenagers, and then he took her to Meredith's at break of day. Just before Izzie getting out of the car, Mark grabbed her hand and kissed her. The kiss was so tender and soft, she felt like she was walking on the clouds. Nevertheless, if he really liked Dr. Hanh so much, would he still have kissed her in that way? Izzie knew that Mark was a complete womanizer, who changed girls the way he changed his socks. Still, he intrigued her. Mark had a way with her. He was handsome, charming and even charismatic…and he married her. No matter if, they both got drunk and married. Izzie watched Mark closely, listening to the retorts that he was exchanging with Erica Hahn. Izzie scowled. _Did he really like Dr. Hanh? She was not beautiful or sexy… or even charming. Well… she was a cardio surgeon… great cardio surgeon one of the best with a meteoric career, but like a woman…._

"Dr. Stevens?" She heard him whisper next to her ear in that deep husky voice.

Izzie startled.

"It seems to me that you are distracted." Mark observed.

"Huh?" Izzie confused.

"Apparently, you are not here**. **I bet you are dreaming about my soft and cozy bed." He grinned.

Izzie rolled her eyes, annoyingly.

"Concentrate on the surgery, Dr. Stevens!" Mark advised her.

"I'm, Dr. Sloan." She assured him.

"Really? Are you?" He raised an eyebrow, "You do not look at all. I've seen you concentrated…" He smirked.

Her blush increased and she bit her bottom lip to keep her cool.

**4x10**

_**I****zzie**: Do you want me to keep the family informed?  
**Erica**: I want you to think like a surgeon. You're thinking like a social worker. If you wanna be a social worker you can save yourself a lot of effort because the training is two years not twelve. If you wanna be a surgeon, you can update the family when the crisis has passed_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

**Izzie**_: I was Hahn's right hand today.  
**George**: That's good. That's good, right? That's great.  
**Izzie:** I think a patient feels better if they know their kids aren't terrified. I think they're more likely to pull through surgery if they know that their wives are not panicked. Those things matter.  
**George**: Well, they do matter.  
**Izzie**: I'm never gonna be Cristina. It's just not gonna happen. And I'm not gonna be Erica Hahn. I am not kick-ass.  
**George**: Thank god for that.  
**Izzie**: I love you.  
**George:** I love you.  
**Izzie:** We're not gonna make this work, are we?  
**George**: Marriage is hard even when it's right. It's hard. And... next time I do it I just want it to be forever. And I don't think it's our chemistry. I think it's our timing. But I don't think it's our chemistry.  
**Izzie:** So, we're saying maybe someday?  
**George**: Yeah. Yeah. We're sayin' maybe someday_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Mark (to Erica after she berates herself for missing something in her surgery):** That's fascinating, Dr. Hahn.  
**Erica:** What?  
**Mark:** That you're as unkind to yourself as you are to everyone else._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Erica**: This is gonna sound bizarre. I realize at this point that this is gonna sound bizarre, but... Any chance you people want to get a drink with me?  
**Sloan**: Why would we want to do that?  
**Callie** (to Mark): She's saying she needs a friend.  
**Mark**: Okay. Fine. Let's drink.  
**Erica**: You won't hit on me?  
**Mark**: I can't promise that.  
**Erica**: If I say please?  
**Callie** (to Erica): He still can't promise that.  
**Erica** (after a pause to think): Fine._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

By the end of her shift, Izzie was exhausted. She haven't seen Mark alone all day long. After washing up she headed for the locker room to change. Izzie slipped into a pair of black slacks and a black turtleneck. Nevertheless, she still didn't have any wish for going home. Izzie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mark's number. However, his cell phone was switched off. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the locker room. Izzie decided to hit Joe's to relax before coming back home. It had been a long time since she visited Joe's bar.

The bar was overcrowded. Izzie looked around but saw none of her friends. She headed straight towards the bar.

"Hey, beauty!" Joe smiled cheerfully seeing her, "I haven't seen you in a while." He noticed.

"Hi, Joe!" She greeted him.

"What'll have tonight?" He asked.

"I'll have non alcoholic cocktail." Izzie replied.

"Non alcoholic cocktail?" Joe raised his eyebrows curiously.

"I gave up drinking." She announced.

Joe looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes, Joe! I gave up drinking! I feel great and I'm still alive somehow. So, give me a non alcoholic cocktail, please!" Izzie repeated seriously.

With surprise written all over his face, Joe shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Ok then! A non alcoholic cocktail for you."

Izzie settled on her barstool. She turned to put her jacket on the seatback, when her eyes fell over the opposite table where a loud laughing was coming from**.** Izzie's heart fluttered in her chest, and she felt as if she was going to be sick. Mark was sitting at a table with Erica Hahn and Callie Torres. Evidently, he was telling them something amusing, because Erica and Callie were convulsed with laughter. Izzie froze like a statue.

"Izzie…. Izzie… "Joe had called her name several times, but she hadn't responded, so he shouted in an attempt to get her attention, "Izzie!"

"Uh?!"

"Hey, what's up, baby? You don't look so well." Joe worried.

"I… uh… It's just been a long day!" She mumbled.

"Here you go!" Joe said, bringing back her non-alcoholic cocktail.

"Tequila!" She said.

"What?"

"Tequila… in the biggest glasses you have." Izzie ordered.

"Didn't you say that you've given up drinking?" Joe confused.

"I know what I said. Give me tequila, please!" She said firmly.

Joe gave her a perplexed look, as he poured the glass for her.

Izzie drained the glass. "One more!" She ordered again.

Joe watched her without making any movement.

"What? Didn't you hear me?" She annoyed.

"Is everything all right?" Joe concerned.

"Why should not be? I just need a drink. This is a bar it's not a confectionery, people come here to drink." Izzie said.

Joe filled her glass with tequila again.

"Do you find it sexy to be a cardio surgeon?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, I guess is as much sexy as tobe like any other surgeon." He shrugged.

"Apparently, men fall for cardio surgeons." Izzie remarked with a wry smile.

"Men?" Joe raised curiously his brows.

"Some men." She clarified, "I hate the cardio. I thought I'd become a cardio surgeon. I thought I could kick asses, but I can't. I'm never gonna be Cristina."

"You can be whatever surgeon you want." Joe said softly.

"I can't Joe!" Izzie shook her head, "I'm too sentimental, and I care about people's feeling. To be a cardio surgeon you just must be firm."

"Definitely, Dr. Hanh is a very rigid person." Joe agreed.

"Do you think that this feature makes her sexy?" She demanded.

"Are you asking me if Dr. Hahn is sexy?" He chuckled.

"Well…" Izzie confused, "Yeah… if you were a man… I mean you are a man… but if you preferred women than men would you fall for her?"

Joe knitted his brows thoughtfully, "Honestly?"

"Honestly!" She nodded.

"This woman scares me." He admitted in a low voice.

"She scares you?" Izzie repeated unable to hide her astonishment.

"Yep… She is… in some way like a man in woman body."

Izzie's eyes popped out, "A man in woman body… Travestite!" She exclaimed.

"I wouldn't use this word, but there is something about her…"

"Mar… I mean Dr. Sloan is in to her." Izzie informed him.

"Dr. Sloan?!" Joe laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding. He really likes her." She repeated.

"Interesting…" Joe commented thoughtfully.

"According to you does Dr. Hahn like him?" Izzie asked.

"If it is anything to go by what I see, I'd rather say that Dr. Hahn takes an interest in Dr. Torres." He replied.

Izzie burst out laughing, "Dr. Torres?! Only you can cheer me up so, Joe!" She told him.

Joe laughed too. Izzie turned to look at Mark then sighed, "Dr. Sloan definitely likes her. See, how he amuses her."

"Evidently, he is telling them something very funny. Dr. Sloan knows how to keep woman's attention." He observed.

"Yep. It is. He knows." Izzie murmured, "Can I have one more, Joe?"

He smiled," Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

The tequila in her glass burned down her throat, but Izzie didn't wince. Stealing a glance at Mark, she could swear his eyes glistening. Her heart bled every time when the two women were laughing. Mark was trapped up by them. He didn't even look in Izzie's direction. Izzie grew dizzy; everything whirled and grew black before her eyes, as she laid money on the bar. Izzie put on her jacket and headed for the exit. She took a taxi ride to her home. As soon as she entered her room, Izzie threw upon the bed, crying. _She missed Mark so much._ Izzie needed to embrace him… and to be with him. _What the hell was happening to her?_ So many tortured thoughts poured through her mind, still seeing Mark's green eyes looking amorously at Dr. Hanh. _Did Mark really fall in Erica Hanh so much?__What on earth he saw in that woman?__Mark didn't even think of her tonight_. _He looked so happy and glad in the company of Callie and Erica_.

The door of her room opened and George came inside. He lied down beside Izzie, hugging her tightly. She needed exactly this… a real friend hug.

**4x11**

_**Mark:** That woman loves me.  
**Derek:** Erica Hahn?  
**Mark:** I'm tellin' 'ya, we went out last had a couple drinks...  
**Derek:** You and Erica?  
**Mark:** Me and Erica... and Callie.  
**Derek **__**(chuckles)**: Alright, so it wasn't a date.  
**Mark:** You wanna tell me where we're goin'?  
**Derek:** Why does it always have to be about the destination? Why can't it be about the journey?  
**Mark:** Because I'm wearing 300 dollar shoes.  
**Derek:** Meredith told me that she doesn't want to see other people.  
**Mark:** She find out about you and Rose?  
**Derek:** No, it was just a kiss.  
**Mark:** Yeah, but you're not the kind of guy who makes out with nurses in scrub rooms, not that there's anything wrong with that._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' _

_**Derek:** What are you doing?  
**Meredith:** I'm making an omelete.  
**Derek:** What do you think of the house?  
**Meredith:** The house? I think the house is great.  
**Derek:** You know, if you don't like it you can tell me. It's your house, too.  
**Meredith **__**(she drops the egg she was about to crack on the floor)**: Damn. Um...  
**Derek:** So, why are you cooking again?  
**Meredith**: Lexie was having a bad night and I thought I would something semi-sisterly.  
**Derek:** Really?  
**Meredith:** Really_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

**_Alex_**_**(knocks on her door)**: You getting up?  
**Izzie:** Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. What's that smell?  
**Alex:** Someone's cooking.  
**Izzie:** That's not cooking. That's not cooking.  
**Alex:** You're gonna be late you know that, right?  
**Izzie:** I hate work.  
**Alex:** Since when?  
**Izzie: **Since I hate it. I hate Cristina. I hate Hahn. I hate it_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Erica:** Dr. Torres.  
**Callie:** Dr. Hahn. Anyone who can out drink me and still kick my ass at the dart board gets to call me 'Callie'.  
**Erica:** Last night was actually fun, wasn't it?  
**Callie **__**(laughs)**: Mmhmm.  
**Erica:** And I'm not a group person.  
**Callie:** Me neither.  
**Erica:** I think it's because I generally don't like people.  
**Callie **__**(smiles)**: Me neither.  
**Erica **__**(the elevator doors open and Mark is standing there)**: Case and point. __(they laugh as they exit the elevator and walk by him)  
**Mark:** What's so funny?_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

**_Erica _**_**(seeing Mark pushing Elizabeth in a wheelchair): **Dr. Sloan, why are you endangering the life of my patient?  
**Mark:** Because your patient had her hands all over one of my patients.  
**Elizabeth:** She had a staff infection and I was trying to heal her.  
**Erica:** Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Sloan. Karev?  
**Mark:** You notice that even when you're insulting me, you manage to tell me how pretty I am?  
**Erica: **It wasn't meant as a compliment.  
**Mark:** Is this like a gender reversal thing with you, where you're the big man on campus, and I'm the hot blonde whose ponytail you can't stop pulling?  
**Erica:** Why don't you get that I just don't like you? That I think that you are a crass, predatory, ape of a man, who just happens to be a decent surgeon?  
**Mark **__**(to Elizabeth):** You wanna heal someone? Heal her._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Erica: **Okay, here's the thing. You're too pretty.  
**Mark:** Oh, come on.  
**Erica:** No. So pretty, in fact, that if we didn't work together, we would probably be... But the point is that we do work together. And in order for me to do my job, I need to leave who I am outside the doors of this hospital._

_'''''_

_**Cristina**: Back off. Elizabeth Archer is my patient.  
I**zzie: **Technically, she's Hahn's patient, but whatever.  
**Cristina:** Ooh, I'm scrubbing in on a major coronary artery dissection with Hahn, and what you're not even gonna fight me for it?  
**Izzie:** I'm not doing the cardio thing anymore. I am over it.  
**Cristina:** You're over it? __(Izzie starts to walk off with a few charts) Whoa, whoa. Why? What do you have?  
**Izzie:** Nothing. I'm charting.  
**Erica **__**(walks up):** Stevens. Elizabeth Archer's chart?  
**Izzie:** Yang has it. You two have fun. __(walks off)  
**Cristina: **She's not a cardiothoracic surgeon, but I could've told you that. I am the rock star.  
**Erica **__**(seeing Alex looking for charts and finding none):** Karev, are you a rock star?  
**Alex:** Always.  
**Erica: **You're with me today. __(hands him the chart) Congratulations, your life just got more interesting._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_ **Meredith**: Can you imagine how horrible this must be for her?  
**Cristina**: This is why people shouldn't have kids.  
**Izzie**: What's the matter with you? It's Bailey's baby.  
**Cristina**: See, no, it's a trauma case. If we are gong to be at all effective in saving that kid's life, it can't be Bailey's baby. He's a blunt trauma case.  
**Izzie**: You and Hahn are exactly alike. The two of you deserve each other.  
**Cristina**: Thank you.  
**Meredith**: I thought that you loved cardio.  
**Cristina**: No, no, no. She's pretending not to. Can't take the pressure, Iz?  
**Izzie**: You're right, Cristina. In the contest to see who can be the best robot, you win._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_ **Alex**: How's Tuck?  
**Izzie**: He's still not breathing on his own. You know, I wish I could help, but I can't think of anything I can do. Cristina always knows what to do.  
**Alex**: What's your deal with her? With Yang?  
**Izzie**: Nothing. There's no deal. I'm crippled with envy.  
**Alex**: Of Yang? 'Cause she's better at cardio than you?  
**Izzie**: She's not better than me. She's just-- she knows what she wants. She has this faith in her skill and herself and her future in cardio. It's an unwavering faith. She knows who she is and I want that. I was chasing cardio because I want what she has.  
**Alex**: She's a robot.  
**Izzie**: Not the robot part. The faith part. I want that._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' _

_**Alex**: Seriously, you're talking about chakras?  
**Elizabeth**: We're talking about how you've got a darkness at your throat chakra where your voice should be. Because whatever happened to you was so ugly and went on for so long that you don't talk about it. You were so badly that sometimes you want to hurt other people, just to spread it around. You were a good boy, Dr. Karev. A good, sweet, boy. But you're not a very good man. What happened to you?  
**Alex**: Your artery is shredding. You need surgery. I'm not a very good man, but I do tell the truth. And the truth is that if you don't get this surgery fast, you're going to die._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

_**Alex**: She's like a bright yellow, right?  
**Elizabeth**: What?  
**Izzie**: What?  
**Alex**: What I'm saying is that she's an optimist. She's the opposite of me. She's exactly the kind of person you want helping you, right?  
**Dawn**: She brightens you, that's for sure.  
**Alex**: Shut up.  
**Izzie**: What are we talking about?  
**Alex**: Just talk her through the surgery before she croaks, alright? Can you do that?  
**Izzie**: Um, do you want me to talk you through it?  
**Elizabeth**: In as much detail as possible, yes.  
**Izzie**: Okay.  
**Alex** __(whispers to Izzie): Yang's got nothin' on you._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark groaned and buried his face in the pillow. His slumber was disturbed by the ringing sound of his cell phone. He pretended that he didn't hear anything, covered his head with another pillow and attempted to sleep again. He had not had enough sleep the last days. The cell phone rang again. Mark cursed underneath his pillow. Then he threw the pillow aside rolled to the edge of his bed, and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand.

"Hello." He mumbled.

"Hey, idler. Are you still sleeping?" A cheerful voice asked.

"What? What's the time?" Mark groaned.

"It's time to get up. I'm waiting for you in the lobby." Derek said.

"In the lobby?" Mark repeated still sleepy.

"Yep. Put your clothes quickly and come down." Derek ordered.

"Someone better be dead, dying, or killing," Mark growled into the phone. His eyes could barely focus as he tried to see the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Why are you calling me so early?"

"No one is dead. I'll take you to some place." Derek announced.

"It does not sound like a striptease club." Mark observed.

"Of course not." Derek confirmed.

"Ok, then. I'm not coming." Mark said.

"I'll meet you at the lobby. I give you ten minutes." Derek told him.

"Ten minutes?" Mark frowned.

However, Derek ended the call**.**

It took Mark twenty minutes to get up, take a quick shower and dress up**.** Annoyed and in a gloomy mood, Mark came out of the elevator.

"I don't know what does it all mean, but I'm sure I will not like it." Mark warned his best friend.

"You are wrong! Let's go in my car." Derek suggested.

"Where?" Mark asked.

" My place." Derek replied with a cheerful smile.

"Your place? You mean the stupid trailer?"

"No, I mean the place where I'm going to build up my new home." Derek clarified.

Mark frowned," Seriously? You woke me up so early to show me some meadow?" He annoyed.

"How do you know it's a meadow?" Derek wondered.

"Suggestion." Mark shrugged.

"You'll see. You are the first to whom I'll show it. C'mon!" Derek said impatiently.

"I want coffee." Mark said wearily.

"You'll drink coffee later." Derek promised.

"Why are you so in a hurry? I'm pretty sure the meadow won't escape." Mark grinned and headed for the cafeteria, but Derek grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back.

"I need a coffee." Mark protested.

"I shall show you something which will hold your breath." Derek assured him.

"Only a naked woman could hold my breath." Mark informed him.

Derek laughed, shaking his head, "You are hopeless."

_Meanwhile_

Izzie was lying in her bed with the blanket drawn up to her chin. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She had hoped Mark might call her. Every five minutes she glanced at her cell phone expecting it to ring. The thought of Mark spending the night with Erica Hahn was enough to kill her. Izzie knew Mark was impressed by her professional skills. Izzie has chosen the cardio in the hope of Mark admiring her too. If she were honest with herself, she would have to admit that she had feelings for him._ Feelings?! God! _

Izzie covered her head with the blanket. She prayed for Mark and Erica hadn't spent the night together._She hated the cardio! She hated Hanh…. She also hated the smell of the cooking in the house._

_Meanwhile_

Seeing the place and the view of Derek's future home, Mark's heart started beating wildly. Just a few days ago, he watched the same view of Seattle but at night together with Izzie. _Izzie…._

He had taken her here without realizing that his best friend wanted to build a new home on this place.

_Izzie…._ It seemed to him that as if he hadn't seen her for ages. He missed her… her smile, her eyes… her tender hands….

"You are right. This place is amazing." Mark mumbled.

"Seriously? You are saying this although you soiled your shoes for 300$?" Derek smirked.

"Yep… I hope you'll be happy here. But when you are with the right person, it doesn't matter where you live." Mark said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?!" Derek was unable to hide his astonishment.

"What? You caught me in a moment of weakness." Mark justified himself.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After Alex came out of Izzie's room, he ran into Meredith.

"Where is Izzie? She gonna be late." Meredith worried.

"She doesn't want to get up." Alex said.

"George again?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"It's Hanh." Alex replied.

"Hanh?" Meredith looked surprised.

"She said that she hated Hanh, Cristina and the cardio." Alex told her.

"What's wrong with her? Why does she behave so strangely? And… since when she is interested in cardio?"

"Nothing would surprise me anymore." Alex confessed.

"Maybe we should talk to her." Meredith concerned.

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "Women. Who could understand you? You never know what you do want." Saying this he headed for the stairs. Meredith followed him by sight.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_SGH_

Izzie walked over to her locker and started changing into her scrubs. Sensing someone was there, she turned her head to see Mark leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. He was staring at her with his famous McSteamy face**.** Izzie did her best to put on a neutral face as she looked at him.

"What are you looking for Dr. Sloan? This is residents' locker room." She said abruptly.

"So, I'm in the right place at the right time." Mark said with an impish smile.

"Seriously? Dr. Hanh doesn't change here." Izzie remarked with sarcasm.

"Dr. Stevens does." He said.

"So, you are not in the right place at the right time. Dr. Hahn's locker room is located on the 3th floor." She explained to him in detail.

"Why have you decided that I care about where Dr. Hanh changes into her scrubs?" Mark wondered.

"Oh, sorry! Please forgive me, I underrated you!" Izzie laughed nervously, "You have already seen her naked." She said still keeping in her hand her top scrub.

He raised his brows, "What are you trying to say?"

Izzie angrily tossed her top scrub on the floor, turning to face Mark only in bra and bottom scrub.

"Do you really think I'm so stupid? I saw you last night with Erica Hanh and Callie Torres. It was obvious that you had a great fun together. You managed to take her in your bed, huh**?"**

"Is that any impulse of jealousy?" Mark smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Izzie snapped him.

"Of course I do. Just the thought that my wife is jealous of me makes me happy." He admitted.

"So, you still remember that you have a wife?"

"Only, if you still remember that you have a husband." Mark smirked.

"You are asshole." She snarled.

"And you are sexy." He said, stepping closer to her.

Izzie swallowed, "Someone can get inside." She uttered.

"So what?" He asked.

"Aren't you worried that your dear Dr. Hanh can see us?" Izzie provoked him.

"What does she want in the resident's locker room?" Mark approached her removing some hair from her face.

"Oh, yeah! Nevertheless, she is one of the best cardio surgeons. What does she want in the locker room of the ordinary?" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Do I catch a note of sarcasm? I was under the impression that you like her and you like the cardio." He amused.

"Not anymore. I hate her. I hate the cardio." She stated.

"Because you love plastics, and I'm your favorite attending." Mark smirked.

"You are not." Izzie told him without any hesitation.

"Am I not really?"

"No."

"You aren't that convinced." Mark whispered his lips just millimeters from hers. Izzie swallowed. By an effort of will, she squeezed out of him, taking her top scrub from the floor.

"Well then I'll try to convince you." She said.

Mark smirked and leaned his back against her locker, "You are falling for me. I know that Mrs. Sloan."

"Mrs. Sloan?! I'm not Mrs. Sloan!" Izzie angered.

"Aw, you are. You definitely are Mrs. Sloan. You know what? You love me!" He told her.

"What?!" She burst out, "Don't make me laugh!"

"See, I make you happy." He giggled.

"It's not true. I even don't like you." Izzie declared.

"Seriously? Your lips say no but your eyes say yes." He said.

"Please? There is nothing between us! Just sex!" She said abruptly.

"It's fantastic…mind- blowing sex! Some women could kill for that." Mark added.

"Somehow I can live without this." Izzie informed him.

"Aw? Can you? So I can make some other woman happy?" He provoked her.

"Feel free to do it." She told him.

"I will." Mark nodded.

Izzie glared at him.

"What? You don't like share, do you?" He giggled.

"You can do whatever you want." She denied.

"Why don't you admit that you are just so scared that you have feelings for me?" He asked calmly.

"I don't feel anything." She annoyed.

"You are jealous of me." Mark insisted.

"I'm not jealous!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it. I'll go out with Erica tonight." He announced.

"I don't care!" She shouted and left the room. Slamming the door behind her, she hurtled down the corridor. Her face burned. Her eyes stung.

"Damned! I hate Hanh! I hate the cardio…"

Mark turned to Izzie's locker, which was still opened. He took her blouse putting it close to his mouth.

"Yes, baby! You are so jealous of me. I knew it!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alex left the patient's room remaining Izzie with Elisabeth Archer. She explained her all details about the surgery. While Izzie was talking, Elisabeth didn't remove her eyes from her as if she was examining her. When Izzie finished Elisabeth ordered, "Give me your hand."

"Excuse me?" Izzie confused.

"Give me your hand." Mrs. Archer said again.

Izzie hesitatingly stretched her hand to the woman who took it closing her eyes.

"I see tears… many tears…. I see the beauty and compassion in your face… I have touched something deep inside… a very tender spot… your heart is full of love and emotions. You are at the crossroads…" Suddenly Elisabeth opened her eyes fixing them on Izzie without any blink, "You are a special person… There is something in you… You don't have to worry… You are really confused now, and your feelings are bothering you. It takes time to realize your sensations. But one day, REMEMBER ONE DAY, you will receive a sign which will show you the way… the way to the man who is fated for you… The man who is the one and only." The woman's voice was deep and sounding**.**

Izzie was looking at the woman, enchanted. "A sign?" She mumbled.

"Yes, a very strong sign." Elisabeth confirmed.

"How could I distinguish it?" Izzie asked.

"You will. Believe me, you will…" Mrs. Archer assured her.

**4X12**

_**Cristina (about Rose):** She's wretched and mean.  
**Meredith:** No, she's not.  
**Izzie:** You know, I heard one of the nurses sayng they've only been on five dates.  
**Cristina:** Yeah 'cause Derek knows she's wretched and mean.  
**George (walks up, to Izzie): **What did you do to your hair?  
**Meredith:** You guys, I know you're trying to make me feel better but I have to tell you, this pausing to talk about Rose and Derek just means...  
**Cristina:** Yeah?  
**Meredith (starts running):** I'm gonna win! __(laughs)  
**Izzie:** You bitch. __(**Cristina and Izzie chase after Mereidth. To George)** Keeping it clean was getting in the way of the contest so I chopped it off last night. It makes me faster and sleeker like a cheetah.  
**George:** You chopped off all your hot hair for a stupid contest?  
**Izzie:** It's not stupid. Rock star contest. Best contest ever. You should try living in the hospital for two straight weeks, George, it's amazing.  
**Cristina**: This contest is for residents only.  
**George**: Yes, I know that.  
**Izzie:** It doesn't mean that he still can't live here. I feel juiced and alive and my brain is clicking. I have never been more on my game.  
**Meredith: **I'm kinda sad the contest ends tonight.  
**Cristina:** I'm not. I want that prize.  
**George:** What prize?  
**Izzie:** Bailey won't tell us. But I want it, I want it. I want it bad.  
**Meredith**: Too bad you're never gonna get it.  
**Izzie:** So on my game!_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Chief**: There's a contest going on.  
**Bailey:** Sir?  
**Chief:** Your residents. They've been living in the hospital around-the-clock for the last 14 days. Engaged in a surgical contest, with a points system.  
**Bailey:** I don't know what you're talking about. __(they see Izzie, Cristina and Meredith run by) They're committed. It's commitment.  
**Chief:** It's a lion fight.  
**Bailey:** Okay, I have one baby to get to daycare. I have 50 residents on my watch. Four surgeries on my schedule. The lions can fight all they want. I'm not a zookeeper._

_**Chief:** Keep your animals under control._

_**Bailey:** Yes, sir_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

_**Bailey**: What Stevens is the only one working today?  
**Cristina**: No, we're all workin' we got paged.  
**Bailey**: For the ankle, it's gone. Now you're trollin' for traumas?  
**Meredith**: Somebody could come in any minute with a critical injury. We're being proactive.  
**Alex**: We're helping people._

_**Bailey**: You're trolling. You're trolling and I got no one on post-op and pre-op. Move!_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

_ **Bailey**: Why did we do a spinal tap on an ankle fracture?  
**Izzie**: He's getting the full work up.  
**Bailey**: How many points?  
**Izzie**: What?  
**Bailey**: Look me in the eyes and tell me you are not putting this man through painful and unnecessary procedures because you're trying to win a contest._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Meredith:** You could take care of the wife's scalp. She needs lots of complex sutures. You could get lots of complex practice.  
**George:** Isn't that like a point a suture? You don't want that?  
**Meredith:** This is bigger than a broken hand. He provoked a bear and then drove himself to the hospital.  
**George:** He was in shock.  
**Meredith:** He married his rebound girl.  
**George:** What?  
**Meredith:** He married his rebound girl. After only knowing her for ten days. Nobody does that. Who does that? I'm thinkin' brain tumor.  
**George:** I got married in the spur of the moment and I don't have a brain tumor.  
**Meredith:** That you know of.  
**George:** I'll do the scalp.  
**Meredith**: You will?  
**George**: Am I gonna watch you try to turn a broken hand into a neuro problem just to uh... get some extra points? Nope.  
**Meredith:** It's not about the points.  
**George: **Am I gonna watch you try to turn a broken hand into a neuro problem just so that you can talk to Shepherd? __(laughs) Nope_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

_**Izzie**: I need a butterfly needle, a vacutainer and maybe an LP kit. I'm 26 points behind so I need it fast.  
**Lexie**: Why? What do you got, somethin' good?  
**Izzie**: A sprained ankle.  
**George** __(scoffs): You get 26 points for a sprained ankle?  
**Izzie**: Last time, Callie treated what we thought was a sprained ankle, it turned out that the patient was malnourishe, had a perforated ulcer and died on the table.  
**George**: That's the best case scenario.  
**Izzie**: Not the death part, George. The medical mystery part. It's 80 points for solving a medical mystery. The holy grail of the competition._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Izzie:** What am I missing? What am I missing?  
**George:** Oh.  
**Izzie:** What?  
**George **__**(points at the book):** Right there.  
**Izzie:** Where?  
**George:** See?  
**Izzie:** No.  
**George:** Well, the fact that you're doing unnecessary medical procedures to win a contest. No! Oh my God, the fact that you and Meredith are both doing unnecessary medical procedures to win a contest.  
**Izzie:** Meredith has a medical mystery?  
**George:** No, she doesn't.  
**Izzie:** Something is wrong. You wanna know how I know that?  
**George: **No.  
**Izzie**: Great doctors have that extra instinct, George. They just know.  
**George:** Great doctors, they know when to stop.  
**Izzie:** I have to have that instinct, George. Because my instincts lately? Very bad. Really bad. They told me to go for cardio. They told me to have sex with a married man.  
**George:** Ow.  
**Izzie: **They are not serving me well. I am in danger of going extinct if this keeps up. I am going to win this contest. If for no other reason than I have to win it._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Mark:** I'm thinking we ought to have a little contest of our own.  
**Derek:** You wanna live in the hospital like a roach?  
**Mark:** Different kind of contest. You and Rose, you're not exclusive right? So I'm thinking.  
**Derek:** You are not serious.  
**Mark: **One woman 10 points, two women same time 20 points. You get out in the morning before anybody wakes up; 5 point bonus._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Cristina:** You came in with Dr. Hahn?  
**Callie:** Erica? Yeah. We went out last night and then it got kind of late with the dancing and the... Anyway, we never made it home, so we hitched a ride here.  
**Cristina:** You're hangin' out with Dr. Hahn?  
**Callie: **Erica. Yes.  
**Cristina: **So, you and Hahn are friends?  
**Callie:** Erica. Yeah.  
**Cristina **__**(to Izzie):** See, this is the downside to the contest. I'm stuck here all the time and Callie's living in my apartment and hanging out with Hahn.  
**Izzie: **I bet that they're trying to pick up guys. I'm past that. I'm so glad that I don't need guys. I don't need sex. Cause this competition is my orgasm.  
C**ristina:** You know, maybe I could be hanging out with Hahn.  
**Izzie:** Cristina, would you focus? It is so much more fun kicking your ass when you focus_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

**_Mark _**_**(about Rose):** What do you see in her? Is it the hot sex? Is she an animal? Is she a bobcat?  
**Derek:** Mark.  
**Mark:** Come on. Lady on the streets, tramp in the sheets, am I right?  
**Derek:** Oh, yeah. She's amazing. Hot. Sweaty. Very, very, hot, dirty, sweaty sex.  
**Mark: **You haven't slept with her yet, have you?  
**Derek:** She's waiting until we're serious. She has morals, she's a lady. Besides, you know what's better than sex?  
**Mark:** What?  
**Derek: **Anticipation._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Alex:** What are you doing here? You spent three hours watching surgery. That's three points.  
**Cristina:** Well, I'm trusting that you guys screwed up enough that it won't matter.  
**Izzie:** I could still win. I could. I did get a lot of points today.  
**Alex **__**(to Meredith): **What's the matter with you? Where's the trash talk, Charles Barkley?  
**Cristina:** She knows that I'm the best. __(Bailey walks up)  
**Izzie:** Who won?  
**Bailey:** Congratulations...  
**Izzie:** Who won?  
**Bailey: **Dr. Grey. The guy from the bear attack had a brain tumor, Grey caught it. 80 points for solving a medical mystery put her over the top.  
**Cristina:** I could've found a tumor.  
**Bailey:** But 'ya didn't. You chose to scrub in with Hahn and watch for three points. Now congratulate Dr. Grey. __(they all mutter it, Meredith turns to leave) Hey, don't you want your prize?  
**Izzie:** Ooh. A shiny pager.  
**Bailey:** A sparkle pager.  
**Cristina: **What's so great about a glitter pager?  
**Bailey:** A sparkle pager. It is special. It is surgery's holy grail. Passed down from resident to resident, now it belongs to Dr. Grey. For the next three months whenever you all get a surgery, you have to page this pager, and if Grey wants your surgery, she has the right to take it from you. __(hands her the pager) Enjoy the power, Dr. Grey. Now may I recommend you all go home? You smell, you're greasy, you need to bathe and I'm sick of lookin' at you_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Mark**: __(about Rose) I don't like her. I'm sorry, but as your friend it's my job to say I don't like Rose.  
**Derek**: Why?  
**Mark**: You're not even sleeping with her.  
**Derek**: You don't like her 'cause she's not sleeping with me? That's a little weird.  
**Mark**: It's not weird.  
**Derek**: It's a little weird.  
**Mark**: Hey, if you were sleeping with Rose I could understand why you're spending time with her, but you're not. And it's, it's just I thought that uh, you know. I thought it was just gonna be you and me!  
**Derek**: Having sex?  
**Mark**: After! After Addison, after Meredith. I have been patient. I have waited when you partnered up with these chicks, but now they're over. And it's supposed to be just us! You and me; two guys on the prowl, on the hunt.  
**Derek**: You're having trouble getting laid. And you need my help.  
**Mark**: I can get laid. I can get laid whenever I want. I do get laid whenever I want. That's the point. Women are everywhere. __(pause) I only have one person I can talk to.  
**Derek**: That's sweet.  
**Mark**: Shut up!  
**Derek**: No, it's really warm and fuzzy._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Izzie:** I'm just catching up on some paper work.  
**Chief:** I guess it piled up on you during the contest.  
**Izzie: **You know about that?  
**Chief:** I know about Otis Sharon and the 120,000 dollars worth of unnecessary tests you ordered.  
**Izzie:** Yeah. Well... I lost. And I put that man through hell for absolutly no reason at all. I was a bad doctor today with bad instincts and I deserved to lose. I don't even know why I bothered competing in this stupid contest.  
**Chief: **So, I don't need to yell?  
**Izzie: **You should. You can. But you don't need to.  
**Chief:** Okay. __(turns to leave, but doesn't) Stevens?  
**Izzie: **Yes, sir?  
**Chief:** My year? I lost by two points.  
**Izzie:** You...  
**Chief:** You didn't invent the contest. Chin up. Put your shoulders back, walk proud, strut a little. Don't lick your wounds: celebrate them. The scars you bear are the signs of a competitor. You're in a lion fight, Stevens. Just because you didn't win doesn't mean you don't know how to roar_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

Izzie was running along the corridor toward the lab.

"Hey, Max! Could you have this blood test for me please**?** It's urgent." She choked out of breath, as she leaned her body against the desk.

"Sure, Dr. Stevens!" Max took the piece of paper from her hand.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" She heard exclaim next to her ear in that deep husky voice.

Izzie looked at him perplexed, "I cut my hair." She replied calmly.

"Why did you cut your hair? How could you do this to me?" his deep voice sounded almost accusing.

She blinked a few times as she stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I did like your hair. You had to ask me before doing this dullness!" Mark grumbled.

Izzie's mouth opened, "You want me to ask you what to do with my hair?!" She was indignant.

"I'm your husband. You knew very well that I loved your curls. You did this on purpose, didn't you? Just to tease me." He looked disappointed.

Izzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You were the last person for whom I was thinking about when I cut my hair." She clarified.

"And for whom you were thinking about?" Mark frowned and crossed his hands over his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Izzie wondered.

"I want to know for whom you cut your hair?" He insisted angrily.

"For me**."** She stated.

"Most women change their hair whenever they are dealing with emotional challenges, as a new partner." Mark explained.

Izzie laughed nervously, "What?"

"Are you screwing around on me?" He demanded.

"Seriously?!"

"I'm completely serious."

"My hair has nothing to do with men. It's been fourteen days… fourteen days since I last saw my bed. I've been living in the hospital for two weeks. If you weren't so busy running after Erica Hahn you would know." She told him.

Mark looked relieved but he was still staring at her suspiciously. "Anyway, there is some reason to cut your hair." He persisted.

Izzie rolled her eyes annoyingly, "There is no special reason, and it's just easier." Izzie admitted. "What's up with the blood analysis?" She whimpered nervously, as she looked around.

"I'm before you." Mark reminded to her.

"This is urgent." Izzie snapped him.

"All is urgent here baby. You will wait!" He cut her off.

"I can't wait. I'm in a hurry. The blood analysis of my patient must come as soon as possible."

Mark frowned. He grabbed the patient's chart from Izzie's hands. "What? You appoint these expensive tests for a broken leg**.** Are you out of your mind? As you cut your hair maybe you cut your brain too?!" He nagged at her.

"It's none of your business. I have a good reason to appoint these analyses." She justified herself.

"Must be very good reason or the Chief is going to kill you." Mark warned her.

"Why don't you take care of your patients and leave me to do my job." Izzie angered.

"You're appointing expensive analysis, what if the Chief knows?" He concerned.

"I know what I'm doing." She assured him.

"Dr. Stevens, I have the results of the blood test." Max said kindly.

"Aw, thanks Max!" Izzie gave him a lecherous smile.

"What? I was first!" Mark was indignant.

"I like your new hair style, Dr. Stevens." Max observed, ignoring Mark's objection, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Max! I'm glad you like it." Izzie smiled.

Mark looked gloomily at them**.**

"That new hair style fits you really well." Max assured her.

Izzie smirked, „Thank you for everything, Max!"

"I'm always at your service, Dr. Stevens." Max said.

Mark made a disgusting face and Izzie took a triumphant glance at him strut tingly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was sitting at the nurse's station gazing at his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, sitting in the chair next to his best friend, so that he could get a better look at the screen.

"Why do women change their hair style all of a sudden? Does this mean something?" Mark demanded without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"It means they want a different look because they're bored of their old look." Derek suggested.

"Here are written at least ten reasons." Mark complained.

"Are you doing a social research?" Derek inquired.

"Something like that. If you have a really nice hair, would you cut it off**?**" Mark asked.

"I have a nice hair." Derek proudly said.

Mark removed his eyes away from the screen and stared at his best friend.

"What?" Derek shrugged, "Women like my hair."

"Who did say anything nice about your hair?" Mark was curious.

"Bailey." Derek replied.

"Seriously?!" Mark burst out laughing.

"Absolutely**! **She has always said that I have a great hair." Derek boasted.

"Fine. Would you then cut your great hair?" Mark asked.

"When I came in Seattle, I let my hair grow. I just wanted to change my appearance in some way." Derek confessed.

"And for that reason you changed your hair style?"

"Yep. The first thing that Addison noticed when she showed up was my long hair." Derek told him.

Mark nodded thoughtfully.

"My hair is my charm!" Derek added.

A loud uproar behind them made both turn their heads. Meredith and Izzie were arguing about something, and George O'Malley was standing between them trying to calm both of the girls.

"God!" George whimpered desperately his head in his hands, "This competition is going to finish me off. All are gone crazy with this stupid contest. Even Izzie cut her hair!"

"I wonder if she cut it because of this. " Mark quietly spoke to himself, but they heard him. Derek glanced at his best friend, but said nothing.

"Well, that's what she said," George shrugged, "She is living in the hospital now."

Mark nodded, but the quarrel between Izzie and Meredith made the three men turn their heads back to the girls again.

"I'm absolutely sure this is a tumor**.**" Meredith stated.

"What?" Izzie burst out laughing.

"Of course this is a brain tumor**." **Meredith stated**. **" He married his rebound girl. After only knowing her for ten days? Nobody does that. Would you marry a complete stranger? No! Who does that?"

Mark and Izzie exchanged puzzled glances.

Izzie looked at Meredith again, "Why not? There is no guarantee that a marriage would be happy if you know someone for years. Sometimes the happy marriage is between two people who hardly know each other."

"Aw, really? How many times have you been married?" Meredith snapped her.

"What? I haven't been married." Izzie embarrassed..

"I hardly think you are an expert on it." Meredith giggled.

Mark scowled at Izzie, smirking and she took a steal glance at him.

"I'm not an expert. Marriage has no guarantees. And you are making up diagnosis to gain scores." Izzie accused her.

"And you have ordered unnecessary tests to win." Meredith gave it her back.

"They are necessary." Izzie annoyed.

"Girls… girls, it's a nice that you compete with each other, but this is not life-and-death struggle." Derek involved himself in the quarrel, saying philosophically.

Meredith and Izzie glared at him and then rushed to run through the corridor.

"Oh, shit! Not again!" George exclaimed and ran after them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was standing near the door and was watching Izzie and Cristina, as he heard Izzie saying that this competition was her orgasm. Late this day, he caught her in a corner of the corridor.

"You don't need sex, do you really?" Mark said, leaning her back against the wall.

Izzie gulped. _Did the corridor just get hotter?_ She was sure it had; she could feel her cheeks flush. Izzie felt a shiver travel down the length of her spine, her skin prickling with goosebumps as Mark held her tight to his body. She swallowed again at the sight of his green eyes, which were staring at her persistently**.**

"Absolutely. I don't need sex! As I said this competition is my orgasm." Izzie said without any hesitation.

"I'm your orgasm, baby!" He told her.

"I found substitution!" She informed him.

"And this substitution is as good as I'm?! I doubt. Nothing could substitute a hot and sweaty sex. Especially as this competition!"

"I'm past that! I found a better way for receiving pleasure." She assured him.

"Could we go somewhere a little more private to change your mind?" Mark smirked.

"Spare me the McSteamy charm, I'm so not interested!" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think that you could resist for a long?" He was curious.

"I don't think about sex at all… or about sex with you!" Izzie declared.

"Good for you, however I think about sex all the time…**.**" Saying this, Mark put his hand on her cheek and tenderly caressed her with his thumb, "I spend every free moment thinking about it… I think about your full breasts, hot mouth, sexy bottom and sultry legs…."

At that moment, Izzie's pager went off. She jumped.

"I have to go!"

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!" Mark shouted.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few minutes after Chief Webber had left someone entered the room, taking a seat on her desk. Izzie raised both eyebrows questioningly. Mark gave her some paper.

"What's that?" Izzie frowned.

"Ten reasons why women want to change their hair style**.** This is research on five women's magazines." Mark explained.

"You read women's magazines?" Izzie looked at him and an impish smile crept across her lips.

"Only for researching." He clarified.

"So what? What did you find?" She inquired.

"I found that you should have a very justifying reason to cut your hair. And at the back of all this lies a man. I just wonder if it seems probable that could be me. However, I guess you won't tell me, and I won't force you to do this. Maybe one day you will tell me." He told her.

"Do you really think my hair looks so bad?"

Mark was silent for a couple of seconds before saying, "I like you, Izzie Stevens! Your hair style doesn't matter. I really like you!" His voice was low and deep.

Izzie narrowed her eyes, "I won't sleep with you." She said firmly.

Mark smiled and stood up, "Do you know what is better than sex?"

"What?" Izzie asked, while Mark was walking to the door. He stopped with his hand on the door handle and turned back.

"Anticipation." He replied, quoting his best friend.

On Izzie's lips crept a smile, "And you, do you know what is better than anticipation?" She asked, as she stood from her chair.

"What?"

"Anticipation has always ending."

Mark smirked without removing his eyes from Izzie, "A dinner in some good restaurant?" He suggested.

"You know what? I spent two weeks in this hospital. I would remain very glad for some hot bath and a comfortable bed. Moreover, the room service in your hotel is pretty good."

"I hope you are done here." Mark said with hope.

Izzie closed all charts, taking them. "I'm."

"I'm ready too." He said.

"I'll meet you at the parking after 15 minutes." She suggested.

"Let's make it 10." Mark offered.

Izzie looked at him with amusement, "Didn't you say anything about anticipation?"

"You said that there is something better." He smirked.

She shook her head, smiling."You always have a good answer."

"Not for everything." He clarified.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Impatiently, Mark tapped his fingers against the steeling wheel. Waiting was not something he excelled at, especially when he was eager to see her. He had already called Izzie's cell phone three times and each time it went to voicemail. He checked his watch again when she appeared.

"Do you know how long time I've been waiting here?" He complained, "You said ten minutes."

"You said ten minutes, "she corrected him, "I said 15."

"It passed 30." Mark notified.

"You definitely must learn more about the anticipation." Izzie chuckled.

"You definitely are doing everything possible to help me." He said frowning.

Moments later, they were on their way driving to the hotel.

"Speaking of changes, where is your beard?" Izzie demanded.

"I just needed to change my appearance in some way." He replied.

"Men change their looking for only one reason…" Peering into his green eyes, she continued, "some woman."

"Do you think so?" He raised his brows.

"I read women's magazines too." She told him.

"I found very interesting stuff in women's magazines. Do you know that 95 percent of the women dream about sex with their boss in their work place?" He smirked.

Izzie raised her eyebrows looking at him, "You should know that 95 percent of the things that are written in these women's magazines are invented stories for amusement and entertainment."

"Really?!" Mark exclaimed, "So, it's not true that every second woman simulates an orgasm."

"I don't know the answer to your question. I'm no expert. I can only speak for myself." She told him.

Mark glanced at her with the tail of his eyes, "Has this ever happened to you?"

"I thought you were an expert on women." She chuckled.

"I'm, but I read it in one of those magazines that a woman could mislead even the best expert." He confessed.

"You want to know if I have ever simulated an orgasm with you." She glanced at him.

"Well," Mark looked confused, "Would be good to know…" He mumbled.

Couple of seconds, Izzie watched him enjoying to his confusion and nervousness, and then she laughed caressing his cheek, "I haven't. Never with you. You are really great… I mean I feel great with you. You know how to predispose every woman. I feel something special when I'm with you, " Izzie confessed.

Mark looked at her with a tender look. Izzie's confession made him happy. He knew that except sex she was speaking for something more.

"I feel great with you too. I'm not speaking only about sex." Mark clarified.

Izzie smiled, "I lost the competition." She said suddenly.

"Are you sorry?" He asked her.

"I wanted to win. I wanted to flare up with something." Her voice trembled.

"I find you pretty outstanding…" He chuckled.

"I'm not speaking about that, Mark! I want to be good at my job." She told him.

"You are good at whatever job you are doing, I confirm that…"

"Mark," She glared at him.

"I'm serious, Izzie! You are good at your job. Do you know that when I came in Seattle you were that one who impressed me most," he confessed and then hurried to clarified, "outside of the obvious. You are a fighter, and in the same time, you have a big heart. You compose the good doctor and the human being. And exactly that feature misses to most of us. You are definitely different… good different."

"Do you really think I'm a good surgeon?"

"I don't think." He paused, "I know." He said firmly, looking at her, "You know how to speak and to give sense of life to the people. You find the right way to every patient. They thrust you."

"I thought I had to be firm, and not to pay too much attention to their feelings." She said quietly.

"Exactly that makes you different and better than the others. That you have lost a competition does not mean that you have lost the battle. You are a fighter and you are able to fight but not at any rate". He touched tenderly her hand.

She smiled. Mark's words meant so much for her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark unlocked his room and stepped aside allowing her to get in. He switched the lights on and closed the door. Izzie put aside her purse and faced him. Mark approached her slowly caressing her cheek with his thumb tenderly. Their eyes met and after their lips. Mark began kissing her softly as their passion gradually raised. Izzie's hands roped around his neck.

"I forgot how sweet your lips were." He ran his thumb over her lower lip.

Izzie closed her eyes. Mark definitely made her lose her mind. He buried his fingers into her hair playing with her curls.

"Have I mentioned today that your new hair is sexy?" He whispered into her ear.

"Do you really like it?" She asked, caressing his neck with her lips.

He nodded,"I do. You are so beautiful."

"And I miss your beard." She touched his face.

"Thus I will not scratch you".

"I love scratching me"

"Hmm……….Derek has a nice hair and my charm is the beard."

Izzie laughed, "I would say your charm is not only in the beard. Actually, you are a very fascinating person. "

"So you could be kind. How I have missed that fact?" He wondered.

"You just underestimate me." She told him.

"I do not underestimate you at all." Mark kissed her again and Izzie moaned into his mouth.

"I was living two weeks in the hospital and you know how unpleasant the baths are there. May I have a bath in your lovely bathroom?" She asked.

"You can do whatever you want. Do you want me to fill in the tube?" He offered.

"You are overindulging me."

"I love overindulging you." Mark ran his fingers across her back.

"I could abuse with you aren't you afraid?" She asked, kissing him.

"I have never been afraid of this some woman to abuse with me." He admitted.

"Is that mean that a number of women have abused with you?" She demanded.

"They have abused as long as I have allowed. And you, have a lot of men indulged you?" He wanted to know.

"No… Anyone has ever indulged me." She replied.

"So I will be the first…" Mark kissed her again." What can I do for you now?"

"I have an urgent need to take a bath." She sighed.

"Well, take off your clothes." Mark undressed her jacket and her blouse. "I will prepare the tube for you." Mark threw his jacket away on the sofa and got into the bathroom.

"Do you want some foam?" He shouted from the bathroom.

"Please. And hot water." She added.

Izzie wrapped a towel round her body leaning her shoulder against the door's frame. "Won't you take advantage?" She cooked.

Mark turned to face her and smiled. "I'm going to take some food."

"Food? I could satisfy your appetite in better way." She seductively said.

"I bet you could"…And I assure you I will permit you to do it. But now I will leave you to enjoy the bath alone."

An hour late Mark came back with two packages to find Izzie who was sleeping blissfully on the sofa wearing only a towel. …………………………………………………

**Meredith's v/o: **_**Daniel Monroe Tuttlle said: **_

_Love is like a mountain,_

_hard to climb,_

_but once you get to the top_

_the view is beautiful._


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N Here is a little fluffy Mark and Izzie. Hope you enjoy it. Berlian:), dEsItToO:), Princeskarlita411, paceynumber1, many thanks for your support.:)_**

**

* * *

**

Mark gently lifted Izzie in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. She stirred in his arms as he walked toward the bed. The towel slipped off lightly revealing one of her breasts. Excitement rushed through his body; he felt his heart racing, his breath quickening. He placed her carefully in middle of the bed.

"Mark… "She whispered his name in her sleep.

"Shh… sleep, " he soothed her.

She sighed feeling the soft comfy bed. "I… I must have fallen asleep. This competition has exhausted me like nothing I have ever experienced." She complained without opening her eyes.

Mark smiled and looked at her. He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her blonde hair with his fingers, "Don't talk… sleep!"

"And you?" She asked.

"I'll be watching you." He whispered.

"I didn't know it was enough for you just watching me…" She smirked, without opening her eyes.

"Since I married you things were taking a turn for the worse." He told her, "You should get some sleep! Tomorrow we are going to have all the morning for us_."_

"I don't have to get up early… Is that so?" Izzie astonished.

"You don't have to. After all the mess you residents have made the last two weeks, the chief decided to take you all the morning free._" _Mark explained.

"Really? Aw, thank God! I love your bed. Actually, my best sleep is in your bed." She confessed.

"Just try to be nice and say that your best sleep is with me." He said, unable to refrain from smiling.

"Since I've married you being nice it was not typical for me anymore." She announced.

Mark laughed and pulled the covers up to her neck as she moved on her side.

"Won't you come in the bed?" Izzie mumbled.

"I'm coming just to take a shower." He told her.

"Don't be long! Hurry up!" She uttered.

Mark caressed her head tenderly. Poor Izzie she looked so tired and really exhausted. Izzie naked in his bed he couldn't imagine a more fantastic view. Just the thought that she was lying in his bed was enough to make him happy. He stood up and went into the kitchen. He opened the small refrigerator and took a can of beer from there. He opened it and began to drink. At that moment, his cell phone rang, piercing the silence. He took a quick glance at the display as saw it was Callie. Mark looked at Izzie. He wanted to make sure she was sleeping soundly, and then answered the phone, "Callie, do you know what the time is?"

"You said you were around day or night, night in particular." She reminded to him.

"Times change." He told her.

"Some things never change. Wine is made to be drunk and enjoyed preferably with good company." Callie said.

"Call Erica."

"She is here."

"So, you want to see me?" He inquired.

"I thought this is what you wanted. Bottle of expensive wine, Erica and me." Callie cooed.

"It's late and I'm tired." Mark said quickly.

"Since when being tired is an obstacle for you to see two girls_."_ Callie was curious.

"As I said times change."

"Times change, principles don't."

"Give me the phone." Mark heard Erica say.

"Sloan, what do I hear? You are declining the invitation to join two girls?! I knew you just couldn't handle it." Erica provoked him.

"C'mon, we are waiting for you!" Callie shouted.

"I'm already in the bed." He said.

"You can get up, can't you?" Callie took the phone again.

"I could, but I don't want to." He confessed.

"Then we'll come to you. Do you have alcohol?" Callie asked. At that moment, Erica took the phone again.

Mark cast a glance at sleeping Izzie, "It is rather awkward." He hinted.

"Aw! Did you hear that Callie_? _Dr. Sloan has picked up a girl tonight. So, you prefer one night stand over us. Seriously?"

"I think you two have a great time together and you don't need my company." Mark clarified.

"Is that girl a better company than ours_?" _Erica wanted to know.

"I didn't say that."

"It's obvious. You are declining our invitation, because you are busy." Erica insisted.

"I'm just tired." Mark justified himself.

"So, you won't come?" Erica asked slowly.

"Another time."

"Very well, Sloan."

Callie took the phone from Erica and spoke to Mark_, "_Seriously? You won't come?" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Nep."

"I thought the nurses have united against you_._" Callie commented.

"That's how matters stand." He confirmed.

"Then who is with you_?_" Callie was curious.

"Why do you think I could get into contact only with nurses?" Mark wondered.

"C'mon, with whom else could you be_?_ You hate interns; the residents are below your standard, and the attendings…. Well there you draw blank…" Callie giggled.

"This is your opinion." Mark mumbled.

"Ok, we don't want to mess your plans! Have a nice time, stallion!" Callie hung up.

Mark smiled faintly and switched off his mobile phone. He swigged his beer and looked over at Izzie again. He watched her sleeping peacefully. She was finally sleeping after so many nights spent in the hospital. He liked having her around. He liked her falling asleep in his bed. _Izzie……. _She was an interesting mix of innocence and provocation.

Walking into his bedroom, he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, unbuckled his jeans and let them fall to the floor. Then he climbed into bed next to her pulling her to him. She snuggled into him; he could feel her breathing on his chest. He liked having her so close… He had slept with her before and every time he felt as if he was protecting her from what he didn't know, but it was nice.

_On the next morning_

Feeling the warmth of the body next to her Izzie slowly opened her eyes. His face just inches from hers, his eyes were closed, his breathing steady. She smiled and leaned down brushing her lips against his. Without opening his eyes, Mark slipped his hand under the sheet touching her breasts. Izzie let out a content moan, feeling the gentle touches upon her skin.

"You haven't yet awakened, but your hands are already on my breasts_,_" she observed.

"I don't need to wake up to do this." Mark mumbled caressing her breasts.

"How do you know who is kissing you?" Izzie ventured to ask.

"I know." He replied.

"How do you know?" She insisted.

"I can feel you with my hands and my body." His husky voice sounded low.

"What exactly do you feel?"

"I'm feeling how your entire body is burning with desire…"

"Oh, yeah." She rolled her eyes, and added ironically, "I love your big ego! And you even haven't awakened yet…_"_

"I had wet dreams…" He confessed.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked with a grin, "You had a smile on your face. I'm guessing it was good?"

"It was very good." Mark smirked, "Actually it was better than good, it was… breathtakingly amazing…"

"Wow, that's some dream. Did it involve any good looking girls?"

"Only the most beautiful sexy girl I've ever seen. It was you…"

"I guess I should be flattered." She whispered her lips and teeth teasing his earlobe while her hands skimmed his abdomen.

Mark opened his eyes and stared at her."This is how I like to wake up."

"No wonder that practically every woman in SGH stood in line to get into your bed." She commented.

"Enjoy what you have, baby!"

She smiled and caressed his cheek, "I miss your beard."

Mark smirked and ran his fingers through her hair, "And I miss your long hair."

"Didn't you tell me you like me anyway?_!"_ She offended.

"I didn't say I don't, I'm just saying I'm missing your long hair._"_ He lifted her up and over him, and she was totally exposed to him now. She casually glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. Her breathing stopped and her eyes widened.

"Oh, hell! Do you know what the time is?" She exclaimed.

"Right now I don't even give a shit about that." He admitted.

"But I do! Bailey will kill me. How long was I asleep for?" She started to freak out.

He looked over at the clock, "About 12 hours," he calculated.

"Crap! I'll be late for work!" She jumped up, but he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get up. Anyway, I made a mess, ordering all these unnecessary tests." She tried to get up, but she couldn't. He still held her hand. Then he threw her on the bed and lay on top of her pinning her hands above her head.

"You are going to be a little bit later. Anyway you'll be severely reprimanded let's make it worth the trouble._"_ He smirked.

"Mark… I…" She couldn't say anything because he pressed his lips to hers.

"I'll get my own back with a vengeance, Dr. Sloan!" She said breathless.

"Why your menaces have dirty effect on me_?_" His voice sounded huskily.

"Because you are dirty"

"You are damn right! I'm so dirty…" Mark let go of her mouth and let his tongue slide down to her breasts.

"Why do I do this to myself?" She sighed, as his tongue flicked across each nipple teasing it, tugging on it with lips.

"Because you like it…" He murmured.

"Why do I act without thinking?" Talking was difficult.

"Because I'm clouding your consciousness…"

Izzie moaned against his neck when his tongue began to suck her nipples again. It was intoxicating. She loved feeling his hard body pressing against hers. She caressed and kneaded the muscles in his back with her fingers, and her hot tongue sliding over his earlobe and neck.

"I can't get enough of you." He uttered.

"So don't stop trying." She whispered.

Mark carefully settled between her legs. Gazing into her eyes he slowly began to move, gradually increasing the tempo. It was an incredible sensation, her hands running lightly over his shoulder blades and down his back. She strained her body and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing the angle of penetration to increase and he let out a breath at the feel of it. He tried to control his thrusting and paying attention to her needs. He reached down between them and his finger found her most sensitive spot. Izzie moaned in delight. His tongue found her erected nipple taking it into his hot mouth. He focused on hitting that one spot, and his tongue danced feverishly over her nipples as suddenly she was there, he followed her over the edge.

Gasping for breath he collapsed against her and Izzie hugged him tight. Moments later, he rolled to the side and she curled against him, hearing his heartbeat slowly return to normal under her ear. A phone ringing interrupted their pure bliss. Groaning, she fumbled around on the nightstand until her hand touched her cell phone. She checked the caller id jumping up horrified. "Crap! It's Bailey!" She whimpered.

"Don't pick it up!" Mark advised her.

"What_? _Not to pick up the phone to Bailey?! I better to be dead!"

"Dr. Bailey?" She answered.

"Stevens!" The anger in her voice was obvious, too obvious.

"Where on earth are you? You had to be here at 12_._"

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey. I didn't hear the alarm clock I must have overslept. " Izzie apologized.

"You have overslept for work?" Bailey repeated annoyed, "What kind of surgeon are you? Now get your ass out of bed and get to work!"

"Yes Dr. Bailey, I'm coming!" Izzie hung up the phone, jumped out of the bed, and began to slide in her jeans.

"It's all your fault!" She practically yelled.

"Why is it always my fault? You were sleeping like a baby."

"Thanks to your comfy bed… your great bathroom…your nice sheets…"Izzie said while was fastening her bra.

"Why do I feel so unimportant?" He frowned.

"This time Bailey will kill me." She declared.

"Why do you worry so much? The sparkle pager belongs to Grey. She'll take all your great surgeries_, _so you'll be less busy for the next three months." Mark calmed her.

She frowned, and grabbed her purse. Mark got out of bed taking her panties from the chair.

"Are you going to leave me this?" He smirked, swinging her panties in front of her eyes.

"Oh no… Shit!" She grabbed her panties from Mark and began to unbutton her jeans.

"Iz…" He began watching her, "I'm thinking about something…"

"What?" She asked while putting on her panties.

"Do you wanna to spend the weekend with me?_" _He blutered it out._  
_

"The weekend?" She snapped out the words a little harsher than she'd planned.

"Um… Yeah, if you don't already have other plans." He uttered.

"Uh… I don't but I'm on duty at the hospital on Saturday."

"Can you find someone to cover your shift?"

"I'll ask Alex or Cristina. Only they have day off_."_

"I want to rent a luxury villa in the province for this weekend. If Karev and Yang won't hear just tell me I know how to persuade them."He grinned.

Izzie smiled, "I bet you know."

"Want me to drive you?" He offered.

She shook her head, "I'll catch a cab."

Mark nodded, "See you in the hospital." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I should go." She moaned softly into his mouth.

"Go…"

" I can't go when you're kissing me this way." She said in a daze.

"Once I start kissing you, I can't stop." His mouth nibbled gently at her neck, and she could feel his warm breath, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Mark, I'll be in trouble unless I go now."

"I'll be in trouble if you leave me now." He said huskily.

"We should all have your problems." She rolled her eyes.

"You have a choice…" He told her as his hand slipped under her sweater.

"Right," she sighed, "Your hot kisses or Bailey's stone face and her anger," she thought for a while, then said, "I choose Bailey." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"What?" Mark was horrified, "Bailey? She chose Bailey?! Seriously?!"

_SGH_

Izzie got her tray and walked over to the table where Alex, Meredith and Cristina were sitting. While she was walking, she passed beside a table where Mark was having late lunch with Callie Torres and Erica Hanh. Their eyes met and he made her a sign to remind her to ask her friends about the weekend. Izzie nodded as continued walking.

"Well, Sloan how was last night_? _You look rested." Erica observed.

"Yep, I got enough sleep last night." He informed them.

Callie and Erica exchanged a meaning glance and suddenly burst out laughing.

"We're worried about you. You cut us off because there was a girl in your bed_._ However, you spent the night sleeping. What's wrong with you?" Callie stared at him, astonished.

"I guess once you hit 40, this is what's supposed to happen, right?" Erica suggested.

"What?" Mark annoyed, "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm still in great shape." He assured them.

"Oh, we do believe you_._" They giggled, and Mark scowled at them, offended.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Izzie greeted her friends when she joined them at the table.

"Hi." They replied.

"Where were you last night? " Alex asked chewing his sandwich.

"Uh..." Izzie stammered, "I remained in the hospital. The chief was pissed off about the tests I ordered and there was so much paper work to do."

"I didn't see you. I was here too." Meredith said.

Izzie swallowed, "Well, I was so tired that I have fallen asleep in the on call room."

Alex curiously looked at her, "You don't smell, you're not greasy, and you look rested? How is that?"

"I'm sure this comes as surprise for you," she looked at him sneeringly, "there is a bathroom in the residents' locker room," she informed him.

"Funny!" He simpered, "Why did Bailey make a noise when you didn't appear at the rounds?" He wanted to know.

"I overslept." She replied dryly.

Alex still wasn't entirely convinced, just something about this was bothering him.

"What's that?" Izzie annoyed, "Any interrogation? According to you where could I have spent the night?_"_

"It looks like as if you have picked someone up." Cristina chuckled.

Izzie nervously laughed, "How exactly do you people think, I could do this? I spent two weeks in this hospital. I don't have a social life, my life sucks."

"Well, join the party my life sucks too." Cristina stated.

"I don't complain. I have a great social life." Alex smirked, and then added. "Sexual one too."

"You are a rake, Alex!" Izzie told him.

"I do have sex and you don't. Feel free to envy me!" He grinned.

"Yeah, we all hate you about that." Izzie said ironically.

"Actually, I sympathize with you. The last man you have been with is Bambi_. _Your social life is not up to standard." Alex giggled.

"For that reason I intend retrieving my fortunes. I'm looking for someone to cover my shift on Saturday." Izzie announced.

"Why?" Cristina demanded.

"I would like to spend the weekend with a friend of mine from Washington. She is going to come in Seattle for couple of days_._" Izzie explained.

"Who's your friend?" Cristina asked.

"She's my friend since the time I was underwear model_._" Izzie lied.

"Is she sexy?" Alex immediately asked.

"She is funny, smart, and beautiful and yeah she is sexy." A devilish smile slowly crept across her face.

"Why don't you invite her at home?" Alex suggested.

"No way." Izzie cut him off, "We would like to rent a villa out of town for the weekend."

"You can join me!" Alex snickered.

"Only in your dreams!" Izzie hissed.

"You'll spend the weekend with a girl in a villa_?_" Cristina curiously raised her eyebrows, "When did you become a lesbian?"

"Don't talk nonsense! You sleep in the same bed with Meredith!" Izzie pointed out, and then added with a smirk, "Should I remind you with whom you spent your honeymoon_?!"_

"How is that we don't know anything about that girlfriend?" Cristina snapped her, "You must introduce her to us!"

"What?"

"We have to know who your friends are. You'll be missing two days_. _We don't even know her. If something happens to you. How do we know if she is a good girl?" Cristina concerned.

"I am not 15 years old. I'll just spend the weekend with an old friend that I haven't seen in a long time."

"Do you see? You don't know her life. She could be a serial killer who kills old friends. You'll be her next victim." Cristina warned her.

"I trembled all over." Izzie said sarcastically, "C'mon Cristina! We will just remember the good old days." She calmed her.

"Call me when you start talking about sex!" Alex giggled.

"Well_, _will you cover my shift?" Izzie asked.

"I can't." Alex admitted, "I'm busy, you know my intense social life doesn't allow me to do it_._" He smirked.

"I'll remind you next time when you ask me for a favor." Izzie made a wry face.

"Take it easy, Barbie! I'll cover your shift this Saturday. Before you know it, Meredith could give me some great surgery which could set right at least my miserable life." Cristina dramatically said.

Meredith smiled, "I'm thinking about."

"Thank you!" Izzie cheerfully said.

"I can't help that I have kind heart_. _Someday I pay a lot because of my kindness_."_ Cristina told them.

_Saturday morning_

Izzie slid up a zip of her travel bag, hosting it over her shoulder and then she got down. She found Alex in the kitchen eating the muffins that she had been preparing all the night.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him, "These are not for you!" She promptly slapped his hand, causing him to drop the muffin on the floor.

"Hey?!" He protested, with his mouth full, "Then for whom are all these muffins?"

"I… I prepared them for my… girlfriend." Izzie mumbled.

"You have baked muffins all the night for your girlfriend_?!_ Hm… Interesting relationship." Alex observed, taking another muffin.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Izzie snarled, "And would you please stop eating my muffins!" She slapped his hand again and took the muffins, putting them in a paper-bag.

"I'm really curious to see your friend. Was she underwear model too?" Alex inquired.

"It's none of your business." She hissed.

"Do you have something to hide about her?"

"Don't be silly." She laughed nervously.

"Why don't you introduce us? When she sees me she would decide to spend the weekend here with me."

"You flatter yourself too much! She is not attracted to men like you_._"

"Is that so? And what men she likes?"

"Well…" Izzie confused, "She is a girl with high moral values and principles. "

"Oh yeah_! _I love breaking all principles of the good girls." He smirked, "What's her name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Her name is…" Izzie paused, "Mandy." She replied cheerfully.

"Mandy? It sounds dirty. "He grinned, "I like it."

"You better tide up a mess that you have made with Lexie and Ava_._ Mandy is too much for you."

At that moment, Izzie's mobile rang, "Oh, it's Mandy. I'd better tell her I won't be long." She answered the phone, "Hello Mandy? Are you here?"

"Mandy?!" Mark repeated horrified.

"Ok, Mandy. I'm coming!" She hung up leaving Mark to stare at the phone confused.

"Is Mandy here? I'll walk with you." Alex suggested.

"Uh?" Izzie confused, "You don't have to do it. You'll embarrass her."

Alex smirked, "You are worried that Mandy will fall for me, aren't you_?"_

"Right! That is why I'm so worried." She confirmed, smiling. Then she grabbed her travel, bag and the muffins and came out of the house_._ Izzie walked over to the other side of the street, where Mark had parked his car. Izzie could see his gloomy face before getting in the car. She slipped inside, pulling the door closed after herself.

"Better hurry up," Izzie told him, "Alex may come along any minute now and I don't want him to catch us here."

"Mandy?!" Mark looked at her.

"Alex is dying to see you." Izzie chuckled.

"You are presenting me as a girl?!"

"I had to invent something_._" She defended.

"Mandy?!" He repeated, making a disgusted face.

"That was the first name that came into my mind." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You are saying I'm a girl and then christened me Mandy?! Seriously?" He was indignant.

"Don't take it to heart. I had no option, Alex asked me all sorts of questions. "

Mark stared at her grumpily.

She tenderly touched his cheek, smiling at him. "C'mon Mark! Stop sulking and act as if you're a girl!"

"Did you just call me a girl again?"

She gave him her most innocent smile, "It's certainly not a bad lie to tell my friends you're a girl." Izzie kissed him before he could say anything, "I promise I'll compensate you tonight." She said very seductively.

A smirk crept across his face, "You must do your best_!"_

"Do you want a muffin? I baked them for you."

"Evil." He smiled and kissed her.

"Can we go now?" She asked.

Mark started the engine and drove away. Slipping a hand into the pocket of his leather jacket, he pulled out a chocolate. "It's for you." He gave it to her.

"For me?" She looked at him with beaming face, "Thanks. This is my favorite. How do you know?"

"I don't know it's my favorite too." He replied.

"Why were you so late?"

"I went to the supermarket to do some shopping. Everything is in the trunk."

"You and Supermarket? Seriously?" She burst out laughing.

"Are you surprised?"

"I'm… a little. I can't imagine Mark Sloan in the supermarket shopping for food. You still live in a hotel." She pointed out.

"I feel great there, it's perfect for me. I can't maintain a house." He admitted spreading out a map so he could look at it.

"Mark, where are we going? How far is it?" She asked curiously taking a glance at the map.

"It should take no more than 4 hours driving time." He replied, "This area is very peaceful, and the villa is great. I bet you'll like it."

"Have you been there before?" She asked.

"Nep," he shook his head, "but what I saw from the pictures looks very promising." He assured her.

Mark asked Izzie to hold the map for a while to be sure they were taking the right road.

"Why go through all the trouble to use a map, when there is GPS?" She wondered.

"I find maps more romantic." He replied.

Izzie looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What? I'm a girl." He smirked.

Izzie laughed, "Are you still mad at me about the girl thing?

"Do I really have to accept this?" He said in a mildly accusatory tone.

"I told you I had to persuade my friends."

"Did you persuade them?"

"Alex was impressed so much so that he could kill to spend the weekend with you." She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm a sexy girl." Mark agreed.

"Muffin?" She offered to him.

"Please."

He took a bite of the muffin and said, "Mmm these are delicious. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, haven't you heard?" He asked taking another bite, "I'll be careful."

She smiled faintly, "You better be."

Mark gave her a quick nod before returning his attention to the road.

* * *

"Oh my Goodness! Mark, this house is amazing." Izzie jumped out of the car, and he followed her. Mark wrapped his hands around her body and her head was rested against his solid muscled chest. The strong smell of pine from the trees was everywhere and Izzie sighed at how perfect this all seemed.

"This reminds me of some place." She said quietly.

"What place?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"The place where I was happy for the first time in my life_._" She mumbled, and then turned to face him.

"Tell me."

"It's just something I don't feel like discussing right now."

"Good. It would seem I made the right choice for our weekend."

Izzie nodded in agreement.

"I have to bring all the shopping bags inside." He said kissing her.

"I'll help you." She told him.

Mark opened the trunk and Izzie exclaimed.

"Oh my God! What have you done?"

"Shopping." He shrugged.

"I hope there's enough room in the refrigerator for all this." She commented.

"We're going to need a lot of food." He winked at her.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She smiled.

"I try."

"Well, you are doing fine."

"Glad to hear it."

They were both taking the last bags out at the same time when they lightly banged their heads together. Their eyes met and Mark leaned down and his lips met Izzie's. The kiss deepened and she moaned into his mouth. "I'll drop all the bags on the floor." She warned him. Mark laughed softly as their lips apart.

They reached the house and stopped at the front door.

"The key is in the left pocket of my jeans. Would you take it out?" Mark asked her, as his hands were busy with all these shopping bags.

Izzie slipped her fingers into his pocket.

"I can't find it." She said.

"You need to thrust your hand more deeply._" _He advised her.

"If I thrust my hand more deeply, I would find something else, but not a key."

"You have a dirty mind… you know that?"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! With these blond curls and innocent countenance, you could mislead all poor men_."_

"Don't count yourself a poor man!"

"I count myself lucky man with your hand inside my pocket." He smirked.

Izzie laughed, delving into his pocket. "I found it." She pulled out the key.

Izzie unlocked the door and they stepped inside. They stood in a foyer that opened up to a spacious living room.

"Aw, there is a fireplace." She exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, and this cozy spring bed is placed in front of it." Mark noticed, "I like it." He smirked and set the shopping bags on the floor.

The house was nice, spacious and cozy with big French windows, and it was simply the perfect place to relax. The living room was incredibly pleasant. In front of the fireplace, there was a simple red color spring bed, and in the middle of the room was placed a dining table. The kitchen was united with the living room.

"I'll put all this in the refrigerator." Mark indicated the shopping bags, "Can you pass me the wine?" He asked her. Izzie gave him several bottles of wine, and he immediately put them in the fridge.

"There should be a barbecue somewhere outside the house. " He informed her, "When I put in order the purchases we'll go to look around for it."

"I'll do it." Izzie suggested, but he stopped her.

"No. You just relax and do nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well… almost nothing." He grinned.

"And you'll be cooking?!"

"Nothing special" He said.

Izzie could never imagine Mark to do all this, especially cooking, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was amazed.

When Mark arranged all the foodstuff in the refrigerator, he grabbed her hand taking her out. The house was surrounded by a large veranda running all the way around it_._ On the side of the house was a garden. There was a big barbecue, and the forest right behind it.

"Wow," was the only word that managed to escape from Izzie's mouth.

"It's not bad." Mark commented.

"Bad?! It's great!" She exclaimed at once. "I can breathe, Mark. I just can breathe."

He stared at her smiling. "Yeah… me too… me too…"

* * *

"Shit!" Mark cursed, "Damn fire! What am I doing wrong?" Over an hour, he spent trying to get a flame going.

"I think the wood is wet." She suggested.

"Is it the wood or is there some kind of trick to making a fire in a fireplace or something?" He frowned.

"Why don't you try with these?" She gave him some paper, small little wood pieces and a bottle of propane.

"Where did you find all these things?" He wandered.

"I found them near the barbecue." She replied.

Soon, the wood caught and began crackling and spitting.

Mark went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a platter of different raw meats.

"Are you sure you don't want to help you_?" _She asked.

"I've never been more sure." He smiled and picked up a bottle of red wine, pouring a glass of wine for her.

"You look like you know what you are doing." She observed taking the glass of wine.

Mark took a glance at her, while he was spicing the ribs with different seasonings.

"Do I really?" He smiled.

Izzie took a seat on the kitchen cupboard, watching him with interest.

"Let me guess, you don't have the slightest idea how to cook?" She smiled.

"I do…" He looked at her, "I can cook… barbecue… or some toast… or salad. The best barbecue you've ever eaten." He winked at her. Then he reached back into the fridge for some vegetables.

"Do you need a cooking lesson?" She asked sipping from her wine.

"You think I need cooking lessons from you?"

"I'm a good teacher." She smiled seductively.

"I bet you are, but it would be extremely difficult for me to concentrate with a teacher like you_. _Anyway, it doesn't require any special cooking skills to put the meat on the grill."

"Modesty's never been your strong suit, Dr. Sloan." Izzie chuckled sipping from her wine.

"I'm naturally gifted when it comes to talents." He smirked, as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Izzie wrinkled her nose and giggled, "I'm beginning to see that."

Just at that moment, Izzie's cell phone rang.

"It's Alex." She announced. Mark said noting and began to cut some vegetables to many pieces for a salad.

She picked the phone up. "What do you want, Alex?" Izzie replied.

"Just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." She answered.

"How Mandy is doing?"

"She is doing well."

"Say hello to her from me." He ordered.

"Alex asked me to say hello to you from him." Izzie turned to Mark.

Mark scowled at Izzie, and she said to Alex, "Mandy says hello too…" She smirked.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Mandy can't talk to you now, she is cooking." Izzie explained, and winked at Mark. He couldn't refrain from laughing.

"She is cooking?! That Mandy is a smart one, isn't she? Tell me where you are, I'm coming to join you."

"You can't join us. This is for the girls_."_

"Did you tell her about me?" Alex insisted.

"That what I know about you will not impress her."

"What kind of crap did you tell her about me?" Alex annoyed.

"By the way, how are Lexie and Ava doing?" Izzie changed the subject.

"Have I ever told you that you are a mean person?" Alex snorted.

"Bye, Alex!" She hung up, giggling.

"Mandy is going to put the ribs and the other meat on the grill." Mark told her.

"I'm coming too." Izzie jumped out of the kitchen counter.

"Put your jacket on. It's cold outside." He ordered.

Izzie was leaning against the wall watching Mark who was stirring up the embers.

"What is it between Karev, Ava and Lexie?" He inquired.

"Well, Ava showed up unexpectedly just when Alex involved with Lexie." She replied.

"Yeah, "he nodded, "I remember both in the gallery watching the surgery."

"Watching him…" Izzie corrected Mark and then laughed, "It was a great fun."

"Not and for Karev. He was all of a sweat." He commented.

Izzie smiled, as she took another sip from her red wine. She was watching him while he was preparing the barbecue…

"_**Oh, God… he is just… he is just so cute**_…." Izzie thought. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and her knees had turned to jelly. "_**Yeah, maybe … no maybe… he is… Mark Sloan is a descent guy…. Yeah, he is a descent guy."**_

"A penny for your thoughts?" He took a glance at her.

"You should offer much more if you want me to share them with you_._" She smirked.

"Mmm… do your thoughts worth the effort?"

"Guess," she provoked him.

"Having in mind the fact how dirty your mind is… I guess it would be worthy. And I always have thought that you were a good girl."

"The problem with good girls, Dr. Sloan, is that when they discover what fun being bad can be they never want to stop." She told him.

Mark laughed.

"Tell me something about you." Izzie said suddenly.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Tell me something about you that I don't know."

"I think you know a lot about me. I'm one of the most highly regarded plastic surgeons, I have a great body, I'm good in the bed," Izzie rolled her eyes, while she was listening to him, and Mark continued to go into particulars about his personality, "I'm very amusing, my favorite drink is whiskey, I sleep naked, I'm married to a dangerously gorgeous girl... who calls me Mandy."

"You are unbelievable!" Izzie burst out laughing.

"Yeah, and that too!" Mark pointed out.

"I don't know anything about your life in New York."

"There is nothing interesting. I was born in New York where I grew up. Derek and I have been friends since elementary school. I became like a second son to the Shepherd family…. Although I slept with three of Derek's sisters. However, our friendship lasted throughout childhood into our adult years. I attended medical school at Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, completed in residence in otolaryngology, a fellowship in plastic surgery… and then you know about my meteoric career, and how good I'm with the scalpel." Mark smirked, and Izzie rolled her eyes, then he continued talking, "I was Derek's best man at his wedding to Addison. You know the rest, as Derek and Addison's marriage became strained, Addison and I grew closer and I slept with her when Derek caught us in the act. Then Derek left the town, I remained with Addie and we lived together for 2 months. During this time, she became pregnant with my baby. I was excited but she wasn't. Addie had an abortion and she left, and soon I left NY too to follow Derek and Addison."

"Can I ask about your family?" She ventured to said.

Mark kept silent for a while, then said, "My father is a politician, and my mother… well… she is a politician's wife."

Izzie's eyes widened with surprise, "Your father is a politician? Really?"

"Yep."

"Are you close to your dad?"

"Well… "Mark hesitated, "I don't know, none too. I don't see him very often. I think the last time was in New York 3 years ago when he was sponsor of a golf tournament of the Medical Association. We don't have any special relationship between father and son. He has always been a very busy man."

"What about your mother?"

"My mother," He laughed nervously, "she is more interested in the last Versace fashion show, than me."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true." He said with a touch of sadness.

"Every woman loves her child. Just some mothers can't express their feelings in the best way. My mom has never been a touchy, feely kind of person, I guess because she had had tough life_._ She fell pregnant at 16 and had me. She broke up with my father and had to support herself and me. She never finished school and ended up working at fast food places. Mom has always been in crisis or drama. I have never been able to rely on her for any emotional need. Some people express their emotions easily, some don't. I just accepted that this is the way she is." Izzie paused and then added in a low voice, "I was happy every time hearing her to call me cricket."

"Cricket?"

Izzie nodded. "My mom gave me that nickname."

"It's cute." Mark commented.

Izzie smiled, then asked, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He shook his hand, "No. What about you?"

"Me too."

"Derek was my whole world, his family became my family." Mark said in a low voice.

"You were lucky to have Derek and he was lucky to have you. I didn't have any friends…until I came in Seattle. There I met my first true friends, Meredith, George, Alex and Cristina. They are my real family."

Mark wanted to tell her that she had him too and he was her family too, but he refrained from telling it to her.

"The ribs are almost done." He said.

Izzie trembled.

"Are you cold? Go inside it becomes cooler outside."

"No. I'm ok. It smells marvelous." Izzie said stepping close to him.

"Yes, it does. Do you wanna try one of these?" He chose a rib for her and put it into her mouth.

"Mmm… I like it." She narrowed her eyes, "You are good."

"You have watched when you have got married," he observed, raising an eyebrow.

"I was totally drunk when I got married in Vegas." She clarified.

Mark laughed heartily and embraced her. "So, you hit great deal on the first try."

"Obviously I did." She smiled.

Mark cupped her face with hands and kissed her. Spontaneously, she slid her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss, elevating the level of passion between them.

"If you continue to kiss me like that, we will remain without dinner." Mark worried.

"Fine! No kissing before dinner." She smiled and gently caressed his cheek, trailed her thumb across his jaw, "I'll set the table while you finish what you're doing." She gave him a quick kiss and left. He followed her with his eyes until she entered the house.

After dinner, Mark and Izzie got a bottle of red wine and two glasses and moved over to the mattress_. _Izzie had leaned her body against his chest and Mark had wrapped his hands around her waist kissing tenderly her neck. She stared at the flames in the fireplace that warmed the room and created coziness. The wood burned, sending a shower of sparks upward.

"Could you put some music on?" She asked

"Sure." He stretched out his hand to the CD and put on a song.

"I'm having a wonderful time with you," she admitted spontaneously, "I didn't know that was possible."

"Don't stop there," he prompted softly, "I'm keen to hear all the things I'm not."

"I didn't mean to say that. It's just… I have never imagined you could build a fire… to make a barbecue… to go shopping, and be so tender."

"Obviously you have a low opinion of me." He notified.

"It's not low. You are McSteamy, you have a body designed to make a woman think of nothing but sin. However, when a man gains an intimate knowledge of you could see so many positive features about your character. You are not only good looking …you have a warm heart. "

"I think I've just blown my reputation to hell."

"I just thought someone should tell you that you don't have to live up to your reputation. From what I've seen Dr. Sloan has a good side."

"This is a Derek thing. He always has known how to treat a girl."

"I think you are no worse than him_." _

"Yep, Derek and I always did the same taste in women. We just have different approach to them. "

"You just hide your kind heart beyond your image of an arrogant plastic surgeon, womanizer and woman's heartbreaker_." _Izzie seriously said, ignoring his confession.

Mark frowned, "Do you have the habit of analyzing people's behavior?"

"I know I have a habit of doing this." She shrugged.

"My 400 dollar an hour shrink in New York said that behind this rugged and confident exterior, I'm self destructive and self loathing to an almost pathological degree."

"I'm not a 400 dollar an hour shrink, but I still think you are no worse than Derek."

"Well, dr. Froid why Addison chose Derek?"

"Derek inspires confidence and he is a man who a woman wouldn't hesitate to marry. You just don't give the chance someone to know you."

"Derek has never had a one night stand and me… I'm a manwhore."

"Manwhore doesn't mean bad person."

"No one has ever told me that. I begin to feel uncomfortable."

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable if someone tells you that you are a good man."

"I think only you have this opinion of me. I know I'm a rag."

"I agree with you that most of the time you behave as perfect asshole, but many of your actions show that you are a good man. You said to Addison that you have broken the pact. You did for me something that no one would do, helping me in the toughest moment in my career. You helped to the boy building him some ears. But most important you are a good friend to your best friend." Izzie caressed his hands. Mark kept silent staring at the fire. She made him to feel so many emotions… She fulfilled him in ways no other woman ever had… not only sexually. She seemed interested in what he thought and how he felt. She wanted to know all about his childhood, his parents and his entire life in New York. Was he in love with her? Izzie Stevens was an ideal companion- friend, confidant and incredible lover. He really needed to tell her what he was feeling, but he couldn't find the right words… not yet… Words… He has never known how to find the right words to express his feelings…

Izzie thought about her feelings to Mark. She knew she was in love with him. He made her cheeks burn, her knees turn to jelly, her heart beating wildly, he made her feel woman. But… that was she was feeling to Mark Sloan scared her… really scared her.

Mark removed some hair revealing her neck, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing… It's hot here."

"You feel hot?"

"Mmm yeah…"

"_I'll arrange it now." _He lifted her sweater and ran his fingers across her belly before raising her arms and slipping it off. "Better?"

"Much better." She whispered, and turned to face him. He brought one of his hands to her face and caressed her cheek while he looked into her eyes. The tenderness in her eyes touched him deeply. Her beauty stuck him. Her hair trapped the light and made it sparkle. Her skin was soft and beautiful, glowing in the firelight. He kissed her. His tongue explored her mouth while his hands explored her body. Then he slowly ran his tongue down her neck. His hands gently touched her back, her arms and her shoulders. He buried his face between her breasts, inhaling the fragrance of her smooth skin, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He captured her mouth with his and her hands slid down his chest. They stopped at his belly and pulled his t-shirt up so the bottom of his torso was exposed. Their eyes met for a moment, but she could already see his eyes dark with excitement. She pulled his shirt up the rest of the way and tossed it on the floor. His hands massaged her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra teasing her nipples into hard peaks. His mouth gently kissed her ear and moved down the line of her jaw.

"I can't get enough of the taste of you." He muttered, his breath dusting her skin as his words quickened her pulse.

She reached for the buttons on his jeans, feeling the hard evidence of his arousal. He slipped his hand inside the cup of her bra, closing his fingers over her swollen nipple. Her mind grew cloudy as she felt his fingers on her nipples, but continued to unbutton his jeans. By the forth button his erection was pushing through the opening. She eased his jeans down and Mark helped her to let them slide to the floor. He felt her mouth, hot and wet, sucking on his neck, and then her delicate fingers, softly tracing over his manhood. Mark groaned, as his fingers pinched her nipples. One hand left her breasts and found the clasp of her jeans. His hands slid under the waistband and cupped her most sensitive spot through the cotton of her panties. Then his hands found the snap on her jeans, undid it, and watched as she slipped them off. He could see her nipples swelling against the cup of her bra that seemed too constricting. Mark moaned and slowly unclasped her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. He pulled her onto his lap and circled his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder. He started nibbling on the sensual points of her ears. She let out a soft moan and pushed herself deeper into his lap. She could feel his arousal hard against her most sensitive area. She straddled him, wrapping her legs tightly around his thighs. They stared deeply into each other eyes for a second, his hands caressing her back. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her tighter against him. Mark kissed her long and deep and she kissed him back. Their bodies separated for a while. He skillfully removed her panties, and she did the same with his boxers. Izzie rocked herself against him and he groaned loudly in the pleasure of the sensation. He circled his arms around her bottom and helped her to position her body on top of him. Izzie guided his erection into her willing softness and they moaned in pleasure. The firelight was enough to let him completely enjoy the sight of Izzie atop him. Together they found the tempo. Mark slipped his hand between their bodies and began to massage her most sensitive area. His mouth found her erected nipples and started pulling and nibbling at them extracting delightful sighs from her lips. Wave after wave of orgasm hit her body. She let out loud moans, as the first few waves of orgasm overtook her body. Her orgasm was so intense that she lost her balance and buried her face in his neck. He cupped her face in his hands gently and brought his lips towards hers. Her body still trembled from the pleasure he had given her.

"I thought I would die." She whispered, and then pushed his chest, "Lay down and let me please you."

Mark lay back and she kissed him all over his body. He felt every inch of his body was on fire. She was adorable… and he adored her already…he felt something incredible to her.

"Iz, you are killing me!" He admitted huskily.

"Oh," she smirked, "not yet."

Mark could feel her breasts, her nipples, her hair falling over him, as she made love to him with her tongue.

"Iz… God…" He groaned. Mark could bear it no longer and rolled her to her back. They lay back close to the fireplace, his body glisten with crystal sweat. His body covered hers, and she gasped as he slowly entered her inch by inch. She could feel the whole of him inside. She opened herself as wide as she could and used her hands to reach around his body deeper into hers. He started his thrusts, gradually building up the tempo. He could feel her wetness, as he continued kissing and sucking her lips and tongue with increasing passion. As his thrusts started getting harder and deeper, she started making noises that were muffled because of their wild kissing. Izzie found herself holding him tightly against her as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her body. The feeling of her orgasm was enough to send him completely over the edge. He came deep inside her with a groan, and then he collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck.

Sated, relaxed and totally satisfied they lay together on the mattress in front of the fireplace.

"God, Iz you are amazing." He said his voice still shaky.

"You do some great work too." She grinned.

"You are not so bad yourself," he said and kissed her forehead, "I almost had heart attack."

"If you die of a heart attack right now, you'd meet death with a satisfied smile on your face." Izzie observed.

"Thanks, I feel much better now." He finally rolled off and pulled her tight against his chest.

"Mmm… don't make me move." She whispered.

"Why should I do that?" He kissed the top of her head. Then he grabbed the blanket from the floor covering their naked bodies.

"This will keep us warm." He told her.

"I'll keep us warm." Izzie said. She snuggled against his bare chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have always preferred body warmth." He giggled.

"My body has so much potential." She notified.

"True." He agreed.

* * *

When Izzie woke up the following morning, the sun was streaming through the huge French windows. The smell of coffee wafted throughout the house. She groaned loudly and rubbed her eyes trying to remove the sleep from them.

"How are you this morning?" Mark asked her, bringing a cup of coffee.

"Tired." She replied sleepy.

"Was it worth it?" He smirked, sitting down on the mattress.

She grunted, "I wouldn't tell you if it had been."

"Most women enjoy being completely undone by the right man." Mark commented.

"If sex alone could make a good marriage, then you and I could have the most solid marriage in the world." Izzie smiled.

"The second important thing in one marriage is the morning coffee." He told her.

"That for me?" She indicated the coffee.

"Yep." He kissed her lips. Izzie kissed him back long and deep.

"You still want that coffee?" He mumbled into her mouth.

"I'm thinking about the first important thing in the marriage…" She grinned while her hand slipped inside his boxers.

"What do you suggest?" He groaned.

"I'm well aware men have needs that need to be met regularly."

"You are?" He said huskily.

"Mmm…I have a good working knowledge of how the world works."

* * *

"Ready to get up, sweetheart?" Mark asked while he was putting on his jeans.

"No." She giggled.

"Well, get up anyway! I have a plan." He informed her.

"Love a man with a plan." She pointed out.

"Let's go for a walk in the forest."

"Isn't it dangerous there?" Izzie asked.

"Dangerous?" He repeated slowly.

"Yeah… you know woods are full of beasts." She observed.

"Well, there are only coyotes, but they prefer little rabbits." Mark winked at her.

"What?!" She buried her head under the pillow defensively.

"Izzie, get up." He ordered, and removed the sheet from her body.

"Can I stay where I'm? I'm very comfortable here." She asked softly.

"No, we are going for a walk. The sun's up! The sky is clear!"

"Have a nice time because I'm not about to go anywhere." She informed him.

"Is that a threat?"

"I didn't mean that as a threat. Naked girl in your bed… this should be pure bliss for you." She smirked.

* * *

"I still can't believe you just kicked me off of the bed." Izzie sighed.

"You need more fresh air." Mark embraced her.

"I need to lounge all day long."

"I'm the man who takes care about your needs."

Both were walking in the forest, when Izzie slipped down and collapsed on the grass.

"Huh? Izzie, are you ok?" Mark concerned bending down. She didn't move.

"Izzie?!"

At that moment, she grabbed for his shoulders and made him falling down on the grass. Her tongue penetrated his mouth as her hands wrapped around his neck. _She felt something… something strong… something extraordinary… something…. She did love him. In the deepest, most private recesses of her heart, she had probably loved him since the night they got married in Vegas._

"I just needed to do this…" She whispered.

Something big inside him went, too, something more than sex, more than passion, more than lust. She'd taken a piece of his heart.

"Izzie…" He stared at her eyes.

"What?"

"I.. I.." He wanted to tell her about his feelings, "I.."

"Tell me…"

_C'mon Mark tell her. Tell her._

"I.. " He caressed her cheek tenderly, "It's… nothing."

**Meredith's v/o:** _As Richard Bach said:__"Every person, all the events of your life are there because you have drawn them there. What you choose to do with them is up to you." _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Many thanks for your great revews, Daniela :), Berlian :), Prinsecakarlita411 :), Fangirl44 :) , and Star of CCTV :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_The italicized txt is from the show  
_

* * *

**4X13**

_Meredith: First day. My clinic trial. My baby. All grown up.  
Izzie: Nobody cares about your clinic trial or you're sick, sick patients who would probably rather be left for dead.  
Meredith: You're just jealous.  
Izzie ____(sarcastically)__: Oh, yeah!  
Cristina: Anybody could come up with a clinic trial I could come up with a clinic trial.  
Meredith: Jealous.  
Cristina: Not that it'd matter because Hahn wouldn't sign off on it. You know she won't even talk to me.  
Izzie: She always enjoyed talking to me.  
Cristina: Really, about what?  
Izzie: Her hopes. Her dreams. Then we would braid each other's hair.  
Cristina: At least I'm not living in the clinic.  
Izzie: Hey, I like the clinic. The clinic is my happy place.  
Cristina: Can you use your sparkle pager to get me in on Hahn's surgery today?  
Meredith: Oh, Cristina, I can't think about the pager becuase my clinical trial starts today. ____(Cristina moves to take the pager from Meredith)__  
Izzie: Sparkle pager stealer!  
Meredith; Okay, the both of you just need to take a moment and dig down and you'll discover that you're truly happy for me that I've found my path to medical history. ____(walks away)__  
Izzie: I'm not happy for her.  
Cristina: Oh, me either_

* * *

_Addison: Hey!  
Meredith & Derek: Hey! ____(Addison and Meredith hug akwardly)__  
Addison: Wow, it's uh... It's great to see you guys.  
Meredith: How's L.A?  
Addison: Yeah, it's great, it's the sun, and surfing. It's--  
Derek: You surf?  
Addison: No, I don't surf. ... So, anyway... Hey, look, I hugged you there! Did you see that I hugged you? You stole my husband from me and I hugged you. I've grown, I have, and I can be happy for the happy couple. Right? I'm all L.A. and like, one with myself, so I feel really... Yeah.  
Derek: Mmm.  
Addison: Okay! I'm gonna go save a life now. Really, great to see you. Really! ____(walks off)__  
Meredith: Happy couple?  
Derek: See you after rounds._

* * *

_Bailey: Welcome back.  
Addison: I am not back.  
Bailey: I know. Uh, charts, labs, a security key card and key to the doctor's lounge.  
Addison ____(looks at her ID)__: Ah, look, they used my old picture. It's like I never left.  
Chief: Addie! You're back. ____(they hug)__  
Addison: I am not back.  
Chief: Oh, you're back. You're gonna smell the stink and sweat of surgery and you're gonna be back.  
Addison ____(to Bailey)__: See? Nothing ever changes around here.  
Bailey: Things change.  
Chief: Welcome back.  
Addison ____(laughs)__: I am not back!_

* * *

Mark: _There she is.  
Addison: Just coming in to check on my patient's skin flap.  
Mark: Well, amazing, right? I pulled a couple of stem cells from the baby in utero. Six weeks later, I have grown skin, like God.  
Addison: Nice.  
Mark: What do you say we lock that door and tear one off for old time's sake?  
Addison: This place is exactly the same. ____You__ are exactly the same.  
Mark: Except now I grow skin for babies. Like God. ____(Addison laughs)__ C'mon, I'm horny. The nurses are shuttin' me down.  
Addison: Awwww. Thanks for my skin flap.  
Mark: Is that an euphenism?  
Addison: Nope_

* * *

Addison: _You know, I thought it would be weird coming back. But I gotta say... I find it strangely comforting. That every thing is the same here. Okay, in L.A., people say things, but in Seattle, there's this strange culture of wordlessness, where in I am supposed to guess what one is feeling by the slight raise of an eyebrow or the beginnings of a frown. Any chance you want to tell me what's going on with you, Miranda?  
Bailey: Just... a lot has changed since you left. Just a lot.  
Addison: Oh, come on. Name one thing that's changed in this hospital.  
Bailey: The clinic is actually making money. The Chief's wife left him. Derek and Meredith broke up. And I...  
Addison: Whoa, whoa. Derek and Meredith broke up?  
Bailey: Uh, like I said a lotta things have changed._

* * *

_Addison: You broke up with Meredith Grey?  
Derek: Well, we're doing a clinical trial together if that makes you feel any better.  
Addison: Derek, I hugged her. Hugged her. And you're not even together with her anymore? What the hell happened? ____(Derek is silent)__ Okay, tell me about the clinical trial.  
Derek: Well, if it doesn't go well, I'm killing people for sport. When I go into an OR, I can stop a bleed, I can remove a clot. I'm the expert, but in a clinical trial, I'm experimenting. Groping around in the dark. Hoping to do the right thing. She wants greatness from me. She's expecting greatness.  
Addison: Okay, seriously, Derek, what are you doing?  
Derek: I'm seeing somebody else. She's lovely. She's really lovely_

* * *

_Callie: Why are you looking at me like that?  
Addison: Callie...  
Callie: Uh-huh?  
Addison: Are you speaking the __Vagina Monologues now?  
Callie: Wh- What?  
Addison: I'm all for it okay? I think it's fantastic. Erica, I mean she seems great. I really do like her, actually, I do, and... are you?  
Callie: You want to know if Erica and I are a... a couple? Because I defended her to Yang?  
Addison: Because you seem like a couple, a really happy couple. __(Callie laughs histerically)  
Callie: That's-- that's just... that's insane is... is-is-is-is what it is.. I'm... I... I-I like penis. I mean, I'm a __huge huge fan of penis. Ha! Hiliarious. You've been living in Los Angeles for way too long. Way too long. __(laughs some more_

* * *

_Izzie: Dr. Montgomery? Will you do me a favor? Will you talk to my patient?  
Addison: I don't work here anymore, Stevens.  
Izzie: She's pregnant and HIV-positive and she thinks she has to terminate the pregnancy.  
Addison: She doesn't.  
Izzie: I know she doesn't, and it's not my area of expertise.  
Addison: I don't work here anymore, Stevens. If I worked here, I'd be peforming surgery after surgery, after surgery. I might even ge back with my husband, who's apparently on the market. I'm not saying that I want to get back with my husband. It's just that things were simpler with him, than the messy, messy single life I am currently living. Wihch was not my point by the way. My point was... that I no longer work here. Which means, that you need to pull your face out of the potato chips, and go tend to your patients yourself. ____(takes the bag of chips from Izzie and starts eating them)__ You're a fighter, Stevens, what happened?  
Izzie: I lost a lot of fights.  
Addison: Well, time to get back up. Go. Be the change that you wanna see in the world. ____(starts to walk away)__  
Izzie: Did you just quote Gandhi to me?_

* * *

_Addison: I do miss some of this.  
Chief: I could put the paperwork through tonight. You could start work tomorrow.  
Addison: ... I needed to come back, to see that it was right to leave. You need to fill my position.  
Izzie ____(walking by them)__: I was Gandhi Dr. Montgomery. I was so freaking Gandhi, I kicked Gandhi's ass.  
Addison ____(chuckles, to Richard)__: It's an L.A thing_

* * *

___The elevator doors open and Mark sees Addison, Meredith, Rose and Derek standing there. Mark laughs and gets on the elevator)__  
Mark ____(whispers to Derek)__: I bet you wish you'd taken the stairs right about now_.

* * *

_Meredith: Hey, you're leaving already?  
Addison: I have a plane to catch... __(starts to leave and come back) I walk on the beach now, I buy aromatherapy candles, I'm very Zen, but I want to kick your ass so badly right now it is killing me.  
Meredith: Excuse me?  
Addison: I'm talking about Derek. Derek Christopher Shepherd. Are you letting him get away? Because I swear to God Meredith, if you let him ride off into the sunset with that doe-eyed little thing... __(Addison walks away)_

* * *

Izzie began to wish that SGH was larger_._ The very last thing she'd wanted was a meeting with Mark Sloan. After they went back from the weekend, she did her best to avoid him. She didn't spend time in the staffroom and if she needed an attending's advice on a patient, she sought out the others. Izzie concentrated on work and succeeded in avoiding contact with him. Izzie knew if she didn't work, she would consumed by her emotions. She wasn't yet ready to embrace and examine the emotions that she was experiencing. She felt lost and confused. She was trying not to think of him, if such a thing was possible_. _Their secret marriage was the most thrilling, exciting thing that had ever happened to her, but at the same time, she knew that there couldn't be a happy ending. No relationship of Mark's had ever lasted. Why should theirs be any different? Every time when she spotted him somewhere, her heart started beating wildly_. _And then she rushed running in the opposite side_. _She knew the escape wasn't the right decision, but for now that was the only thing she could do_. _Obviously, she couldn't hide forever and sooner or later she had to face Mark Sloan giving him some reasonable explanation about her behavior.A behavior that even she could not explain to herself.

Late the afternoon Mark caught her and pushed her in the staffroom. That was the inevitable moment that Izzie had been dreading. That moment when Mark would want an explanation.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He demanded.

"I'm not avoiding you." She said quietly.

"You are," he stared at her, "Why?"

Izzie felt her knees turn to liquid. "I'm not avoiding you." She said again.

"What exactly is it that you're doing Izzie?" He asked without taking his eyes off her. _  
_

"I'm just busy. I've plenty of work to do." She looked everywhere but at him. "I don't even have time to go home."

"Are you upset with me for some reason?" He asked, ignoring her explanation.

"No, of course not." This time she looked him into his eyes.

"Just let me know what I've done wrong?" Mark looked intently into her brown eyes, "I called you and left you like 100 messages. Every time when you see me in the corridor, you run to the opposite side."

"It's not what you think… I… "She stammered, "Mark, you have done nothing wrong. I've already told you I had a plenty of work to do.… Actually, I'm a very busy person."

"What does being busy mean?" Mark demanded, folding his arms across his chest, "Because Isobel," he emphasized her name, "being busy doesn't mean you are eating chips at the nurse's station."

"Do you spy me?_" _She annoyed.

"Just saw you." He replied shortly.

"Great." She laughed nervously, and then told him, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my patient_."_

"You aren't going to escape so don't bother trying." He advised her, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of nothing." She assured him.

"I just can't understand you. We spent a great weekend together and then you disappeared. What should I think about as you suddenly kicked me out without any explanation_?"_

"Mark, please…"

"I don't think I deserve such behavior. At least what I deserve is to explain me what's going on. I've been waiting you so long to clear up your feelings for O'Malley. I have not even touched any other woman since our marriage."

"What?" A familiar voice exclaimed behind them.

Mark and Izzie startled. They were entirely absorbed in their conversation, and neither of them heard the click of the door behind them.

"Addison?!" Mark looked at her.

"You… you two…" She stammered. Her eyes seemed to hold suspicion as well as plain curiosity.

"Addison that you have just heard… nobody knows that we're actually already married." Mark pointed out.

"No…" Addison shook her head, "Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me or hit me! Please! That's impossible." Suddenly Addison burst out laughing, "Yeah, that's it! I'm in my bed in LA dreaming, I'm not really here and I'm pretty sure I'll wake up soon."

"You're not dreaming. You are in Seattle and you have just known about me and Izzie." Mark calmly said.

"No. This is too much. You and Izzie Stevens?! No way! I know I'm dreaming. Derek and Meredith are not together anymore, he's with some nurse, and you are married to Stevens…" Addison laughed, "Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming. Wow! What a crazy dream, don't you think?"

"Addie, this is not a dream," Mark repeated, "Izzie and I got married in Vegas."

"Drunk." Izzie clarified.

"Vegas, huh?" Addison uttered.

"Nobody knows about that. So you must promise you won't tell anyone." Mark warned her.

"You two got married in Vegas?!" Addison slowly repeated.

"After Cristina's wedding… I was in a miserable situation..." Izzie stammered.

"You married him?" Addison was staring at Izzie and then turned to Mark, "That's unbelievable! Mark Sloan got married… Mark Sloan got married." She repeated trying to convince herself.

"We were drunk." Izzie needed to notify.

"Drunk, huh?!"

"Now there is a bit of insignificant dissension between us. You know the whole seriousness of the marriage thing." Mark tried to ease the situation.

"Yes, some things have surely changed here." Addison observed, "Are you two together?"

"Yes… uh… no…" Mark uttered, "We have some family problems and now we are trying to solve them out." At this moment Mark's pager went off. "I have to go." He said.

"Me too." Izzie took the opportunity.

Addison didn't move, still staring at them as if she couldn't believe her eyes… and ears.

"May we go out?" Mark asked.

Addison startled. "Oh… Yeah… Sure." She finally stepped back.

"And Addison, "Mark turned his head and looked at her, "Don't tell anyone about that." He warned her.

She just nodded.

* * *

Izzie was at the nurse's station doing some paper work when she felt someone's presence. She looked up and saw Addison watching her with curiosity. Izzie embarrassed. Then she returned her gaze back to her paperwork, but Addison continued to stare at her.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Izzie said lifting up her head.

"Sorry… sorry." Addison apologized, "I'm still shocked. I…" She laughed, "I just can't believe it. This is unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes people do stupid things. Obviously I do it all the time." Izzie admitted.

"But..." Addison began, "Do you know what really amaze me? You should be incredible to make Mark Sloan marry you… and mostly to be faithful to you."

"It was just a drunken impulse." Izzie explained.

"A drunken impulse?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"We both got drunk, and when we got drunk we got married. And you know Vegas, the euphoria, and the city itself. This is a sin city which makes people do crazy things." Izzie told her.

"Do you know how many times Mark Sloan has been in Vegas, **drunk**?" Addison emphasized, "together with so many beautiful girls. No it's not that." She shook her head, "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything." Izzie shrugged, "I just got drunk."

"There is something. You even don't live together, and he hasn't yet screwed up with another woman. Izzie, I know that man..." Saying that Addison frowned, "No… I don't know that man."

Izzie moaned loudly. "I think I'm going crazy. All this that happened and happens makes me feel like I'm at a confusing point in my life. I don't know what to do."

Addison wryly smiled. "Mark has a tendency to drive you mad so that you don't know what to do."

"He is incredible!" Izzie suddenly exclaimed, her cheeks blushed, and her eyes glittered, "I have so many feelings inside me and I want to scream them out. A scream everyone can hear. Thank God, I could share my little dirty secret with someone. You are the first with whom I'm speaking about him_._ I'm glad that I'm able to reveal my feelings before you, because you're leaving and you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

Addison kept silent.

"Would you?" Izzie repeated impatiently.

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Addison calmed her.

"Mark Sloan is the most amazing man I have ever known." Izzie sighed.

"Aw yeah, that's what we all say." Addison smirked.

"I'm not talking about sex." Izzie said with a serious tone.

"You are not?" Addison confused.

"No… Of course, he is great you know that." Izzie took a meaning glance at her, and continued, "But I'm talking about the person Mark."

"The person Mark?!"

"Yep, he is nice, strong, reliable, kind, tender, caring, stable, humorous, excellent listener and even romantic." While Izzie was pointing out Mark's features, Addison stood with her mouth wide open. "He is a man who makes you feel safe and secure. You really could thrust him." Izzie declared.

"Wait… Wait… You still are talking about Mark, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm talking about Mark. You should have seen him preparing great barbecue."

"Barbecue? Mark?!"

"Mark is the guy that's gonna call at 2 in the morning just to say hi. He will stop by my house after just hanging up the phone because he wants to see how I'm really doing, because I said I was fine, but we both know I'm lying. He will wake me up with fresh coffee, and then he will kick me out of the bed to walk around the forest holding hands."

"If we were in LA I would think that the sun has bad effect on your head." Addison sighed, "Does Mark do all these things?"

"Yes, he does." Izzie smiled.

The expression on Addison's face shifted from one of surprise to a dreamy smile. "Mark did barbecue?"

"He did." Izzie nodded, "And… I'm so in love with him." She confessed.

"But?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know there is some but?" Izzie frowned.

"Am I wrong?"

"No." Izzie sighed. "I can't tell him how I feel. For the first time in my life I'm afraid to express my feelings."

"Do you love him?" Addison asked.

"I do. I do love him." Izzie replied.

Addison smiled, "This place is not the same. Yeah, things have changed. They definitely have changed. You are the one!"

"The one what?"

"The one who brings the great doctor to his knees of course. I don't think I've ever seen him being so," Addison smirked, "so obvious. Usually the women chase him, but this time, he's the one doing the chasing, isn't he?"

"I know I owe him an explanation, but I need time. I hurried to reveal myself before Alex, Denny and then George, and see what happened. I don't want the same to happen with Mark."

* * *

At the end of the day, Mark changed into his regular clothes and then went in search of Izzie. He found her at the nurse's station. Upon reaching her he said, "Hey."

"Hi." She replied.

"Do you want to come in the bar and have a drink with me?" He suggested.

"I…" Izzie swallowed.

Mark nodded, "Don't tell me anything that I already know… You are busy."

"Uh… I'm… sorry, Mark." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah, me too."He said and turned to head for the elevators.

Izzie stood still, looking after him.

"Damned!" She cursed, her head in her hands.

* * *

_At Joe's_

The bar was overcrowded. Callie, Erica and Addison were sitting at a table, when Addison spotted Mark, standing near the bar.

"I'm going to get another one of this. Girls, you want something?" She asked, standing up.

"No, thanks. We've got." Callie replied.

Addison walked towards Mark.

"Mark Sloan is not surrounded by girls. There is something wrong with that picture." She commented leaning her body against the barstool.

Mark took a sip of his beer then just looked at her.

Addison smiled, "Hm… That is how a married man should look like."

"I guess so." He murmured gloomily.

She stared at him and asked after a long pause, "Do you want to know what I think about that marriage?"

"Please… I know you can't wait to tell me. You are allowed to call me an asshole. You haven't done this in a long time." Mark said ironically.

"That wasn't exactly what I wanted to say." Addison smiled faintly.

"Wasn't it? I thought you would say exactly that. In other words, I'm expected to get drunk and then to marry the first girl I see, of course she is drunk enough to marry me."

Addison sighed, "Yeah, I get it. I guess I have never told you anything nice, have I?"

"Well, if we exclude the times when you have thanked me about the good sex." He sipped from his beer.

"Right." She agreed, "I'm sorry?"

"About?" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry that our relationship ended the way it did. I'm sorry that I didn't give you the love you deserved when I was with you. I should've never used you the way I did. You are all grown up, and I didn't noticed that. I'm sorry that I wasn't always honest with you. I'm sorry that I won't ever get to know you like I wanted to. I'm sorry that even though we're related, I don't know you at all, and have never tried to. I'm sorry for never listening to what you had to say, and getting angry with you. You were just trying to help, and I should've thanked you for that. I'm sorry that I treated you like a manwhore. I'm sorry for playing with your feelings, and promising you that we could try, when I didn't mean it. I'm sorry for ruining yours and Derek's friendship. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I doubted you, I've been so wrong. Mark, I'm sorry that I missed our chance. You are the hottest, coolest guy I know, and I shouldn't have avoided you."

"We can change the things." He smirked.

"You are a married man, Mark." She reminded to him.

"Right, I'm a married man." He sighed.

"I think I have to tell you that Izzie Stevens is your girl." She told him.

"I hate clichés, Addison." Mark said abruptly.

"I know this sounds cliché, but this is what I see. She's the right girl for you and you need her."

"I need sex."

"C'mon Mark."

"How do you know what I need?" He annoyed.

"We know each other too long, Mark. That what you do for Izzie, you have never done it for anyone, even for me. You know what's ridiculous? I have to admit that for a second time. First when I saw Derek and Meredith, and now you and Izzie. The way you look at her, the way you talk to her, the things that you do for her…How many times have you done barbecue in your life?"

"What did she tell you?" He furrowed his brows.

"Mark, listen to me. You are a great person and I wish you would realize that and give yourself some credit for the wonderful things you do. Izzie is the girl who could make you happy. Well, I know it sounds like cliché, but it is what I think. You need to love and be loved in return. You need that girl who sees the good in you. She is a strong, sensible and tender. She is unique. Izzie is a real woman that knows how to give love."

Mark smiled."Yeah, she is. And I start thinking that she deserves someone better than me. We spent an amazing weekend together. Time flies when I'm with her. Anyway, she is avoiding me now. Maybe she is doing right. Sooner or later, I'll disappoint her. It would be better to make an end here."

"Mark Sloan, the stupidest thing that you could do is to lose Izzie. Give her some time." She advised him.

"Time? How much more time should I give her, Addison?"

"Mark…"

"No, Addie." He interrupted her, "You are wrong. I don't need a girl like her. She is too good… to perfect."

"We all deserve the chance to be happy and loved. I did run away from my life once…Mark don't run away!"

"Izzie is running away... away from me." He said in a low voice.

"Did you tell her about your feelings?"

"No." He shook his head, "I couldn't… and maybe it's better."

* * *

_SGH (FEW HOURS LATER)_

Izzie was peering into Rebecca's negative results at the nurse's station when she heard women's steps on the corridor coming towards her. When she looked to see who it was, she saw Addison.

"Dr. Montgomery, I thought you left." Izzie wondered.

"Well, I have to run to catch my plane. Anyway, I just had to come here."

"Why?" Izzie asked curiously.

"To kick your ass Izzie Stevens!"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Meredith Grey are the stupidest girls in the world." Addison declared.

Izzie was staring at Addison perplexed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm angry. I'm angry at me, at Mark, at Derek, at Meredith, at you. Why don't you just give Mark chance?"

"You didn't give him a chance either." Izzie remarked.

"Yeah, I didn't. And you have no idea how much I'm sorry about that. Izzie, don't make my mistake! I didn't give Mark chance. Do you know that I aborted his baby?" Addison's voice trembled.

"I know." Izzie nodded.

"The truth is that I didn't tell him, I didn't even ask him. I have always reproached him. I compared him to Derek. I was not there for him before he cheated on me. Do you know what's pathetic in all this? Seeing Derek with Meredith I realized he never felt that way about me. All these little cute gestures that Mark makes for you…" Addison took a deep breath and continued, "You and Meredith made Mark and Derek to reveal their real nature… and to love passionately. Some time ago, I told Callie: _**"Mark's never going to turn into what I want. I want someone stable who barbecues and teaches little kids how to play catch. And is not Mark Sloan."**_ Addison took Izzie's hands in hers looking intently into her eyes, "But now I can see him as a wonderful husband and father."

Izzie's eyes filled with tears, "I love Mark the way he is. I'm just afraid of spoiling the magic"

"Izzie Stevens the one who I know doesn't afraid of anything. That Izzie believes in love and doesn't afraid to disclose her heart to the world. You are not coward. You have never been and you'll never be. As I told you earlier today, you are a fighter. What did happen with the girl who stood up before everybody risking her career to save her love?"

"I lose whenever I reveal my feelings… "

"Izzie, talk to Mark! I didn't do it… I have never told him about my feelings for him. That's why he cheated on me. I think a man like Mark is pretty good at hiding what he doesn't want the world to see. He needs someone who loves him, some real and strong woman. Please, don't take him back where he was, there where I left him alone."

"I…"

"He needs a girl to believe in him. I saw the bad side of him from my selfish actions."

"I…"

"Shut up! While you are hiding yourself in the hospital, eating chips behind the nurse's station he is looking at a possibility of denying the things between you two. Don't let him to lose what you have already given him."

"I… I just need time." Izzie's voice trembled.

"Don't wait too long! Because while you are wondering, some woman will appear and she wouldn't be afraid to give him what he needs."

"Maybe thus would be better."

"About whom?"

Izzie didn't answer.

"Just show him you are his girl!" She said and then left.

After a few more minutes of blankly staring at the empty corridor, Izzie rushed towards the resident's locker room. She grabbed her jacket and didn't bother to change out of her scrubs. Her heart was beating faster than ever. Running, she came out of the hospital and headed straight for Joe's bar. She opened the door and entered inside. She looked around searching for Mark. Suddenly her heart stopped beating and her blood froze in her veins. Mark was there, dancing with Callie Torres, his hands ran over her body, his mouth was busy at her neck.

Bowing her head, Izzie turned around towards the exit and left the bar.

* * *

**4x14**

_Chief: What would you think about being my intern? The Chief's intern.  
George: The Chief's intern?  
Chief: George O'Malley, intern to the Chief.  
George: George O'Malley, intern to the Chief. Is that even a real thing?  
Chief: It is if I say it is._

* * *

_zzie: Dr. Bailey, if I can't get ahold of my patient, is it okay to give her test results to her friend?  
Bailey: No!  
Izzie: What if her friend is a really good friend of mine, and he's changing his whole life for her because he thinks she's pregnant and she's not?  
Bailey: Stevens, you wanna win yourself a Harper Avery, you need to master basics of privacy_

* * *

___Bailey is standing outside the on-call room where Mark and Callie are having sex)__  
Bailey ____(knocks on the door)__: Dr. Sloan? ____(Callie and Mark giggle)__ Hey, I've got a baby out that needs to get to daycare.  
Mark ____(cracks the door open)__: Dr. Bailey. ____(closes the door a little)__ Dr. Bailey's baby.  
Bailey: It appears Nurse Tanya is no longer available for your liposuction at ten. Shall I cancel the procedure?  
Mark: No, no, no. Don't cancel. Gimme a another nurse. Give me Kate. Yeah. ____(shuts the door)__  
Bailey ____(knocks on the door again)__: Dr. Torres? Dr. Sloan would like to use Kate for his surgery at 10, currently she's scheduled for your arthroplasty, but if you're willing to move it back an hour, perhaps she could do both. ____(Mark groans, Callie giggles, Bailey knocks on the door again)__ Dr. Torres, I know you're in there.  
Callie ____(opens the door with a huge smile)__: Yeah, fine. Just an hour later, an hour earlier, whatever. Hey, Tuck. ... Don't judge me, Bailey. ____(shuts the door)_

* * *

_Mark: You paged me, Chief?  
Chief: Human resources called. As of this morning, the nurses are boycotting your surgeries.  
Mark: I haven't done done anything to the nurses. ... Well, nothin' that can get us sued.  
Chief: Well, whatever you did, they felt strongly enough about it that they sent their union rep._

* * *

_Mark: Wait, your wife's the union goon?  
Adele: Nurse mediator, Dr. Sloan. And you know Wayne Sheehan from human resourse.  
Mark: But how did you...?  
Chief: Adele used to be a nurse. Apparentaly she's gotten back into the field.  
Adele: That's right, Richard. I'm not just a housewife anymore. There have been some complaints about Dr. Sloan, complaints of a sexual nature, complaints which this hospital has, up until now, ignored.  
Mark: Hey, everything that I did was consensual. In fact, some of them even begged for it.  
Chief ____(warningly)__: Dr. Sloan...  
Wayne: No formal complaints have been filed. However, the board has decided to aggressively protect itself from possible future litigations. So, as of today, if a hospital employee is having a sexual relationship with another employee they have got to register it._

* * *

_Bailey: Just wanted to drop off the form myself, answer any questions you might have.  
Chief: There are interns on this form.  
Bailey: Mmhmm, I require the energy of youth. Dr. Shepherd was just moment of weakness for both of us.  
Chief: Dr. Sloan?  
Bailey: Oh, that was many moments. In on-call rooms, it was... very hot.  
Adele: Mmhmm, McSteamy.  
Chief: I'm surprised you haven't listed me.  
Bailey: You're not my type.  
Chief: Alright, Dr. Bailey I get the joke, okay?  
Bailey: See, this is a joke to you. I am a single woman. I've been a single woman for some time now, but the very idea that __I__ could have a sexual encounter... __(she glares at the Adele and the other board member across the table)__ ... a consensual sexual encounter, is a joke to you!  
Chief: Dr. Bailey, I--  
Bailey: So much so that you would single me out of this entire hospital as the __one__ person who couldn't interest a person of the opposite sex? ... It's, it's, it's just...  
Adele: It's harassment.  
Chief: A-Adele!  
Bailey __(she slaps the Chief's shoulder hard)__: Just shame on you sir! __(Chief rubs his shoulder with a look of shock on his face)__ Just shame on you! __(Bailey grabs the form from Wayne)__ I made it all up, Wayne. __(storms out)_

* * *

___(George is handing on the forms to register the sexual relationships)__  
Rose: Uh, what do they mean by 'sexual relations'?  
George: Yes, they mean relations that are uh, sexual in nature.  
Rose: Yeah, I got that, but there are levels. ____(Izzie smirks at George who looks uncomfortable)__ ... Of intamicy.  
George: Oh! Uh... Well, they don't need to know the.... They just wanna know the... Highest level...  
Rose: Okay, then I won't be needing one of these. ____(hands the form back to him and walks off)__  
George: I'm sure I don't know how to turn this back.  
Izzie: Freak.  
George: I am not a... ____(Izzie raises her eyebrows)__ I am the Chief's intern.  
Izzie: Uh huh. Again, that's not a real job.  
George: I just need the form by the end of the day_

* * *

_Bailey: Chief, is it true you have everyone in this hospital fillin' out this form listing their personal and sexual relations?  
Chief: That's right. ____(looks at Adele)__ We are taking this very seriously.  
Bailey: But I'm exempt from this? Me. Just me. I'm not even asked if I need to fill out a form?  
Chief: You're Bailey. I don't even want to see you holding the form.  
Bailey: ____Okay__ then. ____(storms off)__  
Adele: What you don't know about women... ____(shakes her head and walks off)_

* * *

_Derek: Now, let's see, what's goin' on at Seattle Grace today? Well, one of our former surgeons won the Harper Avery award, another is leading a clinical trial that wil the change the course of neurosurgery, and last but not least, one of our surgeons has screwed so many nurses, that now everyone has to document their sexual histories. Walk tall, my friend, walk tall.  
Mark: Are you putting Rose on one of those forms?  
Derek: That's none of your business.  
Mark: That's a 'no', which means she still hasn't let you sleep with her. ____(Derek sighs and goes to leave)__ What's she got a treasure up there?_

* * *

_Mark: Uh, hey can you talk to the nurses? I need someone to stand up to them, tell them to call off the boycott, tell 'em that I'm a good guy.  
Erica: Here's the problem... We don't think you are a good guy.  
Mark: Dr. Torres thinks I'm a good guy. ____(slaps her ass)__ Don't you, Callie?  
Callie: Umm.... ____(akward silence, and Erica then walks away)__ On-call room. Now!  
Mark: Whoa. You think I'm a very good guy._

* * *

_Rose: No.  
Mark: I haven't even said anything.  
Rose: I'm not talking to the nurses for you.  
Mark: You're dating my best friend. Helping me is one of your main duties, as his girl.  
Rose: No.  
Mark: C'mon, Rose, you're one of them. Tell them that I'm a good guy. A good guy who's just happens to be mind-blowingly good at sex.  
Rose: Yeah, but see that, all the talk about sex, that's not what I think of as good guy behavior.  
Mark: You know what you are? You're a tease. You string guys along acting like sex is some prize, this thing that they have to earn. When really you're just afraid that once you give it up, he'll lose interest. Oh, by the way, I am a good guy._

* * *

_Erica: So are we on for tonight or what?  
Callie: Um... I don't know. I told you I had a thing.  
Erica: I don't ah... make friends easily. I'm awkward and am bad at small talk and generally don't like people I don't know. But I made friends with you and now you have this thing and that thing is Sloan.  
Callie: Are you mad that I'm sleeping with Mark Sloan?  
Erica: I'm not mad that you're sleeping with Sloan. I'm mad that you didn't tell me that you're sleeping with Sloan. I'm mad at you. Because instead of telling me and admitting that you're one of those girls who goes all poofy when she gets a boyfriend... you disappear with your thing. Mark Sloan. __(she begins to walk away but stops)__ I don't make friends easily._

* * *

_Callie: Sex. Let's go. ____(walks off, but Mark doesn't move from the chair and continues to play with the paperclip, Callie walks back)__ Are... you coming?  
Mark: I'm just... I'm not in the mood.  
Callie: What? You're always in the mood.  
Mark ____(sighs)__: I know. But I'm just... All my surgeries got canceled today. You wanna go grab a cup of coffee and talk?  
Callie: You're useless._

* * *

_Bailey ____(passes Mark who is sitting there looking pensive)__: Pathetic. ... Well, are you comin'?  
Mark: To an on-call room?  
Bailey ____(slaps his head)__: Now, I'm going to save you. Do you want to be saved? Or don't you? ____(next scene with them is Bailey talking to the nurses)__ This boycott has gone on long enough. Now, okay, I have no authority here, but I would like to offer my thoughts on Dr. Sloan.  
Mark ____(whispers to Bailey)__: You're doin' great.  
Bailey: Okay, this man is a whore, ____(Mark stops smiling)__ has always been a whore, will probably always be a whore. But I mean, that's not a secret. He's not keepin' it hidden. You all knew who he was before you got involved with him, and now you all wanna be all, "Woe is me, he doesn't call me back, he's datin' other women." He's nasty! And that's not just you. He's sleeping with other doctors, and orderlies and cafeteria workers. But he's a doctor here, and a pretty good. So, uh, let us all close our knees, and get back to our jobs, so he can get back to his job and help that really need it. ____(she nods to Mark)__ Disperce! ____(all the nurses leave__)_

* * *

_Bailey: Did you ever get in touch with that patient?  
Izzie: No.  
Bailey: Did you tell her friend?  
Izzie: No. Even though it killed me, I didn't tell him.  
Bailey: You're growing, Stevens.  
Izzie: Yeah, but I wish it would stop.  
Bailey: My husband is out on a date. Right now. On a dat_

* * *

_Mark: The most refined, professional, and ladylike doctor in this hospital came to my defense tonight. The best that she could come up with was "He's a whore." I'm a whore.  
Derek: I slept with her. And the whole time I was thinking about Meredith. Who's the bigger whore?_

* * *

_In the on call room_

Their scrubs seemed to make a magical disappearance. Mark parted her thighs, and positioned himself between them, when he received a page.

"Seriously?" Callie whimpered. "Who is it?"

Still on top of her Mark glanced at his pager. _"My wife." _He said to himself, "I have to go." He told Callie.

"What?! And we'll interrupt this? Is it really urgent?" She wanted to know.

"Better be." He murmured.

Both came out of the on call room and Mark saw Rose. He tried to convince her to help him with the nurses, but she refused. He grew more and more angry and in this gloomy mood, he went to find Izzie who was waiting exactly where she informed him she would be.

Moments later the door to the storage closet banged open, and Mark walked inside.

"Couldn't you find more hidden place?" He asked ironically.

"Did someone see you?" She looked nervous.

"No." He replied angrily.

"Have you had sex?" Izzie was suspicious.

"What?"

"You look like you had sex." She noticed.

"And what if I had sex?" He provoked her.

"Uh… nothing." She swallowed.

"So, what was so urgent? And better be urgent." He warned her, "Because I'm nervous."

"Why are you so nervous? You don't have any surgeries, you have nothing to do." She observed.

"Thanks to you." He hissed.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him innocently.

"The nurses hate me because of you. So, tell me what you have to say, because I'm in a hurry." He said abruptly.

"I know about you and Callie."

"So?"

"I… nothing. " Izzie shrugged, "I just want you to know that I don't mind." She lied.

"Glad to hear it. Bye!" Mark turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" She stopped him, "George is distributing forms about our sexual relations, you won't write down that you and me…." Izzie stammered, "Will you?"

"Of course not. We are married. That sex doesn't count." He said.

"Doesn't count?" She furrowed her brows, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The sex with your wife is not the same as the sex with your colleagues?" Mark smirked.

Izzie folded her arms across her chest, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that the sex with your wife is not like the sex with your colleagues. Now I have to go. I have to write a lot… And don't worry your name won't be on my form." He winked at her.

Mark left remaining Izzie to stare after him.

"What the hell he wanted to say?!"

* * *

_15 MINITES LATER_

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes, Dr. Stevens."

"I have a question." She told him.

"I'm listening to you." Derek gave her a smile.

"What should mean that the sex with your wife is not the same as the sex with your colleagues?" She asked.

"Mmm…" Derek thought, "I guess… it means that is boring." He suggested.

"Boring?!"

"I guess so." Derek shrugged, "Why are you asking me this question?"

"Uh… just curiosity… Sorry, I have to go."

Derek stared after her, shook his head and continued filling in the chart.

* * *

George was walking around with the forms when Izzie stood in his way.

"Is Callie good?" She demanded.

"What?"

"Is Callie good in bed?" She repeated the question.

"What?"

"When you were married how was your sex life?"She paraphrased.

"Are you really asking me about that?" George was indignant.

"Was it boring?" Izzie insisted.

"Never." He replied honestly.

"So, it was interesting." Izzie concluded.

"Hey?!" George protested, "That is not in the form."

"Of course not." She agreed.

"You are not allowed to ask such questions." He informed her, "This is personal."

"Is she better than me in bed?" Izzie asked.

"What?"

"Answer, George!"

"Iz, the sex with you is awful, do you remember. I won't forget it, probably ever. We just don't have chemistry. I have to go. I'm the Chief's man. I'm the Chief's intern." George proudly said.

"God! The sex with me is boring and terrible!" Izzie whimpered.

* * *

**4x15**

_zzie: Rebecca? Where have you been?  
Rebecca: Hi, Izzie.  
Izzie: I called you and left like 50 messages.  
Rebecca: You seem kinda of upset.  
Izzie: Well, you're not pregnant first of all and Alex has been turning his life upside down to be your baby daddy, and I can't tell him because of confidentiality. So, yeah, upset.  
Rebecca: You can talk to Alex about anything. I want him involved. And, I am pregnant, you kind of know.  
Izzie: Okay. So, if you're not trying to trap Alex with a fake pregnancy, you won't mind if I do another test, just to be sure.  
Rebecca: Trap him? Are you out of your mind? I'm pregnant. And that's a good thing. I want this baby, I've always wanted a baby.  
Izzie: You have a baby.  
Rebecca: Of course I do. I want another one. Do the stupid test again, it'll be fine._

* * *

_Mark ____(about Rose)__: You didn't call her?  
Derek: When was the last time you called a woman after having sex?  
Mark: Well, that's gonna change. I'm turning over a new leaf.  
Derek: What was wrong with the old leaf? So they called you a whore, you were a happy guy.  
Chief ____(walks up)__: Walter Tapley needs a double valve replacement and Hahn refuses to give it to him.  
Mark: What's her problem?  
Chief: She thinks she's gonna kill him.  
Derek & Mark: Lightweight.  
Chief: Since when do surgeons turn me down?  
Derek: It's her choice. She's the one opening him up.  
Chief: Yeah, yeah, yeah. ... Oh! And another thing. If you spend a night with a woman and call her the next day, but she doesn't call you back, does that mean she had a lousy time or does that mean her answering machine was consumed in a fire?  
Mark: See? The Chief calls the next day.  
Derek: Well, you don't have to call her back. You just met this person. It's new, it's fun, it's casual.  
Chief: It's my wife.  
Derek & Mark: Oh.  
Chief: So what do I call again?  
Mark: Well, another call looks desperate.  
Derek: Send her an email. Invite her to dinner. Just be casual, confident.  
Mark: Sexy. ... I mean, romantic._

* * *

_Callie: Give me two minutes I'll meet you in the third-floor on-call room.  
Mark: No. We're gonna sit, enjoy a nice meal together.  
Callie ____(scoffs)__: I don't get it.  
Mark: I've turned over a new leaf. ____(points to his pants, then to his head)__ From now on if you want this, you're gonna get this too.  
Callie: Ew.  
Erica ____(walks up)__: Shove over, Sloan. Torres and I are gonna share a Sapphic salad.  
Mark: Did I miss something?  
Callie: Yeah, we're lovers. Didn't you know?  
Erica ____(sultry voice)__: It's a love that dare not speak it's name.  
Callie: Uh-hm. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not thinking about a threesome.  
Mark: I'm not. The old Mark would, but that's no more.  
Callie: Really? You're not thinking about her and me and you and a video camera? ____(Erica and Callie get closer to each other, Mark gets up. Callie laughs)__ Yeah, on-call room. Ten minutes.  
Mark: No_

* * *

_Derek ____(about Meredith)__: Was I happy when I was with her?  
Mark: Off and on.  
Derek: I think I idealize it. I mean, you wouldn't hang on to a woman who's unavailable, unpredictable, right? You'd move on, keep it casual.  
Mark: Don't sell yourself short. Allow yourself to grow with Rose. Share experiences. Build memories.  
Derek: Is this the new leaf?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Derek ____(laughs)__: Needs work. ____(walks out)__  
Mark: Oh my, God. This is going to kill me_

* * *

_allie: Hey, so lemme get this straight, if I walk into an on-call room, you are not gonna follow me? ____(laughs)__  
Mark: You ever think about why you need sex all the time? Is replacing something? Or...  
Callie: I use it to clear my head. So... ____(opens the door)__ On-call room.  
Mark: We can sit in there and talk, but we're not having sex.  
Callie ____(whiny)__: Why? What do you wanna talk about?  
Mark: At lunch, you seemed to want to talk about threesomes.  
Callie: You are ____so__ not a new man.  
Mark: I mean, I guess if you had to have a threesome, Erica Hahn wouldn't be a bad choice, right? I mean, she brings that whole "We're naughty and we're getting sent to the prinicple's office" thing to it. C'mon. You never thought about reaching across the OR table and pulling down her mask, and ripping off her scrub cap, so that you can grab a handful of that blonde hair...  
Callie: Stop! Stop talking about Erica Hahn. ____(exhales)__ Forget it._

* * *

___Mark goes to get on the elevator, the doors open and Erica and Callie are standing there)__  
Mark ____(smirks)__: Ladies.  
Callie: He's thinking about a threesome.  
Mark: I am not.  
Callie: You are. You have been... ____all__ day.  
Mark: Okay, fine. I got a new leaf, not a lobotomy.  
Erica: You couldn't handle the two of us.  
Mark: Oh, but I could. I won't, but I could.  
Erica: You wouldn't find it intimidating?  
Mark: Not at all. ____(Callie laughs. Erica grabs her face and kisses her)__  
Erica: See? Too much for 'ya. ____(exits the elevator, leaving Callie standing there shocked and dismayed)__  
Mark: Damn it! On-call room, right now. ____(he exits the elevator, Callie is still in shock, it takes her a minute to follow him)_

* * *

"Dr. Sloan?"

Mark glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but continued to walk, "What do you want?"

"I need a favor." Before he could say something, she clarified, "It's about the work."

"I won't let you scrub in on my surgery." He told her.

"It's not that. It's about Rebecca or Ava. She wants a consult with you. I think she needs a psych consult as well. Please, see her and tell me what you think." Izzie pleaded.

Mark nodded, "Ok."

* * *

**4X16**

_Mark: I tried to change. Turn over a new leaf. But the leaf isn't turning.  
Chief: You aren't ready to change, and that's okay. Adele wanted me to change, to retire. Well, I'm still the Chief, and this weekend, I'm moving back home.  
Derek: Does Adele know that?  
Chief: We should be fine. She was wrong, I was right. And now we're...  
Mark: Doing it like bunnies. I can't change. I can't change.  
Chief: Be who you are. I am who I am. A man.  
Mark: A man. I have a way about me. I'm a man who is who he is. I have a right to be that man.  
Derek: I'm not gonna say anything. No judgment. ____(sighs)__ A man who slept with my wife. ____(turns to the Chief)__ And you, you've been on my land for 6 months. But I got no judgement.  
Chief: I'm gonna miss living on the land.  
Mark: It is a beautiful piece of land.  
Derek: You wanna buy it?  
Chief: You can't sell this land.  
Mark: You have blueprints. This is your living room window. The house that Derek built.  
Derek: Well, that's over. I'm thinkin' about getting a place in town.  
Chief: But you love this land.  
Mark: This land and ferry boats are who you are.  
Derek: A man can change. I'm sellin' the land. ... Ferry boats crash._

* * *

**_At the nurse's station_**

"So, you want to turn over a new leaf." Izzie smiled at him.

"This is going to kill me." He admitted.

* * *

**4x17**

_Bailey: These are for you.  
Izzie: Why are you giving me the keys to the clinic?  
Bailey: I'm not giving you the keys to the clinic, I'm giving you the clinic.  
Izzie: What?  
Bailey: I've seen the bigger picture. I love the clinic. I love what it means. I love what it is. But I don't love it as much as I love surgery. I don't love it as much as I love being Chief Resident. I don't love it as much as I love my husband and my child. I've seen the bigger picture and I can't do everything and still have everything. So, I have to let some pieces go. This piece-this is your piece. I've watched you earn this piece the hard way, the awful way. Knowing that I can give the clinic to someone like you-you have grown into a fine doctor Izzie Stevens.  
Izzie: Thank you.  
Bailey: The Denny Duquette Memorial clinic is in your hands. Make me proud._

* * *

_Mark: You're supposed to be sitting down, that's what the breaks are for. We're on our feet for over nine hours. Rest your legs.  
Callie: My legs are good.  
Mark: It's inappropiate, don't you think, thinking about sex during surgery? I'm just saying what I've been witnessing all day.  
Callie: This entire kid's body was encased in cement, his legs are crushed, his vessels and nerves cut off completely, and still... I was turned on. This entire time I've been turned on because of you and your dirty talk.  
Mark: It wasn't my dirty talk. It was what I was dirty talkin' about.  
Callie ____(laughs)__: What?  
Mark: Erica. You and Erica.  
Callie ____(scoffs)__: No. It's... uh, no.  
Mark: Callie.  
Callie: What?  
Mark: It's okay. I wish that I was all someone thought about._

* * *

_Callie: So you wanna finish what we started yesterday?  
Mark: Or you can finish what you started. ____(nods towards Erica, Callie raises an eyebrow)__ I'm growing. Go, get outta here._

* * *

_Callie: Hey! I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink.  
Erica: I can't find my keys.  
Callie: Maybe we could um... I had something I wanted to talk to you about...  
Erica: I had the damn keys this morning, I put them in this bag, but I can't remember. This whole thing with Yang has got me so messed up.  
Callie: Erica!  
Erica: What? ____(Callie kisses her)_

* * *

Mark stared after Callie and Erica till they were out of sight.

"Hey."

He smiled and turned around. "Hi, Iz!"

"You ok?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "It's been a long day."

"How is it going with the leaf thing?" She inquired.

"It's not easy to be me." He sighed.

Izzie smiled.

"How are you?" Mark wanted to know.

"Dr. Bailey gave me the Clinique." She told him.

"So, you'll be a very busy and important person." He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"I think you are the right person. Bailey did right thing." He commented.

"Mark, I owe you an explanation…." She began, but he interrupted her.

"Izzie, you don't owe me anything."

"I'm confused and maybe I'm not ready..."

"Maybe I'm not ready too…"

"I'm sorry, Mark." She whispered.

"Me too." He said.

"I guess that means our marriage is over." Izzie suggested.

"Well, I think we had a great marriage." He tried to joke.

Izzie laughed. "Yeah, you are right."

"My lawyer joined some expedition that is lasting six months, if you don't mind waiting for him to come back. Then he'll arrange the documents." Mark told her.

"It's ok." She agreed, "I have no plans to marry again soon."

"Me neither." He smiled and cradled her face with his hands and then tenderly kissed her.

"Take care, Cricket!" He whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears, "I'll…." Her voice was low and trembled, "You too."

The two of them went to their separate ways.

_Meredith's home_

Izzie kissed her wedding ring before put it again into her pocket.

_Mark's hotel room_

Mark kissed his wedding ring before put it again into the small box.

**Meredith's v/o: **_**As Flavia Weedn said, "Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same............"**_

_** End of Season 4**_

**To be continue……………..**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**

**A/N I really love Mark and Izzie......... I'm glad you love them too....... The next chapter will be this that probably most of you waiting for, and I'll try to update soon....:)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **I_'m sorry that it took this long to continue. I've been so busy :( Please forgive me, I really hope to like this chapter...._

_Thank you very much for your great reviews, that means a lot for me... really.... yadyforever;), Princesakarlita411 ;), paceynumber1 ;), Fangirl44 ;), norafan ;), Berlian ;), Star of CCTV ;), Leonie 1988 ;) and dEsItOoO ;)_

_ENJOY THIS CHAPTER_

_Oh yeah, one more thing- no cancer in this story,,,,,,,  
_

* * *

**Previously on Under a Violet moon**

"_Why are you here, Denny?"_

"_You know why I'm here."_

"_No. I don't know." Izzie said gloomily._

"_Because of that what you have in the pocket of your jacket." He revealed._

* * *

"_You are dead, Denny! I want you to go away of my mind. Tell me what do you want from me?" Izzie demanded._

"_I want to see you happy!" He said softly._

* * *

"_Ah, what a surprise. Here she is!" Mr. Bentley ejaculated joyfully, "This is the Dr. Sloan's wife!"_

"_Izzie…." Meredith uttered._

"_Well… I think it's not necessary to present you my wife, you all know Izzie Stevens…uh… Sloan…. We are married…. Actually…" Mark stammered._

* * *

All those present in the room were astounded by what had happened. Their mouths fell open and they stared at Mark and Izzie in shock. Still no one dared to speak. Richard Webber recovered from the shock first.

"All right, that's enough! We have a patient to take care of. C'mon, people! Let's get to work!" He urged them.

After they had Mr. Bentley stabilized, Richard turned to Mark and Izzie. "I want you in my office now." He ordered.

Mark and Izzie looked at each other and followed Richard into his office. All the rest rushed after them.

"Good Lord! That's incredible." Cristina commented, and then exclaimed, "What a day!"

"Izzie and Mark Sloan?! How did this happen and we don't know anything." Meredith wondered, "How did they start dating? How long have they been together? When have they got married?" She couldn't stop asking questions, but no one had any answers.

"It was clear that they had chemistry, but being married is surprising." Cristina commented.

"I can't believe it." Derek mumbled, making a face. "Mark is married?!" He turned to Meredith, "Wait a minute… We're talking about Mark, Mark Sloan, my best friend, aren't we?"

"Yes and your best friend Mark has evidently married my best friend Izzie." Meredith pointed out.

"Come off it." Derek laughed.

"What the hell are they talking about there?" Cristina wondered, trying to eavesdrop through the door, "I'm impatient to interrogate Izzie. I want to know all the details. I want to know everything about that marriage." She stated.

"No, that's absolutely impossible. It must be some joke or something." Derek refused to believe.

"Obviously, it's not a joke." Meredith observed.

"And Sloan confirmed they have got married." Cristina added as she noticed the content smile on Callie's face. "Why the hell do you have such a happy smile on your face?" She asked her.

"And still asking… I screwed Izzie Stevens' husband." Callie grinned, "This is the happiest day of my life. I'm absolutely delighted." She announced.

Only Lexie Grey was standing aside in silence pale and rigid, like a carved statue." _**Mark and Dr. Stevens? She couldn't believe it was true. Even though, he was married to her. God, please, please, please, please, I beg of you, let this be the worst nightmare I have ever had." **_Lexie felt her heart shatter and her throat swell up as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What's up here?" Alex Karev came into view from the bottom of the corridor. "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" He told Cristina.

Meredith shot a concerned look at Derek, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't you heard the news? This is going to be the hottest topic of the month_._" Cristina announced, "No wait… I would even say of the year!" Her eyes sparkled; her cheeks glowed as she said that.

"Looks like someone have been caught having sex in the on call room. It's not a big deal." Alex said indifferently.

Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but Cristina anticipated her words. "Izzie is married."

"What?"

"You heard me. Izzie has a husband, and you play again the dirty mistress. Obviously, you have a great affinity to married girls. It's a pathology. "Cristina revealed.

"Are you out of your mind? What nonsense are you talking about?" Alex annoyed.

"This is true. Izzie is married." She said.

"Cristina!" Meredith hissed.

"What? He will know, anyway. It's better to find it out from someone trustworthy like me_._"

"What's going on here? Where is Izzie?" Alex turned to Meredith.

"In the chief's office." She replied.

"Why?" Alex demanded.

Meredith confused, she didn't know how to answer.

"Adulterer." Cristina grinned.

Alex looked at her suspiciously and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, but there is something definitely wrong with you." Cristina told him. "Izzie is married…. to Sloan." She smirked.

Alex's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He stared at Cristina as if she'd grown two heads. "W...w… w…hat?" He stammered.

"Izzie and Sloan are married, but we still don't know if happily and in harmony or not." Cristina giggled.

Alex felt sick, dizzy, lost and disoriented. His pulse was racing and his breathing was rapid. He stormed into the chief's office like a whirlwind.

"Karev, don't!" Derek tried to stop him unsuccessfully. Everybody else rushed after him in the office.

"What the hell is that? How do you dare to get in my office that way? Karev get out of here." Richard ordered angrily.

Alex didn't pay attention to him. He stood before Izzie. His eyes were full of hate and rage. "Is that true?" He asked.

"Alex, just calm down. Let me explain!" She stood up.

"Talk, Izzie! What's that about you and Sloan?Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's not a joke." She said, her voice trembled, "We… we… got married some time ago."

"Dr. Karev, get out of my office." Richard yelled, but Alex couldn't hear him. He felt anger and sorrow rising.

"You married Sloan?" Alex repeated slowly and then with a sudden tragic fury shouted at the top of his voice. "What's that game that you're playing?"

"Alex, please. Let me explain you…" Izzie implored, but he interrupted her.

"I don't want to listen anymore." Alex stated. Izzie tried to grab his arm, but he brushed her off abruptly. She staggered, but Mark had good reactions, as he managed to catch her. Alex's rash action made him mad.

"Keep your hands off my wife." Mark warned him.

"Your wife?! Seriously?!" Alex laughed.

"You better learn to keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you permanently." Mark wanted nothing more than to pound his face right now.

"She is not your wife, after she is sleeping with me. Evidently, your wife is a whore." Alex hissed.

"I won't have you say things like that about her." Mark was furious.

"You are not allowed to tell me what to say." Alex replied.

"Don't be so sure." Mark said and hit him right in the face. Alex staggered and rubbed his cheek where Mark had hit him. Then he grabbed Mark's top scrub and pushed him on Richard's desk.

"Hey, stop them now!" Richard yelled.

"No, this couldn't be happening." Izzie whispered in shock. "Guys, please…"

The fight between Mark and Alex burst forth violently. Derek and Richard tried to calm them helplessly_, _but the fight was a real struggle. Mark and Alex hit each other with punches from both hands. Derek and Richard were forced to jump over them to stop their fight. They hardly separated them_._

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Both of you! You are behaving foolishly. I can't believe you are fighting in the hospital, in my office_._" Richard was indignant.

"I told you Alex Karev would make you cry. Like I said he's a rude, ill -mannered fellow." Denny whispered into Izzie's ear.

She groaned desperately, "Oh please, not now. Go away, Denny." She entreated, and then turned to Alex, "Please, let's talk!"

"I don't want to see you. Do you hear me? Don't try to come near me." He warned her, and pulled himself away from Richard who was holding him against himself, as he secured his wrists with one hand.

Izzie heard Denny say, "Great! Be off with you! I don't want you near Izzie either!"

Alex walked by Meredith, Lexie, Callie and Cristina and came out of the room_._

"Oh my God! Did you see that?" Cristina looked at Meredith, her eyes sparkled amused, "Evil Spawn and Ken have just had a fight to win Barbie's heart_._" She giggled.

"Hey, what's all this shouting in the hospital?" George looked inside the room.

"Bambie, you are late!" Cristina informed him, "You missed the opportunity to fight for Izzie's heart."

"Sloan, you can't make such ugly spectacles here. This is a hospital, and you're an attending. How could you let this happen?" Richard was indignant.

Mark looked up, holding his bleeding face.

"Dr. Webber, it's all my fault." Izzie stated.

"It's not your fault." Mark interrupted her, "Karev is an asshole, and I won't let him to insult you like that, no matter if we're in the hospital or not." Saying this Mark glanced at Richard.

"Your cheek is swollen and your lip is bleeding." She concerned and stepped towards him.

Mark put his hand up to his lip and then looked at his bloody fingers.

"I'm ok. It's not a big deal. I used to fight for you." Mark tried to smile.

"Did you hear that? He has already fought for her earlier. God! It's a dirty story!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Cristina, you are making inappropriate comments." Meredith snapped her.

"What?" Cristina offended, "I'm making inappropriate comments, and Izzie is doing inappropriate things."

"There is much blood. Are you in pain?" Izzie tenderly touched his cheek.

"No. Don't bother, I'll be all right." Mark calmed her.

"You are going to drive me mad. I had to retire, and instead of getting heart attack every time when you surprise me with your love stories. I should be in Hawaii now._" _Richard sighed and then told Mark_, _frowning, "Sloan, go find a nurse, you're trailing blood like some wounded baboon."

Mark nodded. Before leaving, he looked at Izzie, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, chief!" Mark apologized, as he headed for the door. Cristina and Meredith looked him up and down curiously.

"Mark, "Derek called after him.

"We'll talk later." Mark promised.

As Mark walked beside Lexie she looked up at him, but he didn't notice her. She dropped her eyes shining with tears.

When Izzie came out of the Richard's office, her friends gathered around her immediately. She looked at them, sighing. "Guys, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just couldn't tell you. And you can be as pissed at me as you want."

"Well, we could forgive you…" Cristina rolled her eyes dramatically, and then grinned. "We want to hear all the dirty details."

"We?!" George looked at her.

"Fine! I want to hear all the dirty details." Cristina corrected herself.

"I married Mark in Vegas." Izzie said.

"What? I can't believe you did this." George looked terrified.

"Close your mouth George. I don't know why you are so surprised. It's not like you haven't done the same thing." Izzie reminded him.

"Aw, yeah! Right! I maybe should mention about your critical attitude towards my marriage." George said ironically.

"Recap it's not necessary." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"You are wrong. You think you can judge everyone, and now it's our turn to judge you. So, Izzie how could you marry Mark Sloan? I thought you hated him. Which makes us wonder why you married him at all?"

"When?" Meredith was curious.

"After Cristina's wedding." Izzie replied.

"What?" George exclaimed.

"You two went on honeymoon, and you George didn't even pick up your phone." Izzie pointed out.

"Aw, and you got a husband just because you felt lonely and miserable." Gorge suggested with sarcasm.

"I was drunk." Izzie clarified.

"You have married drunk?! Oh girl, hell's your place." Cristina chuckled.

"When did you start dating?" Meredith demanded.

"Dating? There wasn't dating." Izzie admitted.

"There wasn't?" Meredith couldn't hide her surprise.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't one be dating before getting married?" George smiled sarcastically.

"One evening I was in the bar, waiting for you,_" _Izzie snarled at him_, "_when a man started to molest me, and Mark….."

"Mark?" Meredith raised an eyebrow, and then smiled, "Sorry, sorry, of course he is Mark for you, he is your husband."

"Then Mark hit him, "Izzie continued, "Ten days later, I was sitting in the bar again with bottle of tequila. I felt really miserable. Then Mark took a seat next to me. I told him I wanted to do crazy things. And he grabbed my hand and we ended up in Vegas. Apparently I was drunk enough to get married and not to remember it on the next morning."

"It's not fair." Cristina protested. "When she drinks, she has sex or she gets a husband. When I drink I vomit and can't keep my food down." She commented.

"I felt horrible for what I've done in Vegas thanks to you, and now I see you've done the same thing." George said, obviously irritated, "At least I wasn't drunk when I got married."

"Still worse." Izzie told him.

"Wait, "George thought of something, "Is that mean that you've been already married to Sloan, when you and I…. we tried to…. God, I feel like vomiting." He made a face.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Oh please!"

"You and Sloan… when you...." Meredith embarrassed.

"When what?"

"You know…" Meredith smirked.

"I don't." Izzie couldn't understand Meredith's question.

"I mean…." Meredith began, but Cristina interrupted her.

"She means when did little Mc Steamy meet little Izzie and made a big explosion in your body_._"

"Eurgh, it's disgusting!" George was indignant.

"Right after we got married." Izzie replied.

"You have gotten married as a virgin?!" Cristina exclaimed.

"I don't want to listen! I don't want to listen!" George closed his ears.

"I have to find Alex. If you see him tell him I'd really like to talk to him." Izzie said and went to find Alex.

* * *

_At the nurse's station_

"Did you hear the news?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm swamped with work. What's new?" Nurse Nancy inquired without raising her eyes.

"Dr. Sloan is married." Olivia announced.

"What?" Nancy exclaimed in surprise. She lifted her eyes and dropped her jaw.

"Yes, Dr. Sloan is married, and his wife works at Seattle Grace Hospital." Olivia notified.

"She works here? Are you kidding me?" Nancy couldn't believe.

"I'm not. Guess who she is!"

"Is she a doctor?"

"A resident."

Nancy stared at her speechless.

"I bet you won't be able to guess, even with ten tries." Olivia giggled.

"Tell me, Olivia. I wanna know her name!" Nancy declared.

"Dr. Stevens."

"Dr. Stevens?!" Nancy repeated disbelievingly. "Izzie Stevens?"

"Yes, Dr. Izzie Stevens. She is Dr. Sloan's wife."

"That's impossible." Nancy mumbled.

Miranda Bailey approached the nurse's station, tapping on it to get their attention.

"Dr. Bailey?" Olivia jumped, startled.

Miranda was evidently in a bad mood today. "Are you gossiping again? What's this mess here?" She snapped them.

"Dr. Bailey, don't tell us you still don't know. "

"What should I know?" Miranda frowned.

"The topic of the day!" Olivia replied, excited.

"I don't give a damn about rumours." Miranda hissed.

"It's not a rumour. It is 100 % confirmed to be true. Dr. Bailey, this is the hottest news!"

"I don't care. The hot news doesn't interest me."

"It concerns one of your people." Olivia told her.

"It always concerns one of my people." Miranda uttered.

"Dr. Stevens." Olivia mentioned.

"What about her?" Miranda immediately asked.

"She is married." Olivia announced.

"What?" Miranda exclaimed with a loud cry.

"More interesting is to know who her husband is."Olivia said in an oily voice, "Dr. Sloan."

"Dr. Sloan?!" Miranda blinked in astonishment.

"Yes, Dr. Mc Steamy is married to Dr. Model." Olivia giggled.

"I can't believe it…" Miranda murmured, "Izzie is married to Sloan…" She made a face as if she'd eaten a lemon. "What kind of disgusting and stupid joke was that?"

"Mr. Bentley was hospitalized this morning and he recognized Dr. Sloan and Dr. Stevens at the moment he saw them." Olivia explained.

"God, I'm dying to know more!" Nancy admitted.

Miranda closed the chart and went somewhere.

* * *

Mark stood in his office before the big mirror sewing his face peering intently into the wounds.

"Shit!" He cursed, "Go to hell, Karev!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Get out of here!" Mark cried out angrily.

Lexie opened the door slowly and stepped inside the room timidly. "It's me."

Mark looked up at her, and his countenance changed immediately, "Little Grey." He said quietly.

"May I?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure, come in." He nodded.

"Let me see your face." Lexie approached him. "It looks bad." She worried.

"I'm fine. It's not so bad." Mark assured her.

Lexie wondered how she might begin, "So, you… and Dr. Stevens…" She stammered.

Mark ran his fingers through his hair, and took a seat on the corner of his desk. "Um… Yeah, we got married in Vegas… after Yang's wedding. But our marriage is not," Mark said, stopping to find the right words, "very usual_._"

"You two, uh… do you see each other?" Lexie wanted to know.

"We don't." He shook his head, and then looked at her, "Only in the hospital. My lawyer joined an expedition and he still hasn't returned to prepare all the necessary documents to start the divorce."

"So, you will divorce her?"

Mark kept silent and didn't answer. At that moment, the door opened, and Callie Torres dashed inside the room.

"Aw, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lexie's cheeks flushed. "No, I was about to leave. See you later." She told Mark, but he again kept silent.

When Lexie had gone Callie commented, "Mmm… you cuckold Stevens strongly_. _She looks like a horned hart of ten_._" Callie chuckled.

"Does it make you happy?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, it makes me sooooo happy!" She admitted, excited, and then asked, "Are you going to leave Stevens because of Grey?" Her eyes sparkled.

Mark sighed, "Callie, Izzie and I are not together. We're married, but we see each other mainly at the hospital._"_

"Hm… Interesting marriage. It's like you, although marriage it's not like you at all."She observed.

"Many things weren't like me, but Izzie changed that."

Callie frowned, "This conversation begins not to like me."

"You don't know Izzie at all. She is great… really great." He said sincerely.

"I feel that my happiest moment I ever had is already ruined_._" She annoyed.

Mark smiled faintly.

"I'm getting out of here before you take away the little pleasure that remains to me." Callie said and left Mark's office.

* * *

The nurses spread the news around as quickly as they could. The news of the marriage between Mark Sloan and Izzie Stevens had become the hottest topic of the day.

Izzie was going round the hospital in search of Alex_, _but he had vanished without a trace.

* * *

Miranda met Richard at the surgical board.

"What's that about Stevens and Sloan_?_" She asked him.

"Something that will finally finish me off." He replied.

"So, it's true."

"Yes, it is." Richard confirmed.

Miranda groaned, "Dear God, I hoped that rumor wasn't true."

"But it is true. After a drunken night they have gotten married in Vegas." He explained.

"Vegas?! When have they time to go to Vegas?_"_ She wondered.

"After the Burk and Yang's wedding."

"What kind of madness? I can't believe it! Stevens and Sloan? These two fight like cat and dog."

"Obviously, my dog likes your cat." Richard observed, and an impish smile spread across his face.

* * *

Derek found Mark sitting at his desk motionless, staring at the wall.

"There you are, you newly-married man! I'm coming to congratulate you." Derek smiled and closed the door behind him.

Mark sighed deeply and placed his elbows on his desk, running both of his hands through his hair.

"Although I feel slightly offended." Derek added, "I thought I was your best friend." He told him and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"You are my best friend." Mark assured him.

"How could you have gotten married without me there?" Derek wanted to know.

Mark ran a hand over his hair, massaging the back of his head. "Well, it happened unexpectedly."

"You two got married and didn't tell me." Derek said.

"Izzie didn't want anyone to know."

"So, I was right then." Derek smirked.

"About what?" Mark scowled.

"About you and Stevens. There wasn't even a chance not to notice her_._"

"Yeah, she is a noticeable person." Mark agreed.

"So much that you married her." Derek chuckled. "All in the hospital are speaking about you_._" He informed him.

"I guess the nurses are in the seventh heaven. That news will worth their living_._"

"Not only theirs. " Derek observed.

"God, I'm in a proper mess!" Mark groaned.

"Yeah, this time, definitely." Derek grinned.

"When Addison showed up during your relationship with Meredith, how did you know what to do?"

"I didn't know." Derek smiled, "But of course you got married drunk. That would make things much easier for you, isn't that so?"

"I wasn't drunk." Mark told him.

"You weren't?!" Derek blinked.

"Nep. Izzie was, but I wasn't. I was absolutely sober." Mark admitted.

"And you got married?" Derek couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Yes I did."

"You were sober when you got married." Derek was staring at his best friend with perplexed expression.

"People usually do it_._" Mark observed.

"People do it, but you don't."

"But I did it. I told Izzie I was drunk too, however I wasn't. I was sober. I knew very well what I was doing. I married Izzie in full consciousness."

"And how did you make this great decision?" Derek was curious.

"I don't know… I just looked into her eyes… and… God Derek, I really can't explain this. When she asked me to marry her, I answered without a moment's hesitation. She has had this strange effect on me since the first time I saw her. You know I have never believed in those things, but when I held Izzie in my arms, everything was different…. I love her, Derek."

"You what?!"

"I love her. I love Izzie!" Mark repeated,_ "_Over the last few months I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Every time I see her with that asshole Karev, I want to smash his face_… _and to take her and never let her go."

"You are in real trouble, my dear friend!" Derek smirked. "Oh yeah!"

"But there is one more thing_." _Mark mumbled.

"What?"

"I did… something… I… I did something very wrong_…_."

"It's not a surprise." Derek told him.

"I did something terrible, and you'll hate me for this."

Derek's countenance changed immediately. "If it's something about Meredith, I'll kill you!"

"It's not about Meredith… "Mark uttered, "Well, maybe in some points…"

"Mark, you son of a bitch, this time I'll kill you!" Derek assured him.

"No, it's about Lexie!" Mark hurried to say.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"I swear… I didn't want… I mean…. One evening she came to me in my room… and took her sweater off… I'm not proud of myself. Damned, I know she is a good girl… I really know that, but…. Shit!" Mark cursed, running his fingers through his hair, "I knew it was wrong…"

"Do you still sleep with her?" Derek demanded.

"I…." Mark stammered, and then stared at his friend, "Yeah! I do_._"

"You are an incorrigible dirty man." Derek snarled.

"You are right! What a nasty mess I've gotten myself into. "

"Because you don't think with your brain, and you think with something else." Derek accused him.

"I don't wanna hurt Lexie. I like her, but I'm not in love with her." Mark admitted. "I love Izzie, but she doesn't want to be with me. Derek, tell me what to do?"

"Why do you think Izzie doesn't want to be with you?"

"She told me she was not ready, and now she is with that jerk Alex Karev."

"Have you ever told Izzie how you feel about her?" Derek asked.

"I haven't." Mark shook his head.

"Tell her." Derek advised him.

"It's not easy." Mark sighed.

"Of course it's not. You always have preferred the easiest way. What does Lexie feel about you?" Derek inquired.

"I don't know."

"You know. She is falling for you, isn't she?"

"I guess…" Mark murmured.

"How could you do this to my girlfriend's sister?" Derek annoyed.

"Half sister." Mark pointed out.

"Never mind. You are a pest, Mark! You slept with three of my sisters, then with my wife, now with my girlfriend's half-sister. Who'll be next?" Derek asked and then lifted his forefinger. "Don't you dare get near my daughter!" He warned him.

"Your daughter?! You don't have a daughter."

"I'll have… one day."

"Hey, that's nasty." Mark protested, "I wouldn't touch your daughter."

"If you do it I'll kill you." Derek declared.

* * *

Finally, Izzie found Alex on the last floor_. _He was sitting on the stairs leading up to the roof of the hospital.

"Alex,"

"I've already told you." He hissed, "I don't wanna see you."

"Come on Alex, you can't just keep avoiding me."

"Get out of here." He yelled at her.

"You are bleeding." She noticed.

"It's none of your business. Go to take care of your husband." He snapped at her.

"Alex please, listen to me."

"I don't want to listen. I saw and heard enough. You are disgusting." He told her.

"You don't have to insult me! Look, I married Mark…" Izzie began but Alex's sarcastic laugh interrupted her.

"Aw, he is Mark now." He commented ironically.

"I married Mark after Cristina's wedding." She continued, ignoring his sarcastic remarks, "That evening the only idea that I had in my mind was to get drunk so I went to the bar. Mark was there. We were talking, laughing and then I told him I wanted to do crazy things. He said we could go to Vegas. It was really an excited night and the circumstances were beyond my control and on the next morning we were married."

"That's a great story! Congratulations!"

"I… I couldn't tell you… Alex please, don't hate me…" Izzie's voice trembled.

"First Bambie, now Mark Sloan? Mark Sloan." He cried out, "You couldn't even stand him. You have been always irritated by him." He reminded her.

"When you really get to know him you discover another side of his character. He is not that bad_._ Actually he is a great guy." She admitted.

"Hm, I see. You walked straight into his trap. I thought you weren't so fucking stupid."

"You all had your own life to live. Meredith, Cristina, George and you. … I won't justify myself to you. I just apologize for I didn't tell you the truth. I haven't committed a crime. Just…." She paused.

"Fell in love." Denny completed the sentence instead of her.

"Go away Denny! Get out of my mind." She said to herself, and then turned to Alex, "Just… everything happened very fast. I want just you to know that I didn't want to hurt you."

"Aw, sure you didn't. And you know what? You never want to hurt people but you always do it_._"

"You don't mean it. Should I remind you the times that you hurt me?" Izzie annoyed.

"At least I don't pretend to be one who can't say boo to a goose."

"Alex,"

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see you. Stop chasing me." He stood up and left her.

Izzie sighed and took his place sitting on the stairs. Denny approached her slowly.

"Don't beg him. He doesn't deserve it. You don't owe him any more explanation than that. Frankly, you don't owe him any explanation at all." He said.

"Did I ask for your opinion? Why the hell are you still here?! You are dead. Obviously, there is something wrong inside of my head. "

"There is nothing wrong with your head." Denny assured her, "There is something wrong in your heart." He revealed, "You should disclose it."

"Denny tell me, what do you want from me?"

"I want to see you happy. And if you don't reveal your feelings to Mark Sloan you won't be ever_._"

"Our marriage isn't real." Izzie said.

"You are wrong. Your marriage is real. You love him. I know you do. Stop denying your feelings_. _I won't go until I see you with the man you are in love." Denny informed her.

"Dear God, how could this happen to me?!" She whimpered.

"It happens because you deny your feelings."

"If you want to know Mark has an affair."

"I already took care of it."

"What?"

"I sent him a sign."

"A sign?"

"Yep, a sign. It was a little painful, but significant."

Izzie stared at him with lack of understanding. "What do you mean?"

"A few days ago Dr. Sloan had an accident. Do you remember?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah, he… he…"

"I broke his penis." Denny proudly said.

"Did you really do it?"

"Sure I did it. I had to show him that girl wasn't the right one. "

"How could you do it?" Izzie was indignant.

"Relax." Denny calmed her, "It's still working." He winked at her.

"God, I can't believe it."

"Well, I know I've gone little far, but I was forced to step in."

"Stand out of my life." Izzie cried out.

"When I see you with the man you love, I'll be out of your life. " He said again.

"You don't know anything about us so shut up."

"I know more than you think I do." Denny said softly.

"Denny, please leave me…" She begged.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Ok then. I'll do it." She stood up and began running down the stairs.

* * *

Mark could feel dozens of curious eyes staring at him. But he only wanted to talk to Izzie. He was concerned about her. He hoped she was all right. All this time she had been worried someone not to know and now all people in the hospital knew about their secret marriage.

"Hey," Meredith's voice brought him back to the reality.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"I congratulate you on your, eh, marriage." She said.

"It's not necessary." He told her.

"I have never imagined you and Izzie…" She smiled, and then added, "I must admit that I'm shocked. I mean not bad shock, it's a nice shock."

"Yeah," Mark murmured absently, and then asked, "Have you seen Izzie?"

"Yes, for a short time. She went to find Alex." Meredith replied.

"I see." He nodded.

Something in his eyes flared, and the look in his eyes faintly embarrassed her. She tried to quickly glaze over the situation. "Alex took it to heart. Nevertheless it was a shock to all of us." Meredith explained.

"Is she all right?" Mark demanded.

"At least she looks like she is ok. But you look nervous." Meredith noticed.

"I'm concerned about her." He admitted.

Meredith stared at him smirking.

"What?" He frowned, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Aw… it's just nothing." She continued smirking.

Mark gave her a piercing glance and then headed for the elevator, remaining Meredith to stare after him still grinning.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mark went into his locker room and began to change out of his scrubs. He was half-naked when Lexie walked into the room.

"Hi." She greeted him.

"Hi." He replied.

Lexie couldn't resist gliding her eyes along his body. "I was looking for you earlier."

"I was very busy."

"I see." She nodded, "Are you going home?"

"Yes, It's enough for today."

"I wonder if you would want to have a drink with me." She offered.

Mark looked at her. Her eyes were filled with hope.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Great. I'll wait for you to change." She smiled.

"I… I need to talk to Izzie. I don't know if she is still here. I intended checking the clinic for her before leaving the hospital."

"Aw?" Lexie blushed. "Yeah, sure."

"If you don't have in mind, you could go to Joe and wait there. I'll come as soon as I talk to her." He promised.

"Great. I'll be there. Do you want me to order any drink for you?"

"Double scotch, please."

"Ok, see you there." Lexie smiled again.

* * *

Mark opened the door to the clinic and stepped inside.

"Dr. Sloan? May I help you?" A young nurse asked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Stevens."

"She went home." The nurse told him.

Mark nodded and turned to leave. He walked out of the hospital and headed straight to Joe's, when his eyes fell on the bench in front of the hospital. He saw Izzie sitting there with her hands into her pockets. He stopped walking and then made his way over to where she was sitting. He took a seat next to her.

"Bad day, huh?!" He gave her a smile.

"Yeah," Izzie confirmed, sighing, "very bad." She looked at him and asked softly, "How is your face?"

"It's fine."

"Does it hurt now?" She worried.

"No… only if I touch it. Karev hits like a girl."

"Alex hates me."

"Because he is an asshole."

"Mark."

"Sorry, but this is what I think."

"I agree with you. Alex Karev is an asshole, and she should stay clear of him. He doesn't deserve her." Denny had appeared again.

Izzie glared at him.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked her.

"Huh?!" Izzie startled.

"Are you all right?" He asked again, "What are you staring at?"

"Uh…it's nothing…" Izzie replied absently.

Mark frowned and turned his eyes to where she was looking at, but of course, he couldn't see anything.

"I just thought of something." She blurted, as she felt the need to justify herself.

"Iz, I…"He stammered, and then looked back into her eyes, "I'm sorry. I know I promised you, that no one would ever know about our marriage, but the tide was flowing in the opposite direction."

"I don't feel sorry for the happening today. Actually, that's a load off my mind." She admitted.

Mark was staring at her. She looked anxious and heart-broken. He wondered whether she was so sad because of Karev. _J_ust the thought that she could feel something to somebody else made him feel miserable.They stood a long time in perfect silence.

It was Izzie who broke the silence. "I don't wanna go home." She said quietly.

_**Meanwhile at Joe's**_

Lexie was sitting at the bar, waiting patiently for Mark. There were two glasses before her, one filled with double scotch, and the other one almost empty was hers.

"Hey, what are you drinking?"

She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Dr. Torres, I… I'm drinking vodka." Lexie replied.

"And that whiskey?"

"It's Mar… I mean Dr. Sloan's." She blushed.

"Is he here?" Callie looked around.

"No, I'm waiting for him. He said he will come."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Can I keep you company while you are waiting?"

"Sure." Lexie took her purse from the barstool that she had reserved about Mark.

Callie took a seat at the bar, and asked Joe for a double scotch. "What a day, huh?!" She commented, taking a sip of her drink.

Lexie said nothing.

"_S_o, he told you that he would come, is that so?_"_ Callie asked.

"Yes, he told me to wait here. He had something to do before coming." Lexie didn't say the whole truth.

"Do you want an advice?" Callie sipped her scotch again.

Lexie looked at her in silence.

"Don't wait for him to come! The men always choose her in the end." The bitterness in Callie's voice was obvious.

"Her?!"

"Izzie… Izzie Stevens!"

"Mark… Mark said he will come. He told me that he needed to have a talk with her, and he asked me to wait for him here." Lexie repeated.

"That's what they all say, and then never come." Callie drained the glass, and signaled for another one. "All who look__upon her fall under her spell._"_

"She is beautiful." Lexie said quietly.

"Yeah, she is beautiful, sexy, but how she did make a man as George to leave his wife, a man as Denny Ducchette to leave her $ 8, 7 million as inheritance, or a man as Mark Sloan to marry her. Do you think it is only because of her blonde hair and big boobs?"

"That isn't exactly my field of expertise…" Lexie uttered, glancing at her watch.

"Do you want another one?" Callie asked.

Lexie nodded in agreement.

"You look pale. " Callie notified, "Joe make it double vodka and make it quick." She cried out.

Lexie sipped her vodka and checked her watch again.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Izzie asked while Mark was helping her to get into his car.

"Didn't you say that you don't want to go home_._" He asked.

"I did." She confirmed.

"You will come to my place." He told her.

"In your hotel room?!"

"Yep."

"I'm not sure if it's the right thing…." She doubted.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." He assured her.

Izzie looked at him, smiling. "Is there a chance anyone to come and to kick me out of your bed?_"_

"I don't think so." He smirked.

"Ok then." Izzie agreed.

Mark returned from the passenger's side, got in, closed the door and put on him seat belt. He started the engine and slowly backed out of the parking space. He knew that he should have told Izzie about Lexie, but he decided that now wasn't the right moment.

_At Mark's hotel room_

Izzie's heart started beating wildly at the moment when she entered the room. Mark switched on the lights, and she looked around the room. Everything was like before.

"Do you want me to prepare the bath tub for you, or to order room service?" He suggested.

"No, I'll take just a shower. But I don't have any other clothes." She said.

"I'll give you something mine."

"Thanks."

Mark got her a clean towel, and then he opened his wardrobe choosing a t-shirt for her.

"Do you want this one?"

"It's perfect."

"I'll leave you alone to change your clothes. Wanna drink something?" He asked.

"What do you have?"

"Scotch, vodka, wine and baileys."

"Baileys please."

Izzie walked out of the bathroom and found Mark sitting on the sofa. She had taken a quick shower and now she was wearing only his t-shirt. Mark sipped his whiskey and swirled it around in his mouth before swallowing it. His eyes ran over her body, from her long legs to her full breasts that were perfectly outlined by the soft material of his t-shirt. He took a deep breath, as his mind and his body were slowly becoming overwhelmed by pleasant excitement.

"This is your drink." He said huskily.

"Thanks. Exactly what I needed." She admitted and took a sip of her Baileys.

"Yeah, it was a long hard day. You look tired." He noticed.

"I'm really. But Mark, I want to sleep on the sofa."

"No, you'll sleep better on the bed." He said firmly.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"You know you'll never disturb me." He said softly staring into her eyes. Izzie's heart started beating faster. They were just looking at each other in silence. Then Mark dropped his head. "Izzie, we should talk. So many things I need to tell you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Finally, tell him!" Denny whispered into her ear.

"Oh, no! Please! I can't stand it any longer! Go away!" Izzie burst out.

"What? Are you all right?" Mark astonished.

"I just… I don't feel very well." She embarrassed.

"You're exhausted, baby, go to sleep." He whispered.

"Perhaps that would be the best thing to do. I must get enough sleep…But, yeah, I think I definitely need to get enough sleep."

"We will talk tomorrow, won't we?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you as well."

"Talk now!" Denny ordered.

"Not now." Izzie hissed.

"Didn't we agree about tomorrow?" Mark frowned.

"I'm not talking to you…" Izzie confused, seeing Mark's perplexed countenance. "I mean it's just my inner conscience." She smiled nervously, trying to explain her odd behavior.

"Your inner conscience?!" He scowled at her.

"Yep, recently my inner conscience tortures me very often." Izzie said abruptly. Her eyes searched Denny.

Mark touched her cheek softly, "Izzie, are you sure you are all right?" He looked concerned.

"Yes, Mark. I just need a good night's sleep. I feel totally overstrained."

He nodded assent. Then he grabbed a sheet, a pillow and a blanket from the wardrobe, and spread them out on the sofa.

Izzie leaned against the doorframe, "Are you sure you'll be ok on the sofa?"

"Absolutely. I have to admit that I've fallen asleep on much more uncomfortable places and positions than that. It is a lovely sofa by the way." He smirked.

"I bet you have done it." She smiled, "Good night, Mark."

"Good night, Izzie. Sleep well." He told her.

"I'll." She promised, and then closed the bedroom door behind her. She looked around the room. "Of course he is not here. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I won't let you to ruin my life, Denny Ducchette. Come now! Do you hear me?"

The room was silent.

"Don't make me mad? You can't show up whenever you wish. Where are you Denny?" Izzie waited for a moment and then exclaimed, "Fine! As you wish!"

* * *

A loud knock on the door caused Mark to wake up. He raised himself still half-asleep. He listened attentively, rubbing his eyes. It wasn't a dream. Someone was knocking on the door. He removed the blanket from his body, and headed straight for the door, wearing only black boxers. He hadn't clue what was the time. Cursing, he opened the door.

"Lexie?" He gulped, seeing her. She wasn't able to stand on her feet.

"I.. I.." She hiccupped, "I've been… waiting all night for you, but … but y..you didn't come." It was hard for her to talk.

"Damned." Mark groaned. He had totally forgotten about her.

"Soooo, I came to you." She hiccupped again.

"Lexie, how much did you drink?"

"I… I don't know. One bottle… two bottles, who cares? I don't care… Do you care?"

"Lexie, what's the time? You have to get up early in the morning."

"Who cares? I don't care… Do you care?" She burst out laughing, "I said this sentence around 100 times this evening. We thought it out with Callie…"

"Callie?"

"Yep, "Lexie couldn't stop hiccupping. "Ssss.. she has been keeping me company all the evening… I like her… I really like her. Do you know?" She chuckled, and then said, "We formed a club: _**Women united against Izzie Stevens**_." She chuckled again. "It's great, don't you think? _**Women united against Izzie Stevens**_. I like it."

"God." Mark murmured, running his fingers through his hair. "Lexie, you are drunk."

"Oh, Am I really? Noooo, you are wrong! I'm absolutely sober! See, I can do something." She tried to raise her leg, but she staggered towards him. He managed to catch her. Lexie giggled, and Mark prayed that Izzie wouldn't wake up.

"I'll drive you home." Mark told her.

"Noooo, I'll sleep here!" She stated.

"You are drunk." He said, and helped her to get inside the room.

"Aw, you sleep on the sofa?!" She noticed. "Why are you sleeping on the sofa?" She wanted to know.

"Sit down and wait for me to get some clothes." He ordered.

"I don't want you to get any clothes. I want you naked." She chuckled.

"Lexie, please! Sit down!"

"Only if you sit down next to me."

"I have to dress myself." Mark annoyed.

"No, I'll take my clothes off." She declared, and began undressing herself.

"What? No! Don't do this." Mark tried to stop her. Lexie was running around the room, when she caught her foot on the chair and fell down.

"Fuck!!!" Mark cursed, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" She burst out laughing.

At this moment, the bedroom door opened and Izzie appeared. Mark looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry she is drunk."

"Aw!" Lexie exclaimed seeing Izzie; her eyes scanned her, "What is she doing here? Are you sleeping in his bed? Last night I was sleeping there."

Mark felt poorly. Izzie just looked at him without saying a word.

"You should know that we formed a club: Women united against Izzie Stevens." Lexie giggled.

Mark glanced at Izzie, "I'm sorry."

She nodded, "Can I do something?"

"You can! Go away!" Lexie hissed, "I'm sleeping here."

Izzie turned to Mark, "I better go home." She said.

"No!" He said firmly, "You remain here! I'll drive Lexie home."

"Are you sure? She doesn't look well."

"Iz, please! She is drunk. She doesn't know what she is talking about. I'll explain everything later! Please, don't leave!"

"I'm not drunk!" Lexie angered.

Mark looked at Izzie again, "Please!"

"All right!" Izzie agreed, "Don't worry about me. Just take care of her."

Mark put on his jeans and t-shirt and grabbed his jacket. "C'mon Lexie. I'll drive you home."

"Don't wait for us!" Lexie told Izzie, giggling.

Mark stopped waking and turned to face Izzie once again, "Sorry!"

She could say nothing, just nodded.

It took Mark at least ten minutes to get Lexie in the car. She fell asleep after she got inside. When they arrived, he pulled her out of the car. Lexie opened her eyes, groaning.

"Mmm…mmm, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Your place. Where are the keys?"

"Keys?! I don't have keys."

"What?"

"Ha-ha-ha! It's a joke!" Lexie laughed.

_God. That was too much. But he had only himself to thank._ Lexie gave him her purse and Mark pulled out the keys. He unlocked the door and they got inside.

"Will you take my clothes off?" She cooed.

"Lexie, we need to talk. Maybe later because you are too drunk now."

"I was waiting for you…"

"I know and I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let all this happen."

"Why? I like you…"

"I like you too but…"

"Oh, shit!" Lexie felt like vomiting, "I'm going to be sick."

"Wait!" Mark grabbed and ushered her to the bathroom. Lexie began vomiting.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen me that way." She whimpered.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just feel giddy. "

"Wanna coffee or you wanna go to sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep."

"Ok, I'll make some coffee then." He agreed.

Lexie splashed her face with cold water and walked out of the bathroom, staggering.

" It's strong black coffee. Drink it." He gave her the cup.

"Thanks." She mumbled, "I hope you aren't disgusted by me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's not your fault. You haven't promised me anything."

"Lexie, I like you, you are a great girl. You are my best friend's girlfriend's sister. I shouldn't have let this happen_."_

"Do you regret?"

Mark looked into her eyes, "Yeah, I do. I regret because I don't want to see you suffering because of me_._"

"I hate this…"

Mark ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Are you in love with her?"

He kept silent for a few moments before meeting her eyes, and spoke quietly, "I love her… I really love her."

"Yep, Callie was right." Lexie smiled wryly.

He looked at her questionably.

"She said that the men always choose he_r_."

"Callie doesn't know much about Izzie."

"Yeah, I guess…" Lexie took a big gulp of her coffee, ignoring that it was still really too hot. "But what has she?" She wanted to know. "I mean she's beautiful, sexy we all can see that… It's obvious, but out of the obvious… Alex, George, Denny Ducchette and you_, _all these men have been in love with her… It's pathetic…I feel pathetic. I couldn't have had anything serious with Alex, George and you… God! Why the hell should I tell you all this?"

"Lexie, you are an incredible girl." He assured her.

"I don't need your pity."

"It's not that. You are a great girl, believe me, and if Izzie wasn't in my life, I'd probably be in love with you, but now I can't. I love Izzie. I'm sorry I'm telling you this, but I want to be honest with you. I need to be honest with you." He emphasized the last sentence.

"I appreciate it."

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't cross the line."

"No, it's not your fault. I came to you that night."

"It doesn't justify me."

"Dr. Stevens is a lucky girl." Lexie sighed.

Mark smiled, "She is amazing, and I don't know what she has but whatever it is, it's something incredible."

* * *

Mark didn't leave Lexie until the morning. He wanted to make sure she was all right. When he went back to the hotel he saw Izzie wasn't there. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was already 9.30. He took a shower, changed his clothes and headed straight for the hospital. While he was driving he dialed Izzie's number, but it was switched off. When he arrived the first place he visited was the clinic. There he was told that Izzie had not shown up yet. Then he went at the nurse's station where he found Olivia who also said that she didn't know where Dr. Stevens was. He checked on the surgical board but he saw her name nowhere.

"Sloan, I must talk with you. We must perform a surgery…." Richard approached him.

"Chief, I don't see Dr. Stevens' name on the board." Mark said without listening to him.

"You won't see it. She left." Richard informed him.

"What?"

"She asked for 3 days off. I gave it to her." Richard shrugged.

"Where is she?" Mark wanted to know.

"How can I know?"

"Didn't you ask her?" Mark asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't have a clue. She mentioned some place where she could think or somethig....."

"Did she say only that?"

"Yes, but I have to talk to you. I received…" Richard couldn't continue because Mark interrupted him.

"Chief, I want 3 days off."

"What?"

"Please."

"No way, Sloan!"

"I have to find her. I must tell her I love her."

"God?!" Richard rolled his eyes, groaning.

"Come on, chief?!"

"But I want you to make a surgery…"

"I promise you. I'm going to make whatever you want me to do when I go back." Mark assured him.

Richard moaned loudly, "Damned, Sloan, all right. You have 3 days… 3 days, not even a day more." He warned him, and then smiled, "Go and find her."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N** I'm sorry, it took so long for me to update, but I really hope you like this chapter. _

_Gracksies :), Dazzle Me 17 :), Grey's- Angels :), Leonie 1988 :), Berlian :), Fangirl44 :), paceynumber1 :), yadyforever :) and Princesakarlita411:), THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

"O'Malley?" Mark cried out after George.

He stopped walking and turned to face him. "Dr. Sloan?!"

"Can we talk?" Mark asked.

"Talk about what?"

"It's on… um… private business."

George embarrassed a little wondering what Mark Sloan would like to talk with him. "I'm sorry, but I don't have much time. Dr. Shepherd is waiting for me." He excused himself.

"I won't take a lot of your time." Mark promised, "It's about Izzie."

"Everything ok, Dr. Sloan?"

"No. Everything is terrible. Izzie's gone."

For a while George remained quiet, unknowing how to react. Then he walked closer, and told him, "I'm listening to you."

"You know Izzie better than everyone else." Mark began, "Her cell phone is switched off, and Richard told me that she had taken 3 days off."

George proceeded to examine him carefully, "I met her this morning. We only talked for a few minutes. She didn't look very well." George pointed out.

"I see." Mark nodded. "Did she tell you anything?"

"No, she didn't."

"Do you have any idea where could she go?"

"I really don't. She mentioned some place where she had been happy for the first time in her life."

"I guess you don't know where this place is." Mark suggested.

George shook his head.

Mark nodded."Ok." He turned to leave when George's voice stopped him.

"I don't like you. " He said. "I have no clue how you have convinced Izzie to marry you because you are an awful person_,_ but… she has feelings for you… very strong feelings." He emphasized, "So, if she loves you…"Before George could finish Mark interrupted him and turned to face him. "Wait! Do you think she loves me?" He demanded with the sound of excitement in his voice.

"She does. " He confirmed, "I know her very well. As soon as she has found something good in you, maybe you are not such an asshole."

"It might be a good idea to stop calling me an asshole."

"I want to see her happy." George continued, ignoring Mark's remark, "No matter who could do it. If you are going to be a part of her life, it's fine by me_._ Last night I saw you two sitting on the bench and I could tell you that you and Izzie are totally in love. But honestly, I don't have any idea where she could have gone."

"Does anyone else could know? Meredith or Yang?" Mark wondered.

"I doubt they know something."

"Perhaps she has gone home." Mark suggested.

"Home?" George repeated stupidly.

"I mean her mother's home. She's probably gone to the trailer park." Mark suggested.

"The trailer park?!" George thought then shook his head, "I don't think she has ever been happy there."

"Wait!" Some thought came into Mark's mind, "Once when we spent a weekend in a villa, she said that the place reminded her to the place where she had been happy for the first time in her life. How do I know where is this place? She is likely to be there_._"

"Yeah, probably." George agreed.

"Her mother may know something about that place_._ I'll go and meet her." Mark said.

"You'll go to meet Izzie's mother?!" George exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yep, but I don't know where she lives. Izzie told me that she had been grown up in a trailer park nearby Chehalis, but I don't know any details."

"Izzie received a Christmas card and letter from her mother. She keeps them inside her locker. The return address should be written on the back of the envelope." George said.

"Let's go then." Mark quickly said.

They headed straight for the resident's locker room.

"How can we open her locker?" Mark asked suddenly.

"She always keeps her door unlocked." George replied.

"Does she do it really?"

"What do you want from a man who was sticking the 8,7 $ million dollar check on the refrigerator."

Mark smiled faintly,"Yeah, she is incredible."

"She is, indeed." George agreed. He began searching in her locker. "God knows why does she keep all the stuff here?" He wondered pulling out a piece of silver paper from a chocolate bar.

Mark took the silver paper in his hand and then a picture came into his mind like a flash.

_S__lipping a hand into the pocket of his leather jacket, he pulled out a chocolate__. "It's for you." He gave it to her._

"_For me?" She looked at him with beaming face, "Thanks. This is my favorite. How do you know?"_

"_I don't know it's my favorite too." He replied._

"I can't believe she keeps it_._" He mumbled.

George looked at him and smiled. "It's just Izzie." He commented.

"Why should she keep some silver paper from a chocolate bar?" Mark demanded.

"She is a girl. For her it is not just a piece of paper. When she touches this, it reminds her of you_._" George explained.

"Seriously?" Mark looked at him suspiciously.

"It seems to me that you don't know anything about woman's nature." George concluded.

"I know everything about their body's nature." Mark pointed out.

"Sometimes it's not enough." George told him.

"You are right, O'Malley! I don't know the women's nature at all. I've spent my entire life running from relationships. Luckily for me, plenty of women were attracted to arrogant, wild, unstable men. However, Izzie crept up on me. "Mark smiled faintly, "Somehow she sneaked in under my radar. I love that smile, that hair, mouth… Gosh, I like everything about her. I like how she walks, how she talks…I could listen to her for hours…" He said, his voice low.

"Yeah, me too… "George said with a dreamy smile, "I mean as a friend." He clarified, and added. "I miss my best friend. She was my other half."

"You could be best friends again."

"We could?"

"Yep. She really does care about you." Mark told him.

"Well," George smiled "Maybe, you ain't the arrogant man you pretend to be."

"I have my reputation to think of, O Malley. Your observations and conclusions would really leave a nasty scar on it. " Mark noticed.

At this moment, the door opened_. _Mark and George turned their heads seeing Alex who threw them a nasty look.

"What are you looking for in Izzie's locker?" He hissed.

"It's none of your business." Mark replied.

"It's none of your business either to hunt in someone else's locker." Alex told him.

"It's not someone else's locker, it's my wife's locker. So, take yourself off and mind your own business. "Mark said in outrage.

"Don't tell me what to do." Alex annoyed.

"Hey, hey, guys!" George tried to calm them down. "Alex, don't meddle in our affairs. We are just looking for something. Izzie isn't here and Dr. Sloan wants to find her."

"She probably doesn't want him to find her." Alex grinned.

"You have no idea what she wants, so keep your mouth shut!" Mark threw him a death look.

"I surely must have some idea as she keeps me around while she is married to you." Alex pointed out.

Mark wanted nothing more than to pound his stupid face right now. "You went too far…."

"Guys, please!" George interrupted them quickly. "Alex, don't be quarrelsome. You should make your relationship clear with Izzie, not with Dr. Sloan." George advised him.

"Who are you? His lawyer?" Alex demanded with sarcasm.

"I don't need a lawyer to crush your face. And don't forget you lie in my power." Mark reminded him.

"I don't care." Alex said, as his pager went off. He headed for the door.

"And Karev keep your fucking hands to yourself and stay the hell away from my wife." Mark warned him.

"Say it to your wife. Maybe she doesn't want me to stay away from her." Alex giggled and left.

"Fuck you." Mark cursed.

"He is not that bad. He just feels poorly because of Izzie." George observed, and then exclaimed."I found it."

"Is there any address?" Mark asked impatiently.

"Wait…" George turned the envelope over in his hand and he saw that the return address was there, "Here it is"

"Great. Can I take it?"

"Sure." George gave it to him.

"I'll try to find her mother." Mark said.

"Let's hope she knows something."

"Yeah." Before he left, Mark turned to take a last look at George, "Thank you, O'Malley. You saved me. I won't forget it."

Mark's words had strong effect on him, "You are welcome. I just want Izzie to be happy. And I know she will be… with you."

Mark smiled faintly, "You are a real friend, O'Malley." Then he left the room, closing the door after him.

Mark entered the elevator and pushed the button that would take him on the first floor. The doors opened and he was about to walk out when someone stood in his way. He looked up and saw Miranda Bailey glaring at him. She pushed him back into the elevator, and put her hand on the stop button.

"What the hell are you doing?" He annoyed.

"Listen to me, stallion! " She shook her finger "I don't have a clue how much alcohol had drunk Stevens you to drag her down to the aisle, but I warn you, if I see her suffer because of you_,_ you are going to have a trouble with me."

"Dr. Bailey, should I remind you to whom you are speaking?"

"I know very well to whom I'm speaking. The troublemaker."

"I'm the trouble maker?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you are! You and the other handsome man think that as you have smoothed your forelocks and all that stupid nurses around the hospital look at you with hanging out tongues mean that you have your own way_._ Izzie Stevens is one of my girls."

"One of your girls?" Mark repeated frowning.

"Right!" Miranda cried out, and his blood chilled, "Izzie is one of my girls," she repeated, "which means she is not as the girls you may just have fun. Since the day, Izzie, Meredith and Cristina crossed the threshold of the hospital, I feel responsible for them. They're just like my children. Do you understand what I mean, Sloan?"

"I… I'm …. trying…" He stammered.

"I used to live with their problems. Their misery is my misery. Their happiness is my happiness."

"Look, Dr. Bailey, I know very well what kind of person Izzie is. I assure you I have never looked upon her as a girl for fun…. I married her." Mark pointed out.

"What sort of marriage is this?" Miranda demanded, with her hands on her hips. "And where the hell is she? Shouldn't you two be makin' babies or something?"

"Well, "Mark seemed to think for few seconds and then growled, "Stop looking at me like that… You are embarrassing me."

"I'm embarrassing you, huh?"

"Yep."

"Glad to hear it!" She smirked and then told him, "I don't care what you're saying. You must protect her."

"I see, you do it perfectly." Mark observed.

"Smartasses get on my nerves." Miranda snapped him "Has Izzie not suffered enough?"

"I don't want her to suffer. I… I want her back." He admitted quietly.

Miranda's eyes were boring into him. She slowly released the stop button, and Mark timidly walked beside her.

"I'll watch over you." She hissed at him. Stepping outside, he watched as the elevator doors closed with Bailey inside.

"God!" Mark recovered his breath, as he got rid of her. "What a terrible woman." He said to himself.

* * *

Mark got into his car and drove off toward the highway. Suddenly he put on the brake, and he turned the car around in the direction from which he had come. He parked his jeep right in front of the hotel and got out of the car.

"Dr. Sloan, I'm sorry but you can't park here." The porter told him.

"I won't stay long." Mark climbed the stairs to his room all in a breath. Upon reaching his room, he headed straight for his bedroom. There, in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, he was keeping his wedding ring. He pulled it out from a small box and ran back to his car. He got back in the jeep and drove off. The distance between Seattle -Chehalis was 87 miles. He quickly entered the address into the GPS, and then reached over to the dashboard switching on the CD player. He tried to dial Izzie's mobile number, which was switched off. He prayed that her mother might know where Izzie was_. _Mark turned up the CD player for a song he liked. Although the music was too loud, he heard his mobile buzzing in his pocket. He immediately pulled it out and found it was Derek. He reached forward and turned down the music.

"God damn! You are fucking evil!Richard told me that you have taken a holiday."

"It's not a holiday. I just gotta find Izzie." Mark explained.

"Hm." Derek murmured, "I hope you find her."

"Me too."

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"Izzie's mother." Mark replied.

"Izzie's mother?!" Derek repeated, astonished.

"Yep." Mark confirmed, "I hope she knows something."

"You are going to meet Izzie's mother? This, I have to see. " Derek laughed, a big booming sound.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked, looking deeply offended.

"It's gonna be like the last time you went to meet someone's mother. You ran for your life the moment you saw her." Derek amused.

"It wasn't someone's mother, it was someone's father." Mark pointed out annoyingly.

"Whatever. Don't runaway this time." Derek chuckled.

"I won't do that. I'd do everything for Izzie."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Derek agreed and after a short pause he said, "I saw Lexie."

"How is she?" Mark asked.

"She looked pretty miserable." Derek replied.

"I know." Mark uttered, "I spent the night with her."

"What?" Derek nearly jumped out of his skin.

"It's not that what you think. We were just talking. I told her about my feelings for Izzie. I was honest with her."

"Hmmm." Derek grunted.

"Look, I know you have every right to be angry at me because I really messed up. But I try to play fair this time." Mark said sincerely.

"Keep doing that. I hope you find Izzie."

"Thanks, Derek."

"Call me when you have any news."

"I'll." Mark promised. He hung the phone and turned up the volume on the car's CD player. He was in a hurry to arrive at Chehalis. He looked at the address once again, and stopped at a petrol station. He asked a man who was filling his car the quickest way to get to the trailer park. The man explained him which road to take, and Mark got back to the car. He found the place about ten minutes later. He was driving around several times when he saw an old man who cocked his head to the side and began staring at the car, impelled by a gruesome curiosity.

Mark rolled down the car window. "Hi," He greeted the man who only grunted in response. "Do you know where Robbie Stevens' trailer is?"

The man didn't answer, just frowned.

"I'm looking for Robbie Stevens. " Mark repeated, "How can I find her?"

"Are you a cop?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Do I look like a cop?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Nooo," the man drawled and snickered, "You look like a nut. You are not like all men who come here to meet Robbie_._"

"Apparently a lot of men come here to meet her." Mark suggested.

"Well, not anymore." The man chuckled.

Mark smiled faintly, "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe…" The man smiled slyly.

"Would you tell me?"

"You should foot the bill."

"So, the information worth much." Mark observed.

"Obviously it is for you_._"

"Ok." Mark took the money out of his wallet and asked_. _"Is that enough?"

The man's eyes opened wide and he exclaimed, "Holly crap! For 50 bucks I would bring her for you on a white horse!"

"It's not necessary. Just tell me where to find her."

The man looked at Mark with gleaming eyes. "She works in a restaurant at a rest stop on the highway. She's working day shift today."

"How could I get there?" Mark asked.

The man showed him which road to take and Mark started the engine.

"Hey, man! If you need assistance or more information, I'm your man. For 20 bucks, I could give you stuff like photos and videos. I keep the dirty secrets of this hut."

"I'll keep that in mind."

While Mark was driving toward the fast food restaurant, he thought about the place where Izzie had grown up. She was like a flower in the desert between a misery and nasty people. Mark realized what had cost to Izzie to get out of the trailer park_. _He tried to think, but he felt unfamiliar panic swamp his brain. He'd never faced loosing everything before. And that, he realized was that he was facing. She'd brought him the missing part of himself, the part that had been frozen out ignored by everybody, so he'd ceased to believe his love was worth anything to anyone. She'd given him the most amazing gift. The gift of her love meant everything to him. Now he had to convince her of that.

Mark found the fast food restaurant where Izzie's mother should have been working without any problem. He parked his car and headed straight for the restaurant. He opened the door and looked around inside. There weren't that many people, and a perky haired blond waitress with a floppy ponytail scanned him quickly.

"It's always great to see a good looking man come her_e. _What can I do for you?"She smiled oily.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone."

"Are you looking for me?" She licked her lips seductively.

"I don't think so." Mark smirked.

"Too bad for me, though I'd hoped to have piqued your interest." She sighed. "Whatever! Boy or a girl?"

"What?"

"You are looking for a boy or a girl?"

"Uh… a girl."

"Maybe I can help you find the lucky girl."

"I hope you can help me. I'm looking for Robbie." Mark made a short pause and said, "Robbie Stevens."

"Robbie?!" The girl couldn't hide her surprise and disappointment. Then she looked him up and down. "Are you sure?"

"Is she here?"

"Yeah." The waitress nodded. Then she cried out with a loud voice, "Robbie, come here. Someone is looking for you."

"Who is it?" The voice coming from the kitchen was sweet and nice.

"An attractive, sweet and very handsome man." The waitress replied giving Mark a wink. "Take a seat. She may be late_._"

"Ok." Mark agreed and took a seat at the bar. Few minutes later the kitchen doors swung open and a woman over forty appeared, carrying a tray of cups and a jug of hot fresh coffee. Mark looked at her trying to find some resemblance to Izzie. He found that Izzie's mother was very beautiful woman although her age_._ Apparently, Izzie had inherited her beauty genes from her mother. Robbie Stevens was much shorter than her daughter was but she had the same beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you looking for me?" Robbie looked surprised, giving the tray to the young waitress_._

"Yeah." Mark stood up immediately. He stretched out his palm, waiting for a handshake."My name is Mark Sloan." He shook her hand, "And I'm uh… "He stammered, "I… came here to ask you something. It's about your daughter."

"Izzie? You know her?"

Mark smiled confused, "Yeah, we're working together at Seattle Grace Hospital. I'm a plastic surgeon." He explained.

"A plastic surgeon?" The waitress exclaimed excited, drawing the attention of the entire restaurant.

"Debby, don't you have any work to do?" Robbie asked, giving her a strict look.

"You are an egoist!" Debby hissed and went to clean the tables.

"Did something happen to her?" Robbie concerned.

"No… No! It's just… Actually, I wanted to ask you," he began, and the anxious look came back in his face. "If you know where she is."

"No." Robbie shook her head, "She hasn't called me recently. We don't keep in touch with her often." She admitted.

"I see." He nodded.

"Shouldn't she be at work?" Robbie asked.

"She took 3 days off." Mark replied.

"Why are you looking for her? Are you two friends?"

"Uh…" Mark embarrassed, "We are… We are…" He gulped.

"Oh my God! You are her boyfriend?!" She interrupted him, excited.

"Not exactly." He smiled faintly," I have something to tell you, Mrs. Stevens, that may shock you, "he said, glancing up and then away, "I'm… uh her husband."

"What?"

"I know you are shocked. I'm sorry that you had to hear this from me_, _and I guess Izzie would probably kill me but… Mrs. Stevens, I love your daughter, and I really hope you can help me find her."

Robbie was looking at him with perplexed expression. She blinked. Opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Mrs. Stevens, you ok?"

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm still shocked. God, I can't believe it. Izzie is married? She didn't even call me."

"We got married in Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Yep, it's a long story."

"My cricket has always been a hot head." Robbie said softly.

Mark smiled.

"I call her cricket." Mrs. Stevens clarified.

"Yeah, I know. She told me."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She did." He said quietly.

"I know I wasn't a good mother. I hope someday she could forgive me for all my sins towards her. I love her she means everything to me, but I've never told her that."

"Izzie loves you." Mark assured her.

Robbie's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I just… I haven't seen her for such a long time. I don't know anything about her life. I don't have a clue what kind of doctor is she, who are her friends..."

"Well, but you know her husband." Mark smirked.

Robbie smiled, brushing away her tears.

"You should know that you have grown up an amazing daughter. She is a great person, an excellent doctor and she would become a good surgeon. She has many friends who really love her_,_ and her patients adore her."

"I'm so happy her dreams came true. Her dream was to become a surgeon. Although all the obstacles that she had faced thanks to me, she made it. I'm so proud of her."

"I think Izzie would be happy to hear these words coming out of your mouth."

"Robbie two coffees, please." The waitress ordered, leaning against the bar counter. Robbie poured two coffees, and Debby looked at Mark curiously, "So, that handsome man is your daughter's husband. You are damn lucky woman, Robbie. Now there is someone who could repair your wrinkles for nothing." Debbie giggled.

"Stop sticking your nose into everything. Mind your own business." Robbie looked up at her sharply, and then she turned to Mark, "Are you hungry? We have a nice omelet."

"No, thanks. A cappuccino would be fine."

Robbie made it quickly and cut a slice of apple pie. "You should try it. It's the specialty of the house." She assured him.

"Thank you."

"You said that Izzie had taken 3 days off_._ Did you quarrel with my cricket?"

"No, actually our relationship is a bit complicated. We got married after a crazy night in Vegas. But I'm in love with her. She doesn't know about my feelings for her. Izzie was gone because the things went wrong. No one in the hospital knew about us until yesterday_._" He said, deciding to leave the details,_ "_It was too much for her_._ I have to find Izzie and tell her I love her."

"So, you are in love with my cricket?"

"I'm, but I was stupid because I didn't tell her. I'm such an idiot."

"How can I help you? I don't have a clue where she might be." Robbie admitted.

"Izzie has mentioned some place where she had been happy for first time in her life. Few months ago, we spent a weekend together in a private villa and she told me that the area reminded her of this place. I was wondering if you could tell me more about this place."

Robbie thought for a couple of minutes, and then shook her head. "No, I don't have any idea about this place."

"The villa where we spent a weekend was between a pine tree wood and a lake."

Robbie thought again, "I don't remember Izzie had ever been in such a place. I wanna help you, indeed, Mr. Sloan…."

"Mark." He corrected her.

"Mark," she repeated, "I wish I could help you, but I obviously don't know much about Izzie's life."

He nodded silently with sad eyes. Suddenly Robbie Stevens exclaimed, "I thought of something." She announced happily, "Izzie had a diary to which she confided everything. She must probably have written something about this place. I still keep it."

"What if I can't find what I'm looking for?"

"I really hope this will not happen." Robbie glanced at her watch, "You'll have to wait until my shift finish, then we'll go home."

Mark waited patiently for Robbie to finish her shift, and they came out of the restaurant together. The sun was shining, and Mark had slipped on dark sunglasses.

"Where is your car?"Robbie asked, looking around.

"It's right here." Mark pointed at his brand new jeep Cadillac.

"Oh my gosh." Robbie gasped her eyes grew wide. "This is your car?"

"Yep."

"Wow!"

Mark smiled.

"Surely costs a lot of money." She commented, "Can you really afford it?_"_

"I can." He confirmed, amused.

"Wow!"

"Let's get in."

"God, I have never imagined that someday I would ride such a car."

"Please." Mark opened the passenger door for her, assisting her carefully to position her in the car seat.

"Thank you." Robbie smiled contently. She watched with great interest as Mark got into the car and started the engine.

"That's great. I'm sitting in the lap of luxury." She was delighted, "I have never touched anything so exquisite." She ran her fingers over the seat.

"It's alcantara leather_._" He clarified.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nep. It's a special edition."

"And you could have such a car only from making bigger boobs."

He burst out laughing._  
_

"Mmmm… Great job!" She concluded.

"What about you? For how long time have you been working here?" He was curious.

"All my life." Robbie sighed, "I've been working here ever since I can remember. I'm not like my cricket. I didn't have any ambitions, I was just a girl from the province. I never had the courage to leave this place. I'm glad Izzie wasn't like me. I always knew that she was too good for such a life."

"What about her father?"

Robbie smiled wryly, "Her father was just a seducer. I was sixteen when I met him, and he was 28_._ I fell in love the moment I saw him. Tall, gorgeous, charismatic, actually he was as much handsome as you are." She noticed.

Mark laughed again.

"He didn't need much time to gain my heart." She continued, "We spent together three weeks, three wonderful, unforgettable weeks. I attached myself to him so quickly, and I know I shouldn't have done that because that has cost me a broken heart. One day he disappeared. One month later, I had realized I'd missed my period and two weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I tried twice to abort my baby, and I just feel incredibly lucky that after everything I've done, I failed. One day an old lady told me that the child that I was carrying should appear to the world, because it would be gifted to make people happy. Izzie doesn't believe in such things, but I do."

"I guess it was hard for you to grow her up all alone."

"She was a truly amazing child. She was doing everything to help me, she was cooking, she was doing the laundry, she was cleaning the trailer, she was baking… she could do everything better than me. "

"Well, nothing's changed." He observed.

Robbie looked at him, "I miss my daughter," Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Haven't you seen each other for a long time?"

"I saw her before going to Seattle. She was so excited and happy, but we quarreled again, and she left." Robbie looked upset. He didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut, and they drove in silence.

Soon they arrived and she told him where to park the car. The old man was still sitting where he'd left him.

"Hey, he found you. You should know that I helped him." He told Robbie.

"Go home, Hurbby!"

"That guy is the youngest that you have ever brought here, and obviously he has pocket full of money." He chuckled softly.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Robbie snarled at him.

"Don't make her to scream loud we have a problem with the acoustic insulation here." Hurbby chuckled.

"Go away, you old boy!" Robbie yelled, as she unlocked the trailer door. Both entered inside.

"So, Izzie grew up here."

"Yep. It wasn't such a mess when Izzie was young." Robbie laughed shortly, "I'm sorry, I'm a poor housekeeper."

"Don't worry about that." Mark's eyes fixed on a big poster where Izzie was modeling lingerie. He couldn't remove his eyes from the picture. Robbie caught his glance and smiled, "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is gorgeous!" He confirmed, still staring at the poster.

"You can take a seat here." She removed some magazines from a small sofa, "I'm going to find the diary." She told him.

Mark took a seat and looked around the trailer. There was a little kitchen, and he could imagine Izzie baking her muffins.

"Can I offer you a drink? Some coffee or maybe scotch."

"No, thanks I'm fine."

After a while, Robbie approached Mark bringing a big pink box. "This is the first time I'm opening this box. "

"I know it's not right, but this is my only chance to find her."

"I'm sure Izzie would forgive us. "Robbie calmed him, and put the box on the table. She removed the cover, and they saw a pile of photos on top of it. Robbie smiled, "Look, Mark, this is my cricket as a little girl."

He took the photos, having a look, "She is so cute." He said softly.

"Yeah, it is. She was like an angel. With long blond curls and beautiful hazel eyes." Robbie told him. Then she pulled out Izzie's diary, which was locked. She found the small key in an envelope and unlocked it. A photo dropped down from it. Mark took it.

"This is Hank. He was Izzie's boyfriend. He is a hockey player." She explained.

"Cool guy." Mark noticed gloomily.

"They broke-up as soon as Izzie began working at the hospital." Robbie explained.

He said nothing, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was jealous.

"Here should be written something about this place."

"She has probably been there with Hank." He murmured.

"I don't think she has ever been happy with him." While they were searching between the pages, some picture had drawn their attention. It was an amazing view of a lake and pine tree wood. Robbie turned it and on the back was written: _The place where I was happy for first time in my life._

"From where did drop that?" He asked excited.

She turned a couple of pages, and exclaimed." It's here." Robbie began reading aloud. "Yesterday I paid for my education. This was the happiest moment of my life. I got into the car, and I was driving without knowing where I was going. That was the first place where I stopped. This is the most beautiful place that I have ever seen and here I realized that my dreams would come true. I will become a surgeon! Soon, I'll be Dr. Isobel Stevens."

Mark and Robbie looked at each other."But where this place is?" He asked.

"I think I know where it is." Robbie whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

"Mark, wait!" Robbie called out.

He turned and waited.

"Tell to my cricket I love her. Tell her I'm so sorry that I wasn't a good mother. Tell her that I really wish to see her happy."

"I'll. Thank you for your help." He leaned and kissed her cheek.

"I hope at least once in my life I could do something good for my daughter."

Mark smiled and he turned one last time before he got in his car, "Take care of yourself, Robbie!"

She was standing in front of the trailer still for long time staring to the direction where the brand new Cadillac had gone.

* * *

Izzie stood peering into the sunset when she felt someone's presence. Without turning her head, she said, "You found me."

"Have you any idea how many lakes and pine tree woods there are in this region?" He asked, irritably.

"Yes, but no one of them it's like this one." She replied, and slowly turned to face him. He moved forward until he stood directly in front of her.

"Mark,"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I'm doing the talking." He said, gloomily.

"You are yelling at me." She observed.

"You deserve it, and I ain't done with you yet." He informed her.

"Aw? That's good. Because I'm not done with you either." She replied sarcastically.

"I'll talk now, and don't interrupt me, please."

"All… right." Izzie obeyed, obediently.

"I was stupid, Izzie. The time that I spent with you was the greatest in my life." His voice changed. It was soft and low now.

"Mark,"

"Stop interrupting me. I have to talk, I should tell you what I need to tell you. Did you get it?" He gave her a nasty look.

"I did." She nodded, startled.

"Ok then. You believed in me. Now I believe in myself too. You taught me that. I have never felt this way before .Everything about you makes me feel better. I'm better in every area of my life when you're around. I live better, work better, sleep better, feel better. I don't know what was that fate that united me with you that night, but I'm sure I don't wanna separate us. I would love to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. You may not feel the same about me and you never may, but I've got nothing but love for you. No matter what you say or do. And if I'm not the one that can make you happy, then I hope you find the guy that make you happy, as you make me. I know you're now with that asshole Karev, and if you are happy with him, I'm moving on with my life. But…" he frowned, "What the hell do you find in that idiot?"

Her heart was hammering as though it would break through the wall of her chest, but she wouldn't make this easy for him. Izzie smirked. "He's cute."

"Cute? You find Karev cute? He's a fool. I hate him." Mark made a disgusting face, and then said again, "How could anyone describe Karev as cute? I'm cute. Is he cute, indeed?"

"Mark, I'm not in love with Alex." She smiled.

"You are not?"

"I'm not. And I think he is not in love with me either. Everything began when he kissed me the night when we decided that our marriage was over. Kind of. He was miserable because of Rebecca, and I was there. That's it."

"That's it?" He repeated stupidly.

"And you? What did you do, Mark?" She suddenly exclaimed, "You ran to Lexie Grey. What do you feel about her?"

"Nothing. I mean she is a great girl, but I'm not in love with her. I never meant to hurt you, Iz. I swear. The whole thing was… unplanned. It's all Derek's fault. He has been talking about her all the time, and he concentrated my attention on her. But I didn't do anything. She came to me one evening in my room and…. I know I messed up, but you are the one that I'm in love with. Last night I told her about my feelings for you, I want to be different guy, actually you make me different…"

"This was the first time I saw you with a girl. I mean, serious with a girl. I know there had been others, plenty of others," she emphasized, "but they were in your life for a day, or a week, and then vanished. I was scared I was really scared that she would stay. And that's when I had to face the prospect of losing you." She stepped toward him, looking him straight into the eyes, "I love you, Mark."

Never in his life he felt such emotion that overwhelmed him. He couldn't remember someone has ever told him that loved him.

"God, do you know how long time I've been waiting to hear this?" He asked, removing some hair from her face.

"Do you know how long time I've been waiting to tell you this?" She smirked, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Iz, I wasn't drunk."

"What?"

"I lied to you. When we married in Vegas, I wasn't drunk."

"You weren't?"

"I was sober."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, "There was no way you to remember all details."

"When you proposed…"

"Wait, wait? Do you really think that after you told me all this I would believe you that the idea was mine?"

"Actually, it was all yours." He told her, "It was the craziest thing that's ever happened to me. We were seating in the bar, you were drinking shot after shot, and I had this sort of- I don't know. It sounds stupid, but it was a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yeah, a vision. You know what I saw?"

"No."

"Our baby."

"What?" She blinked, looking startled, "Our baby?"

"And you know what?"

She shook her head again.

"I wasn't scared or freaking. It felt great. Izzie, I love you, I love our baby who isn't even born yet. And I love that we can have a great life together. Please, marry me?"

"But we are already married."

"Uh… yeah! Right!" He confused and then smiled brightly, "Marry me again."

She looked at him, at the man she loved to the depth of her being. "Mark, you are unbelievable, you know that? I love you, and I'll marry you again."

"So, we're going to start our new life together?"

"Let's start where it began." She smirked.

"I don't see any bar here." He looked around.

"Nep."

"The church?"

"The bed." She finally told him.

"Have I ever told you I love being married to you?" He leaned to kiss her but she stopped him.

"I don't know where that mouth has been." She said.

"What?" His gaze narrowed.

"It's a punishment. If you wanna these lips here, you have to wash your mouth out with soap."

"Not going to happen. I had my mouth washed out once by mom after I cursed. I still remember it."

"No kissing then."

"Fine. " He nudged her hair behind her ear and trailed his tongue over her neck. She grinned, when suddenly he turned to face her, "Oh, and Iz, if I'm washing my mouth out with a soap you are going to wash yours out too."

"What?"

"You heard me." He smirked.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, and tenderly bit his earlobe, "How about we compromise?"

"I believe in compromise." He agreed.

"Toothpaste?"

"Toothpaste works for me."

Keeping her hands on his shoulders, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let's go then."

"I need to know something badly," he said, his voice low and sexy, "where's the bathroom."

* * *

"A baby, huh?" She smiled, while he was carrying her into the villa.

"Yep."

"Boy or a girl?" She was curious.

"I'm not sure."

Her smile grew misty, "It's so nice to know there are some surprises still ahead of us."

* * *

**A/N** _I'm sitting down now and begin the next chapter......_.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you very much for your amazing reviews! You guys are awesome: Fangirl44 :) **__**, Princesakarlita411 :) **__**, Gracksies :) **__**, yadyforever:) **__**, Leonie188 :) **__**, Jessie**__** :),and Berlian:)**_

_**Enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

_In the bed_

Izzie was lying on her stomach with her face turned towards him. Mark rested his head on his hand, using the other hand to rub circles on her back. He stared at her, his eyes caressing every inch of her body. She was so beautiful in so many ways.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

Nothing was wrong. Everything was right. Finally, everything was right.

She smiled at him, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about you," he replied huskily, "how gorgeous you are, and how much I missed you." He leaned towards her, as his lips brushed the bare skin of her back.

She closed her eyes in pleasure, and then suddenly she asked him, "As a matter of fact, how did you find me?"

"50 bucks could make the impossible, possible." He smirked.

"50 bucks?" She raised an eyebrow in lack of understanding.

"Yep."

"How did you know where to find me? I hadn't told anyone." She wondered.

"Your mom helped me." He said.

"What?" Izzie exclaimed. Her eyes widen, and she lifted her body up taking the same position as him. "Where did you find my mom?" She demanded.

"At the fast food restaurant where she works."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding you." Mark assured her, as he stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb, "When Richard told me you were gone, I would have gone mad_._ No one knew where you had gone. O'Malley said you had mentioned your happy place. I thought the only person that could know something about this place was your mom. O'Malley and I rummaged in your locker. We found the letter and the card from your mother, where it was written her address.

Izzie was staring at him with a perplexed expression. "You have rummaged in my locker?"

"You keep it unlocked." He reminded her.

"Right." She wrinkled her nose.

"There is more.._._" He mumbled.

"More?"

"I… uh… we opened your pink box and your diary." Mark uttered.

"You what?" Izzie was indignant, "How could you do that?" She fixed him with a stung, accusatory expression. "Did anyone tell you that you are not supposed to read somebody else's diary?"

"That was my one and only chance to find you. I knew you would be angry with me, but it was all worth it." He justified himself.

Izzie's countenance changed, and her lips parted in a smile. "You have done all that to find me?"

"Yep. I even met Hurbby." He informed her.

"The old Hurbby? Seriously?" She chewed her lip.

"Yeah, I paid him 50 bucks to tell me where Robbie worked."

Izzie laughed, "I still can't believe you have been in the trailer park."

"And I met your mom." Mark added.

Izzie said nothing, and only cast down her eyes. He gently caressed her hair. "Your mom is great."

"I wouldn't describe her that way." She said in a whisper and barely audible.

"Because you don't know mine. Iz, you had to hear how she was talking about you_._"

Izzie just kept looking at him without saying a word.

"She loves you very much, and she is so proud of you. You mean everything to her." Mark told her.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yep. Her only regret is that she has never been a good mother to you, but believe me she would do anything just to see you happy." He assured her.

Izzie's eyes filled with tears, "Is this my mother's way of saying she's proud of me?"

He leaned towards her and kissed her softly, "She also said that she has always known that you were too good for that place_._ And I agree with her."

She placed one hand on his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Actually, your mom has a great sense of style." He mentioned.

"Really?"

"I think she likes me." He smirked.

"Oh, I bet she does." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"It proves she has good taste." He said with a satisfied sigh, trailing his fingers along her bare thigh.

"One of the things I've always liked about you is your huge ego." She said ironically.

"Only one?"

"Hm…honestly, I love everything about you…. "Her voice was low and sexy, "some things more than others." An impish smile spread across her face, as her hand slid dangerously down his abdomen.

Mark groaned, "Baby, do you know what you're doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She smiled seductively, as she shifted closer and then lowered her head, trailing her tongue along his abdomen and down. Mark rested his head on the pillow, and his hands buried in her hair.

"How the hell did you learn to do that? In the medical school?" He demanded but then changed his mind, "Don't answer that. I don't want to think about you being with any other man but me."

He shivered with pleasure at the feel of her tongue, "God, how I missed that." He managed to say.

"You are a bad liar." She said breathlessly.

He cupped her head with his hands and guided her face to his. "With all women I have had only sex. With you it is definitely … lovemaking." She could see the blaze of passion ignited in those glowing green eyes, and the sight intrigued her as well as excited her.

Izzie's heart pounded wildly, "I love you." She whispered. He could feel her full breasts touching his skin. He loved the weight of them and the feel of her warm, sexy body so close to him. Her tongue slid between his lips and he moaned tightening his fingers in her hair. He felt her tongue running along his jaw.

"Not so much as I do." He tried to lift his body, but she stopped him. She trailed her tongue down his stomach. His abdominal muscles tightened reflexively beneath her gentle incredibly arousing exploration. "Damn, you are full of energy today." He noticed. Not only did she arouse him physically, but also she had a hold over his heart. Before Izzie he hadn't been sure if he had a heart, at least one that was able to love. She concentrated fully on pleasuring him. Mark groaned loudly, his pulse raising and his entire body burning with desire. Izzie had always been the best he thought and grinned. Even when he was with Callie and Lexie, he would catch himself fantasizing about Izzie sometimes. He took her right nipple between his gentle fingers, rubbing it slowly, making her moan against his arousal, and never stopping the sensual lashes of her tongue. Of course, he was beyond thinking, beyond reasoning, his mind and body were slowly becoming overwhelmed by these deliciously sensations. He thought he would loose control any second. He gently pushed her onto her back, and she raised her knees, spreading her legs for him.

He wanted nothing more than to cover her body with his, but he managed to keep hold of himself. His lips moved against hers before parting slightly. She moaned, as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Mark's lips left hers only to find their way to her neck, as her fingertips danced lightly over his back. He sucked gently on her skin while his fingers eagerly stroked her nipples. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and she trembled in anticipation. Unable to resist, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked deeply. He settled there for a few minutes before moving his mouth lower. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and moved to the skin beside it.

"I really like this," he murmured. His mouth brushed against the small butterfly tattoo. He nuzzled the tattoo, licked it,"It suits you."

He finally moved lower and pressed an open mouth kiss to her hip. She shuddered and moved under him. He smirked remembering that was a sensitive spot. He moved lower pressing his lips to her inner thigh once more. He moved to the other thigh and she moaned deep in the back of her throat. Cupping her bottom with hands, he moved his face towards the place between her thighs. He kissed around her centre, teasing her. She gasped when she felt his soft lips pressing against the sensitive spot there. Her hips slowly and softly moved against him. He felt her quiver as his tongue gently probed and tasted her wetness. He pressed his face into her thigh for a moment, desperately trying to hold on to his control. He pleased her making her to breathe faster and faster. One more lick of his tongue and she was flying. She was dizzy with arousal. Her body trembled and tears of pleasure leaked from the corners of her eyes. Pleasuring her had aroused him so much that he felt ready to explode. She was still trebling in ecstasy, when Mark covered her body with his. He balanced his weight carefully so as not to hurt her, but she thrilled in the sensation of his skin touching hers. He looked at her. No one had ever looked at him like Izzie did. No one had ever made him feel like this. His hands were everywhere, gripping, stroking, and grazing over her breasts, her stomach and hips. He began thrusting in a steady rhythm. His fingers circled her nipples, and his touch was the most unbelievable thing she had ever known. Soon, he began to thrust deeper into her, making her moaning.

"Mark…."

She whimpering his name drove him wild. He never wanted to be apart from her. Her body welcomed him, as he buried himself deep and began to grind against her that sent her over the edge.

A groan escaped from his throat as she exploded inside her. He thought he had died and gone to heaven.

She kissed him back before he slid off of her, and turned on his side. He pulled her snugly against him, as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow.

"Izzie, have I ever mentioned how great you are?"

"Feel free to do it again."

"You are beautiful, and perfect, and gorgeous, and lovely. You are an amazing woman, Isobel Stevens."

* * *

"Maybe I can finally get some sleep." Mark groaned.

"Eventually." Izzie smirked.

Tired of travelling and all physical activities, he fell asleep first exhausted. She snuggled up next to him, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in his arms, holding his hand.

"Izzie? Izzie do you hear me?" She heard whispers in the dark.

"Denny?" She startled, rubbing her eyes.

He stood there at the threshold watching her with a smile on his lips.

"Is that a dream?" She whispered.

He didn't answer, just continued to smile at her.

"Oh, God, not again! Why can't you tell me what's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." He assured her, "It's just time."

"Time for what?" She couldn't understand.

"I saw what I wanted to see. I already know that you are happy, and I'm leaving you in good hands."

"You are dead, Denny. Where are you going?"

"I loved you, Izzie! You made me the happiest man in the world, you were my life, my joy, my love…you were my everything. You were the greatest gift in my life. Although I was very sick, fixed to the bed and my body was connected to a large number of plastic tubes which were in turn connected to a large number of machines with blinking yellow numbers , everyday that I spent at Seattle Grace Hospital was the new best day of my life."

"Denny," she choked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What first attracted me to you were your eyes. They were so beautiful that I just wanted to know what was behind them. As you walked into my room, I immediately knew I was attracted to you in a magnetic way. You looked up at me and smiled… from there I couldn't imagine living without see this beautiful eyes and smile. That was a wonderful feeling. I met the most splendid girl that gave me everything. You sacrificed your career for my future, the thing that you have been fighting for all your life_. _You have never hesitated to stake your professional life because of me. You made me feel so alive. You loved me like no one has ever loved me before."

Tears ran down her cheek.

"You did something that no one else has ever done for me. Mark Sloan did something for you that he has never done for anyone. Live your life looking into the future, and never watch behind. Because life is too short, and damned you deserve to be happy. You both deserve to be happy. I'll always keep you here…" He struck his chest with his fist, "Right here in my heart…In despite of my ill heart it was filled with love." His voice was low and soft, "Good bye, Iz."

"Good bye, Denny." She was crying.

Izzie saw a shining light, bright like the sun inside which Denny disappeared.

"Oh my God, no!" She woke up, sweating and terrified.

"Izzie, are you ok? What's up?" Her screaming woke Mark. She was breathing heavily.

"Are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?" He gently lifted up her chin and kissed her lips slightly.

"I…I…" She couldn't talk. Her voice trembled, "Hug me, Mark, please!"

He tenderly embraced her, kissing her forehead, "Calm down. It's only a dream."

Izzie kept silent. She slowly released from his embrace, getting out of bed. She wrapped her body in a sheet, and headed for the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of water and began drinking. Mark got up, grabbed his jeans, and slipped them on. Izzie stood beside the kitchen counter, still breathing heavily. She looked through the window. He approached her slowly and wrapped his hands around her waist holding her close. She rested her head against his chest, and he could feel the intensity of her body.

"Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I… it wasn't a nightmare. Mark, I think something happens to me."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and leaned against the counter, slowly lifting her eyes up. "I don't even know how to tell you this."

"Does something worry you? Tell me, what's up?"

"I… can't. Maybe I'm crazy or sick or… hell, don't know what's wrong with me."

"Speak to me, Izzie!"

She sighed deeply again, and then looked him straight into the eyes, "I…" She took a deep breath and said, "I see Denny."

"What?"

"I see Denny," she repeated.

"You see Denny?"

She opened her mouth, but it took her a couple of tries to get any words out. "We're talking." She managed to say at last.

"You are talking to your dead fiancée?"

"More embarrassing is that he is talking to me." She said timidly.

Mark felt the kick of a headache at his left temple, "You mean you you have a dream of him."

She shook her head, "I mean I see him. Mark, I see Denny close to me, as I see you. "We…" She stammered, "I slept with him some time ago."

He was staring at her with perplexed expression. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Just say something!" Her voice was loud and angry, "You think I'm psycho don't you?"

"I haven't told that."

"Be honest and say that you think that I'm sick and I suffer from hallucinations. I can see it in your eyes." She grumbled.

"You don't see anything. Just relax, okay?" He said a lump in his throat.

"I can't, Mark… I can't. And stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? Excuse me, but you just told me that you see your dead fiancée, and you had sex with him. How the hell do you expect me to look at you?"

"It just happened once. You and I were separated, besides Denny told me that you were the man with whom I should be, and that I should tell you my feelings."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"God, I can't...I just can't believe it." He groaned.

"I knew you couldn't understand me. I didn't have to tell you." Her eyes filled with tears again.

Mark stepped closer to her, caressing her head. He embraced her tightly, holding her head to his chest. "I'm sorry. Iz, please, don't cry." He stroked her face softly with his fingers. "Just tell me everything."

"Am I totally out of my mind?" She whimpered.

"Of course not." He whispered, into her hair, running his hands up and down her back. "I'm not letting this happen. I love you."

"I love you too. Mark," she lifted her eyes up, "I'm scared, so freaking scared.

"I'm with you, and I'll always be. Don't worry…" He kissed the top of her head, while she was crying onto his shoulder. "Izzie, please… "He chased her falling tears off her face with his thumb.

"Mark…"

"C'mon baby, I know what you need right now. A hot chocolate, warm, and double sweet."

A few minutes later, he handed to her the mug of steaming hot chocolate that he had just made for her. Then he pulled back a chair and took a seat. She wiped away her tears and sipped her chocolate.

"When did you start seeing Denny?" He asked cautiously.

"Shortly after we separated_._ I know it sounds weird, but he was talking to me_._ I knew it wasn't normal to have this thing happen to me. There was something seriously wrong with this picture, but I couldn't tell anyone. I'm a surgeon what would people think about me. The crazy doctor who sees ghosts or something. Denny was so irritated with Alex. One day I asked him what he wanted and he told me that all he wanted was to see me happy. I could feel him everywhere. His presence was too strong. Denny was the biggest reason to leave Seattle. I had a dream tonight. But this was so real; this was the realest dream ever. At least it looked like a dream. He said good-bye to me, and then disappeared. It's really creepy to wake up and not to be sure where you are. Mark, do you think it could be God, or whatever spiritual counsel beliefs you might have showing you someone or something of your past so that you can learn something?"

"I don't have a clue what it means, but I'm pretty sure you're not crazy." He hoped that wasn't a lie. He took her hands, squeezing them tenderly, "Try not to think about it anymore. I promise everything will be all right."

"I don't know…."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes… yes I do."

"Come here." He ordered, putting her over his lap. He kissed her lips, as his hands ran over her hips.

"I feel much better now. I needed to share that."

"You have suffered long enough and now it's time to set yourself free. I'm here by your side."

She touched his face and kissed him.

"You must be exhausted. How about we get some sleep and talk in the morning?" He took her in his arms, and put her in the bed.

"Don't leave me alone, please."

"I'm here. Not going anywhere. Try to sleep a bit more." Mark lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and dragged her towards himself. His face was anxious_._ She fell asleep while he was massaging her back. Mark rolled over enough to reach the cell phone on the nightstand and carefully got out of the bed. He entered the kitchen and took a can of beer from the fridge. Then he leaned against the bar counter gazing at the call register. He stopped on the letter R. After a short hesitation he dialed, the number he wanted to dial.

After several rings, someone picked up. "No, no, no. I must be dreaming. Mark Sloan? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's me, and no you're not dreaming."

"Fine then. Here is USA, and it's 3 a.m. and some people are trying to sleep. I don't want to know that you are having a great time with two or three girls on a luxury yacht in Sardinia. Have you ever heard that getting not enough night sleep is hazardous to your health- it may lead to higher rise for obesity, diabetes, and premature death?"

"You are one and the same, Payne." Mark laughed.

"And you are the same smart ass, Sloan."

"Rick, I need your help."

"You need my help?" He repeated, a note of surprise in his voice, "Interesting." He commented, "For the blond hair girl or the dark hair one_. _I prefer blondes. You certainly should know that by now."

"Since when you prefer blondes?" Mark furrowed his brows.

"Since the hot dream I had and you just ruined." Rick replied.

"Rick, I'm serious. You must help me."

"Yeah, feel free to call me anytime you want." Rick said ironically.

"It's very important to me." Mark pointed out.

"Why don't you tell me," Rick hedged, "exactly what the problem is?"

"It's uh… a question of great nicety. I don't know how to explain this."

"What's wrong with you? You never mumble when you talk. C'mon, let the cat out of the bag. I wanna sleep."

"Can you come here where I'm?" Mark asked timidly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a villa, not so far away of Vancouver."

"Canada?" Rick exclaimed unable to hide his surprise.

"Of course it's Canada." Mark groaned.

"How the hell did you get there?" Rick was curious.

"It's a long story. I'll give you the address. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Are you out of your mind? How do you expect me to come there?"

"Rick please, do this for me."

"Give me one good reason to do it_._"

Mark groaned, "My wife."

A big exclamation came from the person on the other side of the phone, "Who?"

"My wife." Mark repeated, "I… got married some time ago." He explained.

"You got married? You?! Oh, yeah! I get it." Rick laughed, "This is one of the jokes of you and Derek_._ You have conspired against me. Great trick! But this time I'm not taken in by your jokes."

"Wait, it's not a joke. Things have changed. I have a lot of things to tell you."

"Who did you marry? Addison? The last I heard of you, you were living in New York with her."

"Derek and Addison divorced, but I'm not with her_._"

"Yeah, I heard about that. So, it's not Addison?"

"It just didn't work out between us. Anyway…I … I fell in love."

"You fell in love, huh?"

"I did." Mark sighed, "I fell in love and I got married. Actually, I'm not sure what was first. I think I got married and I fell in love after that. Never mind. Izzie is great."

"Izzie? I bet she is a nurse."Rick's voice brightened, "Sexy nurse. Great! Tell Derek he owes me 20 bucks. Ten years ago, we made a wager. Obviously I have won it_._"

"Izzie is not a nurse. She is a surgeon." Mark clarified.

"A surgeon, huh?" Rick murmured, "Don't remind Derek about our wager then. Is she hot and sexy?"

"She is gorgeous." Mark said softly.

"Hm… A surgeon gorgeous? Is such a thing possible?" Rick doubted.

"In Seattle Grace? Yeah, definitely."

"Well, in that case I think I can come."

"Rick, you should come as soon as possible. I worry about her. I need your help."

"I cannot come until you tell me what's wrong."

Mark considered telling his friend everything, "Izzie had a patient. They got engaged, but he died."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course not_. _I went to Seattle after all that had happened."

"I still can't understand why you need me."

"Izzie says that she sees her dead fiancé."

"So?" Rick yawned.

"All you can say is "so"?" Mark annoyed.

"What can I say? She is not the only one." Rick said boringly.

"Are you listening to me? She says she sees his spirit walking about and talking to her."

"That doesn't impress me much. My friend sees dead people all the time."

"Payne, I'm serious and I'm concerned."

"And jealous?"

"You think I'm jealous of her dead fiancé? Are you kidding me?"

"Obviously for her he is not dead."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

Rick sighed. To explain some things to Mark Sloan, sometimes wasn't easy_. _"Fine. I'll come to you. Give me the address."

* * *

On the next morning

Izzie awoke to feel a heavy arm lying on her stomach. She smiled seeing Mark's sleeping form wrapped around her. She ran her fingertips lightly over his forearm as she stared into his face. She studied him, amused by how he looked like a little boy in his sleep. She tried to get out of the bed, but he grabbed her tightly.

"Where are you going?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping." She whispered.

"I was sleeping."

"Obviously not." She smiled, twisting in his arms so they stood face to face. "I didn't want to wake you up." She admitted, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm…" He growled, "What's the time?"

"No clue." Unable to resist she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck, "I guess it's still early. Not that we have a good reason to get up." She gave him an impish smile.

"I don't have." He smirked, "Do you?"

"Neither do I."

Mark finally opened his eyes, and looked at her, "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't get much sleep that night, waking up several times. I don't think you slept well either."

"I was exhausted." He replied, caressing her face, "After all physical efforts that you had loaded me down."

"I did all that?" She gave him an innocent smile.

"Yep."

"Are you complaining?"

"I don't think of it as complaining. But you should know that I'm too old for this_._"

"Too old for what?" Izzie burst out laughing.

Mark smirked, "There is no mercy in you. I took care of all your needs. "

"You really are such a caring person." She cooed.

"I'm always glad to help." He gave her a devilish smile.

"Do you know what I need right now?"

"Oh, I do." He slipped his fingers under the sheet, touching her thighs.

"Coffee."

"Coffee?" Mark sounded disappointed."I thought you needed me."

"Then you are going to say that I have exhausted you." She gave him an innocent smile.

"Not staying?" He drawled huskily, a possessive arm wrapping around her body.

"I prefer to get up. It's still early if you want to sleep." She told him and got out of the bed.

* * *

Mark woke up three hours later and found Izzie in the kitchen doing her favorite work - baking. He was wearing nothing but jeans. His eyes devoured the gorgeous nightdress she was wearing. He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe.

"Something smells delicious!" He noticed.

"Are you going to tell me you are starving because I've exhausted your body so bad?" She smirked.

He grinned and nodded, "I was about to."

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked.

"What else could I do?" He grumbled, "You left me alone in the bed."

"I'm sure we could… work something out."

"Sounds good to me."

She smiled cheerfully, "Coffee?"

Mark approached her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her tightly. She turned to face him, giving him a soft kiss. "Why don't you take a seat? I have prepared a breakfast for you."

"Damn, what a lucky man I am." He admitted and took a seat at the table, falling into the chair in that lazy way of his. Izzie gave him a hot fresh cup of coffee.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously and then said in a low voice, "Mark, I'm sorry about last night."

"You don't have to_._ But I'm concerned about you." He said sincerely.

"I know." She sighed. "I don't know what's going on with me and why?" She hid her face in her hands, not wanting Mark to see her desperation.

"Izzie, I… I called a friend of mine…" He said timidly.

"What?" She looked at him immediately.

"He, Derek and I were best friends in the Columbia University College. He is Psychologist, and Professor of Occult Sciences."

Izzie stared at him anxiously, "You think I need to see a Psychologist?" She exclaimed then grumbled, "Of course I do_._ Something is definitely wrong with me."

"Rick is friend of mine. I wouldn't trust anyone else. I know him and I trust him, as if I do it with Derek. Rick has always been a little…" Mark couldn't find the right words to describe his friend, "Well, he has always had non standard ideas about the life." He leaned forward, running his fingers through her hair, "Are you angry with me that I called him to come here?"

"No, of course not. I really need to talk to someone about this. Last night Denny was gone."

"He was gone?"

"I saw the light."

"The light?" He repeated frowning, "Izzie, you know it was a dream last night. It's not real."

"Last night was a dream, but before it wasn't."

"Izzie," He groaned.

"I know it sounds crazy…" She ejaculated, "God! It doesn't just sound crazy, it is crazy!"

"Izzie, I'm more than willing to believe there's some reasonable explanation here. Your imagination, subconscious or inner voice. That's why I called Rick. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, this has nothing to do with ghosts." He looked at her and then stated, "People can't back from the dead. Denny Ducchette is dead, and dead people are dead."

"It only means something is wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you. When we go back to Seattle, Derek will see your head."

"You think something isn't right inside my head?"

"I don't think anything. I want to be sure you are all right. I don't let anything happen to you. Now I'm with you, and I'll do everything possible and impossible for you to be all right." His tone was serious and firm.

She smiled and kissed him slightly, "Thank you. I feel safe with you."

"You don't have to thank me. You are the woman I love, and I'll take care of you from now on."

Izzie thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Mark frowned.

"Nothing. Sounds great, doesn't it?"

"What exactly?"

"That." Her voice in a faint whisper, "For the first time, someone will take care of me. I don't know what's that. And now you are here."

"Yes, I'm here. And it's good you to know it_._" With a serious countenance, he informed her.

Izzie smiled, and gave him his breakfast.

"I'm actually not hungry."

"You are not?" She lifted an eyebrow, surprised.

"I'm not." He confirmed, as he walked towards her. He picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter.

"Mark, what are you doing?" He uttered a half laugh, half groan.

"I'm going to take my breakfast."

"Didn't you say you weren't hungry?"

"I'm always hungry for you." His hands cupped her face, one thumb brushing over the curve of her bottom lip.

"You are a pervert." She noticed.

Mark pushed the nightdress up her body, exposing her bare thighs. "Can you blame me?" He smirked.

"Not… at all…" she mumbled, hardly audible. She shifted a little so that she could help him off with her nightgown.

"God, you smell great, you taste great… " He dipped and captured her mouth in a slow sensual kiss. Her lips parted and he moaned thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His hand slipped under her panties, she moaned excitement rising in her. He continued gently teasing her with his fingers between her legs, sliding them in and out. Their tongues danced together. He slowly moved himself away from her mouth. His tongue circled, then lightly flicked each nipple, while she softly moaned.

"Here? On the kitchen counter?" She breathed heavily.

"Why not? As far as I remember you are that with the ideas, I do the whole work." A devilish flicker lit his eyes.

"You do the whole work, huh?!"

"Well, you do some great work too."

"Thank you that you mention it." She tugged at the waistband of his jeans, and pulled him towards her. His mouth sought her neck and he gently kissed and sucked the tender skin there until Izzie moaned softly. She undid the button and zipper, pushing his jeans down his hips. He pushed them the rest of the way down. She grabbed his head in her hands and kissed him. She felt his hardness against her leg and knew she wanted to feel him inside of her. She broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes, "I want you to take me." She mumbled, her hand reaching down to wrap around his manhood and guide it to the wet heat at her centre, "Mark, please… I want you inside me now."

"Izzie…" He groaned.

Her long legs tightly wrapped around his waist as he moved against her with passion and power. Izzie began to let out a low moan, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Mark knew this, and he gave some attention on her nipples, slowly massaging them with his thumbs. He couldn't resist and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently massaging it with his tongue. Izzie moaned in pleasure, as a strong orgasm took her body. She was sure she couldn't take anymore. He continued to move inside her, his mouth still locked onto her breasts. He bit his lip as he felt a surge of adrenaline rush into his body. He took her hips, and thrust as far into her, as he could. His body trembled as he felt an amazing orgasm take over his body.

* * *

Mark and Izzie couldn't leave bed almost all day.

"I would end each day perfect with you in my embrace." Mark whispered.

They lay together, their limbs entwined, her head resting on his chest. His cell phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Rick. " He immediately answered. "What's up, Payne?"

"I'll be in Vancouver in about 1 hour_._ Will you come pick me up? I called the rent-a car company but they told me that they don't have free cars." Rick explained.

"I'll come and pick you up." Mark told him.

"Great."

Mark hung up, kissed Izzie's forehead and got out of the bed. "I'm going to take Rick_._"

She rested her head onto the pillow, and stared at him. He was dressing himself.

"I'm a little bit nervous." She admitted.

"You don't have to_._ You'd like him." He assured her.

"Yes, but I'm still nervous."

"All your worries will disappear when you see him. Believe me, Rick is great."

"I'll make dinner."

"No, you won't. I'll …"

"No," she interrupted him, "I want to make some dinner. Is there anything Rick won't eat?"

"There is no such a thing." Mark chuckled, "Rick likes and eats everything."

"That's good." Izzie smiled.

"I don't want you to get tired."

"I love cooking, it is relaxing to me. I need something to distract me when you ain't here." She said.

Mark got dress and leaned down to kiss her, "I won't be late." He promised.

She nodded kissing him back.

* * *

Mark had leaned against the car, crossing his arms. A smile spread across his lips as he saw his friend approaching him.

"Marriage has changed nothing about you. I expected to see a wrinkled, bald-headed, getting a tummy man." Rick smirked.

"Only in your dreams, Payne." Mark snapped him.

They gave each other a friendly hug.

"I'm glad to see you again, dude." Rick tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, me too. Thank you for coming." Mark smiled.

"Anytime. We are friends… it's what we do."

"Is this your luggage?" Mark asked curiously.

"Yep. I decided to take more stuff in case I need it. I could come to Seattle and see Derek."

"He would be glad." Mark put the baggage in the trunk.

"Nice car." Rick commented, "You have always had a thing for refined things."

"It's true. I'm a plastic surgeon and I appreciate the beauty in everything around me."

"Speaking of beauty, how Izzie is doing?" Rick demanded.

"She is cooking." Mark replied.

"Izzie is cooking?"

"Yep."

"Do sexy women cook?" Rick looked surprised.

"You'll see. She is lovely. I love her." Mark stated.

"Yeah, I already love her too."

* * *

Izzie heard the car stop. She had already arranged the table and the dinner smelled marvelous from the oven. She turned to search for a nearby towel to dry her hands off on. She wiped her hands quickly, and she went to the mirror to take a look. Tonight, she had chosen her outfit with care. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she rearranged her hair. She was wearing tight jeans that showed off her hips and bottom nicely. She had dressed the best top that she had in her suitcase_._ She had bright pink lipstick covering her lips.

"Why the hell do I care how I look like?" She wondered, as she continued to stare into the mirror.

She went out to meet them.

When Rick Payne saw her, he couldn't help but gave a wolf whistle, "I have to say- I'm sincerely impressed." He admitted.

"Hi, I'm Izzie, you must be Rick." Izzie held out a hand, waiting for handshake, but Rick grabbed her tightly in his embrace, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Hey, this is my wife. "Mark immediately protested, but Rick ignored him.

"Mark didn't say you were so beautiful." Rick told Izzie.

"I did." Mark furrowed his brows.

"Well, I didn't believe you." Rick giggled and then asked suspiciously, "Are you sure you can cook?"

"It's my thing." Izzie replied.

"I don't think I've ever been with a woman who cooks. I bet Mark too."

Izzie smiled.

"And you agreed to marry him?" Rick couldn't stop asking.

"I did." She nodded.

"Yeah, "Rick sighed, "Mark attracts beautiful girls the way honey attracts bees."

"Because I have some hidden talents." Mark explained.

"Does he have any?"

"Many." Izzie laughed.

Mark walked towards her. He had a smirk on his face. "Don't you think I deserve a little attention too? After all I'm your husband." He cupped her face and kissed her softly, "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"Let's get inside, before dinner's cold." She invited them.

* * *

"Simply delicious." Rick commented the dinner, "Where you said you found her?" He turned to Mark.

"Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Some men have all the luck." Rick sighed, "Are there some still on the market?" He demanded.

Izzie laughed cheerfully. She really liked Rick. He was so spontaneous and funny.

"So, Mark what do you have in mind after dinner?" Rick asked.

"There is a bottle of an excellent cognac. Let's have a drink on the veranda." Mark suggested.

"It's cold outside." Izzie observed.

"A glass of cognac will warm us up." He winked at her.

"Great idea." Rick agreed.

* * *

They sat on the veranda, drinking cognac and hot tea.

"I love this place." Rick admitted.

At that moment, Mark's cell phone rang.

"It's Richard. I'll speak inside." He left Izzie and Rick alone.

"Let's walk around the lake." Rick suggested.

It was a nice, calm and clear night. The sky was full of stars, many stars, stars brighter than Izzie had ever seen before. The full moon served as a spotlight.

"Is your dead fiancé giving you trouble?" Rick suddenly asked.

"Sounds crazy, I know." Izzie said timidly.

"I don't think so."

"You don't?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How did he die?" Rick asked although Mark had already told him.

"He had weak heart." Izzie replied, "He was admitted to Seattle Grace, where we met. Denny underwent a surgery to get a left ventricular assist device installed, so that he would get a better chance of survival. When I found out Denny lost out on a donor heart by a mere 17 seconds, I implored him to let me make his condition worsen so that he would move up the donor list. He initially refused, but I persuaded him. I cut his LVAD wire…" Izzie's voice trembled but she continued, "His transplant was successful. However, he suffered from a stroke and died shortly after, leaving me devastated."

"I'm sorry."

Izzie nodded. "I lost my desire to live. I couldn't bear the thought of living without him. I have lost my love."

"I know exactly what you mean." Rick said, "My wife passed away..."

"Sorry, Rick."

"Time heals all wounds." The bitterness in his voice was obvious.

"I know, but… Oh, gosh, I don't know what's going on with me? I feel like I'm going insane. Why do I see him, Rick? Why?" She looked helplessly at him.

Rick looked at her, and then said, "There are two reasons."

She stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"The brain is an immensely powerful thing. Sometimes it is easy to misinterpret certain occurrences, or to imagine things, which did not actually happen. We thought it was something supernatural, but there is no reason to conclude it was. Instead, we should investigate it as far as it is possible and try to actually get to the bottom of things. It won't be wrong to say that the situation you are in today or the type of live you are living is all a result of the subconscious mind. We all know the voice of our inner mind. There may have been times when you were trying to risk everything for a whim and it helped you to realize the truth. However, there are times when the inner voice tells you that you are not going to have the type of life that you want to live. Actually, subconscious is nothing but you deepest beliefs and thoughts, which reside deep inside. You have no idea how your mind impacts your life without you even realizing it. Let's say that you wake up one day. You say or think- The guy next to me is not the man I want to be. And then your mind start working. You are not strong enough to admit it so you need someone to push you a little. And you create some image.

The conscious mind is where we spend most of our time. It's our analytical, logical part. It makes decisions based on rational, logical information. Another part of the conscious mind is our willpower. It is not very effective against our subconscious mind… our conscious mind says- don't eat that muffin, while the hand, directed by the subconscious, stuffs into the mouth. The level below the conscious mind is called the subconscious mind. The subconscious mind is extremely powerful and interesting. The subconscious mind decides, and the conscious mind provides… the powerful part of our mind is the subconscious level, below our awareness.

The subconscious mind contains all our memories and past learning. The subconscious is much like a video camera; it seems that we record everything. It behaves as if a motion picture is being made. It records with sound effects and with all the other senses registering, not only sight and hearing, but touch, smell and talk as well. These memories are stored in little bundles in the subconscious mind and it only takes a very small trigger to unravel the bundle and awaken a memory or falling creating a "déjà vu" or a "familiar sensation". We can consciously forget, but the subconscious never forgets. Something imagined by the subconscious mind feels real. Your attitude towards things and therefore your actions are determined more by your subconscious mind than your conscious mind. Your subconscious mind never sleeps. It is always on and working. Whatever dominates your thoughts during the day is likely to occupy your thoughts the night. It becomes part of you.

I could talk for hours about that but the point is you've lost the love of your life once, and you were scared that would happen again. You started to see Denny while you and Mark were separated. The fear that you could lose the man of your life for second time provoked your subconscious."

"Wait just a second. Let me see if I understand you correctly. I started seeing Denny, scared that I could lose Mark?"

"Exactly! You two are together now, and you don't need Denny anymore."

There was silence for a long moment. Izzie mused over this. "Yeah, it's possible." She mumbled at last. Then she thought about something he had told her, and turned to face him, "You said there were two reasons."

"Are you sure you wanna hear more?"

"I have never been so sure." Izzie smiled.

"Then you'll think I'm crazy." Rick noticed.

"I won't." She assured him.

"When you die, there is a light for you, but you can't go into the light if you have unresolved issues or unfinished business. Ghosts go into the light after their issues are resolved."

"You … you want to say that…."

"Denny couldn't go into the light until he knew you were safe."

Izzie's lips trembled and her heart pounded wildly. She stared at the water.

"I'm sure you won't see him again." Rick added.

"What should I say to Mark?"

"He is concerned."

"I know."

"Look, Mark is a good guy, but believe me I know him and I think the first reason would be suitable for him." Rick smiled mischievously.

Izzie smiled too. She gave him a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "Rick, I don't know how to thank you."

"It's ok. I like being in favor of beautiful girls. But if you don't stop embracing me, not that I have something against that," he emphasized, "I will get into trouble. Mark is watching us."

"Why is he glaring at us like that?" Izzie wondered.

"I swear, I don't wanna know." Rick admitted.

Izzie laughed, and headed back toward the veranda. "I thought you were still on the phone."

"I got off in time to see you kissing another man." His voice sounded jealous.

"I only kissed his cheek." She pointed out.

"Why were you kissing him if it's not too personal?"

"We were talking about me."

"Great reason to kiss a man."

"It's Rick."

"It's still a man."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously that he is a man? Yeah, I have seen him under the shower, and for the record he prefers blondes."

"You called him here."

"To help you." Mark clarified.

"He helped me."

"Did he?"

"Yep."

"Jealousy is a symptom of being unsure of yourself." Rick appeared behind them with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Payne." Mark annoyed.

"Denying is a symptom of…" Rick couldn't continue because Mark interrupted him.

"Stop analyzing me." Mark snapped him angrily, "Izzie told me you helped her."

"I hope so." Rick winked at her.

"So?" Mark looked at him intensely.

"So what?"

"What's wrong with her?" Mark asked impatiently.

"Nothing is wrong with her." Rick replied calmly.

"What do you think about that?" Mark demanded.

"I'll be short - she loves you. She will tell you the rest. I'll leave you to talk." Before entering the house, Rick made Izzie a sign with fingers showing version one.

Izzie told Mark what Rick had said to her. He listened carefully, and then he said, "In any case when we go back to Seattle I want Derek to get a scan of your head."

"I told you." Rick showed up from the house. "Mark is not a very opened minded guy.

"Didn't you leave?" Mark furrowed his brows, and Izzie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_**A/N I have never liked the storyline with Izzie have cancer, so I tried to create something different. I had to read many articles about subconscious mind, not that I understood all, but…LOL! This is an idea that occurred to me when Denny back on the show again. I like the actor Jay Mohr (Rick Payne) very much. I love his character in Ghost whisperer. Actually, he is my favorite. This is not crossover; at least I think it's not. I just like the idea Mark, Derek, Rick friendship. I didn't change Rick's name, because well, I like his name as well. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. If you don't like Jay Mohr feel free to imagine somebody else. I'm ok with that :) **__** After this chapter no more ghosts or subconscious, I promise!**_

_**I really, really hope you like this chapter. If you don't like it… well I will try to do my best with the next one. I have more ideas about this fiction so continue reading.**_

_**If any of you are interested in helping me with the grammar and review my work I would be very grateful. I know I'm not perfect, so thank you in advance. If I have someone to help me with this, I'll be able to update more frequently. I started new fiction, and OMG, what a mess in my head! If you are interested in, please feel free to message me. **_

_**Now, if you are not tired of M/I, read my new fiction- No escape from heaven.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **_Sorry that I've made you guys wait such a long time_…

_I'm glad you like the previous chapter. Your reviews are really amazing, I cannot step away from them, once I started reading them, and I promise you to continue writing._

_Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for your compliments and your encouragement: GummiGirl ;), jebaa ;), teamtorettosupporter ;), jena ;), Leonie1988 ;), Fangirl44 ;), Berlian ;), yadyforever ;), paceynumber1 ;), and Princesakarlita411 ;)_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rick slowly opened his eyes, as some very delicious smell stung his nose. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and rose to a sitting position. He could feel his stomach growling. It was the most delicious smell he had ever smelled. He slid out of bed and went out in the corridor, where he met Mark. His eyes looked like he just woke up.

"Morning," Mark mumbled.

"Morning." Rick greeted his friend, "What's that marvelous smell?" He demanded.

"This is Izzie…. She is baking." Mark replied, tiredly.

"Is there anything Izzie can't do?" Rick laughed.

"There is no such thing." Mark smirked.

"I wonder what you have done to deserve such a great girl." Rick observed gloomily.

"Oh man, I never thought I'd be in love like this." Mark admitted, and then added, "My life is finally starting to make sense."

"You owe me 20 bucks." Rick informed him.

"I owe you 20 bucks?" Mark's eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"In case Derek demands them_._ I was sure that you would marry some empty brain_._"

"Well, you were wrong." Mark said in a slightly offended tone.

"Izzie is really great, dude! I'm happy for you." His friend looked sincere.

"Thank you, Rick!"

Both men entered the kitchen. They found Izzie among large baking dishes with muffins and cookies.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them cheerfully."I need your help." Wiping her hands quickly on her jeans, she handed Mark a large baking dish. Then she opened the oven door and pulled out another pan that she gave to Rick.

"Wow!" Rick let out a wolf whistle.

"Hold these for a second." Izzie ordered.

"All these muffins are for us, aren't they?" A satisfied smile came to Rick's face.

"You don't have to eat everything_._" Mark snapped him.

"Don't I?"

Izzie put another pan inside the oven.

"Is it necessary to bake so many muffins every time?" Mark groaned.

"As far as I know you don't have problem of quantity." Izzie smirked.

Rick chuckled, and Mark frowned. "As for me the quantity and the quality go together perfectly." He pointed out.

Obediently, both men stood holding the large muffin pans.

"How long time should we stay so?" Mark annoyed.

"I'm ready." Izzie cooed and took the baking pans from them.

"The smell of baking takes me back to my childhood days. " Rick admitted.

"During my childhood I have never woken up to the smell of something delicious that was wafting from the kitchen." Mark realized.

"Your house was too big to smell something." Rick observed.

"Has your mom ever prepared breakfast for you?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? The kitchen has never become her favorite part of the house." Mark let out a bitter laugh.

Rick laughed too, "Don't you know his mom?"

"Nep." Izzie shook her head.

"Trust me you don't want to know her." Rick giggled.

"Mark hasn't spoken much about his family." Izzie confessed.

"You don't need to know that much about my family." Mark said dryly.

Rick made her a sign not to continue the conversation, which was obviously unpleasant for Mark.

"Well, I prepared breakfast for you," Izzie announced. "bacon and eggs."

"I want you to adopt me." Rick whimpered.

Izzie chuckled, "I'll think about it."

"You can't adopt him." Mark protested.

"Why not?" Rick looked at his friend, "I would propose her marry me, but unfortunately she is already married to you."

"You abuse my kindness." Mark warned him.

Rick smirked and looked at Izzie, "You really do cook wonderful food."

"After breakfast we must be going." Mark changed the subject. "I have an early morning tomorrow. I want us to visit some place before we go home."

"What place?" Izzie faced him.

"It's a surprise." A small and very mysterious smile slowly appeared on Mark's face.

"I intend to go to Seattle with you." Rick announced.

"Really? That's great." Izzie exclaimed.

"Derek will be glad to see you." Mark smiled.

"You'll meet Meredith." Izzie was excited.

"Who's Meredith?" Rick demanded.

"His girlfriend." Izzie answered.

"Does she cook?"

"No, she doesn't. I cook in the house."

"What house?" Rick confused.

"They live together." Mark explained.

Rick was staring at Izzie curiously, "You live with Derek and his girlfriend?"

"And Alex." She said after a short pause.

"Who's Alex?"

"My ex boyfriend." She uttered.

"Hm…interesting." Rick commented, "What about you?" He turned to Mark.

"I live in a hotel."

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

"We may be married, but we still don't live together. But things will change completely." Mark stated.

"They will change, huh?" Izzie's eyes widened.

"Yep. I want to buy a house." Mark informed her.

"A house?" She repeated dully.

"We are married, Izzie. I want to spend every moment with you."

"You do?"

"Why are you so surprised?" He demanded. "Don't you wanna live with me?" He asked worryingly.

"Of course I do. I… I want… "She stumbled on the words, "I so want to live with you."

"We must begin looking for a house." He approached her and smiled, taking her face in the palms of his hands.

"God! What have you done to him?" Rick couldn't hide his astonishment, "I can't recognize him. House, marriage, love….."

"You can't live in Meredith's anymore and me in Archfield. We need to find a place to live." Mark told her.

"Where would you like to live?" She asked.

"I want you to choose."

"Me?"

"Yep!"

"Dear God! Mark hasn't allowed his girlfriends even to choose his socks, and now you'll choose a whole house." Rick commented with a soft giggle.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Why didn't you take highway 99 that would have taken us to Seattle?" Izzie asked as Mark took another road.

"I have an idea." He announced.

"What idea?" Izzie asked.

"You'll see." Mark smirked.

He parked the car and Izzie looked from the window. It was a huge supermarket.

"What are you gonna do?" She looked at him.

"Shopping." He replied.

Izzie and Rick exchanged puzzled glances.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Yes! Why?" Rick also wanted to know.

"Surprise."

Mark bought some chops, beer, salads and they set off again.

"Why don't you just tell us where are we going?" She insisted.

"Very soon you'll see."

_15 minutes later_

"Mark," Izzie cried out, "This is the Chehalis highway."

"Yep."

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She was stunned. That was unexpected.

"When did you last see your mother?" He brushed his hand against her face.

"What?"

"We are going to see her. She helped me to find you. I owe her a lot. So I thought it might be a good idea to have an evening barbecue together." Mark explained calmly.

"You should've asked first." She hissed.

"I wanted to surprise you." Mark looked at her.

"What is the surprise here?" Her voice had risen to a loud yell, and her eyes were flashing in anger.

"Izzie, your mom would be glad to see you." Mark said his voice still calm.

"Hey, I'd also be glad to see mommy." Rick called from behind, "Does she cook?"

"She doesn't." Izzie said abruptly.

"That's why we do barbecue." Mark said.

"You had to tell me." She made a wry face.

"I know I should have talked to you first, but I knew you wouldn't agree." He defended himself.

"Of course I wouldn't have agreed and with good reason as you very well know." She emphasized.

"Iz, give your mom a chance. I'd say that you need to start by talking to your mom." He advised her.

"Hey, I'm the psychologist here." Rick remarked, "I should say that! You are the plastic surgeon." He reminded him..

Mark parked the car in front of Robin's trailer.

"What if I don't want to see my mom?" She raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Well then," Mark sighed, "this has nothing to do with you. It is just between your mom and me."

"You know my mom for two days, and you have already conspired against me? Seriously?" She couldn't believe it.

"I just have good relations with your mom." He smirked.

"You barely know each other." She pointed out.

"It's enough for me to know that this is the woman who has given birth to the girl that I'm in love with_._ It's good enough reason to like her." His voice was firm but soft.

Izzie stared at him, "You are unbelievable."

"Yeah, I'm." A satisfied smile came to his face.

"You really are unbelievable." Rick chuckled as they got out of the car.

"Hey my friend, how are you doing?" A voice called from behind them.

Mark turned his head. "Hi, Hurb!" He greeted the old man.

"Robbie is here." Herby informed him, "And you don't have to pay for this information." He chuckled.

"Thanks, dude." Mark laughed.

"Do you know him?" Rick looked at his friend inquiringly and a little suspiciously.

"You better watch out. This fellow knows how to take your money." Mark warned him.

"Holly crap! Little Cricket… Is that you?" The old man groaned in shock.

"Well, I've grown up a little bit…" She chuckled and then asked kindly, "How are you, Hurb?"

"Wait… this guy with you," Herby asked in a low voice, leaning towards her "Is he your boyfriend?"

"He is my husband." Izzie clarified.

Herby made a wolf whistle, "Good for you, cricket! You have set yourself up very well. He is a cool guy and very generous." Herby pointed out.

Izzie laughed heartily, "I know."

"I really like talking to you but I'm in a hurry." The old man excused himself, "I have some work to do. Glad to see you, guys! Take care!"

"Thanks, Herby! No nonsense, you old boy." Mark told him.

At this moment Robbie Stevens emerged from the trailer. Her face lit up when she saw her daughter.

"Oh my gosh! Cricket…." She blinked a few times, staring in utter shock.

"Hi mom," Izzie greeted her smiling, amused with her astonishment.

"I can't… believe…So, Mark found you." Robbie mumbled as her voice quivered with emotion.

"Yep." Izzie nodded.

Robbie looked at him. Her eyes were flashing and had tears in them, "Thank you." She said to him, her voice was low and husky. Mark smiled at her, nodding.

Robbie gave her daughter a big hug, "I'm glad to see you, Izzie."

"I'm glad to see you too, mom. Mark wanted…" She stopped and cleared her throat, "I mean… we wanted to see you before we go back to Seattle."

"That's great. I didn't expect to see you here… God… thank you for coming." Robbie could hardly talk. She looked really excited.

"Mom, this is Rick. He is Mark's…" Izzie looked at Rick with a smile and then said, "Rick is our friend." She stated.

Rick smiled at Izzie. Then he took Robbie's hand and raised it to his lips, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stevens. We could have become relatives, but unfortunately Mark met Izzie first."

"You can call me Robbie," she said, "It's the greatest surprise of my life."

"I hope you have a BBQ grill here." Mark hoped.

"The grill is over there." Robbie pointed.

"Great! We took some chops and beer. Rick and I do barbecue."

"I help mom set the table for dinner." Izzie said with enthusiasm.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The table was set with everything they needed.

"You look happy." Robbie said, once she and Izzie were alone at the kitchen, "That makes me very glad."

"I'm happy, mom." Izzie confirmed, "I'm really happy." She repeated.

"Mark is a great guy, and he loves you very much." Robbie observed.

"Yeah, I know "Izzie nodded, "I love him too."

Robbie smiled widely before saying, "I always dreamed of the day that I would see this smile on my daughter's beautiful face. I know I wasn't a good mother..." She began timidly.

"Mom, don't…." Izzie groaned.

"No Izzie let me tell you that. I feel guilty before you and myself. I had the most wonderful child in the world but I couldn't give her the love she deserved. I just wasn't grown up to realize the responsibilities of being a mother. I wasn't just one of the girls anymore. I was somebody's mother. I regret those lost years and that you grew up without me but nothing can bring them back. You were deprived of so many things, but regardless of that, you have always been a good daughter. Actually, you were the mother, and I was the daughter. But I want you to know that I love you very much. Mark told me that you have many friends, that you are a great doctor and that your patients love you very much_._ Now you are married to a man who adores you. Even you never be able to forgive me, I just want to let you know that I'm very proud of you. Actually, I was always so proud to say yep she is my daughter. I don't want to say it but you deserved a better mother than me."

"Mom, I don't need to forgive you. You worked hard to support our family. The truth is that I missed your love and tenderness, but… I know you love me." Izzie got closer to her mom and embraced her, "I love you too, mom!" She whispered.

"Oh, my dear cricket." Robbie closed her eyes, and breathed deeper with tears of joy glittering on her eyelashes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Rick were busy doing barbecue.

"So, are you really thinking about settling down in Seattle?" Rick smiled.

"Well, I guess I've pretty settled down in a sense." Mark smirked, "This is my place."

"You love New York." Rick pointed out.

"That was before." Mark said, "Everything I want is in Seattle. I don't miss NY anymore."

"Leticia Sloan would take it to heart." Rick giggled.

"She doesn't know."

"I can imagine her face when she knows."

"Yeah, me too. Surely this will give her a heart attack."

"Besides you know your dad won't be happy either."

"I don't care." Mark shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"You never cared too much what your parents think." Rick agreed.

"Right." Mark uttered.

"When exactly are you going to inform your parents that you've got married?" Rick was curious.

"I'm not in a hurry." Mark smirked.

"I imagine the moment when you take Izzie at home as your wife_._" Rick was amused at the thought.

"That's why I put off until later the big moment. Thanks God my parents are too busy with their affairs."

"Does Izzie know who she became related with?" Rick demanded.

"Not exactly. I have mentioned some things."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to prepare her. She is going to meet your mom some time or other. And this is absolutely a great challenge."

"I don't want to scare her."

"Izzie doesn't scare easily." Rick pointed out and then chuckled, "But this will change when she meets your mom."

"I have no intention of meeting them soon so I can't think about that right now."

"Hey guys," Izzie appeared, interrupting their conversation, "The table is ready." She announced.

"Would you tell me what is this you have done to my friend? It's like he's been doing BBQ all his life."

Izzie laughed softly and cuddled into her husband. "I just bring out his softer side."

"You bring out the best of me," he grinned, "You make me do things I would not normally do." He looked at her, taking her face in the palms of his hands. "Unfortunately, we are at your mom's home and I cannot talk about that."

"Looks like some things never change." Rick chuckled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The evening was very pleasant. Mark and Rick were telling about stories for their years at the University. All were laughing a lot.

Robbie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. When it was time Izzie, Mark and Rick to leave Robbie walked with them to the car.

"Thank you for the most wonderful surprise. It's a day I won't ever forget." Robbie admitted, and then she told Rick, "I'm glad we met each other."

"The pleasure was mine." He replied kindly.

"My only regret is that you don't have more time to stay long."

"I have an important surgery tomorrow morning. I promised chief." Mark explained.

Both men entered the car, and Izzie stayed for few minutes to say good-bye to her mom.

"Take care of yourself, mom."

"Don't worry about me, cricket. " Robbie requested, "I'm just happy that my daughter has found true happiness. Give me a call whenever you can.

"I'll do it, mom_._" Izzie promised, "You too."

"Bye dear." Robbie pulled her daughter close to her in a warm embrace.

…

_Few hours late_

Mark walked out of the bathroom. He climbed onto the bed, turned her so she was lying on her back and grabbed her hands.

"Something is missing." He noticed.

"Something is missing?" She looked at him curiously.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box, handing it to her. She opened it seeing his wedding ring. She looked at him again. A slow lazy smile appeared of the corner of his mouth, as he took the ring, placing it in onto his finger.

"Finally I can wear my wedding ring on." He said a mischievous smile crept to his lips.

"Aren't you worried that wearing a ring would pull back the girls?" She provoked him.

"It actually makes me more attractive." He smirked.

"Mmm… that certainly means wearing a ring would make me far more attractive to the men." Izzie smiled devilishly and bit her lip.

"It's good all who finds you attractive to know you are my wife." Mark frowned.

"Possessive?" Izzie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not possessive."

She laughed softly, as she raised her body so that she could reach her bag. She took her ring out of her bag and gave it to him.

"I love you." Mark whispered as he took the ring from her and slipped it onto her finger.

"I love you more." She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. Then she extended her hand so that she could stare at her wedding ring.

"Do you think it suits me?" She chuckled.

"To be my wife," he said in his usual McSteamy manner, "definitely suits you."

They were both tired, but when he slipped between the sheets, she pressed herself against him.

"Will you sleep now?" She asked.

"I gotta get up early tomorrow."

She reluctantly agreed. "Well, then get some sleep!" Izzie whispered against his lips before kissing him gently. However, she was too excited to sleep. For a long time after Mark had fallen asleep, she stood staring at her wedding ring. "_Forever yours… Mark _" She thrilled deliciously at the thought…

She soon fell asleep too.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie woke up a little after 7.30 on the next morning by a phone call. Lazily, she picked up the receiver.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," said the voice on the other side, "Is there any good coffee somewhere?"

"Good morning, Rick!" She replied, sleepy.

"Why are you still in the bed? Aren't you supposed to get up early to send your husband to work, kissing him softly as all good wives do?"

"I haven't seen him this morning," she admitted.

"At least, you look like you have had a good night's sleep." He observed.

"Yeah." She confirmed, yawning. "But now it's time to get up."

"Where could we get some coffee?" He wanted to know.

"There is a nice cafeteria on the 9th floor with a great view of Seattle. We could go there." Izzie looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "I need to be in the hospital at 9.30. " She told him, "We still have time."

"Great." Rick was content, "How much time do you spend getting ready?"

"Give me 20 minutes."

"Only 20 minutes?" Rick couldn't hide his surprise, and then he confessed, "I really hate Mark."

"I'm gonna knock on your door when I'm ready." She informed him.

"Ok."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

20 minutes later, Izzie knocked on Rick's hotel room door.

He grinned as he opened the door, "If you weren't my best friend's wife I would fell in love with you."

Izzie laughed, "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

Izzie and Rick entered the cafeteria and ordered two coffees and French toast.

"I guess Derek will be pleasantly surprised to see you in Seattle_."_ She commented, sipping her coffee.

"I'm really impatient to see him." Rick admitted, "It's been years since I last saw him."

"It's great that you Derek and Mark will be together again."

"Yeah," Rick agreed, "Not gonna lie, I really miss the old days and those two." He added, getting a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Obviously, you have had a great fun together." She noticed.

Rick nodded, "You know how it is between friends."

"Not really. Actually, I met my first real friends here. You saw where I've grown up.I didn't have any friends. Meredith, Cristina, Alex and George are my family."

"I already know who Meredith is, but who are the others?"

"We started our medicine training at SGH together. Alex and George …" Izzie embarrassed for a moment but she decided to tell him. Izzie didn't know why but from the first moment she saw Rick she felt she could trust him. "Alex is my ex boyfriend and George was my best friend. One evening we got drunk and ended up having sex. He was married to Callie, The Orthopedic Goddess." He caught the irony in her voice, "After they separated," she continued, "Mark and Callie became close… very close. Callie hates me."

"Because of George or because of Mark?" Rick raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well," Izzie shrugged her shoulders, "Before because of George, now because of Mark_._"

„That's a nasty hospital." Rick commented, and then his face split into a wide smile, "I'm ready to get nasty."

"I doubt there is a woman in the hospital who hasn't been hitting Mark's sheets." Izzie sighed.

"But he married you." Rick pointed out.

"Yeah, he married me." She repeated thoughtfully.

"Does Mark's long history of womanizing and one-night stands bother you?" He asked.

"I know this sounds crazy but no. I mean it's not that I don't care. I'm aware of his rich sexual history_. _But honestly I only feel bad because of his relationship with Callie and Lexie." Izzie admitted.

"Lexie?" Rick looked confused.

"Lexie is Meredith's half sister." Izzie explained, "Mark had an affair with her."

"Hm…an affair? What kind of affair?"

"I was scared I'd lose him. This was the first time I saw him with a girl. I mean serious with a girl."

"Mark loves you. As God is my witness I've never seen him so devoted to someone." He assured her.

Izzie smiled. She glanced at her watch and exclaimed, "Nine already?"

"Let's go then."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Whether Mark's surgery has already finished or not?" Rick asked as they entered the hospital.

"I'll go check the surgical board, and then I have to go to change into scrubs. I won't be late. There is a cafeteria on the second floor, I'll see you there." Izzie suggested.

"Fine." Rick agreed.

Izzie went to the resident's lounge to change into her scrubs. Checking the surgical board, she made sure Mark was still in surgery so she headed towards the cafeteria.

_In the cafeteria_

Rick looked around and saw many doctors casually chatting. He walked up to the counter and ordered. He played with some sugar packets while he was waiting. Somebody lined up behind him, but he didn't turn his head. He grabbed his drink and sat down on the nearest table. He slid into a comfortable position and took a sip of his hot coffee. He picked up a random medical magazine and started reading for a bit. He could hear the chatter of the girls from the table next to him. Rick looked up from his magazine and stared at them curiously. They were all dressed in light blue scrubs.

"Meredith, people say: "All is fair in OR and war." Rick heard the Asian girl saying.

_**So, this is Meredith**_. Rick thought. He couldn't help but look intently at her.

"They say all is fair in love and war." Meredith corrected her friend. Rick noticed her beautiful smile. She was arguing about something with the Asian girl.

"Whatever." The Asian girl murmured.

He moved his gaze to the third girl who had a really sad expression on her. She had brown eyes and hair. Rick could feel someone walking behind him. At the sound of a woman's voice, he slowly put down his magazine and turned his head.

"Is this seat taken?"

Rick looked up when his gaze fell on the ID card that was attached to her white lab coat. _**Dr. Calliope Torres, Orthopedic surgeon. **_

"Um… Actually, I'm waiting for someone." He said.

"Oh?" Callie smiled nervously.

At this moment, Meredith noticed her. "Would you like to join us, Callie?" She suggested.

"Can I take this chair?" Callie asked him.

"Well, I don't know how much time I'm going to wait for Izzie, so this seat is vacant." He pointed to an empty chair. Mentioning Izzie's name gained the girls' attention immediately.

"You are waiting for Izzie?" Meredith repeated.

"Uh… Yeah, Dr. Stevens." Rick confirmed.

"What's between you two?" The Asian girl demanded.

"We are friends." He replied calmly.

"What kind of friends are you?" The Asian girl insisted.

"Just friends."

"Sexy friends?" The Asian girl's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Well," Rick smirked. This interrogation amused him. "She is hot."

"She is married." Meredith involved herself in the conversation.

"Drop the formality and don't let that stop you." Callie told him, smiling widely.

"Callie?" Meredith snapped irritably.

"What?" Callie gave her an innocent smile.

"Does Izzie know you are here?" Meredith asked.

"She does." Rick nodded.

Suddenly Meredith's pager beeped loudly. She jumped immediately and headed for the exit.

"Do you know her for a long time?" Callie continued to ask questions.

"Not really." Rick couldn't help but grin when saw Callie's satisfied smile. Her eyes sparkled with excitement the moment Izzie appeared.

"Rick, I don't have any morning assignments. Mark is still in surgery so…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Great. That means we have more time to have fun." Rick cast a glance towards Callie whose smile couldn't be wiped off her face. "Let's get out of here." He smirked.

"Where are we going?" Izzie looked up at him with confusion.

"Somewhere more private" Rick grabbed her hand, remaining Callie Torres with a grinning face.

"I think we have just left your ex boyfriend's ex wife to fancy dirty things about us." He chuckled.

"Callie?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?" Izzie laughed cheerfully, "I can imagine what she's going to do first."

"Go and tell Mark." He said, giggling.

"Right."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Richard came out of the surgery and they walked through the corridor.

"Good job, Sloan." Richard told him, "The board of Directors of Seattle Grace will be satisfied."

"Hey ,Mark." They heard Callie's voice somewhere behind them. They turned to see her running towards them. "Hi, Chief!" She greeted Richard, "I need to talk to Dr. Sloan, privately." She announced. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him aside.

"How is your family life?" She asked sweetly.

"It's fine." He assured her.

"Oh, what's that on your finger? Is that a wedding ring? It's a pity that you have to take it off soon." She grinned.

"I don't have any intention of doing this," he stated, "neither early nor late." He emphasized.

"While you are working your cute wife is having a great time_._" She was pleased to inform him.

"So what?" He asked calmly.

"She is having a great time with a man." She clarified.

"What?"

"She cheats on you." Callie said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He annoyed.

"Izzie has an affair with a blond man here in the hospital. He was patiently waiting for her in the cafeteria."

"A blond man, huh?" Mark raised an eyebrow trying not to burst out laughing.

"He is very sexy." Callie told him, "Do you see what a wife you have been married with? She cheats on you behind your back."

"Thank you for the warning."

"You're welcome." She smirked and left him. Shaking his head, Mark's eyes followed her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What's up?" Meredith asked as she stopped Callie in the middle of the corridor.

"Nothing." Callie replied as a devilish smile crossed her lips.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Meredith noticed.

"I told Mark about Izzie and the blond man."

"You… you did it?" Meredith exclaimed terrified.

"Yeah, I did it." Callie proudly said.

"But … they are friends." Meredith insisted.

"Sexy friends." Callie corrected her.

"I don't believe it."

"Trust me. There is going to be thunder in paradise."

"You didn't have to tell Mark."

"I had to do it. He is my friend." Callie retorted.

"We aren't sure they have an affair." Meredith annoyed.

"I'm sure. Now I have to go." Saying this Callie headed for the elevators.

"What a mess." Meredith sighed.

"Hey, baby. Are you ok? You look worried. " Derek noticed, pressing his face against her hair, he could smell the scent of lavender and vanilla.

"Have you seen Mark?" She asked.

"No." He replied and then asked, "Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Things around Mark are always complicated. You should know that." Derek smiled.

"This time is Izzie."

"What's up?"

Meredith looked around to make sure there was nobody and said in a low voice, "Izzie's ex boyfriend appeared."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he is cute." She remarked.

"He is cute, huh?"

"I imagine what is going to happen when Mark meets him…" Meredith said, concerned.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Thanks guys, for all your lovely comments : Berlian :), jjeba :), Leonie 1988 :), yadyforever :), Gummigirl :), paceynumber1 :), Princesakarlita411 :) and Fangirl44 :) It really means a lot especially with this fic :)_

_Enjoy your reading :)_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Mark knocked on the chief's door.

"I'll introduce you to Richard Webber." He informed Rick before they both entering the office.

"Dr. Webber, this is Prof. Rick Payne." Mark announced.

Richard stood up from his desk as he stretched out his arm waiting for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Webber." Rick took his hand and shook it.

"Prof. Payne the pleasure is all mine. Seattle Grace Hospital needs a chief of the psychology." Richard said bluntly.

"I actually prefer to teach." Rick admitted.

"You can do both here." Richard remarked.

"I see that you don't waste your time, Dr. Webber." Rick smiled.

"When it concerns good doctors, no. I would like to show you our psychiatric ward_._ How long do you plan to stay here?" Richard wanted to know.

"I don't know yet." Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"I would suggest you to stay as long as you wish." Richard said, his lips twisting into a sly smile.

_**1 hour late**_

"Dr. Bailey, you must organize an emergency team. Fifteen minutes ago, a horrific accident happened at King Street station. We shall go on spot_."_ Richard announced.

"There are not many doctors that are available_._ Unfortunately, all the attendings are scheduled for surgeries. I can go, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang and Izzie Stevens_._" Miranda informed him.

"There is no time to lose." Richard warned her.

Miranda, Cristina, Meredith and Izzie got in the ambulance. While they were going to the place of the accident, Cristina noticed the wedding ring on Izzie's finger.

"Oh, you are already Mrs. Sloan officially." She observed.

"Well, yeah…I'm." Izzie bit her lip, trying to hide a big smile.

"Obviously, your boyfriend hasn't noticed this detail." Cristina grinned sarcastically.

"My boyfriend?" Izzie burrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yes, in case you're wondering, he is a handsome man with blond hair and a charming smile." Cristina smirked.

Izzie stared at her friend in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Izzie, we all make mistakes and we all have a past. Be honest and tell Mark the truth. If he truly loves you, he will understand." Meredith said.

"Meredith, even you think that Rick is my boyfriend?" Izzie asked indignantly. "And that I'm cheating on Mark?" She threw them a terrified look.

"I…" Meredith embarrassed, "No…I did not want to believe it, but Callie persuaded me… It's all her fault. And Cristina's too. She began to ask all those awkward questions, and he seemed to have all the answer to them."

"I expected no less from Callie. She hates me, but you….?" Izzie's eyes went wide and her mouth parted in shock.

"Don't look at me like that." Cristina put on her innocent face, "Can you blame me for having a little trouble trusting your integrity, Barbie?"

"How can you think that?" Izzie said pretending to be offended.

"It's not our fault. You were the one who had secrets. We don't know what to expect from you. You are full of surprises." Cristina justified herself.

"I was sure he was just an old friend of yours_._" Meredith hurried to say.

"For the sake of information to your dirty minds, Rick is Mark and Derek's best friend." Izzie informed them.

Meredith managed to wrench her mouth open and gasp. "Aw?"

"Shame on you." Izzie hissed.

"Well, the fact that this guy is their best friend doesn't mean that one of you won't sleep with him some day." Cristina chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder how she could be your best friend." Izzie turned to Meredith raising an eyebrow questionably.

Miranda was sitting in the front passenger seat but her voice startled them. "Shut up!" She said sharply, "We are almost there. Don't forget the reason we are here. Together we can save lives. Your stupid love problems can wait."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_SGH_

Mark and Derek were expecting the accident victims to come. Soon they heard the sound of sirens. Several ambulances with flashing lights parked in front of the hospital entrance. Miranda, Meredith, Cristina and Izzie jumped out of the ambulances.

"We did everything that we could. The rest of the victims have been transported to Mercy West." Miranda reported.

"Fine, we'll take care of them." Mark said. He looked at Izzie and gave her a warm smile, "Hey, you ok?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Me too. I'm a bit busy today." He winked at her.

"I'll be at Joe's tonight. Meet me there." She suggested.

"Fine." He agreed. "Rick is with the chief. Take him and wait for me there_._ I hope to finish soon."

"Ok"

Mark tenderly touched her cheek, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Oh, that sucks." Cristina commented, making disgusting face.

"Yang, watch your mouth or you'll rub the chairs in the gallery next month." Mark snapped at her.

"Your husband is an evil man." Cristina wrinkled her nose.

Izzie shook her head and laughed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Callie had changed from her work clothes and now she headed for the elevators. She pushed the button, when her eyes fell on Lexie Grey. She was sitting at the end of the row of chairs. She was motionless, staring straight ahead. Callie hesitated at first and then made her way over to Lexie.

"Hey, you look bad." She looked at her steadily her eyes filled with compassion.

"Thank you very much." Lexie's bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say that." Callie apologized, and then she amended, "Want to grab a drink with me at Joe's?"

"I'm not in a mood." Lexie said and turned once more to stare blankly at the walls.

"Sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself won't help, you know that?"

"Dr. Torres, "Lexie tried to say something but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Callie"

"Callie, I have no wish at all."

Callie sighed heavily, as she took the vacant seat next to her. "I know very well how you feel right now. And believe me this feeling won't go away. But double vodka really helps; it softens a lot of things."

"Oh, Dr. Torr…. Callie, this is so damn hard. I don't know why I feel this way about him… I have no right… He hasn't promised me anything, but…. I really like him." Lexie swallowed hard pushing back the lump in her throat. "I thought he liked me but…. God! He had not even noticed I was there...I was there so close to him and… then she got out of the ambulance… and you had to see the way he was looking at her. He told her he loved her. And at that moment I would kill to take her place."

"All men are fools." Callie concluded.

Lexie looked at her, forcing a smile.

"C'mon. Change this miserable face. We have a club, right? We are the honorable members. And tonight we have our club meeting." Callie announced proudly.

"Is that so?" Lexie frowned.

"Yes, plus Dr. Stevens will have serious problems with her husband." Callie said, her lips twisting into a content smile.

"What makes you think so?" Lexie asked suspiciously.

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. Now go change your clothes. I'll be waiting for you down stairs in the lobby."

But still Lexie didn't look convince.

"You have 5 minutes." Callie warned her and then headed for the elevators.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_At Joe's_

Lexie and Callie took a seat at a table near the bar. They were about to say cheers when Izzie and Rick entered the bar. Callie's smirk made Lexie turn her head towards the entrance.

Callie's eyes beamed with excitement as she exclaimed, "Do you see what I see? I told you. Our club will celebrate its first triumph tonight."

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked, obviously confused.

"Mark's sweet wife doesn't waste her time_._" Callie said scornfully. "I just wonder how she can be so nasty_. _Just see when Mark knows_._"

Sighing heavily, Lexie licked her lips and shook her head, "Well, maybe they are just friends."

"This guy is one of her ex boyfriends." Callie insisted.

"We are not sure." Lexie shook her head.

"I'm. She takes him here while Mark is in the OR. But I'll tell him." Callie stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lexie doubted.

Callie didn't want to hear that. She pulled out her phone to send a text message to Mark, and Lexie didn't stop her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie and Rick took a seat at the bar.

"Joe, this is Rick."

"Nice to meet you, Rick." Joe smiled widely.

"Rick is Mark and Derek's best friend." Izzie clarified.

"Oh, you haven't slept with Addison Montgomery, have you?" Joe asked, concerned.

"Actually, the truth is that Mark came first there." Rick couldn't help but chuckle.

Izzie stared at him with her mouth open, but he winked at her, "I'm kidding."

"What would you like to drink, guys?" Joe asked.

"I'd take a pint of beer, please." Rick ordered.

"Me too. I'm too tired for something stronger." Izzie sighed. "So, you and Derek haven't met yet."

"Obviously, you work hard here." Rick observed.

"There is no such a thing as a calm day in Seattle Grace Hospital." She told him.

"It's good to know. Dr. Webber offered me a job."

"Really?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"That's great. What do you think?" Izzie asked enthusiastically.

Rick shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know… "He continued wistfully, "There are so many things I'd like to do in my University career, but I miss Mark and Derek a lot." He paused and asked, "What's your advice?"

"Get that job and just try. You don't have to stay here forever. Take this like a challenge."

"Will you bake your wonderful muffins again?" He asked, hopefully.

"Well, this is the very least I could do for you."

"You can bring me muffins any time you want to."

She took his hand and looked into his eyes, saying. "Rick, you helped me so much_. _I will never forget what you did for me."

"Do you see that?" Callie exclaimed, "Oh my God! I'll take a picture of that. Where is my phone?"

"Rick, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met. I tell you that when people enter in my heart as you have entered I lock the door with you inside and there is no way to go out. You will stay there forever." Izzie declared.

"You know what? I'm afraid you have persuaded me. Actually, I was already convinced when you mentioned the muffins_._" They both laughed heartily, embracing each other tightly.

"Oh yes baby. That's great. I'm burning with desire Mark to see these pictures." Callie's lips curved up in an impish smile.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark took off his wedding ring and placed it on the sink. "Good surgery, Derek." He said washing his hands.

"You did a pretty good job yourself." Derek replied, as he joined him.

After washing his hands, Mark put his wedding ring again. Derek had noticed that with a slight smirk on his face.

"I can't believe it…." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that this wedding ring is now on your finger and that you are already with someone who you think you'll spend your life with."

"I have never been happier than I'm now. I like knowing there is someone waiting for me at home. Well, we don't have real home yet but it's amazing feeling."

"I'm glad you feel that way. You know what? I'll start believing that you are totally reformed." Derek said sincerely and then added, "I never thought I would say that, but you'll be a great husband, Mark."

"You have no idea how much your words mean to me."

After Mark and Derek had changed into their civilian clothes, they left the hospital, heading for Joe's bar. Mark switched his phone on while they were walking. His cell phone beeped, indicating a new text message and two photos. "_While you are sweating in the OR your fascinating wife is having a great time with another handsome man_." Mark laughed out loud when he saw the pictures.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked curiously.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Where is Izzie?"

"She is waiting for us at Joe's. Where is Meredith?" Mark returned the question.

"She will come later. She has to finish some paper work." Derek replied.

They both entered Joe's bar.

"Oh, yeah! Mark is coming." Callie exclaimed loudly, as she noticed him. "The show has just begun. Where is my drink?" She settled comfortably into her seat as she took a big sip from her drink. Lexie stared at Mark impatiently waiting to see what would happen next.

"Do you think he is gonna punch his face?" Callie was curious, "Oh, hell! I think that from Izzie's beautiful hair won't remain even a trace_." _Just the thought of it caused a slow smile to spread across her face.

Mark's eyes searched for Izzie as he walked to the bar.

Derek followed him. He saw Izzie, sitting there. She was talking to someone animatedly. At that moment, the man turned his head, and Derek could see his face.

"Oh my God! Am I dreaming? No way? Rick Payne? How did you end up here?" Derek exclaimed.

"Hey, you old man! Nice to see you."

Derek and Rick gave each other a friendly hug. "I can't believe my eyes. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't need any kind of special reason to visit my friends." Rick smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Mark.

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"What a lovely surprise." Derek agreed, and then turned to Rick, "When did you arrive here?"

"Last night."

Izzie stood up from her chair and she took a step closer to Mark. He smiled and cupped her face with hands, giving her a tender kiss.

Callie was staring at them with an opened mouth and her eyes popped wide in disbelief.

"What the hell was that?" She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"No clue. But definitely this guy didn't try Mark's punches, plus Izzie Stevens has still got her hair." Lexie commented as she drained the last of her vodka.

Sparks flashed in Callie's eyes. "I can't believe…" She annoyed, "Who the hell is that guy?"

"One thing's for sure, he is not one of the Izzie's ex boyfriends."

"But she was embracing him… and he was waiting for her in the cafeteria…" Callie frowned, "I'll go see what's goin' on there. You wait here, I'll be right back."

"Can you take two vodkas, a double for me?" Lexie cried out after her.

Callie headed for the bar. "Don't you introduce me to your friend? We 've already seen each other but nobody has introduced us officially."

"Dr. Torres," Izzie couldn't help but gave her an ironic smile, "It's my pleasure to present to you Prof. Rick Payne. He, Mark and Derek are fiends for years."

"Aw?" Callie swallowed thickly. She tried to smile, "Nice."

"By the way, Callie, thank you for the nice pictures. I'll keep them." Mark smirked, and she threw him a dead glance.

"Hey guys," At that moment, Meredith joined them and Callie took the opportunity to disappear.

Derek smiled. "Rick, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Meredith."

"We have already met each other this morning in the cafeteria." Meredith said.

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Am I the only one who didn't know you were here?"

"You have always known last." Rick giggled.

Mark laughed out loudly, as Derek scowled at him, "Funny." He murmured.

"How long time do you intend to stay in Seattle, Rick?" Meredith asked.

"Well, I think I'll stay for a little while."

"Dr. Webber offered Rick a job." Izzie announced.

"Great, we'll be together again just like the good old days." Derek looked delighted.

"Guys, I hope you know you are not already 20 years old_._" Meredith hinted.

"Of course, things have totally changed. Mark is married." Rick said, and then both he and Derek burst out laughing.

"What do you mean by saying that?" Mark pouted.

"That you are already out of the game." Derek and Rick said together, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up."

"Can you believe that, Rick?" Derek asked, smiling, "Mark, our Mark is married." He took a sip from his drink, when the side of his mouth quirked into a half smile as an idea occurred to him, "Wait! Didn't we have a bet?"

"I don't remember." Rick lied.

"But I do. Do you remember my bachelor party? You said that Mark would marry a porno actress or a stripper?" Derek burst out laughing.

"You said that?" Mark was indignant.

"I want to make it clear…. I was drunk." Rick justified himself.

"I said that Mark would never marry or if he does it, it would be someone special_."_ Derek pointed out.

"I really don't remember." Rick groaned.

"It seems you have been conspiring behind my back." Mark pretended to be offended.

"Rick and I just made a bet, and I won." Derek grinned.

"Remember what I told you?" Rick said to Mark, and then he turned to Meredith, "He never forget things, you should know that."

"I'll have to remember that from now on." She chuckled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few hours later Izzie was sitting in the Mark's car as they drove to the hotel. As his fingers tapped against the steering wheel, Izzie's hand gently rubbed over his leg. She looked at her husband lightly squeezing his thigh.

Mark briefly glanced towards her and smirked before turning his attention back to the road. "We're not going to get anywhere if you do that."

"Doing what?" Izzie put on her innocent face.

"Giving me that look." Mark told her.

"Why do you have to be so sexy?" She cooed.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Dr. Stevens?" Matk asked her, thickly.

Her big brown eyes were dark with her desire as she lifted her head to tell him, "Make love to me, Mark…"

"Huh?"

"Love me now," she said again, stroking the back of his neck lightly. Her voice was low and urgent and incredibly sexy.

"You want right now? Here?"

"Well, I just want you to show me why they call you McSteamy?" She smiled mischievously.

"Are you drunk?" Mark looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm wet." She bit her lips seductively.

"I thought you were a good clean-cut girl." He raised an eyebrow.

Izzie smirked, "I used to be until I met you."

"You're nothing but a tease Stevens."

He drove to a quiet place to park the car and put in a CD. It slowly started playing as he put his seat back and reached to pull her next to him. His hands slid down her sides to her behind where he ran light circles across her waist and hips. His lips met hers with a soft touch. His mouth moved slowly, his tongue probing, exploring hers. She kissed him back, gently at first, then more insistently. Her passion stirred his, and he devoured her mouth, as their heat started to rise.

He broke away from her. "Didn't you prefer comfortable?"

"Things change." She grinned devilishly.

"I like that idea." He said huskily,"I like that idea very much."

"Thought you might." She smirked as she started removing his shirt. He raised his arms over his head so that she could more easily remove his shirt.

"You're certainly on fire today," He noticed.

"I can't help it," She said breathily. "It's entirely your fault."

"There's one thing I have to say before we do this." He whispered.

"What's that?"

"I love you," he said.

"Oh, you are romantic?"

"You'd better get used to it," he said. "I've spent so many months not saying the things I wanted to say that I'm not all that inclined to hold back now."

"I don't want you to hold back anything, ever again. I love you too."

Mark kissed the side of her neck, his lips sliding from just below her ear to the curve of her shoulder. His face spread into a grin and he dragged his fingers up the outside of her thighs, hitching her skirt up slightly as his hands wandered up and down her long legs. Suddenly his phone began to ring but it didn't deter him as he chose to ignore it. He had more important things to take care of like his wife.

Her fingers slid down the length of his chest and found the soft skin beneath his waistband. Her hands worked at his belt buckle. Slowly she popped open his button and tugged down his zipper, slipping her hands inside the denim to the fabric beneath. She stroked him gently, causing his kisses to become more forceful and his hands to slip across the thin fabric beneath her skirt. He was already so hard for her as she gently stroked him. She knew just how to drive him wild, her hands gently encircling his shaft, then barely touching him as her fingers swirled around his swollen tip. She smiled as she felt him pulse in her hands .

"Christ, that feels so fucking amazing." Mark groaned quietly.

His fingers gently slid to find her silk stockings. He gently ran them over her soft thighs to her panties. She could hear herself gasp. He slipped his fingers around the top lace of her panties and began to tug them down. After he removed them completely his fingers caressed up and down her folds finding their way to her most secret places. He heard her moan and felt her open her thighs wider in a woman's surrender and invitation.

"Ahhh Gods, Mark… Ohhh, yes," she encouraged huskily.

He took her in his arms, drew her onto his lap, and kissed her. Izzie helped him along and swing her leg over the other side of him without breaking the kiss for a second.  
Her legs were wrapped around him, as he pushed his body in between her thighs feeling her strain hard against his waist. His bare chest was pressed against her shirt and she found herself wishing they were both more naked.

His hands slid up beneath her shirt and he pulled it slowly over her head, pausing to stare at her almost bare chest.  
"God you're beautful," He reached two hands around and slipped her bra clasp open, revealing her breasts to his eyes. He cupped one of her breasts in his hands and gently sucked on the nipple. This made her cry out, her own body betraying her arousal. He moved his attention to her other breast, repeating the same process.

"Mark, please…." She said, her voice rough with desire.

"Please what?" He asked hoarsely.

"I… want… you…."

"I think that can be arranged," Mark grinned, as he helped her to straddle him. She wrapped her fingers around his length and carefully sank down to impale herself upon him, joining their bodies as one and savoring a satisfying fullness.

They rocked together, on the black-leather of the front seat to his car. She couldn't stop the moans and pants exploding from her throat.

His hands locked on her hips and guided her movements, up and down, gradually faster. She was riding him hard, and her breasts bounced with every movement. His hands urged her to go faster, harder, and his hips thrust to match her rhythm. He stared at her breasts and his eyes looked glazed. His fingers gently cupped her breast. He kissed her, rolling her hardening nipple between his fingers. She threw her head back and cried out at the full feeling. He teased her nipple with his tongue, alternating from left to right.

"Oh god keep going," she whispered out not wanting him to stop for anything,.

Mark buried his face between her breasts and whispered "I couldn't stop even if I tried".

He slid one hand over her belly and his thumb burrowed down until he found her clit, hard, swollen and throbbing.

She rocked with him until her body tensed. He watched as the sensations surged and ebbed until her eyes closed for a moment while her moment of release washed over her. He could feel the spasms within her before she collapsing against his chest.

He was very close himself and didn't want to waste another second. He came too, thrusting and shuddering beneath her.

She curled up on top of him, still holding him inside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They were silent for a moment, considering what had happened.

"I'm a very naughty girl aren't I." Izzie concerned.

"You are, but I like it, I don't know why I like it but I do" He whispered into her ear.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I wanted another of this?" She ventured to ask.

"The next time we make love I want my back to be put on the bed." He observed.

"I don't understand why you do complain. This is a very comfortable car." Izzie pointed out.

"Say it to my back. I can be flexible, but not that flexible." Mark smirked.

"Hmmm… " Izzie bit her lips, smiling.

"I think we should go home now, before anything else happens." He chuckled.

**_Meanwhile in New York_**

"I'm sorry." The secretary said, as she hung up the phone, "No answer."

"Try again." The woman ordered, flipping a page in her magazine.

"This will be my 20-th attempt to contact him. Probably, he is in a surgery." The secretary suggested.

"At this time? No," the woman shook her head firmly, "I can only imagine what he is doing right now."

The secretary smirked.

"Well, fine then." Sighing, the woman threw her magazine to the side and she stood up from the sofa, "Call the pilot to prepare the airplane. Tell him we are going to Seattle_._"

"You'll show up in Seattle without warning him?" The secretary looked concerned.

"What choice does he give me?" The woman raised an eyebrow questionably.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** _Well guys_, _I really did my best to finish this chapter as soon as possible. I hope to like it. __It's for those who every time review my stories. You really give me so much inspiration to continue writing. I still have more ideas for those two, so I'll be glad if you continue reading. I'd like to admit that I stopped watching this show after season 4, so sometimes I miss some details in my fictions. Sometimes I'm curious to know what happens with the characters and I take a look on some episodes, but unfortunately it doesn't take for more than 5 or 7 minutes, because the last 2 seasons seriously get on my nerves._

_Special thanks to: jjeba:), Fangirl44 :), Berlian :), Princesakarlita 411 :) and yadyforever :)_

_Are you curious to know who is that woman? ;) It's time some secrets to be revealed :)_

_Enjoy your reading_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I can't get the door open." Mark whispered against her lips.

"You might wanna stop kissing me and look where you're putting that key." Izzie chuckled.

He turned halfway and put the key in the lock, opening the door. Wrapping his arms around her, he hungrily kissed her lips as they entered the room, kicking the door closed with his heel. Their hands moved frantically over each other___._ They stumbled slightly and banged against the wall. He slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. She buried her fingers in his hair, as he pressed his lips against her neck. Suddenly the phone in the room began to ring. Mark muttered a curse under his breath , moving together with Izzie over to the phone_._ He picked up the receiver and placed it against his ear.

"What?" He asked rather abruptly.

"Hey, it's me."

"Rick, what the hell do you want?" Mark annoyed.

"Are you busy?" Rick chuckled.

"Kind of….."

"Aw?So, I did right that I called you. My hotel room will be changed." Rick informed him.

"Right now I don't even give a shit about that." Mark said, obviously annoyed.

"But I do. My new room's right next to yours . The manager informed me that all rooms near yours could remain occupied for no more than 2 hours. And I know the reason. So, don't be so noisy, and…"

"Bye bye Rick!" Mark cut him off, "Have a good sleep. And good luck in that new room of yours. " He hung up the phone without letting his friend finish his sentence.

"What's up with Rick?" Izzie asked, looking at Mark a little worried.

"It's nothing important." He assured her as his hands moved down to cup her breasts. He gently squeezed them, "I'm gonna make you scream tonight." He smirked.

"That sounds promising and exactly what I need." Izzie took off his jacket, and began to remove his shirt. Just then, Mark's pager started beeping.

"Shit!" Mark cursed.

"Nooo, this cannot be real….Please, tell me I didn't hear right." Izzie whimpered.

Mark cursed again as he pulled out his pager. He took a quick glance at it and moaned, "It's from the hospital. One of my patients. Shit."

Izzie sighed, "Will I be sleeping alone tonight?"

"I'm sorry, baby." He cupped her face in his hands and tenderly touched her lips with his, "I hope to come back soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mark took his jacket from the floor and walked out of the room. Izzie sighed heavily, leaning her head against the wall. She swore she could still feel his lips on hers.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**New York**_

The black limousine parked just in front of the VIPs entrance at the airport. Two huge bodyguards in black suits immediately rushed to open the limo's door. Two long perfectly shaped legs stepped out of the car_._ A tall man in a dark blue suit approached the woman.

"Everything is set. The aircraft and the crew are ready." He reported.

"Thank you." The woman nodded.

"I still think this is a bad idea." The secretary said.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." The woman said abruptly.

The secretary sighed, shaking her head. At that moment, the mobile phone rang.

"It's your husband." The secretary informed her.

"Give me the phone, please!" The woman asked and then answered, "Hello."

"Hello dear. I knew that you have ordered the aircraft to be prepared to fly to Seattle_. _What's going on?"

"I'm going to Seattle." She said shortly.

"Why?"

"Why?" The woman grimaced, "Are you really asking me that?"

"I ask the reason why you have decided this so suddenly? "

"That I want to see my son, is it a good enough reason for you?_"_

"Leticia!"

"Paul, please!"

"I understand perfectly, dear. But don't you think you should warn him before going there."

"I have been trying to keep in touch with him for two days_._"

"This is not the first time this happens, Leticia." He noticed.

"Two days, Paul!" She emphasized, "He doesn't answer my calls and even doesn't call me back. I think there is something I should know. My mother's instinct suggests me that..."

"Your mother's what?" Paul Sloan burst out laughing.

"Paul, I sense some irony in your voice. Now please excuse me, but I have to go. I'll give you a call from Seattle." Leticia Sloan hung up the phone and gave it to the secretary.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Mark got back to the hotel, he was still looking angry and cursing loudly. A clear annoyance was written all over his face. He felt much more anger as he saw the grinning faces of his best friends. Derek and Rick were sitting in the chairs placed around the lobby. They hardly could refrain from laughing.

"Busy night, Mark?"

"You… you two! Of course! I should have guessed." Mark was silently cursing himself for missing the obvious.

Rick and Derek burst out laughing.

"See, I told you the plan would work." Derek told Rick.

"You'll pay for that." Mark shook his forefinger at them menacingly.

"You are mean." Derek told him.

"I'm mean because you ruined my night." Mark accused them.

"C'mon it was a joke." Derek explained.

"We did it for old time's sake." Rick's mouth lifted into a delighted grin.

"I can't believe you let me down." Mark shook his head in disbelief. " I'll be getting you back for that. " He assured them.

"Looking forward to it." Derek's shoulders shook with his deep chuckle.

"C'mon we owe you a drink." Rick tapped his shoulders.

"In this case we were really lucky. There are still nurses that don't have good feelings for you." A slow smile crossed Derek's face.

"I heard you were very popular in the nurse's society." Rick laughed.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Mark sighed.

"We are not in a hurry, are we?" Rick asked.

"Nep."

"Speak for yourself, Derek. My hot blonde wife is waiting for me." Mark said, and turned towards the elevators, but his friends stopped him.

"Your hot blonde wife is already sleeping." They informed him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**New York**_

Leticia Sloan had settled herself comfortably in the leather seat of the brand new G 550 of her husband. The airplane was at the beginning of the runway with the engines starting. Looking out of the window, she saw the other planes waiting for takeoff clearance. Leticia stared at the flashing lights and the runway lighting.

"You look thoughtful." The secretary observed.

"I have a very bad feeling, Tamara." She admitted, concerned.

"I'm sure Mark is alright." The secretary assured her.

Leticia shifted in her seat nervously, "That is not what bothers me. I just have this feeling that he has done something horribly wrong."

"Leticia, "Tamara paused, as if trying to find the right words, before continuing, "I'm sorry to say that but you have never been in warm relationship with your son."

"I know." Leticia said in a low voice. Tamara could swear she heard a tremble in her voice. "I have been thinking of that more and more recently. He is my only child and I wasn't a good mother to him. You know what_? _I'm sorry now that I don't have any more kids."

"I remember Paul saying he wanted more children." Tamara reminded her.

"He did, but I didn't. I was taken by my feelings, lost in my selfishness. But Tamara, God is my witness that I love Mark."

"I don't want to say it, but I think you haven't shown your love in the best way."

"You are right." Leticia admitted sadly. "My son doesn't have the slightest idea how much he means to me….." She mumbled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Seattle, Archfield **_

"What does it mean?" Rick frowned.

"It means we're going to find you a girl." Mark said with a slight smile before sipping his drink.

"Oh, yes." Derek agreed.

"Any suggestions?"

"I have someone in mind." Mark grinned devilishly.

"Is she sexy?" Rick wanted to know.

"Yep, she is pretty damn sexy."

"I hope she is not a nurse_._ I'm not you, Mark." Rick pointed out.

"No, she is a resident, chief resident." Mark said.

"Chief resident?" Rick repeated.

Derek couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Why is he laughing?" Rick frowned, "Hmmm this smells fishy to me."

"You'll like her. I'm sure." Mark assured him.

"Oh, yeah." Derek confirmed.

"Well, she is a little bit difficult sometimes, but she is really hot." Mark emphasized.

Rick gave them a suspicious look, "Have you slept with her?" He asked Mark.

"No."

"Then surely there is something rotten…." Rick narrowed his eyes.

"She is just too much for Mark. That's all." Derek giggled.

"She hates me."

"I want to note that she likes me." Derek smirked, "She thinks that I have a nice hair." He proudly said.

"Oh, come on!" Mark and Rick burst out laughing.

"What's her name?"Rick asked.

"Miranda." Mark replied.

"Miranda Bailey." Derek added.

"I don't know but her name sounds scary." Rick observed.

"You don't understand anything." Mark told him, "Her name sounds sexy."

"I'm sure you'll like her. And she will like you as well." Derek declared.

"Anyway, I don't believe you. I have to see her first. I cannot trust you. I'm well aware of that fact."

"It's good you don't trust Mark. But of course you can trust me."

"What is that supposed to mean? He cannot thrust me?" Mark's lips parted as he pretended to be offended by his comment.

"Do you need recap?"

"We are not going to come back to old stories, are we?"

"Not even necessary to mention the old stories_. _You created new ones." Derek said, and then asked Rick, "Do you know that Mark has been sleeping with Meredith's sister?"

"Oh," Mark groaned and then clarified, "Half-sister."

"Be thankful he screwed the sister, not Meredith." Rick chuckled.

"Thanks God we have Izzie around." Derek grinned.

"Right." Rick nodded.

"It's just awesome how she tamed him." Derek giggled.

"Oh, shut up. Not that you aren't." Mark's brow furrowed instantly.

"This is good for me. You two are out of the game, and all lonely girls in the hospital will be mine." Rick's lips curled into his smirk.

"You better watch out. Men here don't stay available for a long." Derek warned him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Around 3.30 a.m. Mark, Derek and Rick left the bar, staggering along the lobby. Mark and Rick headed for their hotel rooms, and Derek took a taxi. Mark entered his room after hard trying to unlock it_._ He began to undress, throwing his clothes to the floor in all directions. He went into the bathroom to wash up, and then he slipped between the sheets.

Izzie groaned sleepily and stirred, "God Mark, you smell of booze."

"Really? I brushed my teeth."

"Why do you smell like alcohol? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Rick and Derek played a trick on me."

"How drunk are you? The room smells like a jerry-shop."

He slipped his fingers under the sheets, but she removed his hand begrudgingly from under her nightdress. "Mark, you are drunk!"

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are. And you smell awful. "

"Thank you, I love you too."

"Go sleep on the sofa, Mark."

"What?"

"I can't breathe."

"Are you really kicking me out of the bed?"

"I'm not kicking you out. I just can't sleep. Alcohol fumes get in my lungs. If you don't go on the sofa, I'll go to sleep there."

"Seriously?"

"Mark, please…."

Groaning, he got out of the bed. "I can't believe it… You just kicked me out of bed."

"You wouldn't have gotten drunk as a skunk."

"Great, now you are calling me a skunk."

"God, please help me…"

"I can't believe you insulted me like that. I'm terribly offended."

"Mark, I didn't want to offend you…" Izzie tried to sound calm, "I just asked you to go sleep on the sofa."

"No, you didn't ask. You just kicked me out. And you called me a skunk. A drunken skunk."

"I didn't call you a drunken skunk. Mark please, we will talk about this tomorrow when you are sober. You'll have a terrible headache in the morning."

"See, now you are cursing me."

"What? Mark, just go to bed!"

"Now you are ordering me."

"You know what? When you wake up tomorrow I don't want to listen how bad you feel, and what a terrible hangover you have_._"

"I knew it… You don't care about me anymore."

"Mark…" Izzie sighed, "You know I love you."

"Actually, I don't know… And you have to know that I'm very angry with you. And I won't get over it… and…"

"Mark Sloan," Izzie screamed loudly, "Now get your ass out of here and go to sleep."

He stared at her in astonishment and then turned around heading for the sofa, obediently. Izzie wanted to make sure that he was ok on the couch, and then looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Only two more hours left just before the alarm goes off.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**On the next morning**_

Izzie woke up to the piercing sound of the alarm. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes lightly sweeping the sleep from them. She yawned, trying to wake up full. She got up and went to see Mark. He was sleeping soundly lying on his stomach and his arm hanging down on the floor. Izzie smiled slightly, shaking her head. Still a little sleepy she walked into the bathroom to take a shower and to brush her teeth. When she got ready, she squatted next to the sofa running her fingers through his hair.

"Mark! Wake up!" She whispered.

There wasn't any answer. She tried to push him a little harder, but he didn't even make a move. She began to kiss him, whispering his name, but he just stirred a little and continued sleeping. After she had persuaded herself that there wasn't any chance to wake him up, she took her phone and dialed the hospital.

"Good morning, Olivia. It's Izzie."

"Dr. Stevens, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would you just tell me if Dr. Sloan has some scheduled surgeries for this morning?"

"Just wait a second, Dr. Stevens. Let me check."

"Sure."

After a short pause the nurse said, "No, he doesn't have any planned surgeries today."

"Thank you very much, Olivia."

"Is everything all right?" The nurse suddenly got anxious.

"Yep. Just Dr. Sloan is a little indisposed."

"Oh, ok then."

"Bye Olivia, see you in the hospital."

"Bye, Dr. Stevens."

Izzie hung up the phone and leaned over to kiss him. She took her purse and walked to the door, leaving Mark to sleep on the sofa.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**SGH**_

Izzie took a cup of black coffee and walked toward the table where Meredith and Cristina were sitting.

"Hey guys." She greeted them and took a seat.

"Hello, Izzie! You look like crap today." Cristina noticed.

"Yeah, it's all Mark's fault."

"Why does anything you say always sounds dirty?" Cristina wondered.

"Unfortunately, there is no dirty. Mark was dead drunk." Izzie admitted.

"Derek arrived home hardly able to stay on his feet. I didn't get a wink of sleep. I couldn't wake him up this morning and that was really scary." Meredith told them.

"Yeah, Mark was sleeping like a log. I tried everything to wake him, but he just groaned at me."

"This reminds me to tell Owen never to drink with your degenerated husbands." Cristina snorted with disgust.

"Derek is not my husband_."_ Meredith remarked.

"Yet_._" Cristina emphasized.

"Mark and Derek are not degenerated_._" Izzie declared.

"Of course not," Cristina rolled her eyes, and said sarcastically,"They just drink scotch whiskey all night long and then don't come to work_. _Oh, look who is coming! " She grinned widely.

Izzie and Meredith turned their heads to see Rick, who looked terrible. He approached them groaning.

"God, I have a splitting headache." He complained.

"You look like shit." Izzie told him.

"Just like your darlings. At least this one has come to work."

"Cristina!" Meredith snapped at her.

Rick collapsed on the chair, "I feel sick." He grunted.

"It's called a hangover." Meredith explained.

"It would be a terrible, horrible, bad, bad day… I have a bad feeling…" Rick moaned.

"You just shouldn't get drunk." Izzie said in a serious tone.

"Aw, is this the voice of morality?" Cristina gave her a grin.

Izzie glared at her.

"I feel like complete and total crap." Rick grunted.

"I'll go get you some strong black coffee or maybe double shots of espresso. Hope this would help." Izzie said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I'm going to go to the nurse's station and see if they have my patient's results ready." Callie Torres said.

"I'm coming too." Lexie Grey announced.

"Well, we have all chances to make this surgery successful." Callie noticed, and then stated, "I want you to assist me."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"You want me to assist you in such an important surgery?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I … don't know… I'm just a little bit excited. Thank you, Dr. Torres. Oh, I can't believe it."

"Don't thank me. You are one of the best interns in Seattle Grace Hospital and you deserve it."

Outside, a brand new black Bentley stopped right in front of the hospital. The door on the driver's side opened and a man got out and hurried around to open the back door. He stood there, holding the door as the passenger got out. The woman who stepped out of the car was very beautiful. It was evident that she was keeping herself in a good shape although her age. Her neck was tight and her face looked very fresh. She had blond hair and perfect hairstyle_._ Her length was jagged cut at chin level and her top and sides were angle layered. Wispy, side swept bangs were also cut to shape her face perfectly. She looked trim and chic in her black and white suit. With confident steps, she walked toward the main entrance. She got in the lobby of the hospital and her scent permeated the air. She looked around and saw two doctors behind the nurse's station. They were both wearing light blue scrubs.

Izzie and Rick entered the elevator to go to Denny Duquette's Clinique.

"Good afternoon." Leticia approached the nurse's station.

"Hello." Callie and Lexie looked up. They stared curiously at the woman. She looked outstanding. Callie estimated highly her outfit. And her make up was just perfect. She must have been very beautiful when she was young, Callie thought. Lexie wondered whether she was a film star.

"Would you help me, please?"

"Of course. What can we do for you?" Callie asked politely.

"I'm looking for Dr. Sloan." The woman replied.

"Of course, "Callie sighed, _"I should have guessed." _She thought. This woman was probably one of the Mark's special patients. One more lifting and Botox, and Richard would be content. Mark was bringing too much money into this hospital.

"Dr. Sloan? Well, I haven't seen him today." Callie told her.

"You want to say that he hasn't arrived yet. How is this possible?" The woman shook her head in disbelief, "It's nearly 1 in the afternoon_." _She looked at her platinum watch._  
_

"Do you have a scheduled appointment with him?" Callie asked.

"I don't have to schedule appointment to see him." The woman said firmly.

"Of course." Callie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I don't know how to help you. You could just wait."

"Me to wait?"

"Yes, the waiting-room is over there."

"You can page him, can't you?" Leticia insisted.

"Look," Callie tried to get control of her annoyance, "I'm not his personal assistant or something. He has many patients, so please take a seat and wait."

"I'm not a patient…" There was a short pause before Leticia stating, "I'm his mother."

Callie and Lexie stared at her, their eyebrows raised and their mouths wide open.

"You… are… Mark's mother?" Callie mumbled.

"Yes, my name is Leticia Sloan. Would you please call my son? I tried to contact him, but his mobile was switched off." She explained.

It didn't take Callie long to recover from the shock. "Well, maybe you should ask Dr. Stevens. Surely, she can give you the most accurate information about him."

"Dr. Stevens?" Leticia repeated confused, "Who is Dr. Stevens?"

"Your daughter in low." Callie grinned devilishly.

"Excuse me?" Leticia exclaimed, swallowing thickly.

"Dr. Stevens is the Dr. Sloan's wife. Aw! Don't tell me you didn't know your son has got married?"

"Is this a joke?" Leticia's brow crinkled in confusion, "I'm in no laughing mood."

"Unfortunately, it's not a joke."

"I don't really get what you are trying to say."

"They got married in Vegas. You obviously don't know anything. Actually, I was surprised as everyone else when I knew."

Leticia felt her heart jump into her throat, the color draining away from her face.

"My … son got married in Vegas?" She said in a shocked whisper.

"Yes." Callie drawled.

"No… I can't believe it. This cannot be true… He can't do this to me… No… Who the hell is Dr. Stevens?"

"Oh, she is a nice girl… But that does not change the fact that she cut the LVAD wire of her fiancée, slept with my husband, got drunk in Vegas and married Mark. But I'm sure you'll like her…" Callie smirked.

Leticia's hands were shaking as well and her knees were trembling.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened and Rick and Izzie stepped into the lobby.

"Oh, fuck… oh shit." Rick exclaimed, cursing. He grabbed Izzie's hand causing her to stop walking.

"What's up?" Izzie looked at him embarrassed.

"God- damn-it! We are in big trouble. I need to call Mark immediately."

"What? Why?" She shook her head in bewilderment.

"Do you see this woman?" Rick asked, pointing to Leticia.

"Yes."

"This is Leticia Sloan. Mark's mom."

"What?" She freaked a little.

"Aw, what a coincidence!" Callie exclaimed, upon seeing Izzie, "Here she is! Your daughter in low! Dr. Stevens!"

Leticia turned her head towards Izzie. Seconds felt like days as their eyes met.

"Oh my God." Izzie mumbled. Feeling her heart leap into her throat, she took instinctively Rick's hand in his own and squeezed tightly. A chill shivers went down her spine, as she felt Leticia's gaze boring into her. Her grip on his hand tightened, and he squeezed back giving her courage.


	16. NOTE

I feel myself constrained to write this note, because of the review I have received this morning. I have to admit that this review is very insulting to me. This is the review: "Funny, this story is word for word the same as another story here on . Only the author's name was Sammie03." Well, I have been spending many hours looking for this author, and the story that is supposed to be the same. Well, I found the author, and after my searching, I decided that the story is Choose Your Destiny .

_I guess you_ might be _wondering_, why I write this. Let _m__e_ make _o__ne__ t__hing_ perfectly _c__lear_ . I consider myself a creative enough person who is able to create own stories and I don't need to steal other people's ideas. Especially with Under a Violet moon! I would like to say that this story is my favorite because the idea for it came suddenly to my mind when Izzie began to see Denny. Anyway, when Izzie started to see Denny, and was obvious that something was wrong with her head, I wanted to be anything else. No cancer, no tumor or something. Of course, in the show, Izzie has cancer, but I decided to write Under a Violet Moon, like the way I see the seasons 3, 4 and some part of 5. Reading this review, I have been wondering a lot how to deal with this. First, I decided not to pay attention to this. However later, I thought that this won't be fair to all who read my stories, or all that who added me in their author alert list, and put this story in their favorite story list. It won't be fair to this author Sammie 03 either. And… I guess to me too. When someone allows himself to make such conclusions should be very sure. My English is not very good, but the words "this story word for word is the same as….." , means for me as like I copied totally the plot and the conversations. I still make grammar mistakes especially in the beginning of this story, so the saying "this story word for word is the same"….would be at least insulting to the other author. Maybe wouldn't be a bad idea if the person that has put this review had been reading the my whole story and after to make such great conclusions. I'm sorry that I should spoil this story with this, but for me was important clarify the matter. Those who read fictions know very well that many stories have similar plot or situations, but that doesn't mean the authors copied them from each other. Many times when some idea occurs to my mind, I wonder whether someone has already written something about that, but of course, you are never sure. Many authors get inspirations from some films or books, and there is nothing wrong with it. I want to tell you one thing for me. I prefer to write than to read fan fictions. And the great thing in the writing is when you alone create something and with your own ideas make the others happy. I'm sorry that I bothered you with this, but I think was the right thing to do. I would like you to know that I really love this story and I write it with real pleasure and inspiration, I still have many ideas about Mark and Izzie fictions, and I hope my new ideas won't be the same as someone else's. I hope also that the authors of the film "Monster in Low" would not accuse me that I stole the idea about the "Monster" mother in low - the mark's mom

I would like to answer to the author of this review. As you say in your profile, you are 31 years old housewife and have two children. I will answer to you taking into account your profile. We can compare what you say to, for example, how we see our children. We see them growing up every day, doing new things and saying new words every minute. And we tend to believe that our children are unique. But the truth is that our neighbor's kid does and says the same things. It happens the same with stories. We become baby authors, we think that we are unique. We want to believe that no one has created the same plot than ours. But we must realize that we are not alone in the "good writers" world. It's full of people with good, fresh and great ideas, just like ours.

This is the first and last time I give such kind of explanations here, and thank you very much for reading it.

I put an end to this, and I continue working on the next chapter.

Raiana


	17. Chapter 17

A/N _First of all I would like to thank you to all of you guys that supported me... I really didn't expect so many great words... Thank you for all your reviews and all your PM's. it sounds cliche but it really means a lot. I hope not to disappoint you, and I'll try to give you more McStizzie the next year. This chapter is very short but I just wanted to give you this before the New Year comes. Well, what can I say... Be ready for new chapters and I hope also new fictions from me :):):)_

_Special thanks to: Berlian:) Princesakarlita 411 :) yadyforever :) Annabelle :) Banica :) a fan of under a violet moon :) teamtorettosupporter :) and skittlesklutz13 :)_

_AND..._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_

_Enjoy your reading_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Leticia Sloan felt dizzy. Her legs were so weak and shaky that they threatened to buckle up. Everything swarmed before her eyes. Her legs collapsed and she fell on the floor.

"Let someone bring a stretcher." Callie shouted. "Hurry up!" She and Lexie rushed towards her immediately.

"You ok, Mrs. Sloan?" Callie asked, while checking her pulse.

"I… don't feel well…" Leticia's voice died out.

Izzie was so terrified that she just watched while Lexie and Callie were bustling about Mark's mom. "Toadies_._" She murmured, making a face.

"I have to call Mark." Rick stated.

"Did you see the way she was looking at me?" Izzie asked, concerned, "God, Rick, she hates me!"

"She is a mother! She hates all girls." Rick calmed her.

"She is smiling at Lexie and Callie." Izzie remarked."She only hates me."

"She hates you, because you are the only one who tamed her son. You just pushed her into the background. Not that she has ever been on the ground in Mark's life._._." Rick pointed out.

"Do you think that I should go and take care of her?" Izzie asked concerned.

"If I were you, I wouldn't even dare approach her." Rick smirked.

"I don't want to be bad mannered."

"I think if you get too close to her, she will get heart attack, and then she'll accuse you of having attempted to kill her." Rick giggled, "I imagine Mark's face when he knows that Leticia is here_._"

"It sucks. She even doesn't know me, but she already hates me."

"This is her problem not yours." Rick said, while he was dialing Mark's number.

Finally, Mark picked up the phone. His voice sounded like something beyond the grave. "Hello."

"Mark, where the hell are you?"

"Oh, Rick!" Mark groaned, "Don't speak so loud, my head is killing me."

"Your head won't kill you but your mom would surely do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you still in bed?"

"No, I was under the shower. There is a fire or what?"

"The fire will be devastating." Rick assured him and then informed him, "Leticia is here in the hospital."

"Oh, yes! Nice try!"

"Mark, I'm serious!"

"So am I_._"

"Mark, Leticia is here! She has just known about Izzie."

"Got to admit_,_ it___'s _a pretty good joke " He laughed.

"Your mom is almost unconscious and your ex and your best girlfriend take care of her."

"Give me the phone!" Izzie said, taking the cell phone from Rick, "Come now, Mark!"

"Hey, baby!" He greeted her cheerfully.

"Mark, "Izzie interrupted him, "Your mother is here. And she hates me already."

"Are you in on the joke?"

"It's not a joke!" Izzie yelled at him, "Your mom is laying on the stretcher after your best friend Callie told her about us! So, please move your ass and come here before your mom kills me!" She hissed at him, and then hung up.

"Oh? You could be persuasive." Rick giggled.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Derek walked into the main lobby of the hospital, where they were met by Izzie and Rick.

"Hey," He did want to kiss her, but she was too nervous, and she put him off, "Mark, your mom wants to kill me."

"Just relax, ok!"

"I can't…. God," she said desperately, "Mark you had to see the way your mom was watching me.I know she thinks awful things about me. I see it in her eyes! "

"Why should it matter if she hates you?"

At that moment, Meredith and Cristina joined them.

"Mark, we heard about your mom that she collapsed on the floor."

"Because of Izzie." Cristina added.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Izzie snarled.

"I can't believe she came here without any warning." Derek wondered.

"She has been calling me for about two days, but I didn't answer _or _call back."

"Mark, she knows about us. She knew that we had got married in Vegas."

"Izzie, listen to me." His hands cupped her face, as he looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you, and I don't care what my mom says. You are the woman of my life, and you are my family now."

Izzie stared at him, "Mark, I'm just scared…"

"There is no reason for you to feel that way, baby, "he assured her, as he caressed her cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear " You are my life now." He kissed her lips tenderly, and then said, "And it's high time my mom to know that_._"

"Obviously, I already know that." Leticia's cold voice startled them.

Mark slowly turned his head towards her, "Mom?"

Leticia raised her eyebrows questionably, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your wife, Mark?" Her voice was well mastered, " I knew that you've got married_,_ but you obviously haven't found it necessary to inform me."

"Right." He nodded, "I got married, and just for the record, I've grown up enough to be responsible for my actions."

"Well, fine then. I'm still waiting for you to introduce me to your wife." Leticia stated.

"Mom, this is Izzie," Mark said and then added, "Dr. Isobel Stevens."

"Doctor?" Leticia looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes, mom. " Mark confirmed, "She is a doctor." He emphasized, and then added, "Don't say anything mean." He warned her.

Leticia looked surprised. She slowly came closer to Izzie. She stretched her hand for a handshake," Leticia Sloan." She presented herself.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sloan," Izzie shook her hand, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"The pleasure is all mine." The tone of Leticia's voice chilled Izzie's blood, "Would you excuse me, darling? I'll take away your beloved husband for a short time." Mark's mom gave her a fake smile. "I hope you don't mind."

"Uh… no of course not." Izzie hurried to say, "I'll see you later." She told Mark and took the opportunity to disappear. Leticia's eyes followed her, looking her up and down. Meredith and Cristina rushed after their friend.

"God, Mama Sloan is a thousand times worse than Mama Burke." Cristina noticed, "Mama Burke looks like a meek purring kitten in comparison to Mama Sloan."

"Did you see her?" Izzie exclaimed, "This woman is a real witch."

"Keep your eyebrows away of her." Cristina warned her, "Actually, I think this is at the very least she would take from your face. This woman will tear your hair one by one."

"She is able to make my life miserable." Izzie whimpered.

"Oh, definitely." Cristina agreed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Let's go to my office." Mark suggested.

"Nice idea. You know how much I hate hospitals." Leticia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'm not overly thrilled you to be here, either."

"I wouldn't be here if you had picked up the phone." She hissed.

"I was busy."

"Aw? I can imagine with what." She gave him an ironic smile, "Seeing your wife, the things you can do are too limited."

"I hate your sarcasm."

"Well, you have to stand me."

Mark opened the door to his office and let her mother get in first. The first thing he did after entering his office was to take a pill for the headache he had. He took the glass of water, and dropped a pill into his hand. "If that doesn't help, nothing's going to." He murmured.

"You look awful." Leticia noticed.

"Thank you, mom. And you look great, although you've gotten a few new wrinkles on your face."

"Those wrinkles I got from you today. You owe me lifting."

"Of course." Mark rolled his eyes and took another pill for his headache.

"Well?" Leticia raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Well what?" He looked at her.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation, Mark. And try to be good because my nerves are all hyped up and frazzled and myblood pressure is at its highest_ ._" She warned him.

"Mom, I don't owe you any explanation."

"Do you think so?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe it. After all me and your father have done for you."

"What?"

"You never would have become the best plastic surgeon without us."

"Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious."

"You know what? You are so low_!_"

"How dare you even think of saying that_?_! I'm your mother."

"You don't act like a I was growing up I remember playing with a nanny not with you. And not because you have been busy with a career or to work, you were just too busy with yourself. You are such an egoist. Biggest one I have ever seen. You want to know what does it mean to be a mother? Derek's mom is a mother. She has always been close to her children, to Derek and his sisters. I was your only child, but you were never there for me. It's because I wasn't a priority for you."

"I wanted the best for you." She assured him.

"I didn't need all of this, I just needed you."

"It's not fair to blame me for your stupid actions."

"What stupid actions?" Mark frowned.

"For example to marry in Vegas."

"Have I ever said this is a stupid action_?_ For your information my life has never been better, this is the best thing I have ever done."

"Ha ha…. Very funny!" Leticia laughed sarcastically, "If this is the best thing you have ever done in your life, I don't want to hear about the worse one."

"I don' t care what you_,_or anyone else, thinks. Izzie, "he emphasized, "Remember this, mom! Izzie is the love of my life! I love her and I want to spend my life with her." He stated.

"The love of your life?" Leticia raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting." She commented, "Do you know that the love of your life has killed her fiancée to get his money_?_"

"What?" Mark burst out laughing, "Where did you hear that?"

"Dr. Torres told me. She told me everything. All the things that you had to tell me!"

"You don't know anything about Izzie."

"Sorry, it's enough for me to know that she killed her fiancée."

"Izzie hasn't killed anyone." He assured her, and then explained, trying to sound calm, "Denny Ducchette had ill heart."

"I bet she has taken him out just to get his money_._"

"Stop talking nonsense! Izzie risked her career to save him by cutting his LVAD wire**.**This was the chance to get him a new heart. All the 8.7 million dollars that he had left to her as inheritance, she used to open a free clinic at the hospital. . Izzie has the biggest heart that you hardly could imagine that exists_._ Even you mom, wouldn't be able to fling mud at her."

"It's not even necessary. She has enough mud on her. She has been slept with the Dr. Torres's husband_._"

"Mom, please…" Mark made a face, "The Virgin Mary's suit does not suit you at all_. _How can you judge someone**,** when you have stolen dad right under your best friend' nose."

"He loved me."

"But he has been engaged to your best friend and you have been sleeping with dad to steal him from her. I know the story, so please, give up your pretensions to honesty or morality. "

"We are not talking about me right now. We are talking about you and your stupidity. How drunk do you have to be to get married?"

"I wasn't drunk."

"But she was."

"Now that it doesn't matter. We went through fire and water to understand we do love each other_._ Now listen carefully, mom. Nothing and no one can separate us. I warn you, I know you are capable of anything, but save time and efforts. Like it or not we love each other and we are married."

"Did you sign a pre-wed?" Leticia asked him.**  
**

"What?"

"Do you really think you have a chance to stay married until death?"

Mark stared at her in disgust. "You don't understand anything, do you?"

"I understand only that my son is stupid enough to let some woman turn his head. She will take control of our money."

"Which money, mom_? _In case you haven't noticed, I have my own business and life. I don't give a shit about your money."

"You are the only heir, Mark."

"Relax, mom! Nobody cares about your money-bags and properties like you do."

"You don't even think what you do to your father. He is under a microscope now_. _If the newspapers smell that you have married in some low-class bar in Vegas… "Leticia looked concerned, 'You'll ruin his career. How could you be so irresponsible and selfish?"

"I think it's absolutely wasting of time to talk to you."

"You are my son, and I'm worried about your life. Why aren't you able to see that?"

"I'm asking you the same! Why can't you understand me, mom_? _Do you want to know what Derek's mom would do if she were you? She would tell to his son that she is happy for him. Actually, every mom would do this thing. I'd love you to do this… For the first time in my life, I'm in love and I have someone who loves me. I have never been believed I'd like to spend my life with one woman. But I do, and she is the only person that accepts me just the way I'm. With all the crap, I had with me. She is an incredible person, and it's a pity that you even don't want to know her. Yes, I didn't want to tell you, because I knew what your reaction would be. And unfortunately I was right. You only care about money. I really feel sorry for you. If you don't want to accept my wishes, just stay away from me and Izzie_." _Saying that Mark turned to leave and slammed the door shut behind him_._

Leticia stood motionless for a couple of minutes staring after his son_. _"This is more difficult than I thought." She sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **_Many thanks to : Princesakarlita411 :), chanav :), Berlian :) and skittlesklutz13. Hope to like the new chapter :):):)_

_Enjoy your reading :):):)_

_Italicized text at the end is from the show_

**... *******************...**

**New York**

"I'm sorry sir, but your wife says it is urgent." The secretary said, giving him an apologetic look.

Paul sighed heavily, "Obviously she doesn't know what the word"urgent" means. This is how she understands urgent. The Mercedes that she uses now in Seattle doesn't have white leather seats." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." The woman repeated again, "I have tried to explain to her about the meeting but she said that if I don't connect her with you, she will make my day a hell."

Paul shook his head, "Don't worry." He gave her a smile before heading towards his office. He went around his desk and took a seat behind it. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Leticia, this is the last time…"

"You better shut up!" His wife interrupted him abruptly, "Where the hell have you been? Do you know that I've been trying to call you for the entire day!"

"I'm having a very important meeting with some important people, which you have just interrupted. How many times should I repeat you that when the secretary tells you that she can't connect you with me, that means that I'm busy_._ And Leticia, being busy means…."

"Look Paul, "Leticia didn't let him finish his sentence again, "Don't lecture me, please. I'm not in the mood for that. Today is the worst day of my life."

"You've torn your tights or you have broken a nail?" He smirked.

"You know what? Now I see where Mark had been inherited his insolence from. You set a good example for him."

"Leticia, tell me what you want, because I have conference room full of people waiting for me." Paul began losing his patience.

"Circumstances demand it. You don't have the slightest idea what I found here." Her voice sounded even more agitated.

"I told you. Leticia! You should have warned Mark before going there." Paul rolled his eyes, suggesting what Leticia was going to tell him_. _He knew his son pretty well.

"It's even worse than you could imagine." His wife assured him.

"Worse? Look, Leticia." Paul sighed before continuing, "The next time you see Mark with two girls in the bed, please don't give me an urgent phone call."

"What?" She looked indignant, "Are you crazy or you are suffering from a male midlife crisis?" She exclaimed and then added ironically," Glad to know your fantasy works very well."

Paul regretted immediately the comment. His wife definitely didn't have a sense of humor.

"Mark got married." Leticia announced.

.There was a short pause then he actually burst out laughing. "Now that was funny. Mark did what?"

"He got married." Leticia said slowly, "In Vegas." She clarified.

Paul was silent for a couple of seconds. After he recovered from the first shock he told, "If this is some kind of a joke…"

"Unfortunately, it's true. Mark is married. Do you understand what does it mean, Paul?He hasn't even signed a pre-wed. Talk to a lawyer." She ordered.

"Wait…Explain me please. Are you sure? Maybe he jokes with you. I mean… Mark married? C'mon. I can get everything but that. He has never been with a girl for more than a week. How come Mark got a wife?" It was no use in saying that Paul wasn't surprised because he was.

"He is married, and he says he loves the girl. You had to hear all the stupid things he said. Mark has totally lost his mind, Paul." Leticia sighed dramatically.

"Is she beautiful?" Her husband suddenly asked.

"What?"

"I'm asking if his wife is beautiful_._" He calmly repeated the question.

"She is not his wife." Leticia hissed.

"Haven't you just said he had got married_?_" Paul confused.

"Yes, but I don't accept her like his wife. I don't think it matters if she's beautiful or not. " Leticia annoyed.

"Well, after he got married and says he loves the girl…" Paul mused as he poured a glass of whiskey, "That means that it's serious. I hope she is beautiful. I want to have gorgeous grandchildren."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Suddenly Leticia's blood chilled and her face went pale, "Oh my god! Do you think she could be pregnant? I forgot to ask him. Yes, Mark got married for just that reason. He got her pregnant."

"When did he get married?" Paul asked. "Why did he never say anything to us?" He wondered.

"About 6 months ago."

"Did you see her?" He asked, as he took a big swig of his whiskey and let it burn its way down his throat..

"Yes, I did." She replied.

"You had to notice if she was pregnant, right?"

"Well, she definitely wasn't pregnant." Leticia wrinkled her nose.

"_So, _he hasn't gotten married because of that reason." Paul concluded. "How does she look?"

"She looks like a porn star." Leticia stated.

"Mark is married to a porn star?" For the first time since his wife'd told him Paul Sloan looked concerned.

"I said she looks like, not that she is. And I guess you are not surprised knowing your son_._ At the sight of a blonde girl with long legs and big beasts he loses his mind." Leticia said annoyingly.

"Well dear, that sounds good. At least our grandchildren will be beautiful."

"Paul, you are getting on my nerves."

"Darling, just relax, ok? I know you are angry, but obviously we can't do anything." Paul concluded philosophically.

"I won't stay without doing anything." She declared.

"Don't meddle in Mark's life, Leticia." He warned her.

"I can't let my only son to ruin his life because of some hot blonde_._ Do you know how many women of that kind he has been with_?_"

"Mark's had plenty of beautiful women on his arm , Leticia, and to take such a step I think the girl has impressed him in some way." He remarked.

"Yes, I know how she has impressed him." Leticia rolled her eyes and hissed, "In the bed. This is the place where every man could remain impressed. All men are fools. Every woman easily can lure you into her trap."

"Are you saying this from experience_?_" Paul couldn't stop himself from teasing her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She offended.

"What's her name?"

"Izzie.". Leticia answered, rather sarcastically,

"Izzie?" Paul repeated.

"Isobel. Mark calls her Izzie."

"Hm, it's a beautiful name." He commented.

"Paul!" Leticia raised her voice.

"Well, where have they met?"

"In the hospital."

"Patient?" Paul suggested immediately.

"No, she works there." Leticia said reluctantly.

"Nurse?"

"No…" After a short pause, Leticia went on, "She is a doctor."

Paul heaved a sigh of relief, "A hot blonde doctor, I think it's not so bad." He let out a wolf whistle.

"You just don't know what I know." His wife remarked, "She has killed her fiancée."

"What?"

"Mark will have it that he has had ill heart, but she has cut some wire_._ And that caused his death. Besides, she has had an affair with the husband of one of the doctors from the hospital. And just for the record, she has married Mark drunk."

"Wow." Paul exclaimed, "I see you have made a meticulous investigation. But Leticia, maybe things are not so gloomy."

"You want to say that to kill your fiancée and to get 8,7million $ as inheritance, it's not that gloomy?" Leticia was indignant.

"Her fiancée has left her 8,7 million$?" Paul repeated, astonished, "Hm, interesting. Men don't leave so much money to every woman."

"There are many women who know how to manipulate men. Your son has lost his mind just like _that _Ducchette."

"Ducchette?"

"Yes, her ex fiancée.."

The name sounded familiar to Paul. He could swear that he had heard this name before, but where.

"Paul, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sorry." He murmured, "I was thinking of something."

"Paul, tell me what we're gonna do now?" Leticia asked desperately.

"What do you mean?"

"We must do something." She said firmly.

"I don't know what to say, Leticia. I'm as shocked as you are." He said, but his mind was somewhere else. "**Ducchette? Where have I heard that name before?**" Paul scrunched his brows together, attempting to remember why that name sounded so familiar to him.

"I won't accept this marriage." He heard Leticia saying, "Do you hear me, Paul? I won't let Mark ruin his life." She stated.

"Fine. Talk to you later." Paul hung up the phone, and leaned back against the polished wood chair.

"Boss."

Paul looked up and quirked a brow at his driver and most trusted companion for the past forty years. Paul reached into a walnut box on the desk for a cigar. Lighting it he took a long draw off the cigar.

"Take a seat, Gordon." Paul ordered.

The driver did what his boss had told him. "Is everything alright, Boss?" He knew Paul better than anyone else did and he immediately noticed the concerned look in his eyes.

Paul slowly raised his head and looked at Gordon, "Mark is married."

There weren't many things that could surprise Gordon O'Connor but definitely, this news caught him unawares. "Mark, our Mark?"

"Yes." Paul confirmed, "He has gotten married in Vegas about 6 months ago_._"

"Hm, rather unexpectedly." Gordon commented.

"As you can imagine, Leticia is mad."

"Does she have any good reason?" He asked and then cleared his throat, "I mean out of the obvious"

"I don't know." Paul shook his head. Gordon O'Connor was a man of tact, who wouldn't name the things with their real names, but Paul understood very well what he had meant_,_ "The fact that Leticia doesn't like her, make me think that the girl is good."

Gordon smiled, "Yeah, " he nodded, "The Mrs. Leticia's behavior speaks for itself."

"Gordon, tell me why does the name Ducchette sound familiar to me?"

The driver looked at his boss cautiously and tried to find some signs that Paul had already guessed. But he obviously couldn't remember.

"Oliver Ducchette was one of the founders of MND Corporation. When his son died, he left." Gordon explained.

"What do you know about his son's death?"

"I know only that he was very ill. It was a real tragedy about his family." Gordon made a short pause and then added, "Especially for his mother_._"

"His mother?" Paul repeated, as if some memories awoke in him.

"Yep." Gordon stared at Paul and said slowly, "Oliver Ducchette is married to Violet…"

"Violet?" Paul's heart started pounding and he broke out in a sweat.

"Right." Gordon nodded, "He is married to Violet… _your former fiancée__, and Mrs. Leticia's ex best girlfriend_.

When Gordon left, Paul grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**SGH**

Callie was walking through the corridor when someone grabbed her hand rather abruptly and took her away somewhere. She tried desperately to yank her arm away but Mark was holding her very tight. He rudely put her into an empty on call room, and shoved her causing her to fall onto the bed.

"What the hell is going on with you? That hurts." She whimpered.

"Believe me, it will hurt even more if you don't tell me what you are trying to do?" His face expressed anger and his finger was raised accusingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't know, really?" Mark's voice made Callie tremble scared. She had never seen him so furious. "Just don't play the fool. You know what I mean, Callie. As God is my witness I have never hit a woman in my life, but you don't have any idea how much I want to do it now."

""How dare you say such a thing!" She now had a panic look in her eyes.

"I'm asking you again." Mark ignored her comment, "What are you trying to do? Why have you told my mom all those bulshits about Izzie?"

"I haven't told a lie." She justified herself.

"You are so impudent."

"I care about you."

"God, how can you be such a cynic?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a cynic. No matter what you think, I really care about you. Mark, you are my best friend."

"I'm not your best friend anymore. Forget about that. After all you did... I know you don't like Izzie, but that doesn't give you the right to mess up my life."

"She ruined my marriage."

"Now you do the same. You are trying to ruin your best friend's life."

"I'm only trying to help you."

Mark laughed nervously, "And how exactly do you help me? Gossiping about Rick and Izzie, telling lies my mother…" He was looking at her in disgust. "I didn't expect you would fall so low."

"You can't see any further than the end of your nose." Callie told him, "You are so dazzled by Izzie, that you can't notice a girl like Lexie."

"What does Lexie have to do with that?"

"She loves you."

"But I don't love her. It was a mistake. I love Izzie. And I'll be grateful if you don't stick your nose in my business, Callie. I warn you. If I know that you have opened your mouth again or you have done something against Izzie, I swear to God, I'll shut it with shit. " He snapped, glaring at her furiously. Anger flashed in his green eyes**. **His words hit her like bullets from a gun, each one hurting more than the last. She swallowed hard, her face paling. She could swear she hadn't seen him that way and for God sake, he had really meant all that. And she got kind of scared. After throwing her one last cold look Mark turned to the exit, slamming shut the door after him. She touched the bruise on her arm that Mark had given to her, while was squeezing her hand. She hissed slightly in pain.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lexie had been off shift for an hour and now she headed for the exit. She walked out of the hospital. She gave a curious glance at the black luxury Bentley parked in front of the hospital. The back window rolled down.

"Hello, Dr. Grey."

"Mrs. Sloan?" Lexie looked surprised.

"I was waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me?" Lexie concerned.

"I was wondering if you know some good cafeteria or restaurant." Leticia smiled at her.

"Yeah," She nodded embarrassed, "I know some."

"Do you have a little time?"

"Of course."

"Great, dear! Get in the car!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was in the Clinique, putting in order some charts. She felt two hands encircled her waist. Without even turning her head to look she knew it was Mark. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

He trailed kisses up her neck before whispering in her ear, "Hey, baby."

"Hey," She mumbled, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"You look intense." He noticed, biting her earlobe playfully,

"Everything is going wrong today. It's not easy to meet Mommy! I know how real monsters look like now."

She turned to face him and he leaned to kiss her. "My mom is awful, isn't she?"

"I must admit she is pretty scary woman even if you meet her in the daylight."

Mark laughed and cupped her face in his hands, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said softly, "I tried to put off this meeting as long as possible."

"I set my hopes on your father_. _I count on the fact that Sloan's men melt at the sight of a hot blonde." She smiled playfully.

Mark smirked, "The odds are in your favor."

"Did you talk to your mother?" She asked concerned.

"Talk to her is a tough task. God, Iz, she is terrible."

"Your mom is a real monster, but also she has an extremely presence with so charisma. She has an outstanding personality. She is beautiful, charming woman. And I think it would be very difficult to get on the right side of her. I bet she can make anybody play her game."

"She can't do it with me."

"Mark, she won't accept our marriage."

"Sooner or later she must do it. " He said and kissed her forehead tenderly, "Let's not talk to her anymore. Anyway, I've got the worst hangover ever. Can you say anything suggestive and more useful?"

"I have something in mind." She bit her lip playfully. "What will you say for a dinner in some good restaurant?"

"Actually, I'd greatly appreciate something that involves being on the floor, on a blanket… naked." He smirked.

"Oh, I can promise the naked part." She smiled and then added, "But after the dinner."

"You are such a tease." He sighed, and then asked, "What time are you finishing?"

"Around 6."

"Great." He smiled and kissed her again.

**New York **

Paul was sitting in the restaurant turning over the pages from the menu list in an effort to fix on something. He glanced at his watch again, only 2 minutes had gone by. He was about 20 minutes early. Tension aggravated with every second_._

"Paul," This voice hadn't been heard in about 40 years and now made his heart stop beating for a moment.

"Violet," He stood up immediately.

"Your call truly surprised me." She said.

"Yeah, I know, but I needed to see you." He said quietly, "I don't mean to disturb you... I… "He stammered, "So many years have passed… Anyhow, I couldn't muster the courage to talk to you earlier…" He admitted, his voice grew even more quiet.

"You do not have to justify yourself," She shook her head and smiled slightly, "I know."

Paul held out her chair in a courteous manner.

Her eyes were sad, and he noticed that she was dressed all in black. Although her age and the sorrow in her eyes Violet was a naturally beautiful woman. Compared to Leticia, Violet hadn't been used the magic of the plastic surgery.

"It's a nice place." Violet noticed, taking a quick look around.

"Have you been here before?" Paul asked curiously.

"I haven't been in New York for years. I left when… " She paused before continuing, "When we had separated."

Paul looked down and nodded slightly, "The fact that you are in New York is a real coincidence then."

"Yeah. " She confirmed, "My husband and I are trying to get involved in more charitable organizations." She explained.

"That's nice." Paul smiled.

At that moment, the waiter appeared. "What would you like to drink, madam?"

"White wine, please." She ordered

"Can I have the same again, please?" Paul nodded toward his empty glass of whiskey.

As the waiter walked away, he took her hand tenderly, "Vi, I'm so sorry for your son." His voice was warm and soft.

Violet felt tears sting to her eyes, but she managed to stop them.

"I can only imagine the pain you have suffered. I know there are no words to comfort but please accept my deep sympathy." He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"Thank you, Paul." Her voice trembled.

"I wish that I had the right words to say. But it seems like you have already found a great way to surround your situation with positive energy. "

"I've learned to live with this pain. My son was very sick. We were prepared for the worst, but you know that sometimes people could only hope for a miracle and we had an undying hope that a miracle would find him. Unfortunately, there was not miracle for us."

"Vi, I'll be honest with you. I wanted to talk to you because, "The waiter came with the drinks. Paul waited for him to move away before continuing, "My son… Mark… removed to Seattle." He took a long sip of his whiskey. "He is working at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Denny died there." Violet mumbled.

"Yeah, I know." Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know how to tell you this… I have no clue what's going on, but…obviously my son has gotten married to…" Paul took a deep breath before saying, "Your son's fiancée."

Violet kept looking at him with widely opened eyes, "Izzie Stevens?"

Paul just nodded.

Violet took her glass and took a sip of the wine. Paul was looking at her intently.

"What do you want me to tell you?" She asked suddenly.

"I … we don't know anything about her. Leticia, "mentioning his wife's name Paul looked down, "As you can imagine, she is mad. She said awful things about the girl, but Violet, "He looked at her again, "I guess after Leticia doesn't like her, she is a nice girl. I don't know anything about the love between your son Denny and Izzie Stevens, but Leticia insists that she cut some wire and killed him, and he has left her 8,7 million $."

For a moment, Violet stared at him curiously, as if analyzing him, "I don't know Dr. Stevens," she began, as she sipped her wine, "I have never seen her. But my husband met her as he fulfilled my son's last wish. He gave her the check. A little time before my son dying, he had left a message to Oliver and me. I think you must hear it. All the money that Denny left to her, she used to open a free Clinique in memory of my son. The name of the Clinique is Denny Ducchette memorial Clinique." Her voice began to waver."Yes, she cut his LVAD wire, but this was the only chance to get him a new heart."

Paul was listening to Violet carefully. He leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar.

"That girl kept the memory of my son alive, Paul. I don't know her, but I know Leticia. If Izzie has found the happiness with your son, don't let Leticia ruin their love. Your son is a lucky guy, just like Denny, but more lucky than him." Violet pulled out a pen and a paper and wrote on it her home number and the password of her answering machine, "Listen to this. I kept this message and I'll always keep it." She stood up and just before leaving, she told Paul, "I didn't have the strength to meet her eyes, but For God's sake, Paul, protect her!"

He ordered another whiskey and took a long drag from his cigar. He slowly dialed the number that Violet had given to him…. It was her voice, "Hello, we aren't at home, but you can leave us a message." After the signal, Paul used the password. His hands were trembling.

_**Dad, mom it's me. I'm calling from Seattle Grace hospital where the beautiful, talented, and incredibly stubborn Dr. Isobel Ste**__**v**__**ens has just given me a brand new heart and promised to marry me. I know we've had our differences and I'm sorry we've been out of touch.**_

_**Believe it or not, I was trying to make everything better. I know you're angry but I hope you c**__**a**__**n forgive me. Turns out, sometimes you have to do the wrong thing...**_

_**Mistakes are painful, but they're the only way to find out who you really are. I know who I am now. I know what I want. I've got the love of my life, and a new heart. And I want you guys to get on the next plane out here and meet my girl. Everything's going to be different now.**_

_**I promise, from here on out, nothing's ever going to be the same. I love you. Bye.  
**_

Paul leaned against the chair and draw from his cigar.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **_**An update really? Yes, I'm not dead :) I know it's been too long. Sorry for that. But I had some writer's –block issues, so pls be kind :)Don't worry , I won't abandon this story… but honestly when I started writing this story I didn't know it would turn to the way it is now… so I needed some time to clear my head and to think about the plot. I'm ok now .I'm not as happy with this chapter as I'd like to be.. Hope you like it :)I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten for this story already. You guys know how to motivate me to continue….**_

_**Thank you to- teamtorettosupporter :) , Critic Reviewer :), jenna :) Chanav :)Berlian :)CinammonKiss :) mcgee 05 :) Princesakarlita411:) and serenitie1:) - Love u, guys!**_

_**Enjoy your reading **_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sitting in the lobby bar of the Archfield Hotel, accompanied by a full glass of whiskey, Rick asked his friend. "What are you going to do?"

"What should I do?" Mark looked nonchalant.

"Leticia." Rick told him, "She won't stay without doing anything."

"Rick is right, man! Your mom likes to control someone's life." Derek chuckled. "Especially yours." He added.

"Leticia cannot control me. My life will not go to waste because of her_.__" _Mark frowned,_ "_I'm with Izzie and nothing or no one could ever change that. Even my mom. Whatever she does, we are married. But sooner or later she**'**ll have to accept it ."

"It was worth seeing her face when she knew you have got married." Derek snickered.

"Yeah, it was hilarious." Rick agreed.

"I know that wasn't the best way for her to know about my marriage, but the cat seemed to be out of the bag ." Mark said, sipping his whiskey.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Derek asked.

"It does," Mark admitted, "But not so much, because I have something else to focus on right now."

"Like what_?"_ Derek asked curiously.

"Like where me and Izzie will live." Mark replied.

"Did you fix your eyes on anything special_?"_ Rick asked.

"I've found some really nice places that look good on the picture. But I'll let Izzie choose. I want her to feel good in our place."

"Yeah, it's important. Having in mind that she must live with you… at least the place should be nice_._" Rick giggled.

"You are not funny." Mark annoyed.

"Actually, I think I'm_._" Rick teased his best friend as Derek threw back his head and started to laugh at Mark's boring face_._

"You need a girl, man!" Mark concluded as he furrowed his brows.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile Izzie and Meredith were relaxing in the hotel sauna.

"What do you think of Mark's mom?" Izzie asked.

"Honestly… If I were you, I'd be pretty freaked out." Meredith admitted, and then asked, "So what's Mark like today? Is he stressin' over this whole MAMA thing?"

"No, not really. " Izzie replied, worryingly. "Although she looks like a tyrannical, domineering woman.".

"Why do all the mothers in low should be so scary?" Meredith wondered.

"Did you see her clothes and her make up? I felt so ordinary compared to her." Izzie confessed.

"Izzie, the last that someone can say about you is that you are ordinary." Meredith smiled.

"What makes you think so?" Izzie doubted.

"An ass that will make falling easier for you and the boobs that every guy goes crazy for" Meredith smirked.

"But that won't impress Mark's mom. I'm sure of it." Izzie chuckled, "Besides, I think she doesn't like me at all_._"

"All the mothers in low are supposed to hate their daughters in low." Meredith stated, "God, isn't enough that we must put up with their beloved sons_?_" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Do you think that Mark could be influenced by his mom and would regret being with me_?"_ Izzie worried.

"C'mon Izzie, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Mark loves you so much. It doesn't matter who you are, or what anyone thinks of you, or what you may think of yourself. It doesn't matter if you doubt it. He _can't_ make it _more obvious_**,** he is totally into you." Her best friend assured her.

"I know… but…" Izzie sighed and then said, "Mama Sloan looks like a powerful woman who wouldn't be stopped by anything to do things her way. I'm worried that she will be able to make Mark see that we are not right for each other _. _Look at their family, look at mine. I grew up in the ghetto. My mother works at a fast food restaurant. I'm not even close to their standards."

"Don't ever underrate yourself, Iz. You are a nice person and I'm sure Mark's mom will know that one day. I know you and Mark had sort of a rushed start… but he's madly in love with you, I swear. And even though I know what's happening can get really scary sometimes… you two are going to be just fine and you'll make an amazing family"

"Hope you are right and I am wrong. I really wish Mark's family to accept me."

"I'm sure it will all go perfectly." Meredith calmed her.

"I'd like one day when me and Mark have kids, his parents to be proud of their grandchildren and not to think their mother is not worthy for the Sloan's family."

Meredith looked at her, smiling, "Do you already think of children?"

"Well, I didn't mean today_…" _Izzie blushed, "but maybe someday_…_Actually, the baby topic has never come up in our conversations_._"

"I'd dye to see McSteamy in the role of a daddy." Meredith giggled.

"Yeah, life is so strange. If someone had told me that I'd be married to the biggest womanizer in the hospital, I'd say he was insane…"

"You must be a witch. You just tamed him." Meredith laughed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Leticia lowered a little the menu list as she secretly examined the young girl sitting in front of her. The girl looked quite nervous and confused. Leticia smiled faintly.

"What kind of wine do you like?"

"Well," Lexie swallowed thickly, "White wine would work just fine."

"Great. We'll order this one then, - Corton Charlemagne, " Leticia cooed in her best French accent, "It's really nice one. I know you'll gonna like it!"

"I'm sure, I'll." Lexie smiled.

"What do you feel like eating, dear?" The older woman asked softly.

"Well…" Lexie stammered staring at the menu. All of the dishes had weird names that didn't describe what the dish was made of. Lexie found it very hard to choose something.

"You know what? I'll choose for you." Leticia said, as if she had read her mind.

"That would be great, thanks." Lexie heaved a sigh of relief**. **"I guess I got confused with all those fancy names." She said honestly.

"Don't worry, dear. Leave this to me. When you know the wine and know the food you can find the perfect combination."

After the waiter took their order, Leticia flashed her dazzling smile hoping to break the ice. "So, Dr. Grey," She began, but the young woman interrupted her, "Please, call me Lexie."

Leticia smiled, content, "Great! Lexie, tell me something about you. I'm curious to know what has made such a beautiful girl to choose the hard path of medicine." The older woman wondered.

"I graduated from Harvard. " Lexie started.

"Harvard?" Leticia repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, " Lexie confirmed, "It was not all easy but I graduated with an honours diploma." She said proudly.

"I don't have any doubts about that, "Leticia gave her a charming smile, "Is there any other member in your family who is a doctor?" She wanted to know.

"No, not exactly…my father's first wife was a surgeon, Dr. Elis Grey… My sister, I mean my half sister, "Lexie corrected herself, "Meredith also works at Seattle Grace. She is married to Dr. Shepherd."

Leticia nodded, "Derek is married to your sister? Mmmm," The older woman smiled sweetly, "This is interesting. Derek and my son are very close. Both practically grew up together, like brothers."

"I know." Lexie nodded.

"Have you decided on a specialty?"

"Well, not yet. I'm still not entirely clear about what I'd like to practice." The young woman admitted.

"I see. It's not easy to choose." Leticia said sympathetically, "What you need to do is find out your vocation. My son Mark knew exactly what he wanted to achieve in his life. Although his father and I were absolutely against his wishes. The Sloan's is a very prominent family in New York, and we all wanted Mark to follow the family's tradition."

"Your son is one of the best plastic surgeons." Lexie pointed out.

"True, and believe me I'm satisfied with his skills with the scalpel." Leticia chuckled, and then added, "Also are my friends."

"Yeah, Mark is just great." Lexie blushed.

The older woman noticed this immediately.

"The truth is that I'm not very close with Mark. And it's entirely my fault. I know that it'd be hard to fix all the mistakes from the past but its never too late to fix the things. It is possible to fix it, of course it wont be easy but if you care about someone enough, you'll go around the world and back; just to make things work. I'm trying to get closer to my son. And now perhaps you're wondering why I did invite you here, and the answer is that I want to get to know his friends. I have to do something to make him believe me that I really do care about him. Besides," Leticia took Lexie's hands tenderly in hers, "I have a feeling that my son has a special attitude towards you. My mother's intuition doesn't lie…"

The young's woman cheeks turned red as fire. She took a big gulp of her wine and looked at Leticia, "We were together for a couple of months." She said in a low voice.

"Lexie darling, don't feel embarrassed or ashamed. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I want you to know that you can _trust_ me. I'm not only your ex boyfriend's mother, I'm also a woman just like you_._ And believe me I know much about men. And I know my son so well. I'm truly sorry he has hurt your feelings…."

"He has never lied to me. Of course, I didn't know about Dr. Stevens and that they were married at that time, but nobody knew at all_. _They weren't together when we…." Lexie felt that the wine tended to have that affect on her, encouraging her to talk freely about that. So she took another sip, "I really like Mark. He… he is just amazing, but the awful truth is that I don't have a chance. He loves Izzie."

"Are you friends with Izzie?" Leticia asked.

"Not really. I mean our relationship is very good. She is one of my sister Meredith's best friends. Both are very close. They started as interns together at Seattle Grace."

"I see." Leticia nodded, listening carefully. The waiter appeared and poured them more wine. When he moved aside, the older woman leaned conspiratorially towards Lexie almost whispering, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"It was a real shock to me when I understood that my son has got married. I just couldn't believe my ears. All over his life he has been running away from serious relationships and suddenly…." Leticia sighed heavily and shook her head, "I don't know… I'm just worried that the only reason he has done this serious step was that he's been drunk. It's obvious that Dr. Stevens is a very beautiful girl… yeah, definitely, any sane man could quite easily fall under her spell, but anyway one day Mark would realize that this marriage had been a mistake." The older woman stated.

"I don't know, Mrs. Sloan…"

"Leticia."

Lexie smiled and corrected herself, "Leticia, I think he really loves her. I don't believe this was just a drunken impulse. Even if it has been so, now the things are completely different."

"Do you want to know something? I'm not so sure." Leticia confessed.

Lexie gave her a curious look, "What does make you doubt?"

"Let's say it's my sixth sense." The older woman smiled sweetly and took a sip of her wine, "Look Lexie, men are really weird creatures. The logic doesn't exist in their world_._ I consider that he is with her because of his bounden duty. I'm not saying he doesn't like her, but come on, " Leticia exclaimed, "They got married after a drunken night in Vegas_._ **.** My son could be a womanizer but he has a sense of responsibility. He is with Izzie just because he won't admit he made a mistake . This is not a real marriage and never will be. I'm pretty sure he knows it."

"Do you think so?" A glint of hope flashed in Lexie's eyes.

Leticia smiled inwardly. She knew perfectly how to manipulate the girl. By good luck, she was in love with Mark, and influencing on her was definitely an easy job. Yeah, Leticia Sloan knew that she was going to win.

"Lexie, I'm not blind. I saw the way my son was looking at you. Yep, I can tell that there is such a strong chemistry between you two. "

At first, the young girl looked taken aback but that immediately changed as a smile grew on her face, "I so wish you were right, Leticia! But Mark told me that he loved Izzie and chose her. He seemed sincere."

"You will see, my dear!" Leticia assured her, "And I say to you, in whatever you're doing, you must be patient. Trust me, I know I'm right. In my opinion you don't have to give up, you must fight for your love. The bird of love lands on your shoulder once in a life. You just need to open my son's eyes. I want you to know that you can rely on me for everything." The older woman declared, squeezing Lexie's hands softly.

**Archfield**

"How was the sauna?" Mark asked his wife as soon as he entered their hotel room.

"Relaxing." She cooed, and added, "The sauna had been _great_, helping my tired and sore body relax a bit.."

"I'm glad." He smiled as he came to her kissing her head softly. After that, he put his car keys and wallet on the nightstand. "I'll take a shower." Saying this, he took off his jacket and tossed it onto the chair.

"Fine." She said. Izzie had already changed into her night gown .

"You always could join me." He smirked.

"Sauna and a hot shower…" Izzie playfully rolled her eyes, "No thanks! I think I had enough of Adrenaline today. Not to mention your mother."

"My mom?" Mark frowned, "She has effect like a cold freezing shower."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Nah.." He shook his head, "I hope she has given up and gone away."

"I hardly think so, baby." Izzie sighed, "She doesn't look like a woman who would surrender so easily."

"She is old already. She hardly has the same energy like the good old times." Mark grinned.

Izzie laughed, "Your mom looks like a girl, hon."

"Yeah, thanks to my magic scalpel." Mark grinned back at her and quickly stripped off his clothes.

"She wouldn't be happy to know how you talk about her." His wife told him.

"Should we talk about my mom right now?" Mark groaned as he came to Izzie kissing her.

"You could easily catch a cold walking around naked." Izzie observed.

"Lucky me. My wife is a very talented doctor with proven merits in some specific fields."

"Do you always have to be so horny?" Izzie asked through giggles.

"That's only because I'm always horny when I'm around you." He answered as he leaned over and began to kiss her neck. "And I think you like it." He said, as he softly

bit her earlobe. "You are allowed to join me in on this hot shower?" His fingers played with the material of her thong and when she wasn't expecting it, he slipped a finger inside.

"M-Mark… What a-are you- Ohhh… doing?" she barely managed to ask while he continued his play with her core. He slid his free hand up to cup her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. She gasped unconsciously.

"I'm trying to love my wife" he told her and proceeded to touch her.

"Mark.."

"What?"

"I'm tired…"

"You're not too tired for this?" He was hoping, nearly praying, "Come on baby, I don't want to get lonely with my own hand while I'm in there." He smiled misheiviously.

"God, you are impossible.." Izzie complained.

"It's not my fault you know how to push my buttons and turn me on."

"Your buttons are always on. There is no need me to push anything."

"I'm sensitive…"

"Of course you are…" She rested her head on his chest. "Fine. But we will talk about your mother later," she warned.

"If you still remember how to talk when I get done with you," He murmured into her neck.

She let him lead her into the bathroom. Mark was becoming more and more turned on by thinking about her all wet and naked. She helped him shampoo his hair and then she massaged his chest until he started making little sounds of pleasure.

Izzie grinned at him. "I take it you're enjoying this."

Mark glanced down, "Hell yeah," He groaned, "God, Iz, I want you…"

Izzie was taken aback by the view, his body looked delectable under the heavy rain of the shower, his hair wet, and for a brief moment, she met his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat in excitement—they were dark, a colour that meant he desired her.

"I want you too…"

He didn't need to be told twice. He lifted her up so she wrap her legs around his waist and he entered her with one swift motion. They both moaned in pleasure, taking a moment so things wouldn't end too soon. "Fucking hell Iz" he said under his breath.

He leaned down to claim her mouth, tongue begging entrance. He felt her lips jammed his tongue in, wanting to taste her.

Izzie's body reacted to the sensation of the cold stone on her back, the hot water gushing over them, and the even hotter point of their joining. She tightened her grip on his torso, thrusting her hips against his.

"Ahh!" she moaned out loud, her voice hoarse from all the cries she did.

"Does..ahh..it..feels...good, baby?"

"Yeah…"

Mark held Izzie's weight against the wall as he thrust into her faster and faster. He found her breasts. He squeezed them eliciting a moan from her. He roamed his left hand down to her inner thighs, slightly touching her there. When he found her clit, he twicked the throbbing flesh harshly, causing Izzie to gasp heavily. He continued pounding into her hard and fast, while twitching her pearl. She could feel her orgasm building up. Amazingly, the sounds of their skin slapping each other turned her on. He could feel her nearing her climax. He massaged one of her breasts with his hand. Izzie felt a familiar heat in her lower regions. He sucked and popped her nipple in his mouth a few times. She squealed each time he did. He moved over to her abandoned nipple and did the same. That was too much for Izzie, and she cried out his name as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Mark groaned loudly, the shower beating his back. She kissed him. Her mouth felt so_ very_ warm… so like what he was sure heaven felt like.

_How could he love someone that much?_

His blood suddenly rushed more violently, drowning out the sound of the shower all together. His member began to throb with a vengeance and his hips snapped forward before he could control them. It wasn't the longest he had ever lasted during a session of sex, but he still managed to make Izzie come before him, so he did feel some sort of sense of accomplishment.

Izzie responded by tightening her legs around his waist, rolling her tongue around his neck.

"Fuck…!"

He didn't know whether to sigh in relief or cry when he finally came inside her. All he could hear were his own strangled, hoarse groans. The water continued to pour over them.

When they had recovered Mark pushed Izzie's wet hair out his face and kissed her. She smiled broadly, as she rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Are you OK?" She asked

"Hmm, never better. How's your back?"

"I'm fine."

After a few moments, he slipped out of her and gently began to wash her. She opened her eyes to soft caresses and soothing words, she pulled his head down to her, and kissed him. She took the soap from him and slowly washed him. Once they were done, they struggled out of the shower. Izzie wrapped a towel around her and squeezed the excess water out of her hair above the sink.

"Do you want a towel?" She asked her husband.

"Nah…"

They headed for their bedroom when….

"Oh… SHIT! Mom?"

"Hello, dear!" Leticia greeted them cheerfully.

Reflexively Mark grabbed some t-shirt and whipped it in front to hide his privates and Izzie clutched her towel more tightly to her body.

"Its great to see you guys having fun." Leticia noticed, raising her brows at their semi-naked bodies.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Mark ignored her sarcasm.

"The door was unlocked." His mother informed.

"Have you ever heard of privacy or personal space?" Mark annoyed still holding the shirt in front of his body.

"I have." Leticia replied calmly, "I knocked on the door but no one answered. No wonder after all those noises you were making." She emphasized, causing Izzie to blush, "Out of curiosity, I checked the door handle and it opened ." She continued, "Never thought I'd find you under the shower …. _Both of you."_

"What do you want, mom?" Mark asked abruptly.

"I just came to say hello." She flashed them a brilliant smile.

"Oh, how nice! You did it and you can go now."

"Why are you so rude?" Leticia wondered.

"Mom," Mark tried to calm his voice, "You can't come here whenever you want." He stated.

"All right…" Leticia sighed, "I'm sorry." She apologized and then said, "I thought you and Izzie would like to know that I've booked the room next to yours."

"What?" Mark exploded, "Is this the only one hotel in Seattle?"

"I… thought you'd be happy." Leticia looked disappointed.

**"_I swear that woman is going to be the death of me_**_**."** Mark thought, _"Actually," He tried to cut her off, but Izzie interfered before he could say anything.

"Of course we are happy. Why don't you take a seat?" She said politely.

"Thank you, darling." Leticia smiled at her. She was waiting exactly this, so she approached the small sofa.

"Uhh… I'm sorry for this mess." Izzie blushed as she grabbed her underwear off the coffee table. , "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, Izzie." Leticia said softly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Izzie asked.

"Oh, thank you, honey…"

"I highly doubt she has time for drink. She won't stay…." Mark rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in a hurry or anything. I'd drink some white wine with a great pleasure_._"

"Sure." Izzie took a bottle of white wine from the mini bar and opened it.. She poured Leticia a glass and then said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go dress up." She smiled apologetically and walked in the bathroom.

"Ok," Mark glared at her mother, "Now you can stop playing this theatre and tell me what passes through your mind? " He hissed.

"What do you mean?" His mother stared at him innocently.

"I know you, mom! And I know you are not the nice and sweet lady that you pretend to be. You are here to ruin my life with Izzie, aren't you?"

"Is your opinion of me so low as that?" She asked in a sad almost hurt tone.

"I have damn good reasons not to trust you." He snarled at her.

"Look, I'm just trying, ok?"

"Try hard. I don't believe you." He told her between his teeth.

At this moment, Izzie came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a tight fitting tank top and lightweight sweat pants. Her wet hair was up in a ponytail.

"Why don't you cover yourself, dear?" Leticia suggested to her son, "As much as I adore your body, it's not very polite to stay in that "Adam suit" in front of two women. No matter both of us have already seen you naked."Leticia smirked.

Mark groaned and slipped into a pair of shorts.

"Come here, Izzie." Leticia turned her attention to her daughter in law, "My son thinks that I want to ruin your happiness." She peered at her," I hope you don't think like him."She smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Mrs. Sloan, "Izzie began slowly, trying to find the right words to express herself, "I know it was a real shock for you to know about our marriage that way, and I believe that you want the best for your son. I don't know if I'm good enough for him. I'm sure you don't think so, but the only thing I'm asking you now is to give me a chance to prove you how much I love Mark and I'll do anything to deserve your respect. I don't blame you for that you don't like me. Yet you are his mother, you love him, and you want to protect him. I just want you to know that I love him from the bottom of my heart. I went through a lot of things when I was younger, and I learned a lot. I have gone through a lot of pain, emotionally and physically to know what I have now. And it's simply everything. I have everything, because I have Mark's love."

Mark stared at Izzie speechless. Leticia as well. "_**She is not stupid at all. I think she will be a big mouthful even for me.**_" She thought, sipping her wine.

"You understand me more than my own son does. I have a feeling we 'll get to know each other very well," Leticia smiled at her, and Izzie smiled back. Mark narrowed his eyes at his mother, examining her. He knew well that behind her words there was something more. And that definitely didn't like to him, making him worry.

"Well, "Leticia snapped him back to the reality, "Do you plan on finding some real place to live? I hope you don't think to remain in the hotel all your life."

"Actually, we search for something." Izzie told her.

"Really? That's great." She turned to her son, "Mark, did you find something you liked?" She asked.

"We found some really nice places." He replied dryly, "But I'll let Izzie make the choice."

"That's right, darling. Good husbands let their wives choose their future home. No offense, but you men are not very good at this field." She giggled.

"Mark has arranged some appointments for tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" Izzie suggested.

Mark would have choked, "_**What the hell?**_ _**Did he hear right?**_ _**Did Izzie just offer his mother to help her with the choice?**_

"Are you serious?" Leticia exclaimed enthusiastically, "You want me to come with you?"

"Of course, I'd love to. You know another woman's opinion won't be useless." She said sincerely.

"Great." The older woman clapped her hands together eagerly, "I'd be happy to help. I think that it will help us to get to know each other even better." Leticia's eyes twinkled with delight and she squealed excitedly.

_**Oh, no, no….. **_**Just t****he thought sent a** **shiver down ****Mark's** **spine.**_**. He knew that that was a bad idea. Yeah, he just knew it. **_

_**I can see it… The way mom looks at Izzie… She uses her fake smile again.**_

_**Mark Sloan was sure that his mother had already some mean plan forming in her head.**_


End file.
